Te aprendí a amar
by Tamyalways
Summary: Castle y Beckett son compañeros en la comisaría de policías. Castle enferma de repente, su vida esta en serio peligro. Su último sueño es casarse con la mujer de la que esta enamorada, su compañera. ¿Podrá Kate casarse con él a pesar de no sentir lo mismo? ¿Podrá Kate llegar a sentir lo mismo si se casan? El tiempo corre, y el amor esta en el aire. Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todos, hoy estoy feliz porque empiezo esta nueva historia y para mí es muy importante y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que salga bien. No tenía previsto subirla hoy pero al final me he decidido, creo que es un día perfecto para ello.**

 **Primero que nada pediros que le des una oportunidad, que creo que puede llegar a ser un gran fic.**

 **Segundo quiero dejar claro, que la idea es de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION y que para mí es un honor que confíe su idea en mí, espero al menos estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Eso lo hace más difícil pero también me exige más y eso puede ayudar.**

 **Tercero y no menos importante, darle las gracias a ladydkl por iniciar este viaje conmigo, espero que lleguemos a muy buen puerto juntas como en el otro fic. Gracias por ofrecerte la primera vez y gracias por tu trabajo hasta ahora y por el que viene. Deciros que escribe de maravilla y que ella sola podría escribir un gran fic, una gran historia así que desde aquí animarte a que lo hagas XXOO.**

 **Bueno y sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo, espero que sea el primero de muchos juntos a vosotr s, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Soy un tipo que consigue todo lo que quiere, que se ríe de la vida, que cuando esta fuera del trabajo intenta vivir la vida al máximo, porque ya vive demasiado horror y muerte durante el resto del día. Soy detective de homicidios en una de las ciudades con más muertes del mundo, aunque supongo que porque somos la ciudad más grande. Y la mayoría de esas defunciones son debidas a asesinatos u homicidios. Tengo la suerte de mi lado al ser policía en esa ciudad, detective para ser exacto y por si fuera poco me siento afortunado también por formar parte del mejor equipo de detectives dedicados a investigar esas muertes.

Tengo éxito en el trabajo porque me gusta e intento hacerlo lo mejor que sé. Tengo éxito con las mujeres porque nunca les miento y voy con la verdad por delante, unido a que mi madre hizo un buen trabajo trayéndome al mundo, soy guapo y no me molesta saberlo y demostrarlo. El dinero no me hace falta porque se cómo invertirlo gracias a mi tiempo en la universidad. Y a pesar de toda esta "perfección" y vida en la que "teóricamente" no me falta de nada. Pero no he conseguido "algo".

Todo el mundo cree saber que huyo de ese algo, pero lo que no sabe esa gente es que eso es mi sueño inalcanzable, mi meta, mi nirvana. Y no es otra cosa que una mujer con la que pasar el resto de mi vida. Alguien a quien amar y que me ame, con quien formar una familia que yo no tuve nunca, con quien contar y contarle las canas y envejecer a su lado leyendo libros o escribiéndolos o simplemente respirando que no es poco.

Sí, es cierto, soy un romántico empedernido con tanto miedo a que me lastimen, que prefiero pasar cada noche de la que dispongo con una mujer distinta, así sé que cuando amanezca no me costara irme, o desaparecer, no me costara decir adiós y desde luego no será lo suficientemente importante para mí como para hacerme daño.

Ese soy yo. Richard Castle. Y como persona humana que me considero, tengo mis miedos, mis sueños y mis metas.

Hay una mujer especial, buena, siempre hay una mujer inalcanzable en toda vida de un hombre de éxito, esa que deseas por encima de todo, con quien fantaseas en privado, esa que con solo mirarte hace que se te vuelva del revés tu corazón, tu cabeza, todo... Bien, pues para mí esa mujer, es la inspectora Katherine Beckett. Mi compañera. Vale, quizá sea algo más que mi compañera, en realidad es mi jefa más directa. Es completamente distinta a mí. Es seria, disciplinada y algo anticuada en cuanto a sus relaciones. Creo que se casara, en breve, con su novio de toda la vida. A eso me refería, a mí no me dura ninguna chica más de una noche, aunque con ella haría una excepción.

Me encanta como es, me pone que me mande, es sexy, pero sobre todo me encanta su sentido de la lealtad y su inteligencia. Es sin duda la mejor policía que he tenido la suerte de conocer y no solo eso, sino también de trabajar con ella. Mi mayor pasatiempo era sacarla de quicio. Sé cuándo y dónde tocar para hacerla saltar. Pero a la hora de trabajar, formamos, sin duda, el mejor equipo. Juntos no hay ningún asesino que se nos resista, o asesino que no llevemos ante la justicia.

Hoy es un día normal en la oficina, salvo por la revisión anual. La verdad es que no me gustan para nada los médicos pero no me molesta tanto la enfermera con quien intento ligar para desesperación de Beckett.

\- Detective Castle no se mueva.

\- Si promete no hacerme daño - dije guiñándole el ojo.

\- Solo será un pinchazo – me dice haciéndose la interesante – no se dará ni cuenta.

\- ¿Y si me entero? ¿Qué? – le digo guasón.

\- ¿Como? – está claro, no es la excepción, como toda rubia es algo tonta para seguir una conversación, pienso mientras me toquetea el brazo.

\- Que me das a cambio. ¿Sales conmigo a cenar?

\- Ya – dice dándome un golpecito con el dedo donde dice haber metido la aguja.

\- Ya que.

\- Ya te he pinchado.

\- En serio - dije sorprendido y disgustado.

\- Castle creo que esta vez te ha salido el tiro por la culata – dice Ryan, mi compañero, riéndose y su colega, Espo, le siguió el juego. En cambio Kate se mantiene callada y concentrada ayudando a los médicos en la medida de lo posible.

\- Kate… - le llame, aunque ni siquiera me miró - Beckett…

\- Dime Castle - dijo resignada sacándome una sonrisa.

\- ¿A ti te dan miedo las agujas? Debes estar acostumbrada – le dijo refiriéndome a su "novio" que es médico, y de paso haciendo reír a mis dos compañeros.

\- Cállate - dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato entre bromas y tomaduras de pelo, hasta que apareció la capitana con un nuevo caso. Nos pusimos manos a la obra enseguida.

Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen ya estaba allí la patóloga forense Lanie Parish, que a su vez es la mejor amiga de Kate, con la que pasa buenos momentos sacándola de quicio por afición, como yo mismo. Solo junto a ella y en alguna fiesta he visto a la Kate risueña, divertida, relajada. Esos momentos solo han servido para ratificar que esa mujer me tiene en sus redes, aunque no lo sepa.

\- ¡Ey Lanie!

\- ¡Ey chicos! Kate… - dijo levantando la mano enguantada.

\- ¿Que tenemos? - preguntó Kate de modo profesional.

\- ¡Dios mío! Buenos días… ¿Buenos días Lanie, como estas? No, ella directa, como siempre. ¿Dónde está la diversión en todo esto? - digo picándola.

\- Estamos aquí por la víctima si no, ya sabes, búscate otro trabajo. – dijo agachándose junto a la víctima y mirando si tenía algún agujero de bala o algún motivo por el cual estábamos allí con el de cuerpo presente.

\- Venga chicos - dijo Lanie riéndose - ya sabéis que los que se pelean…

\- Lanie - dijo Kate riñéndola pero vi cómo se sonrojaba.

POV KATE

Dios ahora mismo tengo unas ganas locas de matar a Lanie. No me gustan para nada esas bromitas suyas y mucho menos con Castle. No me gusta y ella lo sabe, más bien todo lo contrario a lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre. Como compañero es otra cosa, disciplinado, bueno en su trabajo, puntual, aunque no siempre se lo toma en serio. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y de que no le soporto, en cuanto a trabajo, tenemos buena sintonía. A veces incluso pienso que puede leerme la mente. Pero es lo único que admiro de él. Yo para estar a su altura, tengo que rendir al 100%, estar centrada y con todos mis sentidos alerta. Él en cambio prefiere estar todo el tiempo cachondeo, de broma, o enredando con todo lo que le pongas delante. Pero con cinco minutos de lucidez, tiene las mismas conclusiones que yo dedicándole una noche entera. Esa parte la admiro y a la vez me saca de quicio. Me cuesta aguantarlo, y que Lanie siempre bromee con nosotros me molestaba bastante.

El día fue bastante estresante desde el principio. Estuvimos en la escena de crimen, nos encargamos de hablar con los familiares de la víctima, una vez identificada esta y por supuesto se había creado la franja horaria de su último día de vida. Odiaba estos casos, la víctima tenía mujer y dos hijos de pequeña edad. Odio los casos en que las víctimas tienen hijos y más si son pequeños. Yo fui una de esas hijas que pierde a una madre o a un padre y se el dolor que queda en estos para el resto de tu vida.

Necesitaba tomar un café para poder aguantar algo más, no quería acabar el día sin haber dado unas cuantas vueltas más a mi panel, sabía que me estaba perdiendo algo en este caso y quería resolverlo, resolverlo para darles algo de tranquilidad, de paz a esos chicos que hoy injustamente habían perdido a su padre. Me metí en la sala de descanso y cerré los ojos al sentir el magnífico líquido caliente que entraba a través de mi boca. Si, lo aceptaba era un poco adicta al café, no era persona hasta que no me tomaba uno al despertar y a partir del primero venían otros, sin número fijo, los necesarios para mantenerme en pie algún día como hoy.

\- Hola Kate – me dijo Castle apareciendo por mi espalda y cargándose mi momento de relax.

\- Beckett – le corregí enfadada.

\- ¿Cuando me vas a dejar que te tutee? Somos compañeros desde hace casi dos años y aún tengo que llamarte Beckett.

\- Yo te llamo Castle ¿no?

\- Bueno a mí me da igual si quieres llamarme Rick -dijo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tantas ganas me daban de borrarle – o Richard, o Ricky como me llamo anoche…

\- Chicos - dijo Espo aparecido y salvándome de ese momento incomodo que me iba a tocar vivir, otro comentario como ese refiriéndose a alguno de sus ligues y creo que le hubiera tirado el líquido elemento que tenía en mis manos sobre la cabeza. - Lanie dice que tiene algo voy a…

\- No - le interrumpí - voy yo, necesito aire - dije mirando fijamente a Castle.

Bajé hasta el sótano, donde se encontraba el departamento anatómico forense y allí, entrando en la sala de autopsias se encontraba Lanie, concentrada en el cuerpo de nuestra víctima.

\- Hola Lanie.

\- Hola Kate. Te ves fatal amiga – dijo mirándome de reojo, pero sin levantar la vista del cadáver.

\- Gracias, yo también te quiero. - dije de forma irónica.

\- Lo que necesitas es una buena fiesta.

\- Si, seguro, para eso estoy yo ahora – le comente sentándome en una camilla vacía que había junto a mi amiga.

\- Vale, hoy no, pero de esta fin de semana no pasa.

\- Lanie…

\- Nada de excusas, Josh está de guardia, me lo dijiste ayer y para quedarte sola en casa me haces compañía a mí.

\- Bueno.

\- Podemos quedar con los chicos.

\- Lanie…

\- ¿Qué? Será mucho más divertido. Además podías cumplir tus sueños – dijo arrugando las cejas refiriéndose a una pesadilla que tuve el otro día y le comente.

\- Si lo sé no te cuento nada - dije sonrojándome - sabes que no fue un sueño sino una pesadilla.

\- De la que disfrutaste mucho - dijo con una risa maléfica - Kate es normal tener un sueño erótico con ese pibón de compañero que tienes.

\- Dios… le odio, ¿no lo comprendes? No me gusta, no es mi tipo y lo sabes. Solo fue un maldito sueño.

\- No Kate, esas "pesadillas" no se tienen con alguien que odies, ese tío te gusta. No está mal aceptarlo.

\- No me gusta. Además, quiero a Josh.

\- Sí, seguro. Tienes que quererlo para aguantarlo.

\- Lanie - le regañe. Mi prometido Josh era un hombre bueno, cariñoso, enamorado de mí y que adoraba sus causas benéficas por las que se desvivía.

\- Vale lo siento. Pero no pasa nada si te pone otro tío, ¿Por qué no? a mí me ponen muchos.

-Tu eres un caso perdido - dije riéndome.

\- Tienes razón. Pero el fin de semana salimos, necesitas una buena fiesta.

\- Bueno ¿Ahora nos centramos en la víctima?

No sabía que me pasaba pero Lanie era mi perdición. Cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía de nuevo joven, como si estuviera en mi primer año de universidad antes de que… antes de que todo pasara. A veces necesitaba liberarme de esta Kate en la que me había convertido, necesitaba volver a sentirme joven, desinhibida, feliz y eso solía ser cada vez que estaba con Lanie, ella sacaba esa parte que nadie más sabia sacar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles subiré el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Pero no quiero que os olvidéis de una nueva vida es posible, he subido el capítulo 50 también hoy y el miércoles subiré junto a esta el epílogo de la historia. Cuando una puerta se cierra se habré una ventana jajaj. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios para que me hagáis participes de lo como veis y os hace sentir la historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, mil gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a la historia, por un lado me ha sorprendido el gran recibimiento que le habéis dado pero por otro lado no, creo que es una buena idea.**

 **Tengo que agradecerle a Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION por esta gran idea y por darme la oportunidad de intentar hacer algo bueno con ella.**

 **Si consigo que esto salga bien gran parte de la culpa será de ladydkl, por su apoyo y su participación en la historia, estoy encantada de que una vez te ofrecieras a ayudarme, creo que fue la mejor idea que tuve al aceptar tu ayuda. Gracias a eso creo que he conseguido mejorar mis historias un montón, así que muchas gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV KATE

Me desperté de nuevo con la sensación de encontrarme sola. Últimamente siempre me sentía así. Josh tenía muchas guardias, quizá demasiadas, eso sin olvidar sus viajes con la ONG en la que colaboraba de forma altruista. Eso siempre me había gustado de él, lo admiraba por ello, pero a veces… como hoy, me sentía muy sola. No pretendía ser egoísta, tenerlo constantemente pegado a mis faldas, pero de eso a no verlo como llevaba pasando unos meses, tampoco era plan. Me preguntaba si eso era lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida, sentirme sola, abandonada, casi trasparente. ¡Vaya plan de vida me esperaba!

Suspiré resignada a mi suerte. Me estiré ocupando la mayor parte que pude de la cama y cerré los ojos intentando despertar de esa pesadilla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, me sentía mal y una amiga en estos casos es lo mejor, así que decidí llamar a Lanie y quede con ella para desayunar. Al menos antes de ir a trabajar podría vaciar mi mente triste y solitaria. Debía hablar con Josh y darle un ultimátum… sino un día iba a encontrarme con otro hombre en la cama ocupando el lugar que él no llenaba.

Escogí uno de mis trajes serios, en conjunto con mi humor y tras dejar mis rizos a su aire, salí por la puerta con la ilusión de que Lanie me sacara unas sonrisas y cambiara mi humor. Llegue a la cafetería justo cuando ella cruzaba la esquina por el otro lado. No teníamos la costumbre de abrazarnos, pero hoy lo necesitaba, así que me deje abrazar y recibí todo ese sincero cariño que mi amiga me ofrecía.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- No muy bien – le respondí torciendo el labio en señal de insatisfacción.

-Cuéntame mientras tomamos un café de los tuyo… - dijo haciendo una señal al camarero – dos cafés cargados, dobles, con sacarina y esencia de vainilla.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle principal, allí veíamos todo y casi no se nos veía a nosotras. Cuando llegaron nuestros cafés me quede durante unos segundos mirando por la ventana buscando las palabras exactas para que me comprendiera y conociera la situación, ordene mis ideas y solté a bocajarro:

\- Lanie yo… tengo dudas.

\- ¿Dudas? – Dijo mirándome fijamente, esperando entender mis palabras – ¿sobre el origen de la vida?, ¿sobre tu religión?, ¿sobre la contaminación? Dicho así parece que tengas que decidir si hacerte monja o irte a vivir a un monasterio perdido de la mano de Dios… venga, cuéntame.

\- No digas tonterías, mis dudas son sobre… mi futuro con Josh.

\- No me fastidies ¿lo vas a dejar? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se notaba que Josh no le gustaba, lo sabía no me lo ocultaba, aunque al menos podía molestarse en disimularlo, a veces era tan evidente que cuando quedaba con ella y venia Josh a buscarme no lo saludaba, era trasparente para mi amiga. Le llamaba el invisible. Algunas veces me hacía gracia, aunque, después de todo, Josh era mi pareja, porque yo la había decidido así. Me molestaba que mi amiga demostrara tanta animadversión hacia él.

\- Lanie, esto no es una broma. Yo le quiero, o… eso pensaba. Y si tengo dudas, quizás sea porque ya no siento lo mismo por el que antes.

\- Cariño no quiero que te enfades, ni que te lo tomes a mal pero… vamos a ser realistas, no podrías darme una noticia mejor. Josh nunca ha sido de mi gusto y eso lo sabes, no soy muy buena ocultándolo. Pero si a ti te hace feliz, es contigo con quien va a vivir, así que me callo y sonrió o sigo ignorándolo si te hace enfadar – lo último lo dijo con un guiño, demostrando que haría cualquier cosa por defenderme - Pero te veo y… no eres feliz Kate. No te siento como una novia expectante por su boda, noto que cada día este más ensimismada, más distante, te haces pequeña y desapareces de cualquier reunión, estas aprendiendo a ser como él, trasparente. – Cogió mi mano con las suyas y bajando la vista me dijo sinceramente - No eres la Kate que conocí, y la culpa de eso, creo que la tiene Josh. Vives sin disfrutar, sin esa característica tuya tan bonita que tenías antaño de mejorar día a día, ahora dejaste de esforzarte Kate. Necesitas a alguien que te de vida, no que te la quite. Alguien que te saque de la monotonía que es ahora tu vida, alguien que te haga feliz a cada momento, que te emocione, que haga de tu día a día algo único. Eso es lo que quiero para ti amiga, y creo que Josh no te da eso.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas pensando este discurso? Porque te salió redondo.

\- Ni te imaginas -dijo sonriendo.

\- Quizás tengas razón, pero a lo mejor lo que necesito en mi vida, es eso, monotonía, tranquilidad. No quiero sorpresas.

-No Kate, la vida sin sorpresas es un aburrimiento. Necesitas un hombre que te haga vivir, que te quiera y te lo demuestre, que te haga vibrar en… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo haciendo un gesto de mal gusto.

\- Lanie - dije mirando a ver si alguien nos estaba mirando – no hace falta que lo hagas tan evidente.

\- Bueno dejemos eso a un lado pues. Cuéntame… ¿quién ha obrado el milagro de abrirte los ojos? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta del error que ibas a cometer?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. No he dicho que vaya a echar atrás mi compromiso, solo que no estoy segura de querer casarme, no quiero sentirme sola como me siento. Me aburro Lanie. No quiero levantarme cada mañana en una cama fría y sola, quiero tener algo de tiempo para pasar en pareja, ir al cine, a cenar, ver la televisión, comer palomitas, preparar la cena a alguien y apenas nos hemos vistos en los últimos meses. Cuando empezamos no pensé que su trabajo fuera a afectarme tanto.

\- Es normal Kate, a nadie le gusta estar solo, aunque diga lo contrario. Y yo solo quiero que seas feliz y estaré ahí, a tu lado, tomes la decisión que tomes –dijo seria, estaba claro que sus consejos eran por mi bien, y esta vez tenía razón, debía tomar una determinación y acabar con este sin sentido en que se había convertido mi compromiso.

POV RICK

Me levanté estresado, cansado, peor que cuando me acosté. No era normal eso, no había podido dormir, pero no sabía porque motivo, simplemente mis ojos no querían cerrarse. Me pesaban mucho los brazos y las piernas, sentía como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al suelo, como si el día de ayer lo hubiera pasado corriendo sin parar. Cuando el día anterior fue bastante tranquilo.

Me estaré haciendo viejo, cada día tengo menos aguante, pensé riéndome de mi mismo y mis ocurrencias.

Después de mi ducha diaria, me prepare para irme a trabajar, como todos los días, me vestí y antes de entrar en comisaria, siempre me paraba a tomar un café, el de casa estaba bueno, pero ese con vainilla, era el que terminaba de despertarme y hoy lo necesitaba doble.

Era una cafetería donde tenían el mejor café de la ciudad, era muy tranquila y me gustaba sentarme cerca de la ventana donde veía pasar a la gente. Era un pasatiempo que no podía hacer tanto como me gustaría, pero aprovechaba esos minutos antes de ponerme en modo "on" para dar el cien por cien de mí y mi cerebro en mi trabajo.

Entré en la cafetería directo a la barra y por el rabillo del ojo vi que mi mesa estaba ocupada, mala suerte pensé, definitivamente, no era mi día hoy. Creí más oportuno pedir el café para llevar, cuando escuché mi nombre proveniente de una voz conocida a mi espalda. Cuando me giré, no podía creerme quienes estaban allí, sin duda mi suerte empezaba a cambiar. Cogí mi café y me acerque hasta mi mesa, eran mis chicas del trabajo quienes estaban ocupando mi lugar, con ellas si podía compartirlo.

\- Ha salido el sol por fin – dije guiñándoles un ojo y colocándome a su lado - Mira quien está aquí mi detective favorita y mi forense favorita - con mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Hola Castle - dijo Lanie con una sonrisa, de Kate no saque nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunte intentando ser cortes cuando iba a ocupar el lugar junto a Kate.

\- No – dijo está arrugando la nariz

\- Si – contesto Lanie sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunte a medio sentar.

\- Anda siéntate no seas tonto - dijo Lanie casi sentándome ella misma en la silla.

\- Bueno, gracias y disculpen si las molesto señoritas ¿disfrutando de un buen café?

\- Sí y hablando de nuestras vidas ¿te apuntas?

\- Lanie - le recrimino Kate. Me gustaba tanto que incluso me parecía mucho más guapa cuando se cabreaba.

\- Os quiero a las dos, no discutáis por mí. Sabéis, tengo Ricky para las dos.

\- Ya te vale. Yo me largo -dijo Kate levantándose.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía molestaros - dije levantándome e intentando evitar que se fuera mi compañera - prometo que me portare bien - dije muy serio levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

\- A la próxima chorrada me marcho.

\- Vale.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos mientras dábamos los tres un sorbo a nuestros cafés, intentando no ser los primeros en iniciar la conversación, fue Lanie la que cortó el silencio.

\- Oye Castle, ¿tienes novia?

\- ¿Novia? ¿Lo dices en serio? No tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a una mujer, todo mi tiempo es para Kate – dije mirando su cara de sorpresa – ella es mi chica del trabajo – iba a quejarse cuando lo aclare – además, se está muy bien solo.

Miré a Kate y vi que se estaba mordiendo la lengua, estaba intentando controlarse para no decir algo. Yo decidí picarle para que sacara eso que tanto le recomía por dentro.

\- ¿Y tú Kate? ¿Piensas lo mismo?

\- Yo... - dijo soltando una risa irónica - yo pienso que sois unos críos los dos, que tenéis que madurar.

\- ¿Por creer que se está bien solo?

\- Creo que ya eres mayorcito para salir todas las noches por ahí con una y con otra.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Por eso ahora salgo cada dos días - dije sonriéndole.

\- No me sorprende. A los dos os da miedo el amor.

\- No Kate. Estamos solos porque no hemos encontrado a la persona ideal. Si la tuviera ahora mismo delante - dije mirándola fijamente intentando ver a través de ella - te prometo que no la dejaría ir, que no sería el idiota que piensas que soy.

La vi tragar saliva como si hubiera conseguido llegar a ella, aunque dudaba que pudiera creerme al cien por cien.

\- Si es así, ¿de verdad crees que vas a conseguirlo si te ven comportándote como un imbécil?

\- ¿Y si ese soy yo realmente?

\- Si de verdad piensas lo que has dicho antes, no creo que seas así. El problema es que demuestras lo contrario de lo que dices.

\- Si supongo que en ese sentido soy un miedica.

\- Supongo.

\- Bueno, quiero decirte algo sobre el caso.

\- Si, mejor - dijo ya algo más relajada, para nada se sentía segura con la conversación anterior.

\- Verás he estado pensando durante la noche, no he dormido muy bien. Y bueno creo que se quién es el asesino.

\- ¿Si?

\- Verás he investigado un poco y bueno tiene que ser alguien que sepa cuál es su rutina. Bueno la de la familia. Los jueves los niños tenían clase de piano y la mujer tenía que llevarlo de 5 a7 de la tarde. El marido tuvo que desaparecer sobre esas horas. Alguien sabía que estaría en casa solo durante ese tiempo. ¿Y quien puede ser que también tuviera problemas con él?

\- Oh Dios! - exclamo Kate abriendo los ojos en forma de exclamación.

\- El vecino - dijimos ambos a la vez.

\- ¡Dios! me encanta cuando hacéis eso, esa sincronía… sois tan adorables - dijo Lanie riendo de lo sucedido.

Vi como Kate se sonrojaba por la ocurrencia y sentí una extraña sensación de cosquillas en el estómago. Sin duda era una mujer increíble y con una belleza especial. Decidí ayudarla a salir de aquel trance.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a encerrar a ese hijo de puta – dije levantándome y tomándome de un sorbo el café que antes me calentó las manos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo levantándose y salimos de la cafetería con buen sabor de boca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno esta semana por ser la primera además de que la voy a tener algo ocupada, solo podré subir tres capítulos de esta historia. Pero deciros que el sábado habrá un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os siga gustando y para hacérmelo saber ya sabéis que podéis dejar un comentario.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, aquí estoy lo prometido es deuda os dejo con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste de verdad.**

 **La idea no es mía es de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION le doy las gracias de nuevo por dejármela para poderle dar forma.**

 **Y gracias también a mi compi por todo su trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Conseguimos cerrar el caso, el resto del día lo pasamos con el papeleo. Como lo odiaba, no servía para eso, mi lugar estaba en las calles, necesitaba salir, allí me sentía encerrado cual pájaro en jaula.

\- Vamos Castle muévete un poco o vamos a estar aquí todo el día – dijo Espo pasando por mi lado.

\- Parece que tienes prisa - dije sonriéndole.

\- Si, las chicas salen de marcha.

\- ¿Ah sí? - pregunté mirando a Kate.

\- Eso no te importa, solo acaba con tu parte.

\- Chicos, ¿os apetece tomar unas copas para celebrar el fin de semana libre?

\- Claro, tú invitas.

\- Bien, yo invito. Tengo muchas ganas de celebrar - dije mirando hacia Kate que soltó un suspiró resignada.

De repente me entraron muchas ganas por acabar aquellos papeleos para poder disfrutar de la noche, tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una muy buena noche. Estaba metido en ello aunque por mucho que intentaba concentrarme no podía, odiaba tener que escribir sobre ello, para nada era un escritor. De repente escuche pasos desde atrás que se acercaban a mí.

\- Detective Castle - dijo la capitán Gates.

\- ¿Si? Capitán - dije levantándome de golpe.

\- Le necesito en mi despacho.

\- Claro, pero tengo que terminar con el papeleo.

\- Que lo hagan sus compañeros.

\- Pero señor… - dijeron los chicos a la vez, pero solo una mirada de la capitán Gates hizo que los dos se callaran de momento.

Me fui detrás de ella sin saber que en ese momento mi vida cambiaria de golpe.

\- ¿Dígame Sr.?

\- Me acaban de llamar del servicio del hospital, por lo visto hubo algún tipo de problema y deben repetir su analítica.

\- ¿Problema? – repetí asustándome.

\- Si, algo raro en sus análisis y necesitan repetirlo para estar seguros.

\- Yo le aseguro que no tomo drogas Sr.

\- No dudo de eso, creo que la muestra se perdió o que contamino… no sé exactamente. Eso tiene que hablarlo con el médico, a mí no se me comunico específicamente, pero creo que debería ir ahora mismo a hablar con el hospital.

\- Por supuesto, ahora mismo Sr. - dije algo nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo grave sucediera.

Me di la vuelta para salir del despacho del Capitán y escuche que me seguía hablando.

\- Detective.

\- ¿Si Sr.?

\- Si necesita algo de tiempo libre o precisa de alguien para ayudarle, sabe que sus compañeros, o incluso yo misma estaré encantada de hacerlo.

\- No se Sr., de momento hasta que no averigüe lo sucedido… - le dije, me estaba asustando tanta amabilidad, me confundía - Gracias.

Me levanté asustado, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo. Solo esperaba que todo fuera una tontería o una equivocación de la que poder reírme de ello.

\- ¡Eh Castle! Toma – dijo dejando los papeles que le dio la capitán Gates pertenecientes a mi parte del caso - no te libras.

\- Lo siento chicos, hay polis y polis… así que yo, me largo – le dije riéndome.

\- ¿En serio?- me interrogo Ryan.

\- Aja… hay categorías y categorías.

\- Serás... y te libras por la cara, vaya morro – replico Espo resoplando.

\- ¿Castle, está todo bien?- preguntó Kate preocupada cuando pase por su lado.

\- Si todo bien - le dije sonriendo – los energúmenos del hospital que traspapelaron mi muestra.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego? Sigue en pie las copas.

\- Si, por supuesto, nos vemos allí ¿ok?

\- Ok bro. Nos debes una. – Dijo Espo rascándose la cabeza con el bolígrafo.

\- Hablamos - dije forzando una sonrisa.

Pensaba celebrar esta noche, creía que iba a ser una buena noche. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, quizás esa copa serviría más para ahogar las penas y olvidar que para celebrar.

Salí de la comisaría sintiendo el aire fresco sobre mi cara. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo aún sin saber que era lo que pasaba. Fui caminando hacia el hospital intentando alargar el momento de enfrentarme a aquello. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no solía equivocarme en ese tipo de situaciones.

Estaba en la puerta del hospital, sentado en un banco, mirando la gente entrar y salir, pero no me atrevía a entrar. Hasta que comprendí que no podía hacer más eterno ese momento. Me revestí de valor y entré. Busque en el tablón la sección de reconocimientos y cuando lo encontré, subí dos plantas, no quise coger el ascensor, como si haciendo un poco de ejercicio aquello que fuera lo que me pasaba, fuera a desaparecer. Al llegar, una enfermera me hizo esperar hasta que aviso de mi presencia al doctor.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y el médico dijo mi nombre, tarde en reaccionar, tuvieron que repetir mi nombre, me levanté y entré y tome asiento donde el me indico.

\- Sr. Castle, soy el doctor Carter, le hice venir para hablar con usted sobre los resultados de las pruebas que le hicimos ayer.

\- Sí, eso me han dicho - asentí tragando saliva.

\- Verá, queremos repetir unas pruebas para estar seguros de sus resultados.

\- ¿Encontraron algo grave Doctor?

-Hemos detectado un problema a nivel celular, sus células linfocíticas han aumentado de forma anómala. Se ha producido un aumento descontrolado de leucocitos. Eso nos llevó a repetir los análisis pensando en un posible error, pero volvieron a repetirse los mismos resultados, así que queremos ver si hay realmente enfermedad o si solo fue un mal recuento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Señor Castle creo que antes deberíamos repetir…

\- No, quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando.

\- Leucemia señor Castle, de eso hablo. Pero no nos pongamos en el peor de los casos. Puede ser un error y para ello vamos a repetir las pruebas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien - dije tragando saliva, leucemia ya sabía a qué me enfrentaba y para nada me estaba ayudando.

\- Señor Castle ese es el peor de los casos. Pero no nos precipitemos, repetiremos las pruebas y espero poder darle los resultados en breve.

\- ¿Y si al final es leucemia? – pregunte visiblemente asustado.

\- Esperemos que no esté muy avanzada la enfermedad, o que en todo caso, no sea cepa muy agresiva para poder combatirla. Acudiremos a quimio y radioterapia para vencerla y destruirla. Si eso no funciona habrá que intentarlo con un trasplante de medula ósea.

\- Lo que haga falta Doctor.

\- Pero no seamos catastrofistas antes de hora, vayamos paso a paso.

\- Claro, lo que usted encuentre oportuno.

\- Empecemos repitiendo las pruebas, igual fue un error, si por desgracia se confirma, le daré cita lo antes posible para empezar con las pruebas y atajar la enfermedad. Creo que para empezar, debería tomar algo para ese cansancio que acusa, ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que si, hace días que me encuentro muy cansado, me cuesta mucho dormir y eso no ayuda, sin olvidar el dolor de cabeza.

\- Quizás necesite unos días libres en el trabajo, no creo pueda rendir mucho en ese estado de agotamiento. No va a ser fácil Sr. Castle.

\- No, lo comprendo Doctor, pero es que prefiero trabajar.

\- Bien, como usted crea oportuno, sobre todo tenemos que guiarnos por su forma de ser, es usted quien nos dirá como se siente o no, será quien decida cómo y cuándo actuar. Aunque no debería sobre esforzarse, el cansancio puede pasarle factura estos días. Esta enfermedad no da signos externos.

\- De acuerdo, pues yo necesito trabajar si no me volveré loco.

\- Ya le dije, cuídese, y sobre todo, apóyese en alguien, en un familiar, en un amigo. No lo haga solo. Va a necesitar mucho cariño y una mano amiga.

\- Gracias por sus consejos Doctor.

Salí de ese despacho dispuesto a vencer a lo que fuera, no podía rendirme y la lucha iba a ser encarnizada, esa tontería no conseguiría doblegarme. La enfermera me indico donde debía dirigirme para repetir las pruebas y cumplí sus instrucciones.

Me acompañaron a una habitación donde me dieron una bata y tras un biombo me cambie, después tuve que orinar en un vasito, cosa que me daba mucho asco, pero no estábamos para remilgos. Seguidamente me tumbe en una camilla para la extracción de sangre. Me sedaron una zona baja de la espalda y me hicieron una punción, me extrajeron médula para comprobar exactamente el estado de mi enfermedad.

Estaba intranquilo por lo que venía ahora, me sentía de nuevo un niño sin padre que le protegiera y su madre estaba siempre fuera para poder mantenernos. Volvía a tener miedo, y estaba solo, más solo que nunca. Cerré los ojos intentando mantenerme fuerte pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que me derrumbaría, en qué pensaría que de esto no iba a salir.

\- Señor Castle, ya hemos acabado. Puede vestirse y lo más pronto posible le daremos el resultado de las pruebas.

\- Gracias - dije levantándome y volviendo a colocarme la ropa.

Salí del hospital peor de cuando entré. Estaba muerto de miedo. Sabía que me tocaba vivir un momento duro, pero tenía que salir de esta para poder vivir todo eso que había dejado "para mañana".

Estuve demasiado ocupado toda mi vida, primero en el colegio, allí me divertí, me esforcé y conseguí acabar unos estudios que para nada me llenaban, pero que ahí estaban. En la universidad, otro tanto, tenía un bonito diploma que demostraba mi trabajo, pero ni me gustaba, ni me servía. Donde lo di todo de mi fue en la academia de policía, quería serlo desde que los vi en televisión por primera vez siendo muy pequeño. Cuando me condecoraron por mis esfuerzos, fui la persona más feliz del mundo y a día de hoy tenía el honor de servir a la ciudad que me cobijaba, donde tenía a cierta suerte en mi vida amorosa, pero que no pude conseguir mi sueño de estar con la mujer que quería, esa que me quitaba el sueño y me hacía suspirar siempre que la tenía cerca, aunque no me quejaba, la tenía todo el día a mi lado, solo sus noches no eran mías.

Ahora me acordaba de la conversación de esa mañana y deseaba tanto poder dejar atrás todo esto y haber luchado por ella, haber luchado por ganarme su confianza, por ganarme su amor. ¿Ahora ya era tarde? Me odiaba, yo había hecho que fuera así, siendo la persona que ella jamás querría. Ahora era difícil poder demostrarle mi verdadero yo, además, tenía tan poco tiempo y tanto que perder… tanto como mi vida.

Llegué a la entrada del bar donde habíamos quedado, intentado cambiar mi cara antes de entrar. Quería olvidarme de aquello por unos momentos, aunque resultara una tarea ardua y complicada.

Cuando entré, lo primero que vino a mis ojos, fue a una Kate desinhibida, una Kate entregada, disfrutando como si fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Estaba bailando con los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan, tan hermosa. No pude más que quedarme embobado mirándola hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Cuando me giré me encontré con Lanie sonriéndome.

\- Cierra la boca que entran moscas - dijo sonriéndome, mientras hacía yo lo mismo ante tal visión.

\- Necesito una copa – dije, eso me ayudaría a desconectar.

\- ¿Para celebrar? – pregunto mi amiga.

\- O para olvidar – dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Rick? – me cuestiono preocupada desapareciendo la sonrisa de su cara.

\- No -me quedé tan tentado en contarlo para no tener que cargar yo solo con ello pero no pude, quizá más adelante, ahora era yo quien debía lidiar con el problema, no tenía derecho a fastidiarles una salida y menos su vida - nada, supongo que mi vida simplemente es una mierda.

\- ¿Es por la conversación de esta mañana?

\- Algo así.

\- Pues aún puedes cambiarla - dijo señalando a Kate.

\- Creo que para ello necesito primero un par de copas - dije dirigiéndome directamente a la barra seguido por Lanie. Me senté en el primer taburete que tenía al alcance y me tome el primero trago de un golpe, pedí otro, porque tenía que ahogar las penas y necesitaba un empujón para intentar ser feliz, pensé mientras la miraba.

Ella era mi felicidad, tenía miedo a ser feliz, le tenía miedo a ella, pero llegado este momento donde podía decir que era ahora o nunca, sino daba el paso todo acabaría sin haber tenido una oportunidad con la mujer que había querido desde el primer día que la vi. No podía quedarme con las dudas de si era ella mi media naranja, necesitaba estar seguro de eso antes de poder empezar la lucha, mi lucha por la vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el lunes seguramente horario de tarde porque tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas tardes, ya esto aquí con otro capítulo siento la tardanza. Bueno como siempre daros las gracias a todos por leer y vuestros comentarios, dar las gracias a ladydkl por su gran ayuda en este fic y por ayudarme con este quebradero de problemas, sin duda está siendo el más difícil de escribir, solo espero que os guste que es lo importante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la idea tampoco es de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION gracias por apostar por mi espero que podamos hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Tras la confianza que me daban las dos copas que tome y el no tener nada que perder y mucho menos el tiempo me dirigí hacia el centro del bar donde Kate no dejaba de reír y bailar junto a los chicos que tampoco dejaban de reír y disfrutar de la vida. Eso que tan escaso podía ser para mí.

Me acerque sonriente con una copa para ella, que en cuanto me vio llegar empezó a sonreír como nunca antes la había visto.

\- Rick ven aquí - dijo. Y cuando la escuché llamarme por mi nombre sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sabía que llevaba alguna copa de más pero eso no quitaba que me gustara y me hiciera ilusión que me llamara por mi nombre de pila.

\- Hola Kate, tu copa.

\- ¡Um! gracias - dijo tomándosela de un golpe – veis chicos… el me conoce y sabe cómo complacerme.

Me devolvió la copa y yo la coloque sobre una mesa cercana y volví a acercarme a ella, poniéndome a su lado, moviéndome a su ritmo, rozándola para que notara mi entrega al momento.

\- ¿Rick te gustas bailar? Estos dos son unos patosos, ven - dijo agarrándome y acercándome a su cuerpo.

Trague saliva al notar su cuerpo sudado y caliente cerca del mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa. Se abrazó a mi cuello y empezamos a movernos juntos alrededor al ritmo de la canción. Su contacto, su olor, su aliento sobre mi oído hacia que mi cuerpo respondiese. Estaba tan excitado que aquello se hizo evidente, temía por mi integridad física si ella lo notaba… o quizá no, estaba algo ebria.

Kate frotaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, y aquello iba a terminar muy rápido dejando mis vaqueros manchados y a mí en evidencia. Sus labios empezaron a besar mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas y volviéndome completamente loco. Tenía que parar antes de que hiciéramos algo delante de todo el mundo.

\- Copa - dije tragando saliva y separándome de ella todo lo que me fue posible - necesito una copa.

\- Vale, yo también necesito otra – dijo mientras venia tras de mí.

\- Creo que tú ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

\- Eres un aguafiestas - dijo colocando su mano sobre mi pecho moviéndola de forma muy sexy, jugueteando con mis pelos que sobresalían, o tocando la protuberancia de mi pezón erecto debido al baile y sus roces. Cerré los ojos intentando controlarme, porque aquello era peor que una tortura china.

Me aleje un poco de ella, y me dirigí hacia la barra del bar para poder tomar algo que calmara mi cuerpo.

\- Ey - dijo Lanie apareciendo a mi lado.

\- Ey – respondí del mismo modo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo al oído.

\- Sí, claro, dime.

\- ¿Te gusta Kate?

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta con trampa? No – le mentí.

\- Pues yo creo que es algo obvio – dijo sonriéndome, demostrándome que mentía muy mal - ¿Pero solo para llevártela a la cama?

\- Lanie no sé si…

\- Responde.

\- Me gusta y mucho, me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta su carácter, me gusta como hace lo que tenga que hacer por ayudar los demás, me gusta que sea complicada, que me saque de mis casillas, que me odie, que se enfade, que me grite, que se sonroje cuando hablamos a la vez, que me pegue si le tomo el pelo, todo Lanie, me gusta todo - dije sin dejar de mirar a Kate que seguía bailando sola en el centro de la pista.

\- Vamos que estás enamorado – resumió la forense.

\- ¿Enamorado? – le pregunte, aunque supiera la respuesta y no quisiera darla - No enamorado no estoy.

\- Ya, si, lo que tú digas. O sea, que estas locamente enamorado de ella.

\- No sé.

\- Pues si te gusta, lucha por ella.

\- Esta prometida – le recordé.

\- Demuéstrale todo lo que acabas de decir y puede que hasta deje al medicucho ese.

\- Para eso necesitaré toda una vida.

\- Es difícil, pero no imposible, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Estas cerca de ella todo el dia, así que compórtate y si ve lo buen chico que eres quizás…

\- Quizás no tenga tanto tiempo Lanie.

\- Solo te digo una cosa, si te acuestas hoy con ella, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad. Te odiara porque le recordaras que ha tenido una noche de debilidad. Es una mujer que cuando quiere algo lo respeta y lo da todo. Si engaña a Josh hoy contigo te odiara por lo que representarías y entonces sí que no podría dejar nunca de odiarte. Así que te recomiendo que por mucho que lo estés deseando no lo hagas, aguanta un poco y tendrás tu recompensa. Piénsalo ¿vale?

\- Si tú lo dices…- le dije sin perder de vista mi objeto del deseo que seguía en la pista moviéndose al ritmo de la música, tan etérea, tan preciosa que no sabía Lanie lo difícil que iba a ser eso para mí ese día en el que me habían dicho que quizá mi vida tuviera fecha de caducidad.

Tenía toda la razón mi amiga, pero no tenía tiempo, era tanto lo que quería demostrarle. Pero no la conseguiría si esa noche aprovechaba su situación. En cambio, si esta noche… estuviera con ella, por lo menos siempre me quedaría eso, el recuerdo.

Me acerque con seguridad y le agarré por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. A ella le pilló por sorpresa por cómo me miro, pero pronto se relajó y empezó a moverse al ritmo que mi cuerpo marcaba. Podía sentir su aliento muy cerca, no podía dejar de mirarla a esos ojos castaños que tanto me costaba descifrar. Junte mí frente a la suya mientras seguía moviéndome al son de la música, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de poder por fin probar esos labios con los que soñaba cada noche pero… en mi mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Lanie, así que me contuve. Sentía sus brazos sobre mi cuello, sus manos jugando con mi pelo, sentía su pecho contra mío y de repente sentí su boca sobre mi oído.

\- Sácame de aquí Rick - dijo con voz sexy en mi oído y luego se alejó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Vi tanta pasión que no pude negarme. Le sonreí y tirando de su mano la saque de allí rumbo a un lugar más privado, un lugar en que ella pueda hacerme olvidar, en la que solo existamos ella y yo únicamente.

La monté en el taxi, no quería conducir, los dos habíamos tomado y casi sin pensarlo le di mi dirección. Mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino podía sentir a Kate abrazada a mi cintura con su cuerpo girado hacia mí y sus labios jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello, los escalofríos subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Quise detenerla, pero la deje hacer, me sentía en el cielo y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento, sentir algo que me diera esperanza de vida, de que este mundo era el mundo en el que tenía que quedarme, era el mundo por el que tenía que luchar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino pague y le ayude a bajar porque la verdad se notaba que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. La ayude hasta que llegamos al ascensor. Allí se apoyó en la pared contraria y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa arrebatadora en la cara que me estaba volviendo loco. Era tan guapa, sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía una belleza natural, emanaba luz propia. De repente se acercó a mí, pasando su mano por mi pecho de forma sensual bajando poco a poco y yo seguí con la mirada su camino tragando saliva. Luego sentí su otra mano sobre mi cuello y cuando levanté la mirada vi cómo me miraba con los ojos de deseo, cuando me quise dar cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos atacando sin piedad, haciendo que me flaquearan las piernas solo con el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua invadía la mía con muchas ganas, me degustaba cada parte de mi boca con tanta profesionalidad que me sentí mareado por todo lo que me hacía sentir, por su labios sobre los míos, por sus manos acariciándome el pecho y el cuello, por su olor, ese que me tenía loco…cuando de repente ¡Ping! sonó la puerta del ascensor abriéndose. Nos separamos ambos con sonrisas en la cara y le aparte tiernamente un mechón de pelo que invadía su hermosa y perfecta cara. Le agarré la mano, sacándola del ascensor, rumbo a mi casa, rumbo a lo que yo llamaba hogar.

Cuando entramos volvió a atacar mis labios con desesperación, sin descanso. Le puse una mano en su muslo, intentando acercarme más, que era lo que mi cuerpo pedía en ese momento, y enseguida sentí como las elevaba envolviéndolas en mi cintura. Pensé que si me iba a morir después de esto me daba absolutamente igual. La lleve como pude hasta la cama donde la deposité suavemente sobre ella y note como dejaba un fuerte chupetón en mi cuello, gruñí de placer absoluto y volví para atacar sus labios.

Estaba tan excitado, que mi mente no daba abasto, no podía pensar. Poder estar con ella, sentirla, verla sonreír con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, no podría vivir el poco tiempo que me quedara sabiendo que me odiaba, sabiendo que la ayude a contravenir sus principios, no quiero vivir lo que me quede de vida viéndola enfadad conmigo, por mi culpa, no puedo. Me separé rápidamente de ella quedando de pie.

\- Ey - se quejó al abrir los ojos y ver que me había levantado y separado de ella.

\- No puedo – le dije casi en un suspiro con la respiración aun acelerada por la situación vivida.

\- Si no puedes, deja que te ayude - dijo sonriéndome pícaramente empezando a desnudarse.

\- No Kate, para por favor – dije cerrando los ojos para evitar la tentación - no puedo, no quiero que me odies después de esto. Si mañana, cuando estés bien, cuando haya pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol que tienes dentro. Si quieres, entonces no tendré problemas. Pero no quiero que te arrepientas mañana y me odies luego toda la vida. Por muchas ganas que tenga, no puedo hacer esto porque sé que te hará daño.

\- Vamos Rick no seas aguafiestas.

\- No, soy responsable, y alguien de los dos debe serlo. Como yo he bebido menos que tú, debo mantener la cabeza fría. Ahora descansa un poco Kate, descansa cariño. Hablamos mañana-dije depositando un suave y tierno beso en la frente y salí dejándola sola en mi cama, vestida y con las mejillas arreboladas debido a todo lo sucedido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles nuevo capítulo, no se sobre qué hora por si acaso estaros atentos. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. capítulo 5

**Buenos días a tod s, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. El próximo será el sábado porque no sé si antes podré disponer de internet, además estamos teniendo mi compi y yo problemas con el fic y estamos casi volviendo a empezar con él lo que nos da poco margen de error. Si conseguimos solucionarlo pronto la semana que viene a ver si puede haber más de tres capis.**

 **Dar las gracias a Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION por confiar en mí su historia y espero que le esté gustando y que podamos conseguir sacarla adelante lo mejor posible, nunca me rendiré.**

 **También darle las gracias como siempre a ladydkl pero en este fic especialmente porque ha cogido un gran protagonismo en la historia y si conseguimos sacarla adelante será mucho gracias a ella. No dudo de que consigamos hacer de esta idea, algo digno que os llegue a gustar, ese es nuestro objetivo principal.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

No dejaba de dar vueltas en el maldito sofá sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía su cuerpo, sus labios y veía a esa Kate desconocida para mí, así que me levanté y fui hacia mi habitación, necesitaba verla para darme cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto, de que era real y no un sueño provocado por la enfermedad que tenía dentro. Me acerque despacio para no despertarla y la imagen que encontré la quisiera guardar para el resto de mi vida en esa caja fuerte donde se guarda todo lo querido, lo preciado, lo maravilloso, mi memoria. Allí estaba ella, ocupando la mayor parte de la cama, con la boca un poco entreabierta y el pelo revuelto.

Me acerque despacio, sentándome con cuidado sobre una esquina para no molestarla y que me descubriera allí, viéndola, mirando su placido sueño. Lanie tenía razón, estoy enamorado, no sé si esa es la palabra, pero sí sé que a pesar de todo los desprecios que me hace, a pesar de que apenas hemos tenido una conversación seria que no haya sido de trabajo, que no tenemos ningún contacto fuera, siento por ella más de lo que sentiré nunca por otra mujer en mi vida. Me gusta mucho, sus cosas, sus manías, sus caras… la admiro. Es la mujer más fuerte e inteligente que he conocido nunca, es especial, única. Y sí, estoy enamorado de esa mujer con todo mí ser.

Me tumbe despacio quedando enfrente a ella. Podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío. Me hubiera encantado poder despertarme a su lado. Pero era imposible… no debía. Verla así dormida cómodamente en mi cama me hacía sentir cosas que antes nunca había sentido. No quise evitarlo y suavemente le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara, se movió un poco ante mi contacto pero de nuevo volvió a quedarse quieta y profundamente dormida. Sabía que tenía que volver al sofá porque si se despertaba y me veía ahí iba a hacer que no sirviera de nada el gran sacrificio que había hecho. Así que me acerque por última vez bese sus labios suavemente llenándome de ella para la lucha que se me avecinaba.

Podía haber tenido una gran noche, una única noche eterna para mí. Pero sabía que era lo que podía perder y sabía que una noche no me iba a ser suficiente con ella, había aceptado la decisión a pesar de lo que me había costado tomarla.

La quería en mi vida aunque fuera como hasta ahora con malas miradas, enfados, gritos, enfadándola, picándola, mirándome con cara de odio, pero sabiendo que en realidad no me odia, solo odia lo que quiero representar, por lo que a partir de ahora voy a demostrarle quien soy de verdad. A lo mejor me queda poco tiempo, demasiado poco para poder conquistarla pero al menos espero que el suficiente para dejarme conocer por ella, al menos el tiempo justo para poder tenerla en mi vida, sin que me odie pudiendo disfrutar al menos de alguna sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa que me roba el alma cada vez que la veo.

Volví a depositar otro suave beso en su labios y me levanté despacio, dejándola allí, seguro de la decisión que había tomado y deseoso de mostrarme como soy. Fueran cuales fueran los resultados de ello, porque la quiero en mi vida, la necesito, me hace falta y quiero disfrutarla el tiempo que me quede a su lado.

Con ese pensamiento me tumbé en el sofá hasta conseguir quedarme dormido por fin, eso sí, sin dejar de soñar con ella y lo que podría ser no solo pasar una noche con ella, si no toda una vida, toda una vida llena de su risa, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, una vida llena de ella, eso sería un gran sueño que sé que es imposible y más ahora que se…que sé que mi vida se acorta rápidamente pero de sueños se vive y eso era lo que yo iba a vivir, vivir para poder disfrutar cada momento que pudiera de ella, para poder disfrutar de la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer de mi vida.

POV KATE

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Me estiré todo lo que pude en esa cama tan cómoda, tan suave, tan grande. Y sentí un olor, un olor que me hizo sonreír porque ese olor era… ¡Dios!

Abrí los ojos como un resorte cuando me di cuenta de que ese olor no debería estar en mi cama, y más cuando me di cuenta que no era un sueño que en realidad ese olor, su olor impregnaba toda la estancia.

Abrí los ojos aterrada y a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, enseguida me di cuenta de que no era mi cama, no era mi habitación. Palpé con cuidado el resto de la cama hasta que pude cerciorarme de que estaba completamente sola. Me levanté tocándome el cuerpo, soltando todo el aire que había retenido al ver que aun llevaba puesta toda la ropa, la ropa de anoche.

Me levanté despacio, y encendí la luz del móvil que estaba sobre la mesita, como si pudiera esconder todo lo que paso anoche, si es que paso algo, con la oscuridad de la estancia. Cogí mis zapatos, mi chaqueta y salí de puntillas de la habitación. Toda la casa estaba oscura, aún no había amanecido, pero quedaría poco para ello. Cuando pasé por el comedor camino a la puerta de la entrada tras perderme un poco, lo vi. Estaba dormido en el sofá, y no sabía muy bien porque pero eso me relajo, había posibilidades de que no la hubiera liado del todo, que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. La verdad es que era tan guapo así dormidito sin abrir la boca para decir esas tonterías que tanto le gustaban. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo así tan tranquilo, tan profundamente dormido. Pero mi di cuenta de mi situación y volví a dirigirme hacia la puerta para huir de lo que había pasado allí, o de lo que podía haber pasado y yo no recordaba.

\- Kate…

Me quede paralizada cuando oí su voz a mi espalda, esperaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño que no estuviera de verdad despierto porque no sabía si estaba preparada para mantener esa conversación en este momento. Por otro lado, el pensar que podía estar soñando conmigo hizo que me sonrojara.

\- Kate… creo que tenemos que hablar.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño y me entró el miedo. Me sonroje tanto que pensé que mi cabeza iba a explotar, como mis manos temblaban y que mi corazón latía cual caballo desbocado. Suplique al cielo que no hubiera pasado algo, porque como hubiera pasado no podría volver a trabajar con él, no podría mirarle a los ojos nunca por la vergüenza.

Me giré despacio manteniendo la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar mi miedo, mi vergüenza por todo lo que imaginaba.

\- Castle, veras, yo…

\- Kate no pasó nada. Quiero que lo sepas - dijo de pronto y levante la mirada para verle los ojos, esos magníficos lagos azules en los que hubiera querido perderme y no aparecer nunca, porque necesitaba creerlo.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Anoche bebiste y no me pareció bien dejarte en casa sola, por si no te encontrabas bien, quería que estuvieras a salvo…

\- ¿Y no me pudiste llevar a casa? - pregunté enfadada, aunque en realidad el enfado era conmigo misma.

\- Lo siento, no sé dónde vives, así que… quizás tenía que haber llamado a Lanie, pero… no lo pensé. Yo solo quiero que sepas que no pasó nada.

\- ¿Seguro? – repetí de nuevo. Había vuelto la fría Beckett, la que le miraba seria y enfadada, la que me gruñía y se disgustaba en ese frio hombre insensible.

\- Sí, seguro. ¿Por? ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé.

\- Pues te prometo que no pasó nada. He dormido en el sofá toda la noche. Mis riñones pueden confirmártelo - dijo sonriéndome.

Y a pesar de que no confiaba del todo en él porque había trozos que me venían a la cabeza que negaban lo que él decía, preferí creerlo.

-Bien. Tengo que irme. Qué pases un buen fin de semana - dije girándome.

\- Kate espera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quédate a desayunar - dijo muy serio, sin ningún atisbo de doble sentido - solo a desayunar.

\- Castle tengo que… - iba a ponerle cualquier excusa, pero su mirada me pareció distinta, triste.

\- Por favor. Necesito hablar con alguien.

\- ¿No tienes amigos? – le pregunte irónicamente. No me consideraba tal cosa para él.

\- Bueno ahora mismo eres la que más cerca tengo. Además es sobre algo que me dijiste el otro día.

\- ¿Yo? – ahora mismo no me venía a la memoria ninguna conversación con el… aunque pasáramos el día juntos, rara vez manteníamos una charla banal que no fuera sobre el caso.

\- Si.

\- Bien, pero solo desayunar, luego me voy – dije, mientras soltaba mis zapatos que llevaba en la mano sobre la alfombra, que por cierto, estaba muy suave, mis pies estaban a gusto sobre ella.

Accedí porque tenía curiosidad sobre lo que me quería contar y para ver si podía descubrir si me estaba mintiendo sobre lo de anoche. Los recuerdos de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, de sus labios sobre los míos, aún podía incluso sentir su sabor…pero si él decía que no había pasado nada… ¿podía ser un sueño ser tan real?

\- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – me dijo incorporándose del sofá donde había dormido.

\- Con un café me basta - dije haciendo una mueca al sentir como la resaca de anoche hacía mella en mi cabeza y mi estómago.

\- Deberías comer algo, te haré unas tortitas. Ya veras, te van a encantar – explico mientras sacaba utensilios de cocina de diversos estantes y empezaba a la preparación.

\- Castle no quiero… - pero una miraba suplicante basto para callarme y no aceptar eso de él, después de todo si decía la verdad, ayer me ayudo y no se aprovechó de la situación como hubieran hecho muchos otros.

-Creo que tengo una par de pastillas que te sentaran bien, las resacas pueden ser muy traicioneras.

\- Gracias, porque siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

\- Eso es la falta de costumbre detective - dijo a mi espalda y sabiendo que no me veía me permití relajarme y sonreír ante su broma. En el fondo era un buen chico, se había portado y por lo menos debía devolverle el favor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia por vosotros merece la pena tanto lío ;) espero que os siga gustando la historia y nos vemos el sábado un abrazo a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días a todos, espero que la espera merezca la pena. Ladydkl y yo estamos trabajando en conjunto en este fic para que quede lo mejor posible y lo podáis disfrutar en la medida de lo posible, esto es cosas de las dos. Quiero darle las gracias por su trabajo constante y sus ánimos para que podamos sacar esto adelante, y ahora más que nunca sé que esto va a salir bien.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Estaba contento de que hubiera aceptado quedarse a desayunar, eso significaba que al menos me creía. Estaba un poco incomodo, pero iba a hacer lo necesario para tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera como amiga o como compañera. Pero no quería perderla bajo ningún concepto, sino ¿Qué sentido tendría mi mundo?

Me dispuse a hacer tortitas, solían tener éxito, o al menos a algunas chicas que las probaron les gustaron. Mientras Kate permanecía sentada en la barra de mi cocina con una café entre las manos. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo porque necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando por esa maravillosa cabecita suya. Coloque el plato con las tortitas delante de ella y me senté enfrente.

\- Gracias – me dijo sin mucho convencimiento. Parecía ausente.

\- Pruébalas, te aseguro que no has comido otras iguales – dije con énfasis, a ver si conseguía animarla.

\- Ya claro - dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Cuando comió el primer trozo, cerró los ojos degustándolas, su sonrisa me confirmo el triunfo.

\- ¿Están buenas? – pregunte esperando algún halago.

\- La verdad… es que… no están nada mal - dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

\- Si claro.

\- Bueno… ¿de que querías hablar? – me pregunto directamente.

\- Estuve pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día. Me ha pasado algo, que hizo que me replanteara las cosas.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto con voz preocupada.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Pero creo que tenías razón. Soy tonto por no haberlo visto y quería darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos. No voy a esperar, luchare para buscar lo que quiero. Nunca se sabe - dije tragando saliva. Era una situación incómoda, así que para disimular me lleve la taza a los labios.

\- Me alegro que pienses así.

\- Kate, de verdad siento si alguna vez me he comportado mal contigo, si me porte como…

\- Un tonto… pues sí, te has portado así muchas veces – dijo riendo.

\- Me gustaría que pudiéramos, al menos, ser amigos, en serio, quiero que conozcas al verdadero Rick, el de verdad.

\- Castle, ejem… - bajo la vista al plato que ya estaba vacío y añadió – esto es incómodo.

\- Si no quieres no pasa nada, no te preocupes, me conformo con que sigamos siendo buenos compañeros. Eres la mejor y voy a aprender de ti – le comente ruborizándola con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bien, pero antes necesito que me prometas una cosa.

\- Lo que sea - dije contento.

\- Prométeme que ayer no pasó nada, y no me mientas - por unos segundos me quede paralizado, quería tenerla como amiga pero para ello tenía que mentirle, porque ayer paso, al menos para mí, paso algo impresionante. Ayer, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, de todo ese amor acumulado que tenía y que sin saberlo, ella era su dueña. Ayer me di cuenta de que al menos no me detestaba como decía, ayer con un solo beso me hizo saber que el cielo existe y estaba en sus labios- Te lo prometo, nada.

\- Bien – dijo relajándose.

Comimos tranquilos, dedicándonos algunas sonrisas de vez en cuando, no quería hablar más de ello porque eso me alejaría de ella y además tendría que mentirle y ya no quería mentirle más.

Sonó mi teléfono y me levanté a contestar, aún seguía perdido en momento que estábamos viviendo, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, esa tonta, porque ella estaba allí.

\- Castle - dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Sr. Castle, soy el doctor Carter, le llamo porque ya tengo los resultados debería venir al hospital para poder hablar de ellos – avise a Kate con un movimiento de mi mano y me metí en mi habitación para poder hablar sin ser escuchado.

\- Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora – le respondí determinado a no hacer viajes en balde.

\- Vera... pero creo que convendría que viniera y habláramos del tema.

\- No se lie con cortapisas, al grano doctor.

\- Pero… no puedo darle las explicaciones oportunas ahora, de este modo.

\- Me da igual, o me lo dice o no me vuelve a ver el pelo - dije levantando la voz - lo siento pero, no puedo esperar más, es mi vida la que pende de un hilo, no la suya - dije bajando la voz para que Kate no pudiera escucharme.

\- Bien, señor Castle las pruebas han dado positivo, lo siento pero…. - ya no oí nada de lo que pudo decir. Parecía como si alguien me hubiera tirado un cubo de agua congelada encima, no reaccionaba – Sr. Castle.

\- Sí – pude decir sin reaccionar.

\- Tenemos que empezar con el tratamiento lo antes posible.

\- De acuerdo.

\- En cuanto pueda, venga y haremos un calendario para las sesiones de quimioterapia.

\- Bien, hoy me da igual la hora, después de trabajar me pasare.

\- Creo que debería tomarse un tiempo de descanso, su puesto de trabajo es…

\- No – le interrumpí - lo necesito más que nunca. Estaré bien, solo… - estaba tan sorprendido que aún no había asimilado todo lo que me venía encima - Gracias.

\- Sr. Castle debería venir acompañado a las sesiones. No solos son incomodas, sino duras, después no estará en muy buenas condiciones…

\- Estaré bien, no se preocupe soy fuerte, más de lo que parece.

\- Espero sea así, y pueda vencer a la enfermedad. Le estaremos esperando.

\- Adiós - dije y colgué el teléfono.

De repente el peso de todo me vino encima y me eche a llorar como un crío dejándome caer en el suelo. Perdí la noción sobre el tiempo que pase allí tirado hasta que sentí como golpeaban en la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Castle ¿estás bien?

\- Si - dije limpiándome las lágrimas y me escondí corriendo en el baño, intentado quitarme el rastro de las mismas, pero mis ojos irritados me delataban. Cuando salí atropelladamente nos encontramos justo en la puerta. Intenté mantener la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo para evitar preguntas, pero era muy lista y vio claramente que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Nada, solo que olvide algo.

\- ¡Ah! bien. Tranquilo, yo también tendría que irme. Gracias por todo Castle. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

\- Sí, claro, nos vemos el lunes.

La acompañe hasta la puerta cerrándola tras ella, para volver a sentarme en el suelo a seguir con mi tarea anterior, llorar. Tardaría en aceptar todo esto que me estaba pasando, sabía que ahora mismo no tenía ganas ni de luchar pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba vivir, aunque solo fuera para que ella no estuviera sola en esas calles tan peligrosas, debía seguir a su lado para protegerla, cuidarla, adorarla en silencio, pero a su lado, como siempre.

POV KATE

No me podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Tenía la intuición que me mentía, pero si lo hacía, era por mi bien, o eso imaginaba. Podía haber alardeado de ello pero prefirió desmentirlo. Eso decía mucho de él. Hoy me había demostrado que era un buen hombre. Sabía que mentía porque aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era un recuerdo tan vivido, que no podía borrarlo. Solo sabía que después de lo de anoche mis dudas sobre Josh y yo, eran aún más grandes. Necesitaba hablar con Lanie, solo ella podía entenderme y sabría darme la visión que yo necesitaba.

Me fui directamente hacia su casa, después de todo, a mí no me esperaba nadie. Eso era una ventaja de estar sola o casi.

\- Hola - dije en forma de saludo cuando una Lanie adormilada me abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Dios mío Kate! es domingo, ¿te has caído de la cama? aún es pronto.

Miré el reloj, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, esa había estado de juerga hasta las tantas. La miré con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Vale, después de una noche de locura, sí.

\- Puedo entrar – dije haciéndome paso.

\- Bueno eh…

\- ¿Estas acompañada? – le pregunte mirando por el salón de su casa en busca de algún bulto sospechoso.

\- Sí, pero pasa – dijo viendo que no había esperado su invitación a entrar.

No me podía creer lo que veía. Allí estaba mi compañero Espo con la camiseta quitada, el vaquero desabrochado y una sonrisa muy sospechosa, eso sí, cuando me reconoció, la sonrisa de su cara se congelo.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté mirándolos a ambos.

\- Solo es un poco de sexo, deberías probarlo, es buenísimo para la salud, te lo recomienda tu doctora - dijo lanzándole a Espo la camiseta.

\- Sí, bueno, creo que me voy - dijo Espo, saliendo disparado por la puerta que hacía solo unos segundos, había entrado yo.

\- ¿De verdad? Ya me estas contando… mala amiga, mira que no llamarme para decirme que te has liado con uno de mi equipo.

\- Esto es cosa de dos, si quieres que te cuente, cuéntame tu como te fue con el bombón de Castle.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté casi alucinando.

\- No te hagas la tonta, te vi salir con él. Kate si te lo estabas comiendo casi…

\- Quieta. Parada.

\- No sé cómo pudo resistirse y no meterte mano, allí mismo.

\- He dicho que pares.

\- Kate, pero si no pasa nada, una alegría no es mala para el cuerpo, o acaso… ¿Te ha hecho daño? Por que como te haya…

\- No, todo lo contrario, todo bien. Solo que… apenas me acuerdo de nada y me avergüenzo de lo que paso.

\- ¡Ey! Kate… que no pasa nada, además, quien hubiera estado en tu lugar… nadie puede decirte nada, como esta ese hombre - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Se ha portado demasiado bien el pobre - dije bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Si? ¿Disfrutaste?

\- Lanie - le regañe - no hicimos nada, bueno, al menos eso dice. Yo apenas recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho él? – me pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Si. Pero creo que miente.

\- ¿Miente?

\- Es que, yo… recuerdo algo

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué recuerdas?

\- Creo recordar haberlo besado.

\- ¡Guau Kate! ¿Cómo besa? – me interrogo interesada.

\- Lanie, solo necesito saber si paso algo más… no sé si…

\- Kate, no fastidies que no eres virgen, tienes que saber si ha pasado algo. Eso las mujeres lo notamos… tía, que algo habrías notado ahí – dijo señalando hacia el bajo vientre - si hubiera pasado lo que tenías que saber.

\- Lanie eres un poco bruta - dije riéndome - la verdad es que mi cuerpo me dice que no. Pero no entiendo como después de… de besarnos – dije aun intentando aceptar lo sucedido - como nos besamos no pasara nada.

\- Creo que te conoce demasiado – me comento ya tranquila, sentándose en el sofá, aun cubierta solo por una sabana.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que creo que te conoce tan bien que sabía el daño que te hubiera hecho esto. Aunque a veces creas que es un idiota es un buen tío, lo ha hecho por ti. Para él hubiera sido muy fácil acostarse contigo Kate, podía haber alardeado de ello durante mucho tiempo. Es más, creo que estábamos equivocadas respecto a él.

\- Creo que tienes razón, es cierto, se portó como un caballero.

\- ¿Si? – dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

\- Si - dije riéndome al ver su reacción - creo que merece algo más de mi parte. Pero ahora lo que me importa es que he fallado a Josh.

\- Venga ya Kate, pero si ese ya no se ni como recuerda la dirección de tu casa, vive en un avión o en la clínica.

\- Si lo he hecho, y creo que si lo he hecho aunque estuviera bebida es porque en el fondo estoy segura de que ya no quiero estar con él, o que al menos necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

\- Bien, creo que tienes razón. ¿Entonces como besa Castle? - dijo sonriendo.

Pille el cojín que tenía más a mano y se lo arroje a la cabeza sin poder parar de reír. Era cierto, Josh ya solo estaba de paso en mi vida, en cambio Castle siempre había estado a mi lado, no recordaba haber estado mal nunca, sin que él estuviera ahí, junto a mí, apoyándome en lo que fuera. Verdaderamente, le debía mucho aunque le tratara siempre tan mal. Además, no iba a decirle a Lanie que ese beso había sido colosal… inolvidable y fantástico.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y siento la espera. Si este fin de semana va tan bien como hasta ahora la semana que viene habrá 4 capítulos para que podáis disfrutarlos. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios que nos sigan animando para poder terminarla de escribir.**

 **Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Pero antes de nada quiero daros las gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por todos vuestros comentarios me gusta saber que os está llegando la historia.**

 **Antes de nada quería dejar claro que Kate empieza a darse cuenta de que Castle no es como ella pensaba y si puede que le ponga mucho (normal) pero no está enamorada de él ni tiene sentimientos, pero también se está dando cuenta de que puede que tampoco quiera más a Josh, pero poco a poco nos emocionéis. Esto va de que pasen juntos mucho tiempo, de que se cuiden mutuamente y como dice el título Te aprendí a amar, que ese tiempo que pasan juntos es lo que hará que Kate se enamore de él.**

 **Sin más darle las gracias a mi compi por este trabajo en equipo que estamos haciendo, todo está perfecto y eso es gracias a ella dejarlo muy claro.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrado en casa, solo salí para seguir con las prescripciones que los médicos me indicaban. Debían hacer pruebas con las reacciones de mi cuerpo frente a la quimio, análisis para ver si se encontraba medula compatible, tratamientos frente a la anemia que presentaría… en una palabra, entraba allí, pero nunca sabia a qué hora saldría, ni en qué estado.

Me sentía cansado, el cuerpo me pesaba, tenía el estómago revuelto, nauseas. Estaba débil y bastante pálido. Pensé quedarme en casa, pero debía volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible para seguir mi vida sin que nadie notara nada, y para ello, volver a la comisaria, era primordial.

Tome mi café antes de salir de casa, y nada más dejar la taza vacía, tuve que ir al baño para sacarlo, nada se quedaba en mi estómago por mucho tiempo y esa sensación era desesperante. Debido a eso estaba bastante malhumorado e irascible. Cambié la indumentaria que manche y salí dirección a comisaria dispuesto para afrontar un día más. Aunque ahora cada uno de mis días allí, sería distinto, intentando esconder mi situación.

Me apetecía verla, sobre todo para ver si lo sucedido, había cambiado en algo su forma de comportarse conmigo. Suplicaba que si había algún cambio, fuera para mejor y que ese no beso no nos hubiera distanciado inevitablemente. Por lo menos, quería tener una amiga en ella. Era a lo menos que podía aspirar de momento.

Entré en la comisaria, me monté en el ascensor, y al abrirse las puertas, mis ojos, mi corazón y mi cuerpo por débil que estuviera, la buscaba. Hasta encontrarla, después ya podía seguir mi camino, ese día mi vista la percibió en la sala de descanso. Disfrute unos segundos de su imagen… ese fin de semana fue largo con su ausencia, y eso que solo pasamos dos días separados.

\- ¡Ey! Tierra llamando a Castle - dijeron a mi espalda, asustándome y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Si? – respondí medio asustado.

\- ¿Qué miras?- Preguntó Ryan siguiendo mi vista…

\- Yo nada, solo pensaba en un café – le mentí.

\- Si, seguro - dijeron ambos dándose codazos.

\- No seáis críos - dije serio.

\- Sr. Castle – escuche a mi espalda.

\- ¿Si? - me gire rápidamente, era la voz de la Capitán…

\- ¿Puede acompañarme a mi despacho?

\- Por supuesto Sr. Dejo mis cosas y voy - dije y me sonrió, una sonrisa compasiva antes de meterse en su despacho.

\- ¿Tienes un lío con la jefa? – preguntaron los chicos.

\- ¿Con Kate? Ojala – dije suspirando.

\- No hombre, esa esta pillada, hablamos de… - y señalaron con la cabeza el despacho de la Capitán Gates.

\- Por si no lo sabéis, sois unos idiotas – dije muy serio,

\- Últimamente estas en su despacho más que en el tuyo, además siempre sales ileso de las broncas… ¿acaso tienes enchufe?

\- Será porque se dio cuenta de quién es aquí la mente infalible, deberíais aprender - dije sonriéndoles mientras me dirigía al despacho de la Capitán recordándome a cuando era un niño que estaba todo el día metido en el despacho del director, pero por aquel entonces era por motivos más que justificados.

Di dos golpes con los nudillos y ella con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que entrara y me sentara. Estaba nervioso, siempre imponía estar en ese despacho.

\- Castle ¿está usted bien?

\- Sí Sr. estoy bien – dije bajando la vista.

\- Si necesita ausentarse, o coger vacaciones, o directamente la baja, yo lo comprenderé. Y después puede usted volver y aquí no ha pasado nada.

\- No Sr. gracias, pero si usted me lo permite, preferirá seguir en activo. No quiero quedarme en casa contando las baldosas y apiadándome de mi mismo. Necesito acción.

\- Castle verá… se por lo que está pasando y creo que mientras esté medicado, necesitara descansar y que le cuiden, debería hablar con alguno de sus compañeros, o quizá con su madre.

\- Necesito trabajar Sr. - dije mirándola casi suplicante – y le ruego que de momento no diga nada a nadie, prefiero afrontar esto solo, si necesito algo, entonces ya tomare medidas.

\- No creo que su decisión sea acertada, pero la respecto. No podrá salir de comisaria, su trabajo se desarrollara aquí, de momento, prefiero que el trabajo de campo lo lleven a cabo sus compañeros.

\- Pero… - dije interrumpiéndola, cosa que nunca me había atrevido a hacer, pero es que me estaba cortando la alas, me estaba quitando mi aliciente para ir cada día a trabajar.

\- Su cuerpo no está al 100% y no pienso ponerle en peligro, además, debe pensar en sus compañeros, usted no podría ayudarles en caso de peligro y ellos tampoco a usted, así que… de momento, en las salidas al exterior, deberá usted quedarse aquí, en comisaria, podrá ayudar, siempre y cuando sea desde la central.

Entendía y comprendía sus razones, pero la rabia me comía las entrañas. Quería trabajar, mantener rutina, pero mi cuerpo no estaba a pleno rendimiento y eso era peligroso para Kate. No debía ponerla en peligro, no podía fallarle, podrían matarla en un bajón de mi estado de salud.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, pero acepto – después pensé en los chicos, iban a acribillarme a preguntas - ¿Pero qué les voy a contar?

\- Ya le dije Richard que yo creo necesario que sus compañeros estén al corriente, usted dice que no, pues eso ya es tarea suya.

\- Yo… lo he pensado mucho Capitán, y de momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Habrá síntomas y lo sabe – dijo mirándome muy seria y preocupada – ¿Y si precisa de su ayuda?

\- ¿Por si me pasa algo? si me pasa algo creo que sabrán que tienen que hacer - dije sonriéndole - gracias de verdad Sr. ¿puedo volver al trabajo?

\- Por supuesto, y recuerde que si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedirlo.

\- Bueno, si Sr. Necesitaría salir más o menos a la misma hora, aun me están haciendo pruebas y los días de quimioterapia… - no pude acabar de hablar, aun me costaba asimilar mi situación.

\- Tiene usted permiso para desaparecer siempre que le sea necesario, por mí, no se preocupe, estoy al tanto de su situación y en contacto con su médico. Y si algún día no se encuentra bien puede usted quedarse en su casa, no se preocupe.

\- Gracias Sr. - dije levantándome y saliendo de ese despacho.

Necesitaba un buen café, así que encamine mis pasos a la sala de descanso. Me apoye con la manos sobre la encimera y solté todo el aire que había aguantado. Necesitaba encerrarme en un lugar seguro, donde poder estar solo. Esto estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que pensaba, quizá tenía razón la Capitán Gates y debiera hablar con alguien...

Escuché a alguien carraspeando y cuando me giré me encontré con Kate cara a cara.

\- ¡Oh! Hola - dije tragando saliva.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo apoyando su mano en mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

\- Si, si – le respondí separándome de su tacto, aquello me hacía poner los pelos de punta y no debía notar nada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? Visita al despacho de Gates ¿a quién has molestado ahora?

\- ¡Oh! Nada, un problemilla, creo que no le gustó mucho mi comportamiento con un jefe de otro departamento.

\- Eso no hace falta que lo digas - dijo sonriéndome – la cordialidad y la educación no son habilidades tuyas precisamente.

\- Me da igual lo que ella piense – le seguí la corriente, la verdad es que ella era la única persona con la que podría hablar y fue muy agradable con mi situación, no tenía derecho a quejarme de ella.

\- Rick – dijo cogiendo una servilleta de un montón que había en la mesa y acercándose a mí para ayudarme - estás sangrando por la nariz.

\- ¡Uf! – resople por la boca, llevándome la mano a la cara llenándome los dedos de sangre.

Ella con la servilleta que había cogido, retiro toda la sangre y me dio una limpia para que me secara las manos. Sus roce sobre mi cara, tenerla tan cerca era una tentación muy grande, pero debía contenerme.

El médico no me había avisado de los sangrados nasales, se lo contaría esa tarde cuando fuera a buscar los resultados de algunas pruebas. También debía estudiar todo lo referente a la enfermedad para saber que esperar a partir de ahora.

\- Sera el calor, siempre me pasa lo mismo – le volví a mentir, intentando quitarle importancia a la situación.

\- Chicos, tenemos un caso - dijo Espo apareciendo de repente. Kate enseguida se puso manos a la obra mientras yo me quede totalmente paralizado. Su tacto me afecto más de lo deseado.

\- ¡Ey! Estás sordo – me dijo Kate dándome una servilleta limpia de nuevo - ¿no has oído? Tenemos un caso.

\- ¡Ops! se me olvido contarte que no puedo hacer trabajo de campo de momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy castigado – dije doblando mi labio en señal de desagrado.

\- ¿Castigado? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Si - no sabía muy bien que decir, así que recurrí de nuevo a mi reunión con Gates – ya sabes, un escarmiento para que no vuelva a responder mal a los de arriba, además, está el examen de tiro que no me presente.

\- ¿No me digas que has suspendido? ¿Tu? ¿Richard Castle?

\- Sí, no hace falta que te cachondees de mí.

\- No, quiero decir ¿en serio? - dijo riéndose.

\- Sí, pero solo ha sido un fallo. Cuando pueda volver a examinarme te demostraré de nuevo que soy el mejor.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo mientras salía con una sonrisa de la zona de descanso.

Había herido un poco mi orgullo, pero al menos vi de nuevo su sonrisa. Sabía que esto iba a perseguirme durante mucho tiempo pero me daría un margen de error mientras no tuviera el permiso médico y de Gates para volver a la calle. Solo esperaba que esto no durara mucho porque estar todo el día aquí encerrado en la comisaria me mataría.

Fui al baño y allí me limpie los restos de sangre de mi cara. No quería compasión, ni pena de nadie, quería seguir siendo el mismo el tipo fuerte que no dependía de nada, ni nadie.

Me quede preparando todo para cuando los chicos llegaran con los datos del inicio del caso. Tenía ganas de poder meterme de lleno para olvidar todo lo que me estaba matando.

Lo chicos llegaron rápido y enseguida Kate les mando las tareas necesarias para empezar. Cuando la vi acercarse me levanté sin dejar de mirarla, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella me pidiera.

\- ¿Y yo jefa?

\- Tú… - dijo pensativa – no sé qué hacer contigo. Tengo que hablar con los familiares, así que si quieres…

\- No gracias… te espero fuera.

\- Siempre te escaqueas de lo que no te gusta… pues mira, por una vez te toca a ti. Serás el que hable con ellos, así que levanta y acompáñame que están llegando ya.

\- Bueno… si tú lo dices - dije tragando saliva. Siempre me libraba porque era la parte que menos me gustaba del trabajo, me gustaba la parte emocionante, investigar, interrogar sospechosos, seguir testigos, pero no me sentía cómodo frente a los familiares. En cambio Kate era toda una profesional, supongo su empatía se debía a la situación que había vivido con su madre.

Me acerque a esa familia, estaba tan asustado que me quede mudo. Pero la presencia de Kate, su apoyo, siempre cerca para ayudarme, me dio la fuerza suficiente para afrontar aquello.

\- Siento mucho su perdida Señores, espero poder ayudarles en la medida de los posible y que el culpable este entre rejas en breve. Tengan por seguro que pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.

\- Mi hijo… - dijo la madre de aquel chico que había muerto esa mañana entre sollozos.

\- Señora, siento mucho su situación. Como policía sé que le he fallado a su hijo y por ese motivo le prometo que vamos a encontrar al culpable de esto, no voy a permitir que haga daño a nadie más - dije de un tirón agarrándole suavemente la mano.

\- Gracias hijo… gracias… - dijo y acabe saliendo de aquella habitación con los pelos como escarpias, la sensibilidad a flor de piel y notaba las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos. Debía contenerme.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien – me dijo Kate cerca del oído y ese roce provoco que un millón de mariposas volaran en mi estómago.

\- ¿Crees? – Le pregunte – Porque yo tengo la sensación de que acabo de prometer algo que no se si podré cumplir.

\- Estoy segura de que podrás, mejor dicho, podremos - dijo sonriéndome con un guiño pícaro en esos ojos que me embelesaban.

\- Gracias – le dije devolviéndole el guiño.

\- En serio, me alegra saber que puedes hacerlo. Así no tendré comerme yo siempre el marrón.

\- Preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

\- Se siente… eso haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo tan bien - dijo riéndose y levantando los hombros.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, espero que os siga gustando. Mi compi y yo estamos cogiendo un buen ritmo así que si internet me lo permite habrá 4 capítulos esta semana. Nos vemos el miércoles con el próximo capítulo y como siempre aquí me quede esperando vuestros mensajes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, aquí estamos una vez más con un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic, y ya avisé de que sería duro. De nuevo quiero darle las gracias a Ladydkl por ser mi compañera en este fic, en este más que en ninguno es tanto suyo como mío.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

No habíamos conseguido gran cosa en cuanto al caso. Me frustraba estar ahí encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Necesitaba salir.

Al menos en esta última salida habían ido los chicos, pero Kate se había quedado conmigo, su compañía era suficiente para mí.

\- Rick – escuche que me llamaba

\- ¿Si? - dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

\- Los chicos se quedan a comer fuera. ¿Te apetece que pidamos algo mientras seguimos con estos documentos?

\- Prefiero salir, estoy harto de estar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo arrugando la nariz sin comprender.

\- Que salgamos a comer – le grite dándole la chaqueta… no iba a quedarme ni un minuto más ahí dentro.

\- No creo… - me respondió mirando al despacho de la Capitán Gates.

\- Vamos – dije tirando de ella - no puedo estar aquí encerrado ni un minuto más - dije exasperado.

\- Bien, pero no nos alejamos mucho por si nos buscan.

\- Perfecto - dije contento.

Fuimos a un bar cercano donde hacían hamburguesas y batidos. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en algún que otro momento.

\- Esto está buenísimo.

\- No puedo creerme que no hayas venido aquí nunca.

\- Bueno no suelo salir.

\- Ya… pues creo que deberías hacerlo – le aconseje entre bocado y bocado.

\- Estoy bien como estoy.

No sabía muy bien de qué hablar con ella, no quería meter la pata, pero en ese momento no pensé en lo que iba a decir y termine hasta el cuello.

\- ¡Eh! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me vas a invitar a tu boda?

Ella bajo la vista, ingirió lo que tenía dentro de su boca de forma rápida y pareció pensarse la respuesta… pero sus ojos me decían que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

\- Veras…, no sé todavía cuándo va a ser.

\- Creo que si te quieres casar este año deberías hacerlo pronto – le dije intentando arreglarlo.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto interés por mi boda? ¿Tienes ganas de que me case?

\- Yo… no… quiero decir… sé que… - no sabía por dónde salir y aquella situación empezaba a ser muy incómoda - para ti, imagino… bueno, supongo que es importante el matrimonio por eso lo decía.

\- Sí, lo es. Y por eso, es mejor pensar muy bien antes de hacerlo, para luego no arrepentirse -dijo cortando la conversación.

\- Si claro. Perdona – le dije viendo que aquel tema era complicado para una conversación banal. Debía distraerla con alguna tontería si no quería que terminara enfadada conmigo - Tengo unas ganas de playa, ya hace calor. ¿Cuándo te coges las vacaciones?

\- No lo sé – respondió seria y volviendo a dar un bocado a su comida.

\- Nunca te las tomas ¿no?

\- Mi trabajo es mi vida, ¿por qué tengo que descansar de ello?, me gusta y disfruto. No necesito vacaciones.

\- Venga Kate, porque todo el mundo las necesita. No has tenido unas buenas vacaciones nunca si no, no pensarías así – quise bromear.

\- ¿Tu que sabes lo que necesito yo? - dijo poniendo una mirada triste y sabía que había tocado un tema delicado – Además, no te importa si he tenido unas buenas o malas vacaciones.

\- Lo siento, a veces me olvido de…

\- No tienes porque… bueno yo…

\- Lo sé Kate, es duro… pero te ha convertido en la maravillosa mujer que eres.

\- Bueno, hubiera preferido no tener que pasar por ello.

\- Lo sé, pero sabes - dije cogiéndole la mano - nadie quiere que pasen cosas así, pero cuando pasan tenemos que sacarle lo poco bueno que tenga, ya sabes, salir más fuertes del trago.

\- Hablas como si…

\- ¡Ah! no, claro, yo no he tenido nada parecido. Mi padre ni siquiera lo conozco.

\- Pensé que tenías… bueno, que no estabas mal de pasta por él.

\- Todo el mundo cree que soy un niño de papa porque me dejo su dinero. No sé ni siquiera quien es. Me dejo una parte de su herencia en vida para salvarse las espaldas.

Arrugo las cejas dejando claro que no comprendía muy bien lo que le dije, así que intente explicarme.

-Tiene otra familia, no quería que se enteraran de mi existencia y me dio el dinero para que me callara. No sé, de todas formas no lo conozco.

\- Creo que te quiere - la mire extrañado - sí, te quiere. Solo que también quiere a su familia y no quiere perderla, tiene miedo. Te dejo el dinero para poder ayudarte. Es una mierda porque lo que más se necesita de un padre es que este ahí, pero… al menos no quiso dejarte tirado.

\- No lo sé. Un tiempo, pensé que el dinero era una prueba y no lo toque durante mucho tiempo. Pero me di cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera con él, no iba a volver. Así que, a vivir -dije sonriéndole y sacándole a ella una sonrisa.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver. Ya hemos hablado bastante de cosas tristes por hoy.

\- Tienes razón - dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mí ayuda para levantarse. Le abrí la puerta tras pagar como un auténtico caballero y salimos rumbo a la comisaria.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan guapa y me encantaba como iba vestida hoy.

De repente el ascensor se paró y la deje salir, cuando me dispuse a salir yo, sentí como todo me daba vueltas.

\- Rick… Rick… - escuchaba su voz que me llamaba, pero era incapaz de moverme, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Me agarre con fuerza a una barra que había en la pared, hasta que mi vista volvió a la normalidad. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Kate preocupada. Intente ponerme recto, pero las cosas volvieron a desaparecer.

\- Despacio Castle, no te aceleres – me dijo evitando que me moviera.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – repetía. Era lo único que podía decir, parecía un disco rayado.

Entre ella y otro de los chicos de por allí, me llevaron a la sala de descanso donde me tumbe en el sofá hasta que mi cuerpo volvió a responderme. Insistí en levantarme de nuevo, pero su mano sobre mi brazo me hizo desistir de mi idea.

\- Despacio Castle - dijo Kate.

Me levanté despacio hasta quedar en la posición sentada, tenía miedo a mirarla no quería sentirme vulnerable estando con ella. Lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo pero… no podía estar lejos de ella.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Castle, no estás bien… esta mañana sangraste por la nariz, ahora esto… voy a llamar a la Capitán Gates – dijo irguiéndose para ir hacia su despacho. Pero conseguí detenerla.

\- Sí, ya paso. Estoy bien, habrá sido una bajada de azúcar o de tensión por el calor. No sé, pero estoy bien.

\- Deberías irte a casa a descansar, o al médico.

\- No… - le corté - solo necesito sentarme un poco, estoy bien – repetí por milésima vez mirándola suplicante.

\- Bueno, pero conste que…

\- Tranquila estoy bien, te lo prometo - dije sonriendo, aunque vi en sus ojos que no me creyó.

Estuvimos toda la tarde con el caso, pero parecía un callejón sin salida. No encontrábamos nada que pudiera guiarnos hasta la salida. Desde el accidente de esta tarde en el ascensor, la mirada de Kate estaba pendiente de mí. En el fondo, me gustaba saber que se preocupaba, pero en parte ese era uno de los motivos de mi silencio, no quería provocar la pena de mis compañeros.

Cuando vi que empezaba a anochecer, desaparecí de la comisaria de forma disimulada para irme al hospital. Estaba cansado, y no me gustaba mentir a nadie, pero era lo mejor.

Cuando llegue al hospital vi a lo lejos al novio de Kate, acelere el paso para que no me viera, aunque dudaba de que me reconociera, solo nos habíamos visto una par de veces en la fiesta de la comisaria, y los dos íbamos bastante "alegres". Pero por si acaso, acelere el paso para que no me viera.

\- Hola Rick ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - preguntó la enfermera cuando llegue a oncología, la enfermera que solía atenderme era un encanto conmigo, tenía mucho que agradecerle porque se quedaba allí cuidando de mí en los peores momentos.

\- Bueno, hoy no fue un buen día.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Un mareo.

\- Es normal, pero tienes que tener cuidado. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que eso disminuya o sea menos peligroso.

\- No voy a quedarme en casa si te refieres a eso.

\- Bueno, pues allá tú, pero reduce esfuerzos.

\- Bueno en la comisaria solo me dejan hacer papeleo y poco más, así que menos, es imposible.

POV KATE

Llegue a casa y cuando entré volví a sentirme sola. Josh tenía que haber llegado, pero la casa, estaba cerrada y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me cambie de ropa y preparaba algo de comer cuando escuche como la puerta de casa se abría y Josh entraba. Se acercó a mí por la espalda agarrándome de la cintura para acercarme a él.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día cariño? – dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

\- Bien – dije de forma seca.

\- Te eche mucho de menos - no pude responderle lo mismo, llevaba un tiempo en que no me faltaba, es más, me estorbaba, me había acostumbrado a que no estuviera.

\- Josh yo… - intente decirle, pero como era su costumbre, no me escucho.

\- Oye he visto hoy a tu compi.

\- ¿A mi compi?

\- Si, el ligón.

\- ¿A Castle?

\- Si.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En el hospital. Lo acabo de ver ahora antes de venir.

\- Bueno, ha sufrido un desmayo en comisaria, habrá ido a hacerse pruebas.

\- No sé, pero no creo, estaba en oncología. Quizá iba a visitar a alguien o… - esa vez le interrumpí yo.

\- Iría a visitar a alguien seguramente.

\- Puede ser - dijo besándome en el cuello, pero yo lo aparte de un empujón, no sabía muy bien pero no tenía cuerpo de eso que venía buscando.

\- Kate, por cierto, en unos días me tengo que ir a…

\- Josh - me quejé.

\- Lo siento sé que te dije que…

\- No puedo seguir así, basta. Empecé contigo porque estábamos bien, porque no me hacías sentir sola. Pero últimamente…

\- Kate lo siento. Mira, no iré, vale. Me quedare aquí, contigo.

\- No es eso. Ahora te quedas y dentro de unos días volverás a ir… no sé… esto…

\- Dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que voy a estar más tiempo contigo ¿vale? No puedes tirar todo a la basura, sin al menos, habernos dado una oportunidad.

Dude, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero ¿y si me equivocaba? Llevábamos demasiado tiempo como para no darnos una oportunidad. Si cambiaba, si podía pasar más de unas horas en casa conmigo quizás, y solo quizás, podría volver a enamorarme de él.

\- Bueno, pero si… - y como era costumbre no me dejo acabar.

\- Todo va ir genial, lo prometo - dije besándome suavemente.

Nos sentamos a cenar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Josh me había dicho sobre Castle, estaba nerviosa. No creía que Castle pudiera estar enfermo, tenía que haber otra explicación. Josh se pasó el resto de la noche intentando avanzar, recuperar lo bueno de nuestra relación, pero no podía… yo ni siquiera pude céntrame ni un solo minuto en él, ahora mismo solo tenía una cosa y una persona en mi cabeza, Castle, pero no era porque me importara más que mi relación, solo… Estaba claro, empezaba a volverme loca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Esto poco a poco va avanzando vamos a ver si Kate lo deja pasar o la curiosidad y la preocupación pueden con ella.**

 **Como siempre me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno días, feliz porque veo que el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo Ladydkl y yo está teniendo sus frutos. Contenta, muy contenta de que os esté gustando la historia. Daros las gracias por vuestras muestras de apoyo y espero de verdad que os siga gustando, estamos avanzando bien en ello y me siento feliz porque esté funcionando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Este día amaneció de la peor forma posible. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie, por eso cuando llegue al baño, aparque mi apaleado cuerpo en el suelo del baño, tirado junto a la taza del WC. No estaba en condiciones ni para levantarme del suelo. Estaba tumbado sobre una toalla, sin poder ni moverme. Me arrastre hasta el móvil que se hallaba en mi mesita y cogí el móvil, cuando lo tuve en mis mano tuve que descansar del esfuerzo, porque apenas podía respirar. Esa sesión de quimio había sido terrible para mi cuerpo, estaba mareado, con vómitos y desde luego sin fuerzas para erguirme como los humanos… Mi apaleado cuerpo se arrastraba como el de los animales. Llame a la comisaria cuando conseguí algo de resuello, pues me costaba hasta respirar.

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy Castle, pásame con Gates por favor.

\- ¡Ah! hola. Voy – dijo la chica de la centralita.

Al instante escuche el sonido de espera y en menos de un minuto la voz de mi capitán estaba al otro lado del auricular.

\- Sr. Soy Castle, quería disculparme, pero creo que necesito tomarme el día. Ayer recibí la primera sesión y me siento muy mal.

\- Por supuesto detective – dijo con voz preocupada – ¿Precisa algo?

\- No Sr., de momento solo estoy cansado – le respondí mintiéndole.

\- Lo entiendo. Tomase el tiempo que necesite.

\- Gracias Sr. – respondí. Me deje caer de nuevo sobre el frio suelo del baño. La toalla estaba mojada de uno de mis vómitos repentinos y cada vez me sentía peor.

Iba a ser un día muy largo, la enfermedad estaba ahí, lo sabía, pero al menos no daba mucho trabajo. Lo que si me mantenía ocupado era la sesión de quimio, me estaba destrozando por dentro y por fuera, era horroroso. Esperaba que por lo menos, sirviera para algo.

Quizá para tener otra oportunidad de vivir, eso sí, sin la dichosa enfermedad. Ahora que había abierto los ojos, que sabía lo que quería, no era justo que mí tiempo se acabara. No me gustaba la injusticia así que iba a luchar contra ella para seguir viviendo, el mundo aun no había visto lo que Richard Castle tenía que dar. Y no había conseguido a mi chica, la chica de mis sueños, la chica de mi película, la película de mi vida.

POV KATE

Me desperté con el olor del café, tenía pocas ganas de levantarme, pero no quedaba otra. Me encontré con Josh metido en la cocina, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca, al menos, con esa actitud.

\- Buenos días preciosa - dijo besándome.

\- ¿Tu cocinando? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Te prometí que iba a darlo todo porque esto funcionara.

\- Lo sé, ¿cocinando?

\- Sé lo que puedo perder y no quiero. Ahora a comer - dijo colocándome la comida en la mesa donde estaba sentada y dispuesto todo para comer.

Comimos tranquilos, casi sin hablar, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo pero jamás seria como antes. Ese amor de antes desapareció, y dudaba mucho que volviera algún día. Se la merecía, pero mi corazón no parecía comprenderlo.

Cuando llegue a la comisaria los chicos ya estaban allí manos a la obra, pero no había ni rastro de Castle.

\- ¡Ey chicos!

\- Hola jefa.

\- ¿Dónde está Castle? – Dijo Ryan – pensamos vendría contigo.

\- Se ha pedido el día – dijo la capitán Gates a lo lejos.

\- ¿En serio? – Me dijo Espo mirándome a mí - habrá ligado con alguna que no le ha dejado salir de la cama-dijo riéndose.

Pero a mí, el saber que no había venido, me preocupaba aún más. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, quería centrarme en el caso, pero ni modo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Estuvimos centrados durante el mayor tiempo de la mañana, pero no conseguimos avanzar necesitaba ese sexto sentido que tenía mi compañero para ese tipo de casos. Pensaba en él sin parar, así que decidí indagar sobre lo que había insinuado Josh.

Deje a los chicos en la comisaria y baje donde estaba mi amiga, la forense. Cuando llegue la vi centrada sobre un cuerpo. Me quede mirándola fijamente como trabajaba, sus movimientos, sus charlas. Consiguió sacarme una risa con sus conversaciones con el difunto. Eso la asusto y dio un pequeño chillido.

\- ¡Kate! que susto me has dado.

\- Dios… tenías que haberte visto.

\- Muy graciosa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a comer conmigo? – pregunto acercándose.

\- Bueno, no, necesito hacerte una consulta como doctora en medicina.

\- ¿En serio? Estoy algo oxidada, se me dan mejor los muertos. Pero, ahora que caigo, tienes un médico en casa y mucho más guapo que yo ¿O cambiaron tus intereses?

\- No digas tonterías – le dije tirándole una toalla a la cara - Bueno… ¿me ayudas o no?

\- Claro, suelta.

\- Verás, espero equivocarme pero creo que un "conocido" sufre una enfermedad y…

\- Kate, ¿estas Josh bien?

\- Sí, si no es él – le respondí arrugando la nariz.

\- Entonces…

\- Solo… ¿puedes ayudarme sin preguntar?

\- Bueno, pero porque somos amigas. Dispara… ¿síntomas?

\- No sé, esta raro… - le dije sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

\- Tu eres rara… y no por eso estas enferma – me dijo muy seria tomándome el pelo - Eso no es un síntoma para una enfermedad.

\- Vale, veras, se desmayó, le sangro la nariz - dije tras acordarme del accidente - está débil no sé…

\- Puede ser cualquier cosa Kate.

\- Le vieron, hace unos días en el hospital, en la zona de oncología. Puede ser que…

\- Kate puede ser, pero no puedo decirte que por esos síntomas tenga algún tipo de cáncer. Te veo preocupada Kate.

\- No quiero… pero no puedo dejar darle vueltas

\- Kate ¿quién es?

\- Yo no puedo decírtelo. Necesito saber, despejar las dudas.

\- Pues pregúntale, es la mejor forma.

\- Tienes razón, y no pienso esperar más. Gracias Lanie - dije besándola y salí corriendo de allí en su busca. Necesitaba verlo, preguntarle, quitarme esa duda que me estaba estrujando el alma.

A pesar de todo, yo le tenía un gran cariño, y aunque no se lo tuviera, nadie merece estar solo en un trance así, necesitaba más que nunca estar a su lado.

Me acerque hasta su casa. Era ya la hora de la comida y no quería esperar hasta salir del trabajo. Además si Josh tenía razón, quizás estuviera en el hospital lo que haría que no le viera allí y no pudiera quitarme la duda que me corrompía por dentro.

Llegue a su casa. Hacía solo unos días había estado allí y la verdad es que desde ese día todo había cambiado entre nosotros. Poco a poco me estaba dando cuenta de la fachada que tenía, sabía que era un buen chico que solo… no tenía suerte, quizás la vida le hizo ser como era. Alguien muy especial si se le veía sin su armadura de hielo.

Subía las escaleras y los nervios iban aumentando por mis suposiciones. Necesitaba respuestas y esperaba me las diera. Levanté el puño y golpee la puerta temerosa por ver lo que encontraba.

POV RICK

¡Dios mío! no podía creer en mi suerte, ahora golpeaban la puerta. Me levanté como pude del sofá donde me había tirado hacia unas horas rodeándome de toallas que ya habían cumplido su cometido, estaban sucias y olían mal. Estaba muy mareado, me dolía la cabeza por esfuerzo y todo parecía moverse, hasta la puerta. Tambaleando llegue a ella, la abrí de un tirón sin ni si quiera preguntar. Tendría que haberlo hecho, porque cuando vi al culpable de esos golpes… mi cara pareció la de un niño cuando descubre que los reyes son los padres. No sé si decir que me sorprendí, o me asuste, o las dos cosas juntas.

\- Hola… Kate. ¿Qué… haces aquí? - dije pasando la mano por mi pelo revuelto, intentando colocarlo. La coquetería no me lo quitaría nada en esta vida, ni siquiera esos malditos vómitos que me estaban matando ese día.

-¡Eh! yo… - la vi con ganas de decir algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Supongo que la visión no era del todo agradable. Solo llevaba una camiseta arrugada, llena de manchas y un pantalón corto deportivo, mi imagen era bastante lamentable.

\- Ya me echabas de menos ¿verdad? - dije con un movimiento de cejas intentando ser gracioso, pero no conseguí nada - anda pasa - dije haciéndome a un lado.

Entro hasta el comedor y se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. Sentí vergüenza por como tenía la casa, pero la verdad es que no había tenido cuerpo ni para llevar las toallas al baño o retirar la ropa que me había quitado del día anterior.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté mientras hacía un hueco en el sofá para que pudiera sentarse.

\- Yo… - empezó, pero paro de hablar, se sentó en el sofá, no sin antes quitar una toalla húmeda con la que había refrescado mi cara hacia un rato - solo quería saber cómo estabas – me dijo dándomela.

\- ¿Yo? Bien, ¿por? – dije cogiéndola y tirándola sobre la mesa, donde había otras.

\- Bueno, no lo parece por tu aspecto, además, hoy has faltado y como ayer…

\- ¡Oh! sí. Estoy bien, por lo visto estoy incubando una gripe. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo que nunca me pongo enfermo y viene la gripe y me deja en estas condiciones - dije mintiéndole mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Me había sentado sobre la mesita incapaz de aguantar de pie un segundo más sin caer desplomado. Los mareos no me dejaban aguantar el equilibrio y si seguía en pie, podía caer sobre ella, y a pesar de desearlo, no quería hacerlo con esas pintas, oliendo a agrio, manchado de mis secreciones y con pinta de ebrio.

\- ¿Tan mala pinta tengo? - dije sonriéndole – déjame que me duche y veras… volveré a ser el Don Juan que adoras.

\- Si, seguro, en tus sueños – bromeo a pesar de estar seria - Bien, creo que me voy a ir.

\- Es la hora de la comida. Fijo que no has comido nada, no te vas de aquí hasta que comas algo.

\- No tengo…

\- ¡Eh!, sin rechistar - dije levantándome y cogiendo el teléfono - ¿Qué prefieres?

\- ¿No te gusta cocinar?

\- ¡Oh! me encanta, solo que hoy no es un buen momento.

\- Sí, claro - dijo riéndose.

\- Oye, te vas a enterar, dime un día y te invito a comer en condiciones, te vas a enterar de quien prepara la mejor comida del mundo.

\- Más quisieras - dijo haciéndonos reír a los dos.

\- Bueno, te prometo que algún día cocinaré para ti - dije serio mirándola a los ojos, y vi su incomodidad.

Me levante, llamé para que nos trajeran la comida. Estaba feliz de que se hubiera preocupado por mí, que estuviera aquí, conmigo. La verdad es que parecía que el día iba mejorando y eso me hacía sentir mejor y seguro de nuevo.

Esta mujer, era increíble, no me equivocaba al pensarlo a pesar de lo mal que nos relacionábamos antes. Sabía que era una gran mujer y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de ello. No podía dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, estaba tan guapa, me sentía privilegiado de al menos poder trabajar a su lado, con eso me podía dar por satisfecho en la vida. Aunque… soñar es gratis… y si pudiera haber algo más entre nosotros…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, no os voy a hacer esperar más jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir hasta aquí y espero que sigáis todo este camino lleno de curvas. Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un capítulo muy especial e importante para la historia. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Mi compañera y yo ya hemos conseguido un buen ritmo en la historia y estoy segura de que va bien, solo espero que os guste y que valoréis el trabajo que hemos puesto en él, lo hemos hecho con todo nuestro cariño, gracias Ladydkl por darle a esta historia todo tu tiempo libre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

No me había atrevido, había pasado un buen rato con él y no se lo pude preguntar. Tenía miedo a que fueran verdad mis suposiciones. Había preferido creerle, a pesar de mis dudas. Había vuelto a la comisaria y Rick se vino conmigo, dijo que se encontraba mejor y que quizás necesitábamos su ayuda, aunque después de la comida tuvo que salir huyendo al baño y por el ruido que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, la comida había salido integra.

No dejaba de mirarle a cada momento, y le notaba raro, seguía con sus bromas, con su encanto natural, con ese descaro que me sacaba de quicio, pero estaba pálido, se mareaba si se levantaba rápido y visitaba el aseo más de lo que suelen hacerlo los hombres.

No conseguíamos avanzar en el caso, ni siquiera con su sexto sentido, este caso se nos estaba atascando demasiado tiempo, normalmente después de un día y medio, por lo menos habíamos interrogado a dos o tres sospechosos y se estaba haciendo de noche, pero no conseguimos nada que nos abriera los ojos.

\- Yo chicos, creo que me voy a ir. No quiero darle a la gripe motivos para quedarse - dijo después de mirar el reloj repetidamente - nos vemos mañana.

Lo vi salir por la puerta y quise seguirle para averiguar por mí misma las dudas que me rondaban. En ese momento intervino el miedo, él tuvo la culpa de levantarme de golpe.

\- Chicos, hoy no deber ser nuestro día, no vamos a conseguir nada, así que nos vemos mañana - dije cogiendo mi chaqueta y saliendo disparada.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento ya había desaparecido, ni rastro de él o su coche.

\- ¡Porras! Hasta despistándome es bueno el muy… - maldije en voz alta.

No sabía que camino había cogido pero el instinto me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, allí lo iba a encontrar, estaba segura. Me monté en mi coche y acelere para poder llegar al mismo tiempo o justo después de él.

Cuando llegue al parking de oncología, vi su coche aparcado. Sentí miedo, eso confirmaba todos mis temores, solo me faltaba saber a qué tipo de cáncer se enfrentaba mi compañero. Estuve dando vueltas sin saber dónde dirigirme exactamente, no lo veía. Fui a la entrada de nuevo y entonces le vi, estaba conversando con una enfermera y se dirigió después al pasillo más ancho, fui detrás de él de forma disimulada y me escondí detrás de una esquina cuando el paro y llamo a una puerta.

Me acerque todo lo que pude sin ser vista para poder escuchar de qué estaban hablando en el interior de esa habitación. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero era superior a mí. Necesitaba saber que ocurría.

\- Aquí está la enfermera más guapa del mundo - dijo Castle con su encanto de siempre.

\- ¡Ey! Rick, llegas tarde – dijo una voz femenina.

\- Bueno lo bueno se hace esperar – respondió el.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Dios mío! Como odio esa pregunta.

\- Pues espera, te vas a cansar de oírla. ¿Y…?

\- Bueno el peor día con diferencia.

\- Es normal, ayer recibiste la primera quimio. Imagina, pensé que no vendrías, porque la mayoría de gente no consigue moverse el primer día.

\- Tienes que saber que yo cumplo siempre mi palabra, ayer dije mañana a la misma hora y aquí estoy.

\- ¿Bueno preparado? – pregunto la voz de la mujer.

\- No, he decidido dejar la quimioterapia.

\- Anda vamos, ¿no hablaras en serio? – dijo una voz asustada.

Después de eso no volví a escuchar nada más. Quería entrar en la habitación, pero eso me hubiera delatado, así que allí me quede, apoyada en esa puerta después de haber oído que mi compañero, mi amigo, el hombre que mejor me había besado en mi vida, o eso creía recordar, tenía un cáncer y estaba en tratamiento, o mejor dicho, había empezado la quimio pero había decidido dejarlo.

En ese momento comprendí que si no seguía con la medicación iba a morir… no Castle no, por favor. Él no podía morirse… me hacía falta… bueno, a mi… personalmente no, pero en mi trabajo, en la comisaria, si… el me sacaba de quicio, me ponía histérica, pero me hacia reír, me ayudaba a ver la vida desde otro punto que me permitía seguir trabajando y disfrutando de mi vida laboral.

La capitán… pensé de forma repentina. Por eso le estaba llamando constantemente a su despacho, ella lo debía saber, por eso no le reprendía como hacia conmigo o con los chicos… ella sabía todo… le preguntaría… pero no, mejor seguía con mi investigación, ahora me quedaba saber a qué tipo de cáncer se enfrentaba y convencerlo de que siguiera con su terapia.

Me senté casi sin darme cuenta en la silla más cercana y sin darme apenas cuenta, sentí como caían las primeras lágrimas. No podía pensar en cómo podía estar sobrellevando aquello el solo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba pasando aquello?

\- ¿Esta bien señorita? - dijo una mujer a mi lado, levante la mirada y vi a una mujer mayor mirándome fijamente.

\- Si…yo… tengo que irme - dije entre sollozos levantándome y saliendo hacia mi coche. Allí me senté y seguí llorando. Ves casos, sabes de ellos, pero no imaginas que pueda sucederle a alguien tan cercano, lleno de vida y con ese humor ácido que tanto me gustaba y que me alegraba la vida. Él, un chico tan guapo, amable y otra vez, vino a mi mente ese beso, un hombre que besara así no podía desaparecer de la tierra, alguna mujer sería feliz a su lado. Claro… alguna, yo estoy prometida, pensé justificándome.

Últimamente todo había cambiado, había visto una parte de él que me gustaba. Esa noche supuso un antes y un después de nuestras vidas, estuvimos a punto… ¡Uf! ¿Ese día ya lo sabría? ¿Por eso no hizo nada? ¿Ha sido eso lo que le ha hecho cambiar? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas ganas de estar ahí apoyándole, de hacer algo para ayudar. Aunque poco podía hacer en esos casos para ayudar, solo darle apoyo, comprensión, ¿cariño? No sé cómo se lo tomaría si yo me comportara de forma distinta, igual se ofendía.

Pasaron los minutos y no me di cuenta del tiempo que pase sentada en el coche hasta me fije que Castle se acercaba por el aparcamiento. Esa silueta la reconocía bastante bien. Le mire, se le veía débil, cansado. En ese instante un resorte en mi interior me hizo salir de mi escondite y me acerque a él que había llegado a su coche para apoyarse.

Nunca, gracias a Dios había tenido que vivir algo así, pero imagine lo duro que tenía que ser, como tenía que matar las pocas fuerzas que tuvieras para luchar. Me acerque por su espalda y tras suspirar le dije:

\- Castle

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí y no pude decir más.

POV RICK

Estaba cansado, completamente agotado, hecho una auténtica porquería. El médico y la enfermera habían querido que me quedara ingresado para superar los primeros días después de mi primera quimio, dijeron que sería lo mejor. Pero no podía, si me quedaba allí, eso terminaría matándome, no lo soportaría. Mientras mi cuerpo pudiera mantenerme de pie no iba a quedarme encerrado en una cama de hospital.

Llegué al aparcamiento, no tenía cuerpo para conducir, pero tampoco me apetecía tener que llamar a un taxi. Estaba cansado tanto es así que me recosté sobre el coche y cerré los ojos intentando llenar de algo de oxigeno mis pulmones que parecían haber empequeñecido pues casi no lograban inhalar el aire suficiente. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en mi respiración, que no escuche que se acercaban por mi espalda, hasta que oí como me llamaban.

\- Castle.

Cuando me gire y la vi, me quede de piedra, quise mantenerme lo más erguido posible, y solo esperaba que la oscuridad del lugar me diera la oportunidad de tapar mi cara, fijo estaba pálida. Tenía que disimular.

\- ¡Oh! hola Kate - dije atropellando las palabras.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿Saber? – Pregunte sin querer comprender que quería decirme - ¿Estas bien?

\- Rick… yo… lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunte.

\- Siento haberte seguido pero… necesitaba saberlo - dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Di un paso hacia delante, y luego otro hasta llegar a su lado y la cogí por los brazos atrayéndola hacia mí. Me dolía tanto verla de ese modo - Rick porque no me lo habías dicho, ¿Por qué?

En ese momento me quede completamente paralizado, comprendí de que estaba hablando, se había enterado. ¿Qué esperaba de la mejor detective del mundo? La apreté fuerte contra mis brazos y note las sacudidas de su cuerpo frente a sus sollozos.

\- Ya Kate, venga, todo está bien – dije sabiendo que aquello era una cruel mentira. Pero no podía decirle nada más…

\- ¡Dios! lo siento - dijo separándose de mi – Eres tu quien… y la que llora como una tonta soy yo.

\- ¡Ey! no pasa nada. Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí - dije sonriéndole - estoy bien, no quería que os enterarais para no preocuparos.

\- Rick no está bien…

\- Lo sé - dije cortándola – pero, en serio, estoy bien, además… se acabó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Era la última sesión de quimioterapia? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- No, he decidido no tratarme, si tiene que matarme que lo haga, yo no puedo permitirme malgastar lo que quede tirado en un hospital o un baño.

\- Después discutiremos eso, eres fuerte… y no vas a luchar solo.

\- Kate, no lo comprendes – le dije levantándole el rostro con el dedo y consiguiendo de ese modo que nuestros ojos se encontraran - Si estoy solo es porque quiero, podría llamar a mi madre y estaría aquí en cinco minutos. Pero quiero hacerlo solo, sé que puedo.

\- Puedes, pero no tienes porque - dijo mirándome con los ojos vidriosos - déjame ayudarte, para algo somos compañeros,

\- Compañeros - dije sonriendo - tienes razón – añadí. No podía negarle nada de lo me pidiera y menos si con eso pasábamos más tiempo juntos, era lo único que me importaba, estar a su lado.

\- Bien, entonces déjame cuidarte. Te llevare a casa, se te ve cansado.

-No te molestes, he traído el coche…

\- No, vamos, mañana vendrás a por él. Hoy te llevo yo y te lo ordena tu jefa.

\- A sus órdenes - dije haciendo el saludo militar de la academia cuando nos dirigíamos a un superior.

Llegamos enseguida, estábamos cerca y entramos. Estaba feliz de que estuviera a mi lado. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Kate intentaba no mirarme fijamente, como si algo la estuviera incomodando. La conocía muy bien, sabía cuál era la expresión de sus ojos ante cualquier situación, porque mi principal afición era descubrir cada día un nuevo gesto en esos preciosos ojos.

\- Venga… Suéltalo - dije comprendiendo que no se atrevía a hablar.

Me miró y abrió la boca un par de veces intentando decirlo, estaba a punto de comenzar el interrogatorio, esa era su expresión en ese instante. Su mente esta ordenando la lista de preguntas que iba a disparar y no quería repetir ninguna, ni parecer débil antes las respuestas.

\- Cuando la otra noche paso lo que paso… cuando… - estaba dudando, no sabía si achacarlo al nerviosismo o al miedo - ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Por eso no pasó nada? - preguntó con la mirada baja. Se sentía cohibida…

Suspiré y cerré los ojos intentando mantener la cabeza fría, si yo me derrumbaba, aquello podía terminar muy mal, o muy bien… pero debía contestarle con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no quería mentirle más.

\- Acababan de decirme que posiblemente hubiera algo raro en mis pruebas, algo mal. Venía de repetir las pruebas, no estaba seguro pero… lo imaginaba.

-¡Dios mío Rick! ¿Cómo pudiste…?

\- Solo lo ignore, no quería que fuera real. Tú, los chicos, Lanie todo lo que paso aquella noche me ayudo a olvidar un poco.

\- Entonces… - ahí estaba lo que la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro… el beso. Esa duda que tenía atravesada

\- Kate, quería que pasara, no seamos estúpidos, no voy a negarlo, nadie podría no querer estar contigo, seamos cuerdos - dije mirándola fijamente y vi cómo se sonrojaba apartando sus ojos de los míos - pero no pasó nada, no por toda esta mierda, sino porque mantuve una conversación con una amiga que me hizo comprender y darme cuenta del daño que podía hacerte si hubiera pasado algo – dije obviando el nombre de nuestra amiga en común.

\- Lanie... - dijo soltando un suspiro - ¿Pero pasó algo?

\- Si – dije de forma seria - no quería mentirte, que te sintieras mal, solo fueron un par de besos no pasó nada más.

\- Lo sé – exclamo haciéndome abrir los ojos. Comenzaba a notar como me estaba mareando, esa conversación estaba siendo complicada y estaba usando todas las fuerzas que tenía preparadas para pasar la noche. Pero debía saber…

\- ¿Te acuerdas?

\- No de todo, algo.

\- Soy inolvidable - dije sacándole una sonrisa.

Ya no podía más, cerré los ojos y sentí que mi espalda se desmoronaba. No note el golpe en el suelo, eso quería decir que alguien me cazo al vuelo y me volvió a incorporar. Comprendí que Kate me había descalzado, apoyado mi cabeza en un cojín y tapado con una manta.

La noción del tiempo desapareció, solo recuerdo una taza caliente acercarse a mis labios y un sabor a caldo casero. El líquido elemento corrió por mi cansado cuerpo y cuando hizo su efecto, tuve la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Sigues aquí, o eres un sueño?

\- Venga Don Juan de pacotilla, levanta, tienes que comer algo - me dijo una voz preciosa junto a la mejor sonrisa que le he visto a mi compañera desde que la conozco…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando hacia dónde va la historia, a partir de ahora habrá mucho más de los dos juntos. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días a todos, feliz de que os esté gustando mucho la historia. Espero que no os decepcione, solo avisar que no tenemos mucha idea sobre el tema lo poco que hemos leído en internet, y que esto es ficción por si cometemos algunos fallos no es nuestra intención. Agradecer a Ladydkl por su ayuda en todo eso tema porque si fuera por mi hubiera sido todo un desastre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Había pasado unos días ya desde que Kate se enteró de mi enfermedad. No se separaba de mí ni un minuto, pidió permiso a Gates y cuando le explico el motivo, le dio carta blanca. Se había comportado como una auténtica compañera, como una auténtica amiga. Pero yo… sentía mucha rabia al tenerla cerca y verla partir todas las noches a dormir con otro. La quería para mí, solo para mí.

Hoy tenía que ir a hablar con el médico, mi decisión estaba dando mucho que hablar, y Kate quería acompañarme para poder meter baza y hacerme cambiar, aunque fuera en última instancia, a mi decisión pero sería complicado porque tenía que ir al juzgado para declarar antes el último caso que habíamos investigado. Ella quería ir, se lo vi en la mirada, así que aproveche y cuando se fue para cumplir con su cometido, yo me fui al médico.

Llegué al hospital con muchas fuerzas, desde que ella estaba ahí, estaba fuerte, con ganas y seguro de que podía soportar aunque fuera una quimio más. Cuando llegué vi a la enfermera que ya conocía, esa que se había convertido en una amiga, esa persona con quien hablas y expones tus pensamientos.

\- Hola Rick, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ya empezamos - dije dedicándole una sonrisa – te prohíbo me preguntes como estoy, ¿vale?

\- Pues vaya, te veo muy contento - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Sí, y creo que hoy va a ser la última vez que nos veamos, no voy a seguir con el tratamiento - dije bajando la vista.

\- Rick yo… - se quedó algo parada ante mi aseveración – ¿sabes lo que dices?

\- Casi seguro, por eso vine, quiero hablar con el doctor.

\- Creo que deberías afrontarlo de otro modo, solo porque pierdas algo de pelo, que volverá a crecer con el tiempo, o que tengas una semana algo mala con algunos síntomas incomodos no te debería suponer mucho esfuerzo, frente a una vida que te espera luego.

-¿Te imaginas este cabezón rapado? ¡Dios! no quiero pensarlo - dije medio en broma.

\- Estarías guapo de cualquier forma – respondió cuando le guiñe un ojo.

\- Eso no lo dudes-dije sonriendo.

\- Venga, pasa a la consulta… te pongo el gotero y después hablas con el Dr. Carter.

Entre en la sala y mientras miraba como ponía tubos, agujas, esparadrapos, pegatinas y escribía sobre ellos pensé en que quizá un tratamiento más podría aguantarlo, ahora tenía a Kate conmigo y ella me mimaría. En ese instante entro el medico donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Rick? – pregunto a la enfermera.

\- Físicamente como una mierda, mentalmente, decidido – respondí yo en su lugar.

\- Eso es normal, venga vamos a ponerte la medicación.

-Bueno doctor creo que he tomado la decisión de no seguir con el tratamiento ¿cuándo podré acabar con todo esto?

\- Verás Rick, algo me ha llegado de tu conversación con la ATS, pero creo que estás equivocado, no deberías rendirte.

-¿Y lo que me queda de vida debo vivirla sintiéndome una mierda? ¿Sin poder dar un paso por los mareos? ¿Sin poder comer por los vómitos? o ¿viendo cómo el pelo desaparece de mi cabeza? No, gracias.

\- Rick, vamos a seguir con el tratamiento, lo vamos a intensificar.

\- No…no…no... - dije negándome rotundamente mientras me levantaba de golpe de la silla con los tubos y agujas colgando.

\- Rick, es lo mejor. Bueno lo mejor sería conseguir un trasplante, lo sabes, pero mientras llega, tenemos que seguir con esto. Podemos conseguirlo, o al menos podemos retrasar que se extienda.

\- Hoy aceptare que me lo pongáis, pero una vez salga de aquí, no vais a volverme a ver, ni vivo, ni muerto.

\- Con más motivo voy a ingresarte, unos días, solo unos días. Te ayudaremos a que pases mejor los efectos secundarios de la medicación, veras como con nuestra ayuda, no parece tan terrible.

\- ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto a mí? – Dije bajando la vista - ¿hice algo mal?

\- No lo sé Rick, pero no sé porque toca a quien toca. Solo sé que eres fuerte y que si alguien puede superar todo esto eres tú – apunto algo en su carpeta y después de mirar los últimos análisis me pregunto - Rick has sentido algún síntoma más…

\- ¿Te parece poco la caída del pelo? ¿No mantener nada en el estómago? ¿No poder dar un paso sin pensar que estoy en el Titanic? ¿Qué mi nariz parece un pozo de sangre que brota sin pedir permiso?

\- Bueno, te vamos a hacer algunas pruebas para ver cómo está afectando a tu cuerpo. Tienes que estar fuerte porque…

-Lo sé la quimio ataca a mi cuerpo, pero también ataca a eso que me está machacando… eso no me consuela, y mucho menos alivia todo lo que me está haciendo, por eso te digo que hoy es el último tratamiento que me ponéis.

\- Vendré en unas horas y hablamos de todo esto, no te desanimes, tú no Rick… hasta luego – dijo a modo de despedida mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- Hasta luego Doc - dije recostándome en la butaca donde solía estar mientras me ponían la quimio.

Mientras veía entrar en mi cuerpo, por los tubos que llevaba conectados, ese líquido que supuestamente iba a matar al maldito cáncer, me dio tiempo a pensar en muchas cosas.

Con Kate cerca podría soportar cualquier cosa, ella era mi fuerza ahora. Pero luego desaparecería de mi vida, bueno, seguiría siendo mi compañera… pero nada más. Y yo quería más, mucho más. Eso si consigo vencer a esas dichosas células malignas que tienen a mi cuerpo inutilizado.

La enfermera me vio con los ojos cerrados, pensativo y me pregunto.

-Ey Rick ¿en qué piensas? – me dijo mientras no dejaba de trastear con todos aquellos utensilios que ya no sabía si entraban o salían de mi cuerpo.

\- En las vueltas de la vida… En que nada tiene sentido…

\- No te des por vencido, eres joven, valiente, guapo… no dejes que unos síntomas puedan contigo, no dejes ganar a la leucemia, hay que seguir con el tratamiento, hay…

\- El doctor dice que debo ingresar para que me ayudéis con los síntomas, pero no sé si podré soportar el encierro – le dije divagando - Tengo tantas cosas por hacer aun… cosas que quiero vivir en la vida. Tantas y tantas y ahora… nada.

\- Rick puedes hacerlas, no digas eso… - se notaba que intentaba animarme, pero a mi sus palabras, parecían entrar por un oído y salir por el otro sin causar efecto.

\- Puede que me quede poco tiempo.

\- A ver… - salió y volvió al momento con algo en la mano. Me dio una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, me acerco una mesita y me dijo muy decidida - escribe todo lo que más desees en esta vida y ponte la meta de cumplirlas cuanto antes, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

\- Hay cosas que no se consiguen de un día para otro, eso lo sabemos los dos – le respondí desanimado.

\- Lo sé, pero otras sí. Escríbelas todas, enuméralas y expón todo lo que quieras, al menos así lo tendrás claro, eso te dará fuerza para luchar por conseguirlo, o al menos la gran mayoría de tus deseos.

La miré extrañado, pero me parecía una buena idea. Cogí el papel y el bolígrafo y me puse en la tarea. Ella después de echar un ojo a la medicación, salió así como había entrado.

Estuve un largo rato escribiendo, primero algunas frases sin sentido, después ya tenía algunas certezas y finalmente comprendí que no había tantas cosas que me quedaran por hacer…

Se acabó el maldito tratamiento, pero no me quitaron esos tubos que llevaba colgando del brazo, supongo que debían temer que me fuera y no verme más el pelo, o el que me quedara. Pero lo que me pusieron empezó a hacer sus efectos. Esa sensación de ir en barco, ese mareo constante, ese peso en mis brazos y piernas. El mal sabor de boca y finalmente las náuseas, como si hubiera comido sin parar durante tres días seguidos. Cuando quise llamar a la enfermera, fue tarde, ya había dejado el suelo perdido y mi ropa inservible.

Una vez aseado, metido en la cama y tumbado ya en una cama de la que sería mi habitación durante unos días, me sentí un poco mejor, o al menos lo suficientemente animado para llamar a Kate y hacerle saber que me quedaba allí unos días.

\- Hola Kate… soy yo – como si no lo supiera… estaba segura de que tenía mi nombre en la pantalla.

\- Hola, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Si, tranquila, solo que hubo un cambio de planes y quería avisarte.

\- Gracias por el aviso pues… dime.

\- De momento estoy ingresado porque van a quitarte el sitio para cuidarme… quieren probar para atenuar los efectos de la quimio.

\- A mí no me molesta cuidarte Castle… pero si el doctor lo vio necesario… - no parecía muy segura que allí pudieran tratarme mejor de lo que lo hacia ella.

\- Además, creo que voy a pedirle unas vacaciones a Gates – ahí si esperaba su explosión…

\- ¿Vacaciones? Estás loco, esta vez el tratamiento te dio en la cabeza… has perdido el poco seso que tenias compañero.

\- Sí, voy a pedírselas ahora a Gates - dije con la mejor sonrisa posible.

\- Castle ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro, dime… ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Que, que me pasa? ¿Estás loco? Como que te vas de vacaciones - dijo levantando la voz.

\- Kate preferiría que nadie se enterara - dije bajando la voz.

\- Vale lo siento - dijo más tranquila - no puedes irte y dejar el tratamiento.

\- Necesito parar un poco – le dije con voz seria.

\- Castle, ¿Rick…ha pasado algo? ¿Qué no me has contado?

\- Nada, solo que estoy hasta las narices de que todo el mundo me pregunte como estoy – grité - lo siento, perdona.

\- Está bien, te comprendo

\- Perdona… ¿podemos hablarlo en persona?

\- Castle, ahora tengo un poco de trabajo…

\- Por favor – le dije suplicante, no podía mentirle, a ella no.

\- Vale dame una hora, luego me paso. Castle no tengo ganas de bromear. Será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes, ¿no puedes darme una pista?

\- No, ven y lo sabrás – y le colgué el teléfono… iba a contarle el plan que se estaba fraguando en mi mente. Ella podía saberlo…

Cuando llego después de saludarnos, se sentó a mi lado y le conté algunas de mis ideas.

\- Bueno… parece que no está funcionando la cosa como debería, así que...

\- ¿Te tienen que ingresar?

\- Si.

\- Bien, me puedo pedir algún día para…

\- No, no tienes que…

\- No tengo, pero quiero – dijo cogiendo mi mano, lo que hizo que temblara y no debido precisamente a la quimio - Si quieres puedo pedirme los días que necesites total tengo muchas vacaciones así que…

\- No - me miró fijamente y sabía que iba a ser imposible hacerla cambiar de idea – bueno, quiero decir, que con que vengas a visitarme un rato me conformo, de verdad.

\- Rick…

\- De verdad, no quiero que afecte esto a nadie, eso me hace sentir peor.

-Vale, vale… pero pasare todos los días por aquí para verte y saber como sigues.

\- Perfecto. Y si me puedes traer algo de buena comida te lo agradecería - dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa y pude ver un pequeño atisbo de ella y con eso me conforme de momento.

\- Eso está hecho, pero espero que le des buen uso, me conformo con que este dentro más de quince segundos – me respondió devolviéndome la broma.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **El próximo capítulo será el miércoles hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios** **.**

 **Que tengáis una buena semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más con otro capítulo de esta historia. Feliz muy feliz de que seáis participes de esta historia, gracias a todos por eso.**

 **Quiero como siempre darle las gracias a ladydkl por su maravilloso trabajo, por su ilusión y ganas y su rapidez cuando se le necesita. Desde que empezamos juntas esto no es lo mismo y mucho menos en este fic, sin ella esto no hubiera ido tan bien.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Mis principales deseos estaban escritos en el papel, muchos de ellos, sabía que eran imposibles de conseguir, pero igual si me lo proponía, nada era imposible en esta vida… o lo que quedara de ella, pero si alguno de ellos se realizara, sería como estar en un sueño.

\- En serio Rick, ¿Quién es esta Kate?

\- ¿Qué? - dije sorprendido mientras me estaban cambiando las bolsas que colgaban del hierro de la cama. Ahí iba mi "supuesta" cura a todas las molestias que me causaba la otra cura… la del cáncer.

\- Esta Kate que aparece en casi todos tus deseos - dijo mi enfermera con el papel en la mano. Se lo quite de inmediato y me miro con una sonrisa pícara - tiene que ser muy especial para pedir eso que pides.

\- Eso no te interesa – dije de mal humor guardando el papel dentro de un libro dentro de mi mesita – Bueno, es igual, esta es la lista de los imposibles.

\- No creo que haya nada imposible en la vida solo…

\- Solo evitar la muerte, sí. Y eso es lo que más cerca tengo yo.

\- No digas eso. Vas a vivir mucho tiempo, y si esa Kate sabe lo que hace, cumplirá cada uno de esos deseos qué pides porque si no, sería una auténtica tonta. ¿Es tonta Rick?

\- ¿Qué dices?, es la mujer más lista e inteligente que he conocido nunca - dije con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿Más que yo? - pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Se acabó… por hoy no vas a meterte más en mi vida, no vamos a hablar más de ella– exclame enfadado mientras se abría la puerta.

\- ¿Hablar de quién? - dijo Kate mientras entraba y cerraba tras de sí. Mi corazón se aceleró al verla, allí de pie, con esa sonrisa que tenía últimamente cuando me miraba. Dios no me acostumbraba a mirarla, a tenerla cerca.

\- De… - iba a contestar la enfermera, pero gracias a Dios fui lo suficientemente rápido, sin contar el monitor que llevaba el ritmo de mi corazón, que empezó a sonar, todos lo miramos y de repente paro.

\- Rick… cuidado con esas emociones… - dijo riendo la enfermera mientras paraba la máquina.

\- Kate, ella es mi enfermera, la loca, enfermera loca, ella es "Kate"- dije pronunciando con más énfasis su nombre para que comprendiera y callara.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la famosa Kate? - dijo mirándome y riéndose.

\- ¿Famosa? Rick… ¿qué le has contado a esta pobre mujer para que diga eso?

\- Si, por lo visto eres más inteligente que yo. Tendremos que echar un trivial o algo parecido -dijo riéndose mientras veía mi cara de espanto - bueno será mejor que me vaya, antes de que alguna mirada me atraviese o me fulmine y caiga muerta -dijo sonriendo a Kate y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, no sin antes mirarme y levantar los hombros cuestionándome.

\- Vaya… veo que no te aburres, parece divertida - dijo señalando la puerta por donde acababa de salir – otra que ya cayo rendida a tus pies.

\- Sí, es divertida… - dije nervioso - ¿Rendida? Anda calla… no digas tonterías, me tiene frito, es una chafardera, quiere saberlo todo. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te dije que iba a venir… no sé porque te sorprendes.

\- Pues me alegro de que puedas hacerlo - dije sonriéndole para que se relajara y de paso olvidara lo sucedido en los últimos minutos.

\- ¿Me has traído algo para comer?

\- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo, vengo directa de comisaria.

\- Genial, me toca la magnífica comida de hospital ¿Hoy tendrás el honor de probarla tu también?

\- Tampoco debe estar tan mala.

\- Trato hecho, hoy te la comes tu – dije riéndole la gracia.

\- Mejor no.

\- ¡Viva la solidaridad! – Esa sonrisa era la más bonita del mundo, tendría que ser patrimonio de la humanidad.

\- Me gustaría preguntarte como estas, pero como no quieres, no lo haré - dijo mordiéndose el labio y no sabía lo que me ponía que hiciera aquello, era tan inocente y tan sexy a la vez.

\- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, te voy a responder sin que me preguntes.

\- ¿A sí? – Exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Que privilegio!

\- Sí, estoy bien porque has venido a verme – le dije, lo que causo que sus mejillas te tiñeran de un color sonrosado - aunque no me hayas traído nada para comer.

\- Ella no, pero yo si – dijo la enfermera, volviendo a aparecer con mi cena.

\- ¿De verdad me tengo que comer esto? Teóricamente intentáis evitarme los vómitos, no provocármelos.

\- Pues te lo vas a comer todo y Kate va a ayudarme, ¿verdad? – y esta asintió arremangándose para ponerse a la tarea de obligarme a comer.

\- La verdad, es que no tengo hambre – les dije a las dos, que se miraron torciendo el labio.

\- Ya, pero tienes que comer. Tengo más pacientes ¿te importas quedarte hasta que se coma todo? - pregunto a Kate que me miro sin saber muy bien que responder – ¡Ah! E intenta que no se vuelva a disparar el monitor que vas a tener que soportar el pitido un rato, no podré venir a pararlo enseguida – y salió disparada a seguir dando cenas a sus otros pacientes.

\- No hace falta… Kate…

\- Deja de decir eso, estoy aquí porque quiero.

\- Bien, pues ya que está aquí podrías ayudarme con esta porquería.

\- Si, seguro… anda.

\- Ten tu compañera para esto.

\- Anda cállate y empieza a comer.

Mientras comía estuve en silencio, pensaba en el monitor cardiaco, no fuera a saltar la alarma si miraba fijamente a Kate durante todo el rato, quería alargar la compañía, el estar solo me parecía tan patético, tan triste.

\- Bueno, ya basta, creo que ya…

\- ¡Ah no! Queda poco.

\- ¡Ey! Que no soy un bebe – dije poco convencido, a pesar de empezar a notar los calmantes que me habían inyectado antes de que llegara Kate.

\- Castle apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, termina y te dejo tranquilo.

\- Estoy tan cansado – me retiro la bandeja de comida, donde aun había la mitad de lo que habían traído.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Dime, estoy aquí para ayudar.

\- Por favor, podrías quédate un rato conmigo - dije serio poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

\- Solo un rato. Si no te duermes en poco tiempo te quedas solo – me amenazo. Lo que no sabía ella, era que con solo su presencia ya me sentía más tranquilo y relajado.

\- Bien, prometo portarme bien - dije tumbándome. Kate me arropo un poco y se sentó en la butaca junto a mí y apago la luz.

\- Duérmete - dijo al ver que no cerraba los ojos.

POV KATE

Lo vi cómo poco a poco se dormía. Me gustaba verlo tranquilo, por lo menos los vómitos y esos mareos parecían haber pasado un poco. No me podía ni imaginar por lo que tenía que estar pasando, debía que ser un auténtico infierno y aun así mantenía la compostura como un auténtico campeón. Estaba orgullosa de tenerlo como compañero, era un ejemplo para los que estaban en su misma situación. No lo había visto en ningún momento derrumbado, solo había tenido un momento de debilidad, pero parecía haber finalizado.

Estaba tan dormido que parecía inocente y pequeño. Le toque suavemente el cabello despeinándolo pero intentando no despertarlo. Cuando fui a retirar la mano, esta se fue con algunos mechones de su pelo. Era algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero sin duda debería estar pasándole desde hacía algunos días. Con lo coqueto que era… lo iba a pasar mal en ese sentido.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y lo cogí rápidamente para que no se despertara. Eran de la comisaria sobre un caso que teníamos abierto. Debía tomar nota pero no tenía nada a mano. Busque en los cajones para ver si encontraba un papel y un boli para escribir cuando vi un papel que sobresalía a modo de punto de un libro.

\- Ryan, te llamo luego, mándame los datos por mensaje, ahora no tengo nada para apuntar.

\- Ok jefa.

Ese papel había llamado poderosamente mi atención… sobresalía y en el pude ver la letra de Castle, "lista de mis últimos deseos".

Cuando comprendí lo que era, quise dejarla en su lugar rápidamente como si no la hubiera visto nunca, pero al ir a guardarla en su lugar de procedencia, vi mi nombre escrito en ella, me quede paralizada, pero mi curiosidad gano a mi sentido común.

"Lista de últimos deseos"

Besar a Kate.

Casarme con ella.

Tener un hijo también con ella.

Viajar.

Ser capitán de policía.

Bañarme desnudo en la playa.

Escribir un libro.

Plantar un árbol.

Conocer a mi padre.

Tener un Ferrari.

Tuve que leerlo varias veces para racionalizarlo. ¿De verdad quería todo aquello? ¡Dios mío! si eso era cierto estaba en su lista en tres ocasiones y eran las primeras. No podía ser, ¿Cómo podía yo cumplir eso? ¿Cómo iba a…?

Tenía que irme, desaparecer de ese lugar. Salir, y esconderme para que nadie supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente… Deje la lista dentro de la mesita de nuevo, justo donde la había encontrado, entre las hojas de ese libro. Lentamente cerré el cajón, cogí mi móvil, mi bolso, mi abrigo y salí corriendo, dejando atrás todo aquello que acababa de ver.

Tenía tanto miedo a todo aquello, aunque, ¿a qué tenía miedo exactamente?

¿Que él quisiera besarme? Ese no era un deseo difícil de cumplir… si mal no recuerdo ya había sucedido aunque yo estuviera ebria y recordara poco lo sucedido. Supongo que debe referirse a acostarse conmigo, pensé. Todo estaba tan nublado en mis pensamientos, que ya no sabía ni yo misma a que debía referirse, o que era exactamente aquello que había leído, quizá solo fuera una broma.

¿A que quisiera casarse conmigo? ¡Dios! Estaba prometida a otro hombre… estábamos buscando fecha de boda a pesar de que de cada día yo tuviera más claro que él no era el hombre de mi vida. Todos mis pensamientos no tenían ni pies, ni cabeza… era peor que un laberinto que te robaba la respiración.

Todo aquello no tenía significado alguno, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Y para más inri… un hijo… ¿pero en qué demonios pensaba Castle? Estaba loco si imaginaba que alguno de esos deseos se podía cumplir… sobre todo los tres primeros…

Me senté en mi coche y empecé a llorar… ese hombre había puesto todas sus esperanzas de vida en mi persona y yo justamente en esos instantes estaba en la disyuntiva de si dar o no carpetazo a la relación que tenía con un hombre que estaba loco por mí, al cual, de cada día, me causaba más animadversión.

Mi cabeza hervía como olla exprés y no sabía si pensar que Castle había perdido el poco seso que le quedaba o si era yo quien estaba loca pensando en cómo podría concederle esos deseos.

Eso sin olvidar que el había dicho ya varias veces que quería abandonar el tratamiento… eso no podía estar sucediéndome a mi… eso era la peor pesadilla que me había pasado nunca, después de lo de mi madre…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Próximo capítulo el viernes, mientras tanto ya sabéis que me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios. Feliz de que os esté gustando y con un ritmo lento pero constante seguimos con esta historia que de verdad está dejando algo bueno dentro de mí. Gracias a todos por leerla porque sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que la disfruten. La verdad es que de esta historia me llevaré un gran recuerdo, porque lo que nos ha costado escribirla a mi compañera y a mí y por lo bien que nos hemos organizado para que salga adelante. Por supuesto que os guste que es nuestro objetivo lo hace aún más especial. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, pero sobre todo gracias por leerla por hacerla vuestra.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Llegue a casa alterada por la maldita lista. Sabía que no tenía por qué hacer nada pero ¿por qué me sentía culpable? como si por mi culpa alguien no pudiera cumplir sus sueños. ¿Qué podía hacer al respeto? Desde luego, no forzar mis sentimientos, había cierto aprecio, eran muchos años juntos, siendo compañeros, le había cogido un gran cariño pero de ahí a sentir lo que él parecía que sentía, había un abismo.

Entré en casa y me encontré con Josh de pie, esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me olvide por completo de él, que era de verdad mi pareja, quien merecía mis pensamientos y últimamente no le dedique muchos, más bien pocos, y los pocos que había tenido habían sido para mal.

\- Buenas noches princesa. Llegas tarde, debes estar cansada, mira… tengo la cena preparada – dijo emocionado enseñándome la mesa que preparo con todo lujo de detalles.

\- ¡Oh gracias! pero no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Entonces podemos pasar al postre - dijo besándome el cuello. No podía ser que ese hombre esperara tener sexo conmigo, cuando yo solo tenía en la cabeza en la situación del pobre Castle… "No Kate, no quiere que le tengan pena" pensé enfadándome conmigo misma, mientras me besaba el cuello… "Olvida a Castle ahora… tu prometido se está insinuando de una forma muy evidente… presta atención" me regañe interiormente…

Respeto a Josh, a pesar de no tener cuerpo para ello, se le notaba que estaba mejorando para que esta relación llegara a buen puerto, estaba poniendo más de su parte que yo y me tocaba a mí poner un poco de mi parte, si no esto no llegaría a ningún lado.

Me deje llevar para poder olvidar, para poder volver a la tranquilidad que me daba la monotonía, el día a día de mi casa, de nuestra relación, pero no hubo forma… mi cabeza, y porque negarlo, mi corazón, no estaban ahí. Él puso todo su empeño, pero a pesar de querer disfrutar, solo notaba dolor en la fricción de su penetración, así que cuando acabo, me hice un poco la loca y me dispuse a dormir. Igual el sueño reparaba mi distraída mente y mi dañado corazón aburrido por alguien que no me brindaba ya nada.

Me levanté temprano, Josh ya se había ido a trabajar. Me dejo una nota junto al café, como cuando empezábamos a salir y todo iba tan bien… ahora, todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado.

No dejaba de pensar en las situaciones vividas el día anterior, tenía que ir a trabajar, concentrarme en ello, pero antes… tenía que hablar con alguien sobre todo aquello. Sacarlo de mi mente y hablarlo me vendría bien para pensar sobre eso. Y como siempre ¿Quién mejor que Lanie?

Quede con ella en una cafetería cercana a mi casa, para poder desayunar tranquilas y hablar, aunque sin dar pistas sobre quien se trataba.

\- Hola - dijo cuando llegue, nos saludamos con un abrazo antes de sentarnos - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parecía algo grave.

\- Bueno… es sobre lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día.

\- ¿Sobre ese amigo tuyo enfermo? – mío y de ella… pensé, pero no podía contárselo.

\- Sí, está confirmado.

\- ¡Oh! Dios cariño lo siento. ¿Puedo ayudar? – exclamo tapándose la boca con las manos en señal de miedo.

\- Esta fuerte, más de lo que estaría yo en mi vida.

\- Eso es bueno, pero necesita el apoyo de los que tiene cerca.

\- Creo que solo me lo ha contado a mí. Mejor dicho, se lo saque, yo lo averigüe, después fue apretar un poco las tuercas y canto.

\- ¿No se lo ha contado a nadie?

\- No, solo tiene a su madre, pero ha preferido no contárselo.

\- ¡Dios, tiene que estar…!

\- Parece que está muy entero.

\- Si pero por dentro… además, el tratamiento es casi peor que la enfermedad. Te destroza poco a poco, es tremendo, los efectos secundarios te dejan destrozado y sin fuerza para nada.

\- Si, lo pude comprobar el otro día, y por si fuera poco, no parece que funcione…

\- Bueno… puede ser que no hayan dado con la tecla, tiene que seguir luchando. Lo mejor sería un trasplante.

\- ¿Un trasplante? Perdona, soy inexperta en este tema.

\- Si, de médula.

\- ¿Yo puedo donar?

\- Claro, pero es complicado encontrar alguien compatible – dijo parando a considerar lo próximo que iba a decirme – a no ser que tuviera padres vivos o quizá hermanos o primos, aunque lo más viable sería un hermano de padre y madre.

\- No tiene.

\- Mala suerte – y añadió - Pero puedes hacerte las pruebas, nunca se sabe.

\- Lo haré, por probar no se pierde nada. Pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar – pare a meditar como le podía explicar lo de sus deseos - Ha hecho una lista con sus últimos deseos.

\- Venga… no debe ser catastrofista… se puede curar… pero bueno, ¿Qué tal esa lista? ¿Muy difícil?

\- Es que soy su principal protagonista – le conté.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, en tres ocasiones. Quiere besarme, casarse conmigo y que tengamos un hijo, esto es de locos - dije sonrojándome.

\- ¡Oh! Qué bonito Kate… es un romántico y esta coladito por ti.

\- Es que Lanie, no puedo darle lo que quiere, y me duele en el alma….

\- No te preocupes Kate, puede superarlo. No penséis en últimas voluntades aun, pero podías al menos cumplir uno de sus deseos… como si fueras un hada madrina, el primero no es muy complicado ¿no? - dijo sonriéndome y haciéndome un guiño.

\- Ya nos hemos besado.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no me lo habías contado… ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno fue una vez, pero estaba borracha, apenas recuerdo nada.

\- Pues no cuenta. Debes estar en plenas facultades para que él pueda disfrutarlo, y tú también ya que estas – mi amiga se lo estaba pasando bomba con esa conversación, a ella le encantaba dar este tipo de consejos, se sentía en su salsa - Mira… No es difícil, eres una mujer y nosotras sabemos cómo besar a un hombre, aunque no tengamos muchos sentimientos en medio. Plántale un buen beso, déjale sin aliento, hazle soñar y sentir que solo por repetir, vale la pena vivir. Seguro que le darás fuerzas para luchar todo lo necesario – dijo después tan pancha.

\- Lanie… estoy con Josh. ¿Estás loca?

\- ¡Ah sí! Josh, el médico, imagina si me gusta que hasta le olvide… que le zurzan a ese aburrido. ¿Por cierto como te va con él? – pregunto por educación. A ella nunca le había caído bien y eso que compartían profesión, pero desde el minuto 0, habían sentido los dos un mutuo sentimiento de animadversión… se odiaban. Él, sentía celos de que compartiera todos mis pensamientos con mi amiga y ella que me robara tiempo para dedicárselo.

\- Bien, lo está dando todo, al menos lo intenta. De verdad desde que empezamos no estaba así conmigo.

\- Quien lo diría – dijo Lanie arrugando el labio en señal de desagrado.

\- No puedo más… La que ahora está mal soy yo. Porque por mucho que él da, y yo quisiera, no puedo… ayer noche por primera vez en mi vida fingí para quitármelo de encima, me estaba haciendo daño incluso.

\- Creo que tendrías que…

\- Calla… No lo digas, ya se lo qué opinas. Pero creo que tengo que seguir intentándolo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Hasta que sienta que no tiene sentido.

\- Es que no tiene sentido desde hace mucho tiempo amiga mía, antes te veía ilusionada, hace tiempo que te veo aburrida y eso no es bueno, ni para ti, ni para -él – dijo del tirón. La mire de forma desafiante - vale lo siento, solo quiero que seas feliz, lo hago por ti, te digo lo que tú no te atreves a expresar.

POV RICK

Estaba muy aburrido, todo el día en el hospital encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes no es que me hiciera mucha ilusión. No me gusta estar solo, aunque sabía que si lo estaba, era por mi culpa. Podía tener a mi excéntrica madre por aquí, a mi alrededor. A los chicos, con sus bromas, pero había elegido la soledad.

¡Dios! esto era un infierno, solo quería dejarlo todo, irme a la playa y disfrutar lo mucho o poco que me quedara de vida, eso era lo que quería. Dejar este maldito tratamiento que me destrozaba por dentro y por fuera con esos síntomas insoportables que me mataban. Casi prefería sentir que la enfermedad seguía su curso, disfrutar de lo poco que tenia de vida con achaques, pero sin vómitos, sin diarreas, sin dolor… sin tener que estar o dormido o sufriendo, porque lo único que habían hecho los medicamentos para aliviar la quimio, era dormirme.

Mi casa en la playa… esa que había comprado hacía muchos años con el dinero de mi padre, y que decore yo con pequeños detalles que traje de algún viaje, fotos de actores que conocí gracias a mi madre, o de paisajes hechas por mí desde la ventana que daba a una playa con unas puestas de sol maravillosas. Incluso ese feísimo sofá que tanto quería, porque era el más cómodo del mundo, a pesar de ser feo como el mismo.

Después de pensarlo, me apetecía mucho irme y seria inolvidable hacerlo con Kate, aunque, pensándolo bien, Kate era la que me mantenía aquí. Si ella viniera el resto daría igual, e incluso que mi vida se acortara en apenas unos meses.

Ella, la que iluminaba mis noches, la dueña de mis pensamientos y sueños. Estaba enamorado de ella y cada día que pasaba, más. Solo podía pensar en ella, en estar a su lado, en tenerla lo más cerca posible. Ella aligeraba las malas noches, los malos momentos. Estaba fuerte, y todo, por ella, por tenerla cerca, a mi lado.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y mi enfermera entró, enseguida enredo con mi gotero, mis venas, mi pulso, el monitor de mi corazón… en fin… toqueteándome.

\- Buenos días por lo menos, ¿no?

\- Buenos días – perdona, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza – Por cierto, he visto a Kate con unos chicos, hace unos diez minutos, iban a laboratorio, me preguntaron por dónde ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- Kate. Esa "amiga" tuya, con otros dos chicos.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunte asustado ¿si estaban en el hospital con ella…? lo sabían ¿Se lo habría dicho? ¡Dios! espero que no… estaba empezando a enfadarme, confiaba en ella y parecía que me había traicionado. Empecé a sudar y a sofocarme…

\- Por favor, ¿me podrías traer un vaso de agua fría? Muy fría, por favor…

\- Rick, ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

\- Es que… ellos son mis compañeros, mis amigos. Ellos no saben nada y si están aquí es porque ella se lo ha dicho. Yo no quiero que lo sepan, no quiero… - dije casi gritando mostrándole mi evidente enfado.

-Rick relájate. No sabes que ha pasado, no te precipites.

\- Me ha fallado… no puede ser que ella me haya fallado.

\- No lo sabes a ciencia cierta aun… no la juzgues. Relájate.

\- No quiero que me vean, no quiero… - dije con las lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que sentía.

\- Rick, ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan?

\- No quiero que me vean débil, yo no soy débil. No quiero que la gente sienta lástima por mí.

\- ¡Ey! Rick - dijo acercándose - si son tus amigos no sentirán lástima, esa no es la palabra, estarán mal, tristes por lo que estás pasando, pero no es lástima. Y no creo que nadie pueda verte como una persona débil, estás enfermo, sí, pero aun así, pareces la persona más fuerte del mundo – paro de hablar de una forma apreciativa, para dar énfasis a sus palabras y darme a entender que mi decisión de mantener silencio, era equivocada - Eres fuerte Rick, eso lo demuestras cada día enfrentándote a esta enfermedad. Llorar, tener miedo, eso no nos hace débiles… luchar como tu luchas cada día te hace fuerte - dijo agarrándome la cara con sus manos.

\- Gracias - dije sorbiendo por la nariz - gracias de verdad.

\- Bien, ahora demuestra tu fuerza. Yo voy a por alguna bebida fría que te baje el sofoco que has pillado. Y recuerda, aquí el único fuerte eres tú.

Me sentí más tranquilo, aunque con miedo aun por ver sus reacciones. Me hubiera gustado contárselo yo, pero en fin, las circunstancias habían sido esas, aunque no fueran las mejores. Cerré los ojos para recomponer mi compostura. Serenarme e intentar aparentar tranquilidad. Sabía que ella no tenía derecho… bueno, quizás sí, pero no quería enfadarme con ella, que era la única que me daba fuerzas para seguir. La puerta de repente se abrió y cerré los ojos imaginando como me mirarían los chicos. Pero al abrir los ojos no me encontré lo que esperaba. Me encontré solo con una mirada, una mirada limpia, pura, una mirada que me derretía por dentro, que dejaba mi corazón fuera de cobertura.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, no os voy a hacer esperar mucho jeje. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo la historia, está siendo todo un placer tanto para mí como para mi compañera poder escribirla.**

 **Buen viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, estoy muy feliz de que os guste. Quiero darle las gracias a Ladydkl porque hubo un momento en que me agobie y me vine abajo y sin su ayuda no hubiera podido sacar este fic.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV RICK

\- Hola - dije abriendo los ojos, sonriendo al verla. No podía estar mal si estaba a mi lado.

\- Hola - dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y el saludo algo tímido.

\- ¿Dónde están los chicos? - pregunte serio.

\- Ya se han ido. Venimos de hacernos las pruebas para…

\- Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Decir?

\- Si están aquí, es porque se lo has dicho, que ya saben lo mío – le dije serio mirándola a los ojos.

\- Acaso piensas que…

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- No, ¿por quién me tomas? - dijo levantando la voz – Sí, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo los sepa y poder así para quitarme este peso del alma -dijo apretándose su pecho justo sobre su corazón - quiero apoyarte Rick… quiero ayudarte y me encantaría no ser la única que lo sabe, porque… por difícil que parezca, me llegas al corazón y me pides cosas imposibles, y yo no puedo más que decirte que sí, aunque estés equivocado, aunque sea un error, aunque me muera de miedo y no sepa que hacer, pero no, no he dicho nada a nadie, me lo sigo guardando y ese secreto frente a mis seres queridos me destroza por dentro y pienso que está mal… pero no, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Yo…

-No, déjame acabar. Me gustaría no ser la única persona que estuviera aquí para ayudarte, pero es tu vida y ni se me ocurriría por nada del mundo contarlo, eres el que tienes derecho a guardarlo, o soltarlo, no yo – exclamo llorando y soltando el dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

Yo también lloraba y cuando la sentí junto a mí, la abrace y me correspondió. Sentí sus lágrimas calientes sobre mi pecho mojándome la camiseta que llevaba y comprendí que tenía razón, que no podía obligarla a cargar con todo ese peso, necesitaba liberarla de eso y darle paz interior.

\- Kate no tienes porque… - imagine que sentía pena e intente separarla de mi abrazo.

\- No - dijo volviendo a callar - no me alejes, prefiero al menos intentar hacer algo que quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, necesito ayudarte.

\- Si quieres ayudarme regálame una de tus sonrisas Kate - dije y vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara. Se sonrojo, seguramente, por cómo la estaba mirando, pero es que la quería tanto que me dolía tenerla cerca y no poder… abrazarla, sentirla, notarla así, siempre entre mis brazos, ser su consuelo cuando sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos.

\- Rick porque… ¿cómo consigues ser tan fuerte?

\- Porque te tengo a mi lado - le dije sonriéndole y sabía que quizás ella no se lo tomara como algo serio sino como una de mis bromas pero era la mayor verdad que había salido nunca de mi boca, era fuerte por ella y para ella.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si alguna vez estas mal.

\- Lo sé - dije apartando su pelo de la cara - lo sé - dije casi en un susurro.

\- Bien, y no desconfíes de mí nunca más, por favor.

\- Nunca Kate, prometido – le dije emocionado.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Se lo dirás a los chicos y dejaras que te ayudemos?

\- Voy a contárselo a los chicos, pero creo que antes debería hablar con mi madre, la he apartado y ella es la que más se merece saber. Entre otras cosas, porque quizá su medula me valga. Quien sabe, igual me parezca a ella y no a mi padre.

\- Bien, gracias – respondió respirando hondo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía que podría conversar con Lanie o con sus compañeros.

\- Kate, ¿crees que te sería muy difícil estar a mi lado cuando lo haga? - dije tragando saliva. Me aterraba imaginar a la mujer que me trajo al mundo cuando le dijera lo que tenía una enfermedad prácticamente incurable, que iba a abandonar la quimioterapia, que posiblemente me quedaran unos meses de vida. Cuando le dijera que quizás su único hijo, ese que ella sola había sacado adelante, podía irse para siempre.

\- Siempre - dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa a la vez que apretaba con fuerza mi mano con la suya.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde juntos, hablando de banalidades. Yo no quería recordar la lista, pero habría sido una conversación muy interesante. Estaba agradecido por cómo estaba reaccionando a todo, me sentía "querido" a su estilo, a la manera "Kate", que pena que no iba a tener vida suficiente para agradecérselo. Eso me hizo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara y ella lo noto.

\- Rick ¿estás bien? - dijo mirándome muy seria y con cara de preocupación.

\- No sirve de nada que te lo oculte… Tengo miedo - por fin pude decirlo en alto - yo…tengo miedo a que me mate la quimio en lugar de la enfermedad.

\- ¡Ey! es normal tener miedo, pero vas a luchar, no, vamos a luchar para salir de esto. Quizás encontremos algún donante compatible y todo se solucione.

\- Ojala - dije dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa triste.

\- Háblame de tu madre Rick - dijo de repente y le miré sorprendido. Tome aire y sin más me salió todo.

\- Es complicado hablar sobre la gran Martha Rodgers, es un personaje muy peculiar. Una diva del escenario, y sin duda, hasta ahora, la mujer de mi vida - dije sonriendo - ella a pesar de todo, de sus locuras, sus desvaríos y sus extrañezas, ha sido la persona que me ha sacado adelante, sola. Es tan fuerte, muy fuerte… y claro, como toda actriz, excéntrica, algo egocéntrica y también complicada.

\- Ya sabemos a quién has salido pues - dijo riéndose.

\- Sí, también es cabezota y muy coqueta, si, sin duda creo que he salido a ella - dije riéndome recordando las idas de olla de Martha Rodgers - ¿y tú? Kate, ¿a quién te pareces?

\- Yo… - la vi dudar, sonrió y hablo de forma tranquila - tengo cosas de los dos, aunque mi padre dice que soy como mi madre, testaruda, lista y mandona.

\- Es cierto, tiene razón, lo eres – arrugue los hombros y recibí un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Tengo una dura competencia contigo - dijo mirándome.

\- Kate, ¿me dejas que te haga una pregunta? – lance al aire. No quería aventurarme a preguntar y que ella me respondiera que no me importaba.

\- Tú hazla, ya veré si te contesto luego –dijo con un guiño.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser madre?

\- Creo que aún no he sentido la llamada de la maternidad – no había dudado en responder, seguro que había tocado ese tema en alguna ocasión.

\- Yo sé que me gustaría ser padre alguna vez, me gustaría poder crear y formar parte de una familia, no solo, sino encontrar a alguien especial y tener un pequeño Rick y una pequeña… - dije con cara de ilusión, estuve a punto de decir su nombre, menos mal que pude parar - me encantaría poder ser padre para poder ser mejor que el mío, aunque creo que eso es fácil.

\- Seguro que lo serás algún día… ya verás.

\- No sé… de momento es complicado hablar de eso.

\- ¡Ey! Rick… no te permito…

\- No, no, no lo digo por lo que piensas, puede pasar pero no pienso en ello. Pero la medicación la radiación todo eso puede hacerme estéril, o eso dicen… ¿no?

\- ¡Oh! – la verdad que se notó mucho que ella no había caído en ese motivo.

\- Me gustaría guardar mi esperma, por si algún día encuentro a esa mujer especial, y resulta que quiero y no puedo.

\- Es buena idea… - respondió algo pensativo.

\- Me gustaría pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto asustada.

\- No te voy a pedir que tengamos un hijo - dije riéndome, aunque era lo que quería en realidad.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Solo que… si algún día pasa algo… ya sabes - dije sin poder pronunciarlo la palabra que los dos teníamos en mente - quiero que se pueda utilizar mi esperma para alguien que no pueda… no sé, sentirme útil, quisiera que sirviera para algo, investigación, dárselo a alguien lo pueda usar… ni idea, ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero? – vi como ella asentía con la cabeza en señal de entendía a lo que me estaba refiriendo - Prométeme que te encargaras de ello.

\- Lo haré - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo Rick? Yo no te había visto nunca como te veo ahora realmente, cariñoso, sensible, educado, detallista… Eres un auténtico encanto - dijo riéndose pero secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ejem! Si soy un encanto, ¿no lo habías notado? Podrías casarte conmigo – dije en broma, pero a la vez, tan serio, con tanto deseo e intención, porque eso pudiera suceder algún día. Vi como Kate sonreía ante la broma, pero algo había en sus ojos que no llegaba a descifrar.

Entonces nos interrumpieron, esa dichosa enfermera, tenía el don de incordiar siempre con su visita.

\- Hola chicos – dijo, pero sin esa sonrisa suya que llevaba siempre por bandera.

-Hola ¿pasa algo? - pregunté asustado por su aspecto.

\- Tengo los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad y me temo que no son compatibles ninguno de ellos, lo siento - dijo triste.

\- Tranquila, era de esperar, no pasa nada - dije tragando saliva, aunque cada día que pasaba menos esperanzas veía en todo esto.

\- Sigues en la lista de urgencias en cuanto a trasplantes, así que en cuanto demos con alguien, tú serás en primero, no te preocupes, ni te desanimes ¿vale?

\- No estoy preocupado - respondí ocultando la tristeza que me invadía

\- ¡Ey! Hemos dicho que vamos a ser fuertes, en pie, luchando - dijo una Kate segura a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, como queriendo trasmitirme su fuerza.

\- Eso quiere decir que tendré que ponerme manos a la obra con mi lista.

\- ¿Lista? ¿Qué lista Rick? - pregunto Kate tragando saliva.

\- Nada, es solo una tontería - dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Una lista de últimos deseos – dijo mi enfermera inocentemente, si las miradas matasen, ella estaría muerta, sin duda alguna.

Mire a Kate, iba a excusarme e inventar alguna mentira, pero había cambiado su cara, algo la reconcomía por dentro. Estaba pálida, bajo sus ojos, como si con ello desapareciera de ese lugar y apareciera muy lejos. Me soltó la mano, que había empezado a sudar repentinamente.

\- ¿Puedo verla? – pronuncio con voz baja, casi inaudible y seria.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, como iba a enseñársela si toda la lista o casi toda era ella, no podría volver a mirarla nunca más a los ojos. Vaya tontería hice el día que escribí en un papel todos mis sueños… eso debía quedar para uno mismo, en la mente, en el corazón, escondido del mundo, nadie debía tener acceso a algo tan íntimo como los sueños de otro ser y ahora esa mujer, esa enfermera lo menciono y Kate pedía verlo… Si le decía que no, se enfadaría, y con motivo, yo también lo haría, y si le decía que si… también iba a perderla, porque en pocas palabras no solo le declaraba mi amor, sino que le pedía matrimonio y que tuviéramos un hijo… ¡Dios mío!

\- Kate… creo que mejor no…

\- Rick, esa lista, dámela. – Dijo muy decidida - Quiero ayudar.

\- No puedes.

\- ¡Como que no! yo creo que si puede – exclamo en voz alta la enfermera… porque no se callaría de una vez.

\- Si puedo, quiero verla Rick, lo exijo.

No podía moverme de la posición que tenía, estaba aterrado porque ella pudiera leerlo. Preferí que viera lo que sentía por ella, mantener mi fachada de amigo, de compañero era una mentira, quizás me quedaba poco y a la única persona que me importaba no podía mentirle.

Sin salir de la cama, gire mi cuerpo y abrí el cajón de mi mesita, donde estaban algunos libros que había estado ojeando. Allí, entre sus hojas, estaba la dichosa lista. La cogí y mirando fijamente a Kate, se la entregue sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Esto es lo más importante para ti Rick? ¿Estás seguro que estos son tus deseos?

\- Si, son mis diez últimos deseos - dije mirándola a los ojos sin poder apartarlos de los suyos, como queriéndole decir lo importante que era para mí estar en ese momento con ella.

\- Bien - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el papel. Pero en ningún momento note extrañeza en su mirada, estaba seria, leyendo atentamente, pero no parecía ni asustada, ni ofendida, ni enfadada. Si mirada era observadora y fin… nada de rabia, ira, enfado… nada.

\- Kate, sé que alguien está ya a tu lado – le cogí la mano y se la apreté mientras ella volvía a mirarme - yo solo ocupare el lugar unos meses, tres, cuatro a lo sumo, durante esos meses que me quedan, querrías casarte conmigo y dar a este moribundo la muerte más dulce del mundo -le dije mirándola fijamente, aun no podía creerme como me había atrevido a pedírselo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Siento dejarlo ahí, sé que me queréis matar ahora mismo pero es un giño a la serie ¿no? jaja. El lunes os daré la respuesta. Esto va más lento de lo que esperabais estoy segura pero os prometo que esto mejorara…**

 **Buen fin de semana a tod s XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Estoy feliz por ver que gusta la historia, y feliz como va avanzando poco a poco. Espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora. Quiero daros las gracias por haberos implicado tanto en la historia y a ladydkl por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Me miraba, tras ver el papel y escuchar mi discurso con cara de asombro, pero ni de cerca se parecía a una persona sorprendida. Cualquiera diría que sabía lo que decía ese papel antes. Trago saliva sin apartar la mirada de mí durante varios segundos, volvió a bajarla hacia el papel de nuevo y me dijo.

\- Mira, yo quiero ayudarte para que seas feliz - dijo levantando de nuevo la vista - pero no sé si puedo…

\- Kate, olvídalo, mira, acháqueselo a la medicación… ya haces suficiente - dije sonriéndole nervioso. Me tire a la piscina con semejante petición y la puse entre la espada y la pared haciéndolo. Estábamos mejor en nuestra relación de compañeros, pero no para que se casara conmigo.

\- Rick quisiera poder hacer más… pero…

\- Tranquila, da igual… puedes ayudarme a plantar un árbol - dije haciéndola reír intentando que olvidara todo aquello - podemos empezar con eso, o con el baño - dije moviendo mis cejas de arriba abajo.

\- No puedo creer que no lo hayas echo ya, te suponía más osado.

\- Pues no, me he desnudado en la calle. Pero, ¿bañarme? Eso no, supongo que era demasiado fácil para mí - dije sonriéndole y haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

\- Lo del niño…

\- De eso ya hemos hablado.

\- Sí, y te ayudaré en la medida de lo posible - dijo sonriéndome – Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sigues aun con la idea… ¿conocer a tu padre? Pensé que…

\- Yo también pensé que lo tenía controlado, pero… es que siento como si me faltara algo… como si necesitara cerrar esa puerta ¿comprendes?

\- Si, te entiendo -dijo con la mirada triste.

\- Bueno lo del viaje será muy complicado - dije mirando al suelo - y lo de capitán solo si tu aflojas si no…

\- Rick tu eres mejor que yo.

\- Jefa no te menosprecies, nunca lo seré. Y no me importa, de verdad, no me importa en absoluto quedar en la sombra.

\- Creo que trabajamos mejor el uno al lado del otro - dijo acariciándome tiernamente de la mano. -No conocía tu vena culta… ¿te gusta escribir? Pero si cuando tenemos que redactar los informes siempre te escaqueas, la mayoría de las veces tengo que hacerlos yo.

\- Eso es aburrido, a mi lo que me gusta es montar el caso y especular, ya lo sabes, me lo paso como un enano jugando con los sospechosos. No sé cómo eso te sorprende… pensé que me conocías más.

\- Rick, escribir no es fácil... – me dijo arrugando las cejas.

\- Bueno, pues voy a sorprenderte más, ya lo he empezado y no tiene mala pinta.

\- Quiero leerlo ya… me encantara jugar a los detectives contigo – y se puso a reír – ¡Ah! Si consigues el Ferrari, me pido primera para probarlo cuando lo lleves a la comisaria… como se lo prestes antes a los chicos no vuelvo a hablarte – ese tema le gustaba, porque cogió aire para seguir con el tema – Además, ¿sabías que esos coches están pensados para que los conduzca una mujer?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – le pregunte intrigado…

\- Pues sí, porque hay poco espacio para los pedales, el freno y el gas están muy juntos y una mujer, al tener los pies más pequeños, menos yo que calzo un 39, pueden manejarlos mejor.

Me dejo flipado con su conocimiento de esa marca de autos deportivos… y me hizo mucha gracia el detalle de su número de pie, yo los veía perfectos, las veces que tuve la suerte de verlos al descubierto en el tatami de la comisaria, cuando practicábamos defensa personal.

Aquello estaba llegando a su fin porque llegaba el momento crucial. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo prudencial, ninguno queríamos seguir, pero para nada me esperaba que fuera Kate la que continuase - en cuanto al resto… yo…

\- Lo entiendo, no puedes, olvida que lo pedí.

\- Pero… es que… me gustaría hacerlo, me gustaría poder hacerlo pero no puedo hacerlo si no…si no siento eso que tiene que sentir uno para hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, lo entiendo - después de todo, estaba prometida con otro hombre, por lo tanto amaba a otro.

\- Pero lo del beso… ya nos hemos besado ¿Por qué lo has puesto? – me pregunto arrugando las cejas, como si no comprendiese esa petición.

\- Bueno, eso no fue un beso en condiciones, ni siquiera te acuerdas – quería romper la seriedad del momento, y la mejor forma era bromeando, así que… iba a intentar romper el hielo que había en ese momento entre nosotros en esa conversación - Y te aseguro que si te diera un beso de verdad te acordarías, te lo aseguro.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara cuando vi como Kate cambiaba su sonrisa, ponía su mano sobre mi brazo y se acercaba despacio a mi cara. Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío, sentía su calor, su olor. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y sentí que moría, y que estaba en el cielo. No sabía si aprovechar la situación y tomar la iniciativa, pero deje de pensar, cuando note como movía sus labios y aparecía en el beso su lengua que dibujaba la silueta de mi boca, que se abrió para poder disfrutar plenamente de ese maravilloso beso en el que se mezclaron muchos sentimientos, aprecio, cariño, complicidad, dulzura, emoción… nuestras lenguas se inspeccionaron, se presentaron y conocieron en ese instante haciéndose amigas íntimas. Cuando ellas desaparecieron de la escena, nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Si esto era el cielo, no me importaba para nada morirme, que me muera ahora mismo, pensé. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos con una ligera presión, pero los notaba, los sentía cálidos y suaves sobre los míos y el corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho para disfrutar de la fiesta que había en ese instante en mi persona. Quería ponerse a bailar para celebrar ese momento único.

Hizo ademan de alejarse y no pude evitar agarrarla del brazo acercándola un poco más y presione mis labios con más insistencia sobre los suyos. Sabía que no podía apretarla más, atrape su labio superior entre los míos dejando un último beso tierno y cálido allí.

Cuando nos separamos, estábamos aún muy juntos, casi se tocaban nuestra frentes y cuando abrí los ojos tras varios segundos. Estábamos cerca, ella todavía con los ojos puestos sobre los míos y su cara estaba sonrojada. ¡Qué guapa estaba! pero sabía que esto le estaba costando un mundo, que esta situación no tenía que estar gustándole así que decidí aligerar un poco el ambiente.

\- Si llego a saber cómo besas… no me habría conformado con uno - dije y vi como ella sonreía. Vi cómo se sonrojaba aún más si era posible y bajaba la vista. No mentía, vivir solo con un solo beso de ella era un auténtico infierno, ahora cada vez que estuviera cerca iba a querer tocarla, besarla. Porque era lo que el corazón me pedía, amarla sobre todas las cosas y hacerla feliz, hacerla sentir la mujer más amada del mundo.

\- Tengo que irme Rick - dijo mordiéndose ese labio que acababa de besar. Si supiera lo loco que me volvía cuando hacia ese simple gesto.

\- Claro, claro… si, tranquila. ¿Nos vemos otro día?

\- Claro, mañana - dijo sonriéndome. Dio la vuelta y tras despedirse con la mano, salió por la puerta de mi habitación dejándome con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Me deje caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos intentando recordar cada sensación, cada roce, cada movimiento en ese beso.

Abrí los ojos, todavía sonriendo, me di la vuelta tapándome la cara con la almohada intentado impedir que todo el hospital escuchara mis gritos por la euforia que sentía en esos momentos. Todo me daba absolutamente igual, ya nada más me importaba. Cuando me levante vi como los pelos sobre mi cama habían aumentado, sabía que tarde o temprano, eso era una situación que tendría que afrontar y me decidí, que mejor momento que este en el que no sentía que nada podría hacerme daño.

Llame a la enfermera, cuando entro en la habitación y me vio tan sonrojado y sonriendo, pensó que me había subido la fiebre.

\- Chiquillo, pero que ha pasado, hace un momento estabas bien, ¿qué has hecho? – me pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre mi frente para verificar su teoría. Cuando comprendió que estaba bien, pregunto intrigada – Algo no cuadra… ¿pensé que había liado la tercera guerra mundial y ahora estas más sonrojado que un adolescente?

\- Todo bien, por favor, me podrías prestar una maquinilla… voy a dar un paso y quitarme todo lo que me sobra.

Enseguida volvió con lo que le había pedido y me trajo la maquinilla, jabón y una toalla para poder acabar cuanto antes con todo esto.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – me pregunto.

\- Si por favor – le respondí.

Me quito el suero, me ayudo a ponerme las zapatillas y la bata, me llevo en la silla de ruedas hasta el baño y me puso delante un taburete. Cambie mi lugar y después de mirarla, moví la cabeza en señal afirmativo, dándole orden de que empezara.

Me enjabono bien la cabeza después de peinarme para quitar todo el pelo muerto. Y lentamente, para no hacerme daño, ni cortarme, fui pasando el utensilio de lado a lado.

Cuando termino, me sentí más ligero, fresco, aseado y limpio. Me gusto la sensación, aunque imagine que cuando me viera en el espejo seguramente lloraría.

\- Bueno el pelo crece ¿no?-dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Estás tú muy feliz desde que se fue tu "amiga".

\- La verdad, no puedo quejarme.

\- Cualquiera en tu situación lo haría y sería aceptable.

\- Siempre hay alguien peor, sabes. Además creo que si salgo de esta, todo esto me habrá ayudado para darme cuenta de quién soy de verdad y lo que quiero hacer en la vida.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dije haciéndola reír.

-Eres un paciente especial, eres un amigo Rick - dijo besándome suavemente la mejilla antes de que desapareciera.

Me dejo en el baño y me dispuse a mirarme… debía aprovechar ahora que estaba animado. Mis ojos estaban rojos, casi apagados, tenía grandes bolsas negras debajo de ellos, mi pelo, ya no estaba, en su lugar había una brillante calva blanca. Me quite la camiseta y pude observar como también había perdido peso y musculatura, además no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero ahora tenía unas manchas extrañas en la piel.

Me deje caer contra el suelo del baño atrayendo mis piernas sobre mi cuerpo, y así acurrucado me deje llevar por el dolor, por el conocimiento de que todo esto era real de que todo lo demás era un sueño, pero la realidad estaba ahí, estaba enfermo y podía morirme, acabar mi vida justo antes de poder empezar a vivirla.

Estaban golpeando la puerta y no me apetecía en absoluto moverme, solo podía sollozar y estremecerme por el dolor que sentía en ese momento mi alma, no podía moverme, no quería hacerlo. Y así, mi fuerza sucumbió, no podía aguantar más todo el dolor que tenía dentro, quería ser fuerte por ella, por todos pero no podía, necesitaba sacar todo esto porque me estaba matando, me estaba quemando poco a poco, día a día, sesión a sesión. Sabía que la necesidad de estar fuerte no era lo mismo que serlo, yo lo necesitaba pero no lo era, o por lo menos no podía serlo siempre. Tenía miedo, tener miedo es algo tan normal, tan humano….que no se puede evitar por muy fuerte que sea o que quieras ser.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Sé que queríais que dijera que si pero creo que así de golpe lo normal es que Kate se asustara necesita consultarlo al menos con la almohada, nadie respondería que si sin pensarlo al menos. Pero al menos os he dejado un gran beso, no os podréis quejar. Rick esta algo débil ahora es cuando es consciente de su enfermedad, la necesitará más que nunca y Kate estará ahí para él.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles, hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios como siempre, déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan sobre la respuesta de Kate. A partir de aquí todo irá evolucionando algo más rápido.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más para traeros un nuevo capítulo. Quiero daros a todos las gracias por vuestro apoyo en este fic, y sin duda gracias a mi compañera Ladydkl porque sin ella esto no sería igual.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Me desperté sola en la cama de mi casa, casi mejor, porque estaba muy nerviosa, pensé mucho en la petición de Castle, en su significado, en mi forma de verlo, en mis sentimientos, en Josh…

Ya no le odiaba. Realmente no le odie nunca, solo me sacaba de quicio para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en el fondo era un romántico buscando en otros lugares lo que ya encontró en mí, y quería ocultar. Pero no… no podía casarme con él ¿pero cómo quitármelo de la cabeza? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Después de trastear un rato por casa para sentirme ocupada y no pensar, comprendí que aunque huyera de ello, no podía y que el único lugar donde encontraría paz mi mente, seria en el hospital. Tenía el día libre, así que lo mejor era ir a ver a Castle. Ayer me fui temprano antes de que lo medicaran y quería saber había pasado la noche.

Cuando llegue allí, me encontré con Alex, la enfermera que se encargaba de mi compañero, ajetreada sin parar de a un lado a otro, pero en cuanto me vio se acercó a mí rápidamente.

\- Hola Kate – me saludo muy seria.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy el paciente? - dije con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede? – su tono de voz me asusto, no pintaba muy bien la cosa.

\- Verás… él nos ha prohibido hablar con nadie que no sea él, sobre el caso, pero sé que eres la única que le visita, la única que lo sabe y también sé que él está enamorado de ti – Eso me dejo algo descolocada, esa mujer estaba al corriente de todo. O Castle no tenía amigos, o le pillo de bajón para soltarle todo a esa enfermera. De todos modos, no pintaba bien la conversación – Creo que te va a necesitar, y repito, como eres la única persona en la que ha confiado, mereces estar al corriente.

\- Dispara Alex – le dije después de estar cansada de tantos rodeos.

\- Rick… está bastante mal desde ayer noche – dijo sin más preámbulos. Note que mi cuerpo me pedía correr hasta su lado, pero no lo hice, cogí aire y lo solté lentamente - la medicación para paliar los efectos secundarios de la quimio de ayer y la "L.L.A." le han dañado gravemente las defensas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso del "L.L.A."?

\- ¡Ays! Disculpa, es la costumbre, a veces olvido que estoy hablando con alguien ajeno a este mundo, perdona. La "L.L.A." es la enfermedad que tiene Rick, Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda. Quédate con ese nombre, porque la vas a escuchar nombrar bastantes veces y así comprenderás mejor a los médicos cuando te hablen. Y si alguna vez alguno de nosotros habla raro, pregunta cuanto quieras, a quien sea, seguro que estarán encantados de ayudarte, sea yo o cualquiera de mis compañeros.

\- Gracias Alex… todo un detalle. ¿O sea, que Rick está mal hoy?

\- El doctor piensa que si no sigue con la quimio, no se puede hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué no sigue con la quimio? ¿Cómo? No puede…

\- No quiere, la quimio no funciona si no se completa el tratamiento y él se ha negado a recibir ni una sola dosis más. Así que poco podremos hacer. Seguramente recibirá el alta en dos o tres días y a soportar los síntomas de "L.L.A." A no ser que consigamos un donante compatible…

\- Alex, ¿no podéis obligarlo? tiene que haber alguna forma.

\- Él es el único dueño de su cuerpo, nosotros no podemos obligarlo si se niega. Está en plena posesión de sus facultades y eso nos desarma por completo, no solo a mí, sino al hospital.

\- ¿Cuánto le quedara si no sigue el tratamiento? – Ni se porque lo preguntaba… total, se había dado por vencido.

\- 3, quizá 4 meses a lo sumo. Y el trasplante solo es viable en los próximos 2 meses, después será tarde para intentarlo, ya no será viable. Al principio continuara con algunos síntomas de la quimio, poco a poco se irá sintiendo mejor pero solo serán unos días hasta que vuelvan a aparecer los síntomas de la enfermedad, no va a durar bien mucho tiempo espero que los aproveche.

\- No puede morir… él no, es tan injusto - dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo casi desde mi llegada al hospital.

\- Kate ojala pudiéramos hacer algo – dijo la enfermera cogiendo mi mano y apretándola.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Queríamos esperar a que tú pudieras convencerlo de que siga con el tratamiento.

\- Es muy cabezota, dudo que me haga caso. – Sorbí por la nariz intentando parar el torrente que brotaba de mis ojos - Dijiste que está mal…

\- Sí, desde ayer no para de devolver, no retiene la comida y está sudando por la fiebre que está subiendo más de lo recomendable. Los ánimos tampoco los tiene muy bien. Ayer estaba tan feliz cuando te fuiste, decidió dar un paso, se rapo… parecía estar seguro y tranquilo con ello, pero supongo que verse así… hizo que se diera cuenta de que estaba enfermo. Le pasa a mucha gente, no se da cuenta de lo mal que esta hasta que ve las secuelas que va dejando está en su cuerpo. Ayer se derrumbó, fue la primera vez desde que todo esto empezó.

\- Entonces… se va a morir - dije mirando al infinito sin poder creer que eso pudiera pasar.

\- Solo recemos porque eso no ocurra Kate. Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza, pero tiene que hacerse a la idea, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que como máximo cuatro meses de vida es lo que tienes para disfrutar de él. Y por muy duro que parezca, se merece que esos últimos meses sea feliz. ¿No crees? - y yo solo asentí sin poder ocultar las lágrimas. El mundo se me estaba cayendo encima casi sin darme cuenta de ello.

Llore y llore hasta que me quede sin ninguna lágrima más. Sabía que se tenía que acabar mi momento de debilidad, que ahora tenía que ser yo la fuerte. Me despedí de Alex con un abrazo y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Castle. Respiré hondo llenando mi cuerpo de aire además de fuerza para poder aguantar todo lo que me quedaba. Entré y me encontré a Castle intentando levantarse pero muy débil para conseguirlo de forma segura. Al mirar hacia la puerta trastabillo cayendo, pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para poder pararlo.

\- Maldita sea - maldijo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- Tómatelo con calma.

\- No quiero tomármelo con calma - me grito enfadado, pero en seguida su cara cambio - lo siento Kate, no quería pagarlo contigo - dijo bajando la mirada. Me separe un poco de él para darle algo de espacio y entonces me fije. Desde que todo esto empezó no lo había visto así. Siempre llevaba ropa de calle, ahora llevaba una simple bata de hospital y una gorra, estaba muy blanco y brillaba debido al sudor que le provocaba la fiebre.

\- Kate siento haberte hablado así… solo… - dijo levantando por un momento la cabeza y centrando su mirada en la mía, y sentí como me rompía por dentro. Mordí con fuerza en el interior de mi boca para aguantar algunas lágrimas que aún me quedaban.

\- Castle, está bien. Es normal…

\- No quiero sentirme así, no quiero hacer daño a la gente que este a mi lado.

\- Bueno un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, tú has visto bastantes míos ¿no? ahora es justo que aguante yo alguno de los tuyos - dije y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que él sonreía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto muy serio.

\- Yo… - no sé cómo, ni porque, supongo que por lo que había hablado con Alex, pero me salió casi sin pensar - he pensado en lo que me pediste ayer.

-¿Ah sí? no pasa nada Kate si… - pero le interrumpí, antes de que cambiara de idea.

\- Acepto – esa palabra salió de mi boca y cuando lo hizo sentí una especie de peso en mi corazón y en mi mente. ¿Qué acababa de decirle a Rick? Le había dicho que me casaría con el… estaba loca.

\- ¿Aceptas?

\- Sí, acepto casarme contigo Rick - vi cómo me miraba sorprendido pero de repente sonrió con sus ojos, con toda su cara y sentí que a pesar de todo estaba haciendo algo bueno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Josh? ¿Estás segura? – Ni él podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo – Gracias, pero es igual, yo lo comprendo, olvídalo

\- Voy a casarme contigo Richard Castle, ¿me has entendido? – Solté muy seria, sin sonreír, sin pensar... él estaba serio también, su sonrisa se había apagado y tuve que preguntarle - ¿Estás bien?

\- Feliz - dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Quiero decir físicamente… - explique.

\- No mucho, no tengo mi mejor día.

\- ¿Te han dicho algo?

\- No, pero lo siento. Por mucho que quiero, no puedo estar como antes, no me siento como antes - dijo triste

\- ¡Ey! Pase lo que pase, lucharemos, estamos acostumbrados, ¿no? voy a estar a tu lado, juntos… así que no me vale que te rindas, tú no eres así. ¿Quién era que me decía que mañana seria otro día lleno de oportunidades cuando yo me rendía? Bien, pues no voy a dejar que te rindas tu ahora, te necesito a mi lado, luchando. Soy egoísta, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, porque me haces falta, ¿me has oído?

\- Ya no hay nada aquí Kate - dijo señalándose - del viejo Rick Castle, si hasta te caigo bien.

\- Me caías bien antes.

\- No mientas.

\- Bueno, eras un culo de mal asiento, pero no tú, sino la persona en la que tú te escudabas. Rick este eres tú, esté es tu verdadero tú.

\- No, no me conoces para…

\- ¡Dios Rick…! ¡Te odiaba…! y aun así, no podía odiarte del todo y era porque sabía que había algo hay, escondido - dije señalándole el corazón - tenía que haber algo cuando eras tan bueno ayudando a la gente, luchando por no darte por vencido nunca, ahí junto a mí, codo con codo.

\- Lo hacía por mí, por orgullo.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, veía como no podías hablar con las familias, y no podías, porque te dolía, porque si lo hacías, dejabas de ser objetivo y la rabia te consumía. Rick somos policías para proteger a los demás. Ahora debes luchar para protegerte a ti, porque si lo haces, estarás luchando por las personas que puedas ayudar en el futuro, cuando todo esto acabe.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan optimista – dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa en esos labios agrietados debido al vomito acido que había salido de su cuerpo esa noche.

\- Bueno, las cosas se pegan por lo que se ve - dije sonriéndole.

\- Y si no… y si no sirve de nada… y si simplemente, me he cansado de luchar.

\- Todavía quedan opciones Rick.

\- Sí, que no dependen de mí. Soy un controlador porque me dan miedo las cosas que no puedo controlar y esas opciones no puedo controlarlas. No puedo quedarme sentando esperando que llegue un trasplante, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado, esperando… no puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi cuerpo se va muriendo poco a poco.

\- ¿Adónde irías? – le pregunte expectante.

\- Me iría a un lugar tranquilo, donde pudiera estar solo. Me iría a Los Hamptons, allí tengo una casita cerca de la playa que compre hace unos años con el dinero de mi padre, intentaría cumplir mis sueños y viviría al máximo lo que me quedara.

-Bien, pues ahora que vamos a casarnos, lo haremos juntos. Pero no te precipites - dije intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya.

\- Kate – dijo abrazándome fuerte por la cintura sin levantarse de la cama donde permanecía sentado. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro - gracias por darme esto, se lo que te está costando hacerlo.

\- Pues no me decepciones – le dije recordando de repente a Josh – Bueno, antes tengo que solucionar algunas cosas - dije pensando en la dura tarea que me esperaba.

\- Claro… además hasta el último momento puedes cambiar de idea.

\- Calla, no me des ideas – dije con una sonrisa pícara. Le miraba y ya no veía ni rastro de mi compañero, se había ido, desaparecido. No era él.

\- Y si me recupero, no te preocupes, te daré el divorcio y serás libre… no te voy a obligar a permanecer a mi lado, no voy a ser egoísta. Si consigo ese dichoso donante, y mi cuerpo lo acepta, no te sientas atada, podrás volar, no habrá reproches.

-Bien, porque voy a divorciarme de ti, que lo sepas. Vamos a ganar esta batalla Richard Castle, ¿me oyes? - le dije a sabiendas de lo difícil que se estaba poniendo la cosa. Una rendición era una palabras que él jamás acepto, no iba a empezar ahora.

Ya no lo odiaba, no era para nada como antes pero amarle, no lo amaba, siempre pensé que me casaría una vez y con el hombre de mi vida, pero esta excepción me parecía correcta. Hacer feliz a alguien solo por casarme con él, poder cumplir uno de sus últimos sueños era mucho mejor que hacerlo con el hombre de mi vida. Además se podían llegar a dar las dos cosas, podía llegar a encontrar al amor de mi vida y poder volver a casarme, o puede que nunca lo encuentre pero siempre podré llevarme la sensación de hacer lo correcto, el haber podido ayudar a Rick a cumplir su ultimo sueño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno creo que hemos dado un gran paso hacia delante. Espero que os haya gustado que Kate aceptara y esperemos como ella dice que pueda ayudarlo a pasar por este trago. Rick ya tiene las cosas más bien claras, no quiere perder el tiempo quiero ser feliz el tiempo que le quede y si es con el amor de su vida mucho mejor. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios con gran ansiedad.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**

 **P.D: Si alguno de vosotros sabe inglés y le gustaría pasar alguno de mis fic al inglés estaría muy contenta por ello. Escribidme y hablamos** **.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días a tod s, ya tengo aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando, gracias como siempre por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias Ladydkl por su apoyo y por su gran trabajo, gracias por todo de verdad es algo muy bueno que me llevo de este fic.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Después de unas horas, volví a casa, destrozada por dentro, triste, pero no por mi decisión, sino por la impotencia de no haber conseguido mucho con mi hazaña. No sabía porque, pero sentía una presión en mi pecho que no tenía nada que ver con mi decisión, sino con su salud. Estaba mucho más apagado, perdido masa muscular, estaba pálido y sus ojeras oscuras demostraban que su cuerpo no quería luchar. Cuando me mire en el espejo me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo también había cambiado en esos días. Tenía ojeras por tanto llanto, y había adelgazado algunos kilos. Abrí el grifo dejando caer el agua entre mis dedos, hasta que me agache metiendo la cara dentro del agua retenida en mis manos, intentando limpiar mis penas.

Cuando iba a salir del baño, ya con la manivela en mi mano escuche una voz conocida.

\- Nena… ¿estás en casa?

Volví cerrar la puerta recostándome sobre ella. Era Josh… le había exigido cambiar, y yo… no había hecho nada para que lo nuestro funcionará… todo lo contrario, había matado nuestra relación. Le pedí que cambiara y él lucho con uñas y dientes mientras yo simplemente le había ignorado

¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo yo? Pensé. Es cierto, ya no siento lo mismo, pero… aun así lo quiero… lo quiero y voy a casarme con otro. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que dejarle pero no podía hacerlo en este momento, me era imposible. Hacia unos días hicimos el amor por última vez y lo hice por probar si quedaba algo en esa relación. Y comprendí después que ya no había nada, estaba vacía.

Desde que Castle me propuso matrimonio, le di mil vueltas al asunto, pero en ningún momento pensé en él, en el daño que le iba a hacer. Pero aunque no me lo hubiera propuesto Castle… ¿me casaría con él? No, no lo creo. Creo que nuestra relación estaba rota aunque ambos no quisiéramos dejarla atrás.

Después de una noche vacía, donde los dos prácticamente nos ignoramos, volvió a amanecer. Él se fue a trabajar, como siempre y yo… yo a pesar de ser fin de semana, volví a mi rutina de ir a ver a mi compañero. Era el único lugar donde encontraba paz interior, allí, a su lado, luchando contra ese enemigo cruel.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Castle vi como salía el médico de ella con el semblante bajo. Cuando me acerque y me miró, vi tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Se lo ha contado ¿verdad?

\- Sí, se lo acabo de decir. Los resultados son claros. Lo siento. La quimio no funciona como esperábamos, ojala hubiera podido darle otros resultados que le hubieran ayudado a querer seguir luchando pero…lo deja, no hay marcha atrás…lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Cómo…como esta? - dije intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control.

\- Parece como si lo supiera antes de decírselo, como si ya lo tuviera asimilado. Pero por dentro no se ahora mismo como estará. Es un chico fuerte pero… todo el mundo en casos como estos…por mucho que él quisiera dejarlo el saber que la cosa va a peor pues le tiene que haber afectado…

\- Lo sé.

\- Está preparándose para irse, me ha pedido el alta voluntaria. Quería dejarle aquí ingresado para vigilarlo pero… comprendo que quiera irse. Cualquiera en esta situación, lo único que querría sería vivir… aunque sea el poco tiempo que pueda hacerlo de la forma más digna posible. Le dejare un memorándum en recepción con todas las instrucciones que debe seguir, la medicación prescrita que debe tomar con sus horarios y rutinas, así como algunas medidas a tener en cuenta sobre la "L.L.A." – ahí estaban otra vez las malditas siglas – si va a ser usted quien este a su lado, debería pedirse una excedencia en su trabajo, no debe estar solo y no creo que contratar una enfermera sea lo correcto, le iba a amargar la existencia que le queda. Si tiene algún problema, sabe que puede llamarme las 24 horas del día y dentro de lo que cabe, intentare que la medicación sea la adecuada para paliar los síntomas de la enfermedad.

\- Gracias doctor - dije despidiéndome dándole la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Otra vez estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación y otra vez sentía miedo.

Entré y lo vi tranquilo, guardando las pocas cosas que había traído. Ya estaba vestido con ropa de calle y seguía llevando esa gorra sobre su cabeza. Cuando me vio entrar siguió con su tarea, metiendo las cosas como si nadie estuviera allí, estaría enfadado y tenía razón para estarlo.

\- Castle, ¿Qué haces?

\- Recoger mis cosas, no quiero esperar ni un minuto más.

\- ¿Para qué? No tienes que irte ahora, puedes dormir aquí y mañana…

\- Kate ya lo sé - dijo mirándome derrotado - sé que me muero, ellos ya no pueden hacer nada.

\- ¡Ey! todavía quedan opciones – le dije intentando animarle.

\- Si, ya, claro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un posible trasplante. Que tampoco es seguro que funcione debido a que no tengo consanguineidad con el posible donante. Además, como si fuera fácil conseguir a alguien compatible conmigo.

\- Rick no puedes rendirte ahora.

\- Kate solo quiero… que esto se acabe de una forma u otra.

\- No… no hables así, ¿vale? - dije casi llorando.

\- Kate ven - dijo atrayéndome a sus brazos - estoy bien, al menos me mantengo en pie. Voy a seguir luchando, pero… no puedo parar mi vida esperando. Necesito vivir. Vamos a casarnos, y quiero disfrutar de eso…quiero que si me quedan tres meses o cuatro pues que los pueda vivir feliz sin estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

Y tenía razón, es más, lo entendía. Nadie en su sano juicio, querría pasar los últimos meses de su vida en un hospital. Pero… quería ser egoísta y que se quedara aquí para que los médicos lo protegieran de todo lo malo que iba a venir.

\- Kate si te arrepientes de algo, yo lo comprenderé.

\- No… estoy segura. Hoy solucionaré los problemas que tengo y mañana iré a tu casa. Antes de irnos a Los Hamptons pero, dame un par de días. Quiero comprarme un vestido de novia, hablar con mi padre y decirle a mi dama de honor que me caso.

\- Bien. Dos días puedo esperar.

\- Solo una condición… prométeme que se lo contarás a los chicos y a tu madre.

\- Kate… - lo miré seria como dándole entender que no podía hacerme de cambiar de opinión – es una exigencia ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza - vale, quedaré con ellos, en algún sitio que no sea mi casa, algo que me dé un respiro, ya sabes.

\- Bien.

\- Y a mi madre… la invitaré a Los Hamptons. Tengo miedo de su reacción.

\- Yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes, a partir de ahora, no volverás a estar solo. Voy a pedir una excedencia para acompañarte. Tengo algunos ahorros que nos servirán para estos meses, hasta que salga un donante.

\- Kate, no debes preocuparte por eso, mi padre me dejo bien protegido y mi madre con lo orgullosa que es, supo invertirlo bien. Tengo una buena almohada financiera… la casa fue financiada por los intereses, así como las modificaciones que le hice. Y como estaremos casados, después ese dinero será tuyo, no debes preocuparte… incluso podrías dejar de trabajar si quisieras.

Me quede a cuadros después de escuchar ese sermón… el muy bandido era rico y seguía viviendo como cualquier policía, trabajando todos los días, con un utilitario lamentable, con un apartamento normalito y encima sin decir ni palabra a su única compañera… Verdaderamente, el que iba a ser mi marido era una caja de sorpresas.

-Gracias Rick, pero ese dinero lo vas a usar tu cuando te recuperes, mientras te dejare que me mantengas como pago por "mis servicios" – le dije bromeando.

\- Por supuesto Srta. Beckett, a usted no le faltara de nada mientras este "a mi servicio".

Estábamos locos, aun nos atrevíamos a bromear con semejante drama… pero ¿quién dijo que no podíamos divertirnos durante ese tiempo?

-Te ayudo, te llevo a tu casa y me voy, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Kate si tienes dudas… - volvió a ponerse serio, triste, como negándose a creer que íbamos a casarnos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no. Tengo mucho que hacer, así que venga, date prisa.

Recogimos lo poco que tenía allí y después de despedirnos de Alex, con quien intercambiamos teléfonos para compartir dudas y por si precisábamos cualquier cosa, recoger el memorándum del doctor en recepción y pararnos en una farmacia a por todo el cargamento de medicación que Rick debía tomar, le deje en su casa.

Tenía que hablar con Josh pero antes… antes necesitaba cargar mis pilas para soportar todo el peso de esos días guardando secretos. Precisaba una charla de chicas… sacar todo esto que tenía dentro y solo podía hacerlo con ella, con mi amiga y confidente.

Quedamos en mi casa, ambas con una copa de vino en las manos, sentadas en mi sofá. Estaba cansada pero tenía que arreglar todo esto antes…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Lanie me caso, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que cuento contigo.

\- Bueno eso ya lo sé, aunque tenía esperanzas de que no lo hicieras.

\- No, no con Josh.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo casi saltando del asiento.

\- Me caso… me caso con Rick… - dije mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Rick?

\- Si, Castle.

\- ¿Castle? - preguntó súper sorprendida parecía que le iba a dar un ataque – ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga Kate?

\- Lanie, estoy hablando en serio, no bromeo.

\- Pero ¿qué te has tomado? ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Yo… veras.

\- Calla, me tienes flipada, pero, ¿sabes qué? me encanta, hacéis una pareja increíble pero pensé que le odiabas.

-No era odio, más bien era… bueno es igual, ya no lo odio. No es que este enamorada de él pero tampoco lo odio.

\- ¿Cómo que no estas enamorada de él? A ver, amiga mía… explícate, porque está claro que yo aquí me he perdido algo muy gordo.

\- Veras… Rick… es ese amigo, el que estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La verdad es que debería ser él el que te lo contara pero… necesito hablar claro sobre el tema contigo… no puedo llevar más ese peso sola

\- Pero, a ver… ¿me estás diciendo que Castle tiene "L.L.A."? ¿Cómo… como esta?

Otra vez esas malditas siglas, les estaba cogiendo una manía… pensé internamente. Olvide que Lanie antes de ser forense, hizo la carrera de medicina, así que… era del gremio de la enfermera, siempre decían esas palabras extrañas que me costaba entender.

\- Mal, han probado con quimio, pero… han tenido que dejarlo por no sé por qué motivo, parece ser que no funcionaba como esperaban. Pero a pesar de eso él ya tenía pensado dejarlo, y deja ya de decir palabras extrañas. Solo queda la oportunidad del trasplante, siempre y cuando este llegue a tiempo.

\- ¡Oh…! me gustaría probar, quizá seamos compatibles.

\- Te lo agradecerá - dijo limpiándome las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

\- Y como… ¿cómo habéis llegado a lo de la boda?

\- Me lo pidió. Pero bueno, es que tiene una lista de últimos deseos y… no pude negarme.

\- Fue difícil ¿verdad amiga? – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas que estaban bañadas por lágrimas.

\- Sí, pero ahora ya no tengo dudas. Solo que… tengo que hablar con Josh… he de dejarlo.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya marrón…

\- Sí, estoy mal. Yo sé que lo nuestro estaba ya muerto pero… ha dado tanto últimamente. Lo intento porque yo se lo pedí y ahora… sin más.

\- Vas a hacer algo muy noble Kate.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo os casáis?

\- Lanie no tengo ni idea - dije riéndome entre lágrimas.

\- No me lo puedo creer… todo esto…

\- ¿Tu? Imagínate yo que lo he vivido sola durante todo este tiempo. He pasado tanto miedo… ha sido tan fuerte todo, pero… ayer y hoy le he visto tan mal. Creo que ya ha perdido la esperanza, solo quiere vivir lo que le quede de la mejor forma posible. Pero Lanie, yo necesito que viva… necesito que se recupere.

\- Amiga ven - dijo abrazándome mientras yo me volvía a derrumbar una vez más. No podía ni imaginarme como podría vivir después de pasar todos estos meses juntos. No podría imaginarme el dolor que me esperaba en los próximos meses, solo quería que fuera feliz, solo quería hacerlo feliz, pero después yo tendría que rehacerme de todo el trance sola… iba a ser tan difícil.

Nos mantuvimos durante bastante tiempo así, abrazadas, hablando, bebiendo, intentando aligerar un poco lo que estábamos viviendo, pero no podíamos dejar de pensar en ello. De repente se abrió la puerta y entro Josh por la puerta.

\- Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo, veras… ya me iba - dijo Lanie levantándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo - nos vemos mañana, suerte y las armas… - dijo susurrándome en el oído - Adiós Josh.

\- Adiós Lanie - contesto este sorprendido. Lanie nunca le dirigía la palabra directamente a el, creo que era una auténtica despedida, creo que hasta ella sintió lástima por él.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras la salida de Lanie, Josh se acercó a mí e intento besarme pero me aparte justo para que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Josh, tenemos que hablar - dije mirándole a los ojos, pensando en las consecuencias que tendría mi decisión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, por fin llegó la conversación para que la relación con Josh acabe, veremos cómo le va a la pobre de Kate.**

 **Quiero explicaros que Rick quería dejar el tratamiento, que no quería esperar más. Pero la decisión la toma definitivamente cuando los médicos le dicen que la quimio no está funcionando como esperaban, tendría que intensificarla y eso es lo que hacer que él decida dejarla por completo para intentar vivir feliz lo que le quede de vida, pero sin dejar atrás la posibilidad que le queda del trasplante. Siento que en el capítulo no haya quedado bien explicado, es que tuvimos problemas ahí al decidir cómo íbamos a empeorar las cosas, al principio decidimos que no funcionaría la quimio, luego que él la dejaba y al final se quedó en una mezcla de las dos jajaj. A pesar del lío espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y sin más os dejo hasta mañana, buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días a todos, aquí estamos un día más muertita de sueño la verdad, maldito calor que no me deja dormir por eso ayer subí de madrugada jiji. Bueno una vez más daros las gracias por leer, y por vuestros comentarios, me alegra de que os gustara el capítulo. También quiero darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo, sin ella no sería lo mismo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Después de mucho pensar, e incluso de hacer cosas sin pensar, llego el momento de hablar con Josh… Le tenía cierto miedo a conversación, pero como siempre dijo mi padre: "Mal camino, pasarlo rápido".

\- ¿Qué pasa Kate?

\- Veras… no puedo casarme contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Mis sentimientos no son los mismos de antes… y siento que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no va a funcionar.

\- Kate, ¿no comprendes que lo he dejado todo, para que esto funcionara? – Dijo alzando el tono de voz - y ahora, vas y me dices que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo - dijo ya gritando.

\- Lo siento - dije sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. No quería hacerle daño… después de todo lo había querido, había sido un hombre importante en mi vida, solo que no podía ya hacer nada. Los sentimientos, así como llegan se van y desgraciadamente, los que tenía por Josh se fueron borrando así como fueron pasando los días. No sabría nunca si había sido fruto de sus ausencias, de su trabajo, de su forma de ser o de la mía, quien sabe. Pero ahí estaba, aquello se había terminado sin remedio. Y no porque fuera a casarme con Rick, sino porque ya no sentía nada por él.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? -dijo aún enojado pero más tranquilo, supongo que por verme en ese estado.

\- Quería hacerlo hace tiempo… pero por el amor que sentimos una vez, pensé que merecíamos intentarlo un poco más, por todo lo que habíamos vivido. Yo quería Josh pero… - le explique tocándome el corazón – aquí ya no queda nada de que hubo antaño.

\- Tenías que habérmelo dicho hace unas semanas, cuando tuvimos esa conversación, Kate si ya no me querías no me ibas a volver a querer así como así. De la noche a la mañana.

\- Lo siento.

\- Bien, recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

\- Veras, tengo algo que contarte, y quisiera que lo supieras por mí - dije a media voz, mirando el suelo.

Tenía que contárselo yo antes de que se enterara por otra persona de que me iba a casar con otro. Sabía que esto iba a hacerle daño pero quizás, si me odiaba, sería más fácil para mí, me merecía su odio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kate? - dijo acercándose a mí, lo tenía delante e incapaz de aguantarle la mirada - ¿Hay otro?

\- Voy a casarme con Rick – solté de golpe. Y aunque el tono de mi voz fuera bastante inaudible, él lo entendió a la primera.

\- ¿Rick?

\- Castle.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a gritar – no, esto es una broma… no puede ser, me dejas por ese imbécil. Kate tu misma lo decías era un imbécil y ahora te casas con él.

\- Lo siento… no deberías enterarte de este modo… yo comprendo que me odies.

\- Kate, tú no estás bien, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Mira… ¿sabes? me alegro de que me dejes antes de que me metas a en algún lio - dijo enfadado metiéndose en la habitación que ambos compartíamos. Tras recoger lo principal se largó pegando un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Me tiré en el suelo y rompí a llorar, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, no quería, le podía haber dado mis motivos para casarme con Rick, pero… necesitaba que me odiara necesitaba sentirme mal por lo que había hecho. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me consumía por dentro. Y me quede allí tirada en el suelo llorando hasta que sin saber cómo, por agotamiento, me quede dormida.

Me desperté y me dirigí hacia la casa de Rick para ver cómo se encontraba. Me lo encontré sorprendentemente bien, sonriendo y de pie ya vestido.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Hola - dije tragando saliva, muy seria y aun con dolor de cabeza por el llanto que había derramado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, pero… ¿no debería yo preguntarte eso?

\- Ahora mismo creo que estas tu peor que yo - dijo y le miré como preguntándole "¿en serio?" – venga, desembucha… sabes que te conozco demasiado bien y esos ojos tuyos me están gritando problemas…

\- Nada, de verdad. Por cierto, le conté a Lanie ayer…

\- ¡Oh! no pasa nada. De todas formas se iba a enterar esta noche.

\- Gracias por entenderlo – le dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá de la casa. Él estaba estirado en él, con un batido en las manos.

\- Está bien. Tengo que ir a por unos papeles al hospital si quieres podemos vernos luego en la fiesta…

\- No, prefiero ir contigo - dije sonriéndole.

\- Vale, cojo unas cosas y nos vamos

Se levantó, me dio su batido y entro en su habitación, salido al rato, cuando me había terminado su batido, que por cierto estaba buenísimo, y después de coger una carpeta que había sobre la mesa, me tendió la mano… Me levante, pero no se le tendí la mía, estaba aún dolida por lo de Josh. Sin más, salimos de allí, en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegamos, él seguía sonriendo, no podía imaginarme en su situación y estar tan tranquila, como estaba él en ese momento. Aunque imagine que mucha parte de esa felicidad que mostraba era simple fachada. Tras hablar con el médico, pasamos a despedirnos de Alex, para agradecerle todo lo que nos había ayudado.

\- ¡Dios Rick! - dijo abrazándole - eres un hombre increíble, que pena que ya tuvieras a otra en mente - dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no tuviera humor en esos momentos para nada.

\- Bueno, no me importaría ser bígamo - dijo Rick riendo - gracias por todo Alex, sin duda me ha encantado conocerte y saber el gran trato que se da en este hospital, eres increíble.

\- Espero que me invitéis a la boda.

\- Bueno, tú, en parte eres culpable de ella, así que… - seguían bromeando y yo intentaba mantener el tipo porque no me sentía aún del todo bien con la idea de casarme así de esta forma.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos Rick, hemos quedado - dije abrazando a Alex mientras nos despedíamos.

\- Nos vamos de copas con unos amigos, si te apetece, estas invitada Alex – dijo Rick amistosamente.

\- Gracias chicos. Tengo guardia pero gracias. Chicos… no dejéis de luchar. Os tendré informados si hay novedades.

\- Gracias – dije saliendo del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Nos íbamos a ir cuando de repente escuché a alguien gritar y cuando me giré vi a Josh golpear fuerte a Rick en la cara haciéndole caer. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que Rick no paraba de sangrar por la nariz.

Alex se acercó a toda prisa y le presto los primeros auxilios a Castle, tapono su nariz y después de ayudar a incorporarse a Castle procedió a sentarlo en una silla.

Miré a Josh con cara de odio, empujándole para separarlo

\- ¿Estás loco? – No podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer y lo peor es que Rick seguía sangrando – tiene leucemia ¿Quieres matarlo antes de hora?

\- Dios Kate, lo siento… yo no sabía… perdona…- dijo casi llorando.

\- Josh, será mejor que te vayas – dije dándole un empujón bastante fuerte, no quería que volviera a pegar a Castle, que seguía sentado en una silla siendo atendido por Alex…

\- Lo siento, comprendo… - dijo acercándose a Castle para disculpare - lo siento, intenta hacerla feliz - dijo y desapareció sin mirar atrás.

Ayudé a Alex a levantar a Castle y lo llevamos a la enfermería para que le pararan la hemorragia. Me sentía fatal y ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Kate… - me llamaba Rick intentando hacer que le mirara pero no podía - Kate mírame.

\- Rick yo lo siento - dije intentando limpiarme las lágrimas.

\- Kate - dijo Alex - aprieta así para cortar la hemorragia-dijo dándome una gasa limpia - ahora vengo - dijo pero sabía que lo hacía para darnos algo de espacio para que pudiéramos hablar.

\- Eso es lo que te pasaba hoy ¿verdad? ¿Has cortado con Josh? – me pregunto muy serio.

\- Si.

\- Kate no tenemos que casarnos, ha sido un error pedírtelo. Perdona, pero es que… no pensé en ti, sino en mí. Estás enamorada de otro, ibas a casarte con otro y yo… no puedo ser egoísta, no contigo. Te mereces ser feliz Kate.

\- Te equivocas en todo Rick.

\- No… yo… te comprendo.

\- Ya no estoy enamorada de él, aunque tú no me lo hubieras pedido, no me hubiera casado con él. Pero esto si es culpa mía - dije señalándole su cara con un gran hematoma en la nariz por el puñetazo de Josh.

\- Le contaste que te ibas a casar conmigo ¿verdad? – me pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Sí, no quería que se entera por otros.

\- Y no le dijiste que me pasaba… ¿Lo hiciste por qué yo te pedí que no se lo contaras a nadie? Kate tenías todo el derecho a decirlo.

\- No, lo hice todo por motivos egoístas. Necesitaba… que me odiara… me merecía su odio – dije entre lágrimas que ya no podía contener más.

\- Kate – dijo levantándome el rostro y secándome con otra gasa las lágrimas que vertían mis ojos sin parar - nadie se merece el odio de nadie - dijo agarrándome la barbilla para que le mirara - y mucho menos tú. Hicieras lo que hicieras, nunca te podría odiar. Fíjate como empezamos y así y todo me tenías loco, iba como un perrito faldero detrás de ti - dijo haciéndonos reír a ambos - eres una mujer increíble y no mereces sufrir por ello.

\- ¿No merezco? Rick… le he hecho mucho daño, tenía que haberlo dejado antes. Hace poco… incluso antes de saber nada de tus sentimientos, o de tu enfermedad – enfatice para que comprendiera - me di cuenta de lo nuestro no era reciproco, tenía que haberle dejado en ese instante, pero no lo hice… y le deje que diera todo para que funcionara. Él se ha dejado la piel para que funcionara nuestra relación y yo… le he hecho daño.

\- Kate, todo el mundo comete errores. Pero tú eres una gran mujer y no tienes que sentirte mal. Tienes que valorarte más, eres una mujer increíble que das todo, dejando incluso tus ideales a un lado para hacerme feliz. Eso demuestra lo grande que eres.

\- Perdona, siento interrumpir - dijo Alex entrando. Ejerció presión en la nariz taponándola con una bolsa de hielo, hasta que dejo de sangrar.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes de que este hospital acabe conmigo - dijo intentando suavizar las cosas pero yo no estaba de ánimos para ello - te esperamos en la boda Alex, te avisaré con tiempo.

\- Gracias chicos, y a ser felices. Os lo merecéis.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto cuando salíamos del hospital.

\- Si.

\- Si no estás de ánimos para la quedada con los chicos…

\- No vas a librarte de contárselo, ha llegado el momento y no lo vas a retrasar más. ¿Has llamado ya a tu madre?

\- Sí, mañana nos encontraremos con ella para la cena.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a casa a prepararnos ¿Has pensado como…?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero supongo que me saldrá en el momento. No quiero que la noche se llene tristeza y compasión. Quiero celebrar la vida, nuestra boda.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. Pero al principio…

\- Sé que será difícil entenderlo para ellos pero…tienen que asimilarlo. Porque no puedo perder ni un minuto más de mi vida con esta maldita mierda… quiero empezar a vivir, quiero ser feliz.

No pude evitarlo y lo abracé con fuerza atrayéndole con fuerza sobre mi pecho, quería hacerlo feliz, pero yo no quería olvidarme de que estaba enfermo… lo que quería era que no existiera yo lo que quería es que estuviera bien. Mientras esa enfermedad estuviera matándolo poco a poco no iba a poder quitármela de la cabeza, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de perderlo y eso…eso me mataba a mí también.

Ya en el coche, Rick seguía tranquilo, conducía él y a pesar de verme de mal humor, no pregunto, simplemente se calló y dejo que purgara mis males yo sola. Daba gusto estar con alguien que te conoce tan bien y sabe que hacer a cada momento para no incomodarte.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste como va avanzando esto. El lunes charla con los chicos…veremos a ver cómo les va. Como siempre me quedo esperando vuestros mensajes para saber y hacerme una idea de si os sigue gustando.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos día, un nuevo capítulo está aquí. Estoy muy feliz de que os esté gustando, porque para cualquier escritor de fic me imagino que lo que le gusta que sean muchos o pocos lo que la lean que al menos le gusten, o por lo menos eso es lo que me pasa a mí. No me importa cuántos lo lean si no que a esas personas le guste y si me lo hacen saber mucho mejor. Así que estoy feliz de que os guste, y me gusta saber también que es una manera increíble de llegar a gente de todo el mundo, esto es fantástico. Espero que os siga gustando porque mientras estéis ahí, aquí estaré yo disfrutando escribiendo.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo y por su entusiasmo, sin ti esto no sería igual.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Quedé con Rick en "La Guarida". El había querido juntarnos a todos para contar todo lo sucedido y no tener que ir uno por uno dejando mala impresión y mal sabor de boca frente a los hechos. Yo, antes de ir allí, fui a buscar a Lanie necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir su apoyo y saber que en cualquier momento si me derrumbaba, ella estaría cerca para recoger los cachos de Kate que quedaran.

Fui al laboratorio y ella ya estaba fuera, esperándome. Subió a mi coche y nos dirigimos al lugar acordado.

\- Invite a la Capitán Gates... estaba preocupada por ti y pensé que sería lo mejor. ¿Crees que Rick se molestara?

\- Para nada… has hecho bien. Yo la olvide. Estoy preocupada por tantas cosas… pero sobre todo por Rick. Al igual que ella, que desde el primer día que supo de lo sucedido, nos ha dejado bastante a nuestro aire. Sin mirar horarios, sin pensar en horas o días de permiso… nos ha dado, a los dos, carta blanca y eso es de alabar en un jefe.

Llegamos al bar y después de aparcar y entramos juntas. Yo no dejaba de buscar a Rick con la vista. No sabía cómo se encontraría contando todo a los chicos y quería ser su apoyo en este momento tan delicado. Pero, no pasaría eso… ahí estaría yo, a su lado, para ayudar, para que se mantuviera fuerte y no se derrumbara.

Había sido muy valiente y duro hasta ahora, pero eso me sirvió de mucho a mí. Me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo y de que el también, me conociera a mí. Aunque ahora, esperaba tenerle el tiempo suficiente para conocerle más y mejor a ese hombre que día a día hacia que sintiera admiración por él. Me enseño algo muy importante con sus hechos, a luchar por todo lo que quería y a saber a darme cuenta de lo importante en la vida.

Más que nunca, sabía que no estábamos en este mundo para siempre, solo veníamos a visitarlo por un momento y nosotros decidíamos si ese instante era mágico y único o si solo pasábamos por el sin pena o gloria… siendo un numero entre millones. Nuestro tiempo es limitado y hay que disfrutarlo a cada segundo, no podemos dejar pasar los días sin luchar por nuestros sueños.

Puede sucedernos cualquier cosa, o también, lo que le había sucedido a Rick, que esperando el momento apropiado, se encontró con poco o nada para realizar todo lo que deseaba, o incluso para encontrar algo tan importante como un padre o quizá para casarse o tener hijos… Debíamos vivir al día, aprovechar cada latido de nuestro corazón para saber que estamos vivos y que el aquí y ahora es lo importante, no el mañana.

A lo lejos lo vi, iba como siempre, arreglado pero informal, con sus pantalones vaqueros, su camisa y una americana, debía estar destemplado aun. Aunque cuando lo deje hacia un rato, se sentía más o menos bien. También comprobé que desde su salida del hospital tenía un compañero inseparable, la gorra, que iba cambiando según el color de su indumentaria, al fin y al cabo, hay cosas que no cambian y el siempre había sido presumido. No se la quitaba nunca, odiaba mostrar la calva que habían dejado esas dos sesiones de quimio. Por eso decidió raparse, lo prefirió a que se le vieran esos mechones débiles y mortecinos que quedaban aun en su cabeza.

Cuando Lanie lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos, asustándolo por el empujón que le propino. Pero reacciono y la abrazo con fuerza como cuando lo hacía conmigo. Mientras, el también me busco con la vista me guiño un ojo… necesitaba ayuda, así que me acerque para quitarle de encima a mi amiga que empezaba a derramar alguna lagrima.

\- Lo siento Rick – dijo Lanie soltándole, cuando le di un suave toque en el hombro.

\- ¡Ey! estoy bien, soy el mismo de siempre - dijo Castle aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo, estaba triste.

\- Mira Castle, no me parece bien lo que has hecho – le dijo en tono de regaño - No tenías que haberlo ocultado, somos tus amigos y estaremos ahí para ti.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, es cierto. Lo sé – entonces note su brazo por mi cintura, necesitaba apoyarse para seguir y le deje - ya tenía un pepito grillo que no ha dejado de repetírmelo a diario - dijo mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa - acabemos de una vez por todas con esto por favor. Hoy no quiero pena, me oyes - dijo a Lanie, pero me miraba a mí - hoy quiero celebrar la amistad y la vida. Sigo vivo, así que os invito a tomar lo que queráis y brindaremos por habernos conocido.

Nos acercamos a los chicos y Lanie se nos adelantó, dejándonos un poco atrás, le di la mano y el me la apretó. Antes de llegar, le pare y le comente que se encontraba allí la Capitán Gates.

\- He invitado a Gates. La vi preocupada y pensé… - instantáneamente me interrumpió para darme la razón.

\- Has hecho bien, no lo pensé pero… ella ha estado ahí, es más, fue la primera en saber algo sobre mi enfermedad y por eso me facilito el trámite de pedir permisos para pruebas y tal. Gracias Kate, y no solo por esto, por todo. Sin ti no hubiera podido llegar así de fuerte hasta este momento.

\- Creo que las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti, por enseñarme lo que es luchar y por dejarme conocerte mejor, hemos pasado multitud de horas juntos y nunca vi el Rick que tengo el placer de ver ahora - dije sonriéndole colocándole un poco la gorra. El me devolvió la sonrisa y me estiro donde estaban todos. Sentados en la barra.

\- Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Ven…

\- Estoy cerca, no lo olvides.

\- Nunca lo hago… - dijo mirándome con tanta sinceridad que me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

Los chicos, ajenos a todo, bebían y disfrutaban de unas risas hablando sobre Dios sabe que, y cuando nos vieron, nos saludaron.

\- Hola Rick - dijeron ambos a la vez después, ambos se quedaron callados mirándonos. Supongo que les extrañaría vernos cogidos de la mano.

\- Hola chicos, señor… - saludo Rick - Bueno… - dijo tomando aire - os he reunido para deciros – le sudaban las manos, pude comprobar, y casi notaba un cierto temblor, lo estaba pasando mal - que… esto no es fácil - dijo y le apreté la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos intentando infundirle fuerza y ánimos, él me miro y tras un asentimiento volvió a centrarse en lo que quería decir - sé que he estado lejos un tiempo, tendría que habéroslo dicho antes, pero… bueno, vale más tarde, que nunca, la vida es así. En las últimas pruebas que nos hicieron en la comisaria… me detectaron leucemia… - la cara de todos cambio al momento, a pesar de su silencio se podía ver la impresión causada por la confesión – Intente luchar contra ella, pero creo que es inútil, entre otras cosas porque lo que quede prefiero vivirlo bien y no con los efectos secundarios de la quimio que son insoportables. Así que...

\- No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad? - dijo Ryan con los ojos abiertos y algo vidriosos - ¿Le ganaste la partida a dichosa cosa esa? ¿Por eso estamos aquí? ¿No?

\- No chicos, estoy aquí porque… la enfermedad ha ganado la batalla, hay pocas posibilidades. Acaso un trasplante de un familiar, porque de momento hay pocas personas que puedan ser compatibles, solo un trasplante de médula podría… - en ese momento los chicos me miraron y entendieron todo - por cierto, un pajarito me dijo que os habíais hecho las pruebas, gracias. – Todos estaban callados, excepto la Capitán Gates, Lanie y yo que a pesar de estar serias, por saber lo que estaba sucediendo, sabíamos que debíamos aguantar el tipo para no hacer el discurso más difícil a Rick – Veréis chicos, no os enfadéis, pero no quiero esperar a que llegue o no, no puedo, o mejor dicho, no quiero vivir así. Por lo que, esto de hoy es casi una despedida, me voy a Los Hamptons porque quiero disfrutar de esa casa que me costó tanto comprar, aunque sea solo unos meses. Y por supuesto también quiero llevar a cabo algunos planes que tengo y que me gustaría cumplir antes de que llegue el momento. Prometerme que vais a seguir ahí, dando el callo y sacando de la calle a todos los tipos que intenten impedir que en nuestra ciudad se puede vivir tranquilo. Os dejo en las mejores manos, la capitán os vigilara de cerca y me contara si os portáis bien y como no lo hagáis, vendré a pegaros una colleja… ¿entendéis? – dijo sonriendo mientras las caras de los demás eran de impresión, de miedo, de dolor y de cariño hacia ese hombre que había pronunciado un discurso de despedida que los había dejado con los pelos como escarpias.

Todos tuvieron que disimular, bebiendo o simplemente secándose las lágrimas que habían derramado sin temor al que dirán, y sin mediar palabras los tres se juntaron en un fuerte abrazo.

Me separé un poco de ellos, intentando evitar yo misma las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, yo lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Los brazos de Lanie sobre mí me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y aproveche para dejarme llevar de nuevo.

Él quería celebrar la amistad, me parecía muy notable por su parte, pero debía entender que antes debíamos purgar la pena que nos embargaba a todos, debíamos llorar por nuestro amigo, por lo que había vivido y lo que le quedaba por vivir. Sentirnos comprendidos y apoyados por el grupo y que Rick supiera que nos tenía allí a todos para ayudarle a sobrellevar la situación, aunque fuera en la lejanía.

Cuando la realidad nos sacudió con su crueldad, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cada uno disimulando el dolor a su modo. Rick, por su parte, me agarro por la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos de nuevo, quería darme fuerzas y recibirlas, pero nuestro acercamiento no pasó desapercibido a los demás.

\- Pero no todo deben ser malas noticias… Tengo que comunicaros… bueno, mejor dicho, tenemos que contaros algo - dijo mirándome.

¿No le basto Sr. Castle con lo que soltó hasta ahora? - Dijo la Capitán Gates interviniendo por primera vez en la reunión.

Ya termino Sr. – dijo sonriendo ya de forma más distendida - que le he pedido a Kate que se case conmigo, y aunque siga sin creérmelo – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que iluminaba el oscuro lugar – pues, que ha aceptado, por lo que… si no tenéis nada que hacer este fin de semana, nos gustaría invitaros a nuestra boda.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? – El que hablo fue Espo que hasta ese momento había permanecido mudo – porque si es una broma, os habéis pasado los dos…

\- Te lo prometo - dijo Rick exagerando y levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento -yo a veces todavía creo que es un sueño - dijo haciéndonos reír a todos.

\- Bueno pues entonces los tenemos que felicitar - dijo la Capitán sonriendo por primera vez.

\- Así que ahora - dijo Rick después de aceptar las felicitaciones de todos, al igual que yo - toca celebrar, yo invito - dijo sonriendo, parecía feliz, pero yo sabía… que por dentro todo esto tenía que haberle afectado tanto que… seguramente pagaría ese esfuerzo de algún modo.

POV RICK

Despues del momento vivido, estaba agotado, pero no podía dejar a mis únicos amigos allí y que me vieran desaparecer como si no pasara nada, así que permanecía sentado, escuchando y diciendo alguna que otra frase para que no me tuvieran pena. Las chicas hablaban, algo apartadas, me disculpe e intente acercarme sin ser visto. Quería saber que pasaba, no parecían tener una charla muy amigable, Lanie se expresaba normalmente con las manos, pero en ese momento, ambas sujetaban una copa de la que daba grandes sorbos. Eso me preocupo…

\- Kate ¿Cómo está? - dijo Gates.

\- Yo no soy la que está pasando por esto Señor – le respondió Kate.

\- Victoria, por favor… estamos fuera de la comisaria. Le contesto amistosamente.

\- Gracias… Victoria.

\- Veras, yo desgraciadamente también he estado en tu situación Kate. La persona que lo sufre por supuesto que es la víctima, aquí es el quien más sufre. Pero la gente que está a su alrededor también lo hace, y puesto que tú vas a estar ahí para él…

\- Estoy bien, bueno - solté un resoplido - me gustaría poder hacer mucho más de lo que hago.

\- Kate has hecho mucho más de lo que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho - dijo Lanie abrazándola.

\- Ya… entonces porque me siento una inútil ahora mismo, quiero ayudarlo, necesito ayudarlo pero no sé cómo.

Me dolía verla así, estaba sufriendo, se sentía apesadumbrada por la situación, la estaba haciendo pasar por un drama sin que ella tuviera necesidad de ello, por eso a pesar de haberle pedido que se casara conmigo, a pesar de soñar cada día con eso… Me sentía mezquino.

Me hubiera gustado tanto huir solo de todo y de todos. Quisiera mantenerla alejada de todo para que no sufriera, pero había sido egoísta, prefería ser yo feliz, que buscar su bienestar, sabía que sufriría viéndome en mis últimos días… pero si ella no estaba conmigo, yo prefería terminar con mi vida, con todo esto que me mataba. Quizá debería hablarle y decirle que la liberaba del peso de la boda, que la dejaba en libertad para que hiciera su vida.

Me acerque a ella, cortando los pocos pasos que me alejaban de su lado y coloque una copa delante de ella. Podía sentir el calor de su espalda sobre mi pecho y eso me hacía sentir vivo.

\- Dejad de hablar de lo que estéis hablando y a disfrutar chicas - dije sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Rick, es de mala educación escuchar una conversación de mujeres… no puedes…

\- ¡Eh!… no quiero lamentos. Ven – le dije agarrándola de la mano – me apetece bailar contigo ¿quieres? - dije sonriéndole mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca llegaría a descifrar a pesar de llevar intentándolo desde hacía cinco años.

Kate se levantó dejando a las chicas y la lleve hasta una parte apartada donde tuviéramos algo de intimidad. Allí la cogí de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella puso una mano en mi hombro y con la otra se asió fuertemente a mi mano izquierda, y deposite ambas sobre mi corazón. Ella colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y empezamos a movernos al son de una música tranquila y pausada que sonaba de forma ambiental, como hacía apenas un mes, justo cuando mi vida empezó a cambiar.

\- ¿Sabes? – le dije intentando aligerar la conversación que pretendía tener con ella.

\- Um… - rumoreo… parecía disfrutar del momento… y eso me hacía dudar… y si ella, a pesar de todo, ¿empezaba a sentir algo por mí?

\- La última vez que bailamos - dije soltando una risita sobre su oído y sentí como se removía sobre mí – no estábamos así precisamente.

\- No recuerdo eso y lo sabes - dijo sonriendo pícara.

\- Pues yo creo que recuerdas más de lo que dices

\- Si tú lo dices… - dijo apretándose aún más a mí.

Y ahí deje mis buenas intenciones de volverme atrás en lo de la boda, seria mezquino o idiota, o quizá egoísta, pero estaba enamorado de esa mujer y cuando yo muriera, ella podría seguir su vida y tendría dinero para poder vivir sin trabajar, una bonita casa en Los Hamptons y seria joven aun para poder rehacer su vida con quien quisiera. Así que yo intentaría ser feliz lo que me quedaba de vida e intentaría que ella también lo fuera todo el tiempo que permaneciera a mi lado. Porque no podía vivir sin ella, la necesitaba y si eso era mezquino o egoísta, lo era…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sigáis disfrutándolo. Aún queda lo peor, ¿cómo se lo tomara Martha?**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, XXOO.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste.**

 **Dar las gracias como siempre a mi compi por su trabajo, estos es de las dos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV Rick

Fue una noche muy larga y difícil, apenas había dormido. No debería haber bebido, eso me hizo tener alguna que otra nausea y tuve que hacer algún que otro viaje al baño.

Me levante cansado, todo mi cuerpo pesaba como si fuera de bronce y mis huesos se sentían débiles parecían cristal para llevar tanto peso. Tenía que levantarme, Kate aparecería en cualquier momento y no me apetecía que me viera así. Después de ese baile que compartimos, sabía que ella era la persona que yo siempre imagine. Estuvo muy cariñosa conmigo, después de bailar, me llevo a casa y me beso tímidamente en los labios. Me sorprendió tanto, que no sé si se lo devolví.

Seguía en la cama, pensando de donde sacar la voluntad suficiente para el trago que me esperaba. Hablar con mi madre y contarle todo lo sucedido en esas últimas semanas. Ella era la que más merecía saber y la única, ahora después de haber hablado con los chicos, que aún no sabía nada. Sería un momento duro, ella me conocía muy bien y no estaría de acuerdo en que yo dejara mi tratamiento. Intentaría convencerme, llevarme al huerto y comulgar con sus ideas, pero no… estaba decidido y no seguiría con la quimio.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta… ahí estaba mi ángel de la guarda… Kate acababa de llegar. Hacia unos días, cuando me dijo que se casaría conmigo, le había dado una llave, por si me sucedía algo y le dije que desde ese momento la usara. Hoy era la primera oportunidad para ello y comprobé que ejecutaba mis órdenes.

\- Rick… ¿Dónde andas? – Dijo levantando un poco la voz – Levántate dormilón… - añadió entrando en la habitación y mirando mi aspecto, que debía ser lamentable – No fue la mejor noche de tu vida por lo que veo, esas ojeras me dicen que no has dormido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos al hospital?

\- Vaya con mi prometida, vino mandona hoy… - le dije mientras ponía todo mi empeño en sentarme en la cama para convencerla de que me encontraba bien.

\- No te hagas el valiente conmigo, te conozco demasiado. ¿Te ayudo con la ducha? – me pregunto intentando ayudarme a levantarme.

\- Si, seguro… y de paso me rascas la espalda – quise bromear.

\- Voy a prepararte el desayuno, así que haz el favor de llamarme si no te encuentras bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación no muy convencida de que fuera a estar bien.

Seria duro para ella, pero para mí sería humillante, ver como la mujer a quien quisiera dar todo, haciéndome de niñera… mi hombría se vería seriamente pisoteada. Solo esperaba estar a la altura, antes de irme de este mundo, para consumar mi matrimonio. No pedía tener un hijo, eso sería pedir demasiado a Kate, pero si me gustaría poder tener una relación plena con ella, algún día, si ella me lo permitía y no le suponía un trauma. Aunque el pequeño Rick no parecía estar por la labor, desde la primera quimio había dejado de dar síntomas de vida al acercarme a cualquier mujer, eso me deprimía bastante también.

Pensando en eso, conseguí levantarme e ir a ducharme. No podía consentir que ella me duchara o que me viera en ese estado. Después de asearme, me lave los dientes, me vestí de forma informal, me "calce" mi gorra y fui a la sala donde olía a café, ese líquido elemento que tanto me gustaba y que ahora me daba bastante asco, aunque no dijera nada y me tomara una taza para que ella no se enfadara o sintiera ofendida.

\- Anda siéntate, que el desayuno está hecho. Tenemos que salir pronto para poder llegar al encuentro con tu madre - cuando dijo eso, no pude evitar bajar la mirada para que no viera la ansiedad que esa conversación me causaba - Estás nervioso, lo sé - dijo y levanté los ojos para mirarla - no puedes engañarme.

\- Si. Tienes razón, estoy cagado. No sé cómo va a reaccionar.

\- Estará triste Rick, es normal. Pero no le importara nada más que tu bienestar.

\- Lo se… pero se lo he ocultado durante bastante tiempo y… he dejado de luchar.

\- No lo has hecho, simplemente lo haces a tu manera, o por lo menos eso creo, no me casaría contigo si no supiera que en el fondo estas deseando vivir. Sé que no te estas rindiendo. Si estás feliz serás mucho más fuerte para poder luchar contra esto. Sé que final, venceremos, estoy convencida.

\- Ojala. Me encanta que te hayas vuelto tan positiva – le dije cambiando mi cara asustada con una sonrisa.

\- Lo aprendí de alguien muy especial. ¿No recuerdas? Tú antes lo eras.

\- Bueno, no me ha ido tan mal… te tengo a mi lado, eso no habría pasado en ninguno de mis mejores sueños - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Anda, soñador, vamos ayúdame a recoger esto y vayámonos.

POV KATE

Conducía yo el coche, le veía cansado y de ese modo, podría descansar un rato si quería por el camino, y así lo hizo. Ya quedaba poco para llegar cuando despertó.

\- ¿Queda mucho?

\- No, ya estamos llegando.

\- Bien - dijo mirándose en el espejo del coche nervioso - me encanta esta gorra, nadie diría que ya no tengo mi fantástico pelo ¿verdad? - dijo intentando bromear.

\- Pronto volverá, crece rápido, ya verás cómo antes de que te des cuenta estará ahí de nuevo, pidiendo de tus cuidados… - le mire de soslayo y rio – como si no supiera que te pasabas horas intentando colocar tu flequillo…

\- Ese que me hacía irresistible.

\- Si claro lo que tú digas - dije riéndome.

Seguí sus indicaciones hasta que pare delante de una casa increíble, grande, dos pisos por lo menos eran visibles, el exterior blanco la hacía resaltar en medio de un césped muy bien cuidado en una pequeña colina. Olía a mar, así que pensé que estaría cerca - Esto es increíble – le dije sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados curiosa.

\- Quería darle buen uso al dinero de mi padre, o al menos, parte de el - dijo sonriéndome.

Lo ayude a bajar las cosas del coche, ropa y demás utensilios para la boda y lo entramos dentro. El interior era aún más impresionante. Una hermosa escalera llevaba al piso superior, con una decoración en tonos blancos y claros que la hacía parecer más enorme. Debió ver mi sorpresa porque enseguida me miro diciendo.

\- Espera a ver la parte del fuera.

\- ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

\- Puedes elegir tu habitación. Hay tres arriba y dos abajo.

\- ¿Cuál es la tuya?

\- La primera de abajo, el piso de arriba apenas lo uso. Antes me daba pereza subir escaleras, ahora comprendo que es inútil teniendo lo mismo aquí, dijo señalando la preciosa y amplia cocina.

\- Pues me pido la de al lado.

\- Kate… - dijo serio.

Necesitaba estar cerca de él, quería cuidarlo. Sabía que no le gustaba que estuviera muy pendiente de él, pero no podía evitarlo, quería hacer lo que pudiera para que se sintiera a gusto y se encontrara bien.

\- ¿Qué? – le respondí muy seria, dispuesta a atacarle ante cualquier queja.

\- Nada – comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, por lo que se conformó - Está bien - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Pues eso… Bien.

Coloque mis cosas en la habitación y cuando acabe, Rick aún no había salido. Por lo que me puse a investigar por cuenta propia. Cuando salí al exterior, me quede con la boca abierta, efectivamente su dueño tenía razón, era impresionante. Había una piscina fantástica con un césped natural a su alrededor. Pero lo más maravilloso y que me dejo prendada de ese lugar fue que mirara donde mirara, se podía ver el mar. Uno azul y tranquilo, con el sol reflejado en él. Arena blanca y limpia que empezaba justo donde la valla de la casa terminaba. No hubiera podido un lugar mejor para casarme, era idílico. Estaba asombrada, con la boca abierta disfrutando de toda esa luz y ese mar cuando me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Rick.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó justo detrás de mí, tan cerca, que sentía el calor que su pecho desprendía.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - vi como colocaba sus manos al lado de las mías sobre la barandilla que separaba el interior del exterior, juntando su cuerpo aún más al mío.

\- Imagínate cuando lo preparemos para nuestra boda - dijo y me giré quedando cara a cara con él.

\- Creo que va a ser fantástico - dije nerviosa por su cercanía. No sabía que era exactamente lo que me hacía sentir, pero si me ponía muy nerviosa su cercanía. Le mire, me sonreía y eso hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa, pero de repente escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta principal y note como se tensaba de repente, había llegado el momento temido desde que lo supo - Tranquilo, estoy aquí vale, no voy a dejarte, ni soltarte un instante. No estás solo, puedes y lo sabes - dije mientras acariciaba su brazo intentando calmarlo. Cerró los ojos ante mi contacto, como cogiendo fuerzas a través de su piel para lo que venía a continuación.

\- Cariño, hijo… - se escuchaba una voz risueña acercarse donde estábamos.

Rick se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su madre. En cuanto se vieron, se abrazaron con fuerza. Por comentarios hechos por el mismo, hacía tiempo que no se veían. Ella estaba triunfando en Broadway con una obra de teatro, era actriz y bastante conocida.

\- Cariño, no me dijiste que venias acompañado por esta hermosa mujer - dijo sonriéndome, mientras se acercaba a mí. Me dio un fuerte abrazo sorprendiéndome ante su confianza -encantada de conocerte Darling, yo soy la madre de este granuja - no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

\- Hola, yo soy Beckett… Kate - dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno chico, me alegro de que me llamaras, pero esa urgencia…

\- Madre tendría… tengo que contarte algo - dijo el nervioso tragando saliva.

\- Yo creo que os voy… - iba a decir que los dejaba solos, pero no pude acabar la frase.

\- No - dijo Rick suplicante agarrándome con fuerza por la mano, asentí con la cabeza pero intente mantenerme en un segundo plano, eso era algo muy íntimo y allí estaba yo, mediando ante una madre y un hijo. Realmente debía ser muy importante para él si no quería ni conversar con su madre sin tenerme cerca.

\- Richard, ¿qué pasa? estas asustándome.

\- Mama, veras, yo… estoy enfermo… yo…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – estaba callado, mirando al suelo, sin poder ver la cara de angustia que tenía esa mujer en su mirada – Cariño, mírame ¿qué pasa?

\- Tengo L.L.A.

\- ¿Qué?

Vi lo que le estaba costando a Rick todo esto, estaba blanco, y temí se desmayara, así que decidí ayudarlo un poco para aliviar ese mal momento que ahora llevaba sobre su espalda.

\- Martha, si me permite tutearla, su hijo intenta decirle que tiene… leucemia - escupí la palabra como si me quemara el pronunciarla.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. Rick empezó también a llorar, era la primera vez que lo veía tan roto desde que todo esto empezó. Se mantuvieron abrazados durante bastante tiempo, llorando en brazos del otro.

\- Mama yo…

\- Tranquilo cariño, vamos a luchar, no nos vamos a rendir, ¿me oyes?

\- Mama, yo… no puedo… no puedo con esto.

\- Cariño, no digas eso, si puedes ¿vale?

\- Es que… He dejado el tratamiento.

\- No cariño, no, tú nunca te rindes, no vas a hacerlo ahora. Jamás… siempre te enseñe que cuando alguien quiere algo debe luchar. Y hasta el día de hoy lo has hecho muy bien, no será ahora que dejes de hacerlo, ¿entendido?

\- Mama me está matando, no puedo… no. – Cogió aire, porque entre las lágrimas y la emoción, se estaba quedando sin resuello – No quiero vivir así. Mira como me está dejando - dijo quitándose la gorra para que pudiera ver la falta de pelo - y no sirve para nada, no hay avances. Yo necesito ser feliz… necesito ser feliz.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! - dijo abrazándole con fuerza – eso es lo de menos, algo se podrá hacer ¿verdad? - dijo mirándonos a ambos.

\- Un trasplante.

\- ¿Yo puedo donar?

\- Sí, pero no sabemos si será compatible, tendrías que hacerte las pruebas.

\- Bien lo haré… y sino, buscaremos a tu padre.

\- No.

\- ¿Como?

\- No quiero saber nada de él.

\- Rick… tu dijiste… pensé que querías…-dije entrometiéndome.

\- No quiero vivir pensado que lo ha hecho por pena, me hubiera gustado conocerlo porque él quisiera hacerlo, porque me quisiera… no porque voy a morir.

\- Eso no va a pasar cariño.

\- Puede pasar y no quiero quedarme con esa duda, no lo necesito…

\- Bueno, ya lo hablaremos con más tranquilidad cariño.

\- Mama.

\- ¿Si? No más malas noticias por favor… no sé si podría soportarlas.

\- No, pero tengo que contarte otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo preocupada. Rick se colocó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mi cintura acercándome así a él.

\- No te he presentado a Kate como es debido, ella es mi prometida, nos casamos este fin de semana - dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba y que me hacía sentir tan especial.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos el viernes con una gran boda….llegó el día…**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios sois muy grandes.**

 **Que tengáis un gran día XXOO.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, llego el día más especial para nuestro Rick, espero que os guste está hecho con mucho cariño por parte de las dos. Las que seáis fáciles con las lágrimas puede que alguna os salga lo digo por experiencia jaja.**

 **Gracias a Ladydkl por ayudarme en todos los capítulos y en especial en este porque creo que nos ha quedado bastante bien aunque no esté bien decirlo jiji.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso a la par que feliz. Había llegado el día, el más feliz de mi vida. Me encontraba mal físicamente tras salir del hospital, pero poco a poco los efectos de la quimio iban quedando atrás. Pero a la vez sentía como el cáncer se manifestaba sin tregua en mi cuerpo, dándome molestias, que con el tiempo, se llevarían mi vida. De mi dependía si quería que ese final fuera o no feliz. Por eso hoy estaba a punto de casarme con la mujer de mi vida, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí, por eso estaba decidido a dejar ese tratamiento que solo me estaba matando lentamente…

Estaban todos nuestros amigos, mi madre, feliz por verme feliz, aunque podía ver esa tristeza en su mirada tras saber la noticia, esa tristeza de saber que su hijo se iba. Entendía estuviera así, solo imaginar lo que sería perder a un hijo estaría matándola por dentro.

Kate y ella enseguida habían hecho buenas migas. Al menos se tendrían la una a la otra cuando esto acabara. Las mire durante estos días alguna vez de escondidas, hablando sobre la boda, haciendo planes, cambiando impresiones. No las escuchaba, pero las veía gesticular y conversar. Incluso un día, sentadas frente a un té, en la terraza. Kate le había dibujado cuatro rayas para explicar cómo era su vestido. Eso me dio la tranquilidad suficiente de saber que todos mis sentimientos hacia Kate eran hacia la persona correcta. Las dos mujeres de mi vida se comprendían, aceptaban y empezaban a quererse. No había felicidad más grande.

Por último estaba un muy confundido Jim Beckett, el que de un día para otro se había enterado de que su hija se casaba, pero no con el hombre que él imaginaba. Su cara cuando Kate se lo dijo, debió ser un poema. Le debía una disculpa por todo eso y le debía también dar las gracias por haber traído al mundo a la mejor mujer de este mundo. Estaba muy nervioso por esa conversación. Pero antes, tenía que hablar con otra persona.

\- Hola sheriff.

\- Anda, el hombre del día - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

El alcalde era un gran amigo desde que le estuve haciendo de escolta durante unos meses en los que estuvo amenazado por un grupo extremista, desde entonces nos hicimos íntimos amigos. Le convencí para que nos casara, aunque no costó mucho conseguirlo. Ahora antes del gran momento necesitaba pedirle otro favor, antes de…

\- Tengo que pedirte otro favor.

\- Di, claro, lo que quieras.

\- Necesito que hagas algo para que esto no sea legal.

\- ¿Esto?

\- La boda… sé que ella lo hace por pena, y a mí me vale con vivir el día de hoy, con vivir el resto de mi vida a su lado… pero sé que esto… tiene fecha de caducidad. También se lo importante que es para ella el matrimonio y cuando esto pase… cuando todo acabe quiero que empiece de nuevo, que sea feliz y pueda casarse para toda la vida con la persona a la que quiera de verdad.

\- Rick… eres increíble, pero no creo que eso que tú pretendes sea legal. Va mi cargo en ello… ¿lo comprendes?

\- Solo quiero que sea feliz, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que está haciendo ella por mí.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella cuando sea la hora.

\- Bien, gracias por todo sheriff.

\- Gracias a ti Rick, para mi eres como un hermano, ese que nunca tuve. Por eso, se también que eres un luchador y que esto no termina así.

\- Para mí sí. Se acabó luchar, voy a dedicar este tiempo a ser feliz… quiero disfrutar de cada minuto, de hoy, y de cada día que me quede.

\- Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para hacer eso.

\- Pues mira, la gente cree que es la decisión fácil, pero está muy equivocada. No ha sido nada fácil, solo busco mi felicidad por una vez… quiero ser egoísta…

\- No lo estás siendo, lo que acabas de pedirme lo demuestra.

\- Pues manos a la obra – le dije guiñándole un ojo - ¿empezamos?

\- Claro, vamos al ataque. La novia tiene que estar al llegar.

POV KATE

No era como me esperaba, pero aun así estaba nerviosa como toda novia. Era el día de mi boda y nunca soñé que pasara de este modo. Pero… también sentía, que estaba haciendo lo correcto y eso me hacía sentir bien, relajada, en paz conmigo misma, contenta. Quería verlo feliz y desde que le dije que sí, no había dejado de sonreír, ese era el mejor premio, su sonrisa.

\- Kate estás preciosa - dijo Lanie al entrar en la habitación donde me encontraba frente a un espejo dándome los últimos retoques.

\- Gracias – le dije sonrojándome.

\- Lanie tiene razón, estas divina querida - dijo Martha entrando tras Lanie y abrazándome.

\- Gracias a las dos.

\- No, gracias a ti cariño. Hoy haces feliz a mi hijo y eso para mí…

\- Él a su manera, me hace feliz a mí.

\- Puede, pero he hablado con Rick y sé lo que te ha costado hacer esto, por eso te lo agradezco.

\- Creo que no me hubiera perdonado nunca hacer lo contrario, el tener la oportunidad de hacer a alguien feliz solo por estar con él…

\- Doy gracias a Dios de que mi hijo al menos te tuviera a ti cuando las cosas iban tan mal. Aun soy incapaz de comprender porque esa manía de guardarse para si todo lo referente a su salud.

\- Martha él lo hizo para que no sufrieras… así que fuera lágrimas. Hoy… al menos, tenemos que dejar todo atrás y sonreír… por él. Y ahora, si avisáis a mi padre, yo ya estoy lista para salir.

\- Espera hija, porque ahora serás mi hija. Quiero que a pesar de todo, esto sea una boda en condiciones para ti. Llevas algo nuevo, que es tu vestido, algo azul en los pendientes de tu madre, algo prestado, que es el tocado de tu amiga Mandy y te falta algo viejo – y saco un estuche de terciopelo azul con la gargantilla más bonita que vi jamás. Era un cordón de oro macizo trenzado con una fina cadenita con diamantes en talle lágrima que colgaban en la parte delantera, toda una oda al buen gusto y la sencillez. Me lo coloco con mucho cuidado y después me lo ajusto a mi medida – Perteneció a mi abuela, después a mi madre que me lo paso a mí. Ahora es tu turno Kate, ojala algún día puedas pasarlo a tu hija, aunque no sea descendiente directo de mi hijo. Cuéntale que una abuela lejana, le deseo todo lo mejor en el día de su boda.

\- ¡Dios mío! Que preciosidad… nunca he visto algo tan bonito en mi vida – dijo Lanie que estaba a mi lado y pudo verlo.

\- Martha… no puedo aceptar esto, después te lo devolveré… - le dije casi llorando.

\- No, Rick te ha escogido, así que eres la dueña legal de esto – exclamo levantando las manos en señal de negativa. Lanie me miro y asintió con la vista… era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho nunca, era algo familiar… eso me decía que estaba creando una familia… ¿quién sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro?

Cuando me agarré del brazo de mi padre para ir hacia el pequeño altar que habían montado para la ocasión en el jardín de la casa de Rick en los Hamptons, mi madre estaba presente en mi pensamiento, se encontraba a mi lado, diciéndome que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que no me arrepentiría nunca por haberlo hecho, eso me daba serenidad y tranquilidad. Cualquier mujer lo que quiere es tener a su madre al lado siempre pero en momentos como estos, el día de tu boda es normal. Sentía como las lágrimas estaban lista para correr por mi cara, me mordí fuerte el labio intentado retenerlas. Hoy tenía que ser un día feliz para el hombre que me esperaba allí arriba plantado, con una sonrisa en la cara esperando mi llegada.

Cuando solo quedaban unos pasos, me centré en su mirada, en su sonrisa constante. Y si aún tenía alguna duda… todas se borraron de un plumazo, porque sin duda el objetivo de hacerle feliz ya estaba conseguido.

\- Estás preciosa Kate - dijo cogiéndome de la mano mientras me sonreía con la mirada.

Me coloque a su lado después de besar a mi padre. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero segura por lo que iba a hacer.

La ceremonia empezó con el alcalde hablando sobre el amor y las diferentes formas de amar. El amor de padres, de hermanos, de amigos y finalmente del amor de pareja. Que empezaba siendo un amor de amistad y que después de algún que otro tramite, acababa convirtiéndose en algo tan bonito como "lo nuestro"… todo el mundo le rio la gracia… menos nosotros dos que nos miramos sabiendo la realidad de todo aquello.

\- ¿Bueno queréis decir algunas palabras? – nos preguntó el alcalde.

\- Yo si - dijo Rick centrando su mirada en mí, trague saliva nerviosa y le intente ahorrar el mal trago.

\- Rick no tienes… - pero con un gesto de su mano sobre mis labios, apago mis palabras.

\- Déjame por favor… - dijo mirándome suplicante – Aun no nos hemos casado y ya no me deja hablar – dijo riendo mientras miraba a todos nuestros amigos y familiares que se congregaban y que también rieron ante el hecho y el comentario. Me cogió la mano y siguió hablando - Quería daros antes de nada, las gracias a todos vosotros por venir hasta aquí, es un viaje algo largo, pero no me digáis que no merece la pena – explico señalando las vistas con una de las manos, mientras la otra no me soltaba - Ahora, te toca a ti -dijo mirándome fijamente - quiero darte las gracias por estar ahí siempre, por permitir esto… haciéndome el ser más feliz de la tierra con ello - dijo empezando a emocionarse - Kate eres la mujer más increíble del mundo, lo supe desde el primer instante en que nos presentaron y me hicieron saber que serias mi compañera y jefa más directa. Bueno, lo supe mejor después de tu primera bronca – comento entre risas del público - te quiero por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo por tu carácter, que me enamora cada día más - dijo y sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro - me encanta verte enfadada conmigo - dijo haciéndonos reír – no dejándome hablar, o dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, ¿verdad chicos? – enfatizo dirigiendo la mirada donde se encontraban nuestros amigos Espo y Ryan que asintieron riendo - Pero tu sonrisa hace que salga el sol en cualquier tormenta, desde que la vi por vez primera, me he vuelto adicto a ella y ahora no la cambio por nada en este mundo, ni siquiera por un minuto más de vida. Gracias por todo, por estar aquí, por hacerme ser quien soy, por ayudarme a conocerme, por enseñarme con tu sabiduría en la vida, por hacerme saber qué es lo que quiero y por ayudarme a luchar por ello. Kate aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de idea, si no quieres hacerlo, me vale solo el saber que lo hubieras intentado por mí - dijo limpiándome las lágrimas furtivas que habían aparecido en mis mejillas.

\- Quiero hacerlo - dije segura y sonriendo – ahora me toca a mí, no te vas a librar – y cogí aire mientras la gente murmuraba entre sonrisas – Hace unos años, cuando me hablaron de capitanear un grupo de hombres, me asuste, pero mi padre, por cierto, gracias papa por ello, me dijo que yo podría manejarlos fácilmente y a pesar de que no ha sido tan fácil, he podido hacerlo. Os vais a librar de mí una temporadita, pero cuidado que amenazo con volver – dije mirando a los chicos que quisieron que la tierra se los tragara – Entre esos hombres, estabas tú, que al principio me sacabas de quicio constantemente, tus idas de olla, tus "genialidades" y tus excentricidades me mataban y hacían que acudiera a Lanie para encontrar algo de consuelo. Fue ella la que me dijo una vez que mirara detrás de todo eso que tanta rabia me daba y al hacerlo vi a la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Eres bueno, cariñoso, humilde y sobre todo tierno. Solo quiero pedirte algo, no cambies Richard Castle, por favor, no lo hagas.

\- Bien, pues si todos lo tenemos claro. Richard Castle, quieres como esposa a Katherine Beckett.

\- Sería un tonto si dijera que no.

\- Rick limítate a contestar si o no - dijo el alcalde haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Sí, sí quiero - dijo mirándome a los ojos, y vi amor, ese amor que siempre espere ver en la otra persona el día de mi boda. Solo me encantaría poder sentir lo mismo por él algún día. Lo quería, pero de una forma distinta a lo que él hacía, lo había conocido bien durante los últimos días… era una persona distinta a la que imagine siempre. Era un hombre increíble y estoy segura que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, si quizás tuviéramos más tiempo… podría sentir lo mismo que él siente por mí.

\- Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres como esposo a Richard Castle?

\- Yo… - trague saliva, me temblaban las manos pero al levantar la cabeza y mirarle me salió con decisión - si quiero.

\- Bien pues, por el poder que me otorgo la ciudad de Nueva York en su día, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ahora… no sé, podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Vi como Rick se ponía nervioso, como se acercaba despacio a mí, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Pero a pesar de cerrar los ojos para aceptar su beso, note como sus labios se posaban sobre mi mejilla, para dejarme allí un beso. Iba a distanciarse, pero abrí los ojos y en el último momento, acerque mi cara a la suya, juntando sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso especial, suave… sus labios estaban calientes pero quietos, indecisos sobre lo que hacer. Por lo que tome la iniciativa y con mis labios atrape tiernamente su labio inferior. Era solo un beso, pero algo dentro de mí se agitó.

Antes de poder asimilarlo, Rick se había separado y todos nuestros amigos nos rodeaban para felicitarnos, abrazarnos y ser los primeros en escuchar nuestras primeras palabras de casados.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana volvemos con un nuevo capítulo, seguiremos con la boda haber cómo les va la celebración del día más especial para una pareja. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo sois los mejores.**

 **Buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hola, buenos días a todos. Quería aclarar algo que quizás no quedo claro en el capítulo anterior. Rick le pide al alcalde que la boda no sea legal, pero el alcalde se niega…así que TODO es legal, son marido y mujer.**

 **Aclarado eso quiero daros las gracias por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios. Estoy ahora mismo algo atascada con la historia pero espero poder sacarla adelante pronto. Esto no os afectara, tengo un buen colchón de capítulos escritos, y estoy segura de que enseguida volverá mi inspiración.**

 **Gracias a mi compi por su apoyo y su ayuda.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

Era, sin duda, el día más feliz de mi vida. Ver a todos mis allegados y familiares, dejando por un día todo atrás, salir de la urbe y verlos disfrutar, bailar, cantar, sonreír…eso me hacía estar feliz, muy feliz. Me estuve paseando alrededor de todos, parándome a charlar, sonriendo a cada uno de ellos, disfrutando el momento de estar junto a los que quiero.

\- ¡Ey! – me dijo la enfermera que estuvo a mi lado durante mi estancia hospitalaria.

\- Hola Alex.

\- ¡Estás guapísimo!

\- Tu tampoco estas nada mal - dije sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Cuidado! tu mujer se puede poner celosa.

\- Las mujeres para mí son iglesias, bonitas y dignas de admirar todas ellas - dije algo triste – Kate es la catedral… la que todas y cada una de esas iglesias quieren ser. Bonita, grande, especial, única, pero inaccesible.

\- Rick, eres un romántico… ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando yo era joven?

\- Alex quiero hablar un poco contigo.

\- Claro… dime.

Había decidido despedirme de todos y cada uno de ellos, porque cuando se marcharan me quedaría solo con Kate y no sabía si podría tener la oportunidad de agradecerles a todos lo que habían hecho por mí.

\- Yo… solo quería darte las gracias por todo Alex, de verdad eres un mujer increíble. Tengo mucho que agradecerte, en parte eres culpable de esto - dije extendiendo mis brazos - tú me distes las fuerzas para luchar por lo que quiero.

\- Si, bueno, la pena es que no te haya conseguido convencer para seguir luchando…

\- Soy feliz así, creo que ahora mismo, dada mi situación, no puedo aspirar a más -de repente se lanzó a mis brazos apretándome fuertemente.

\- Rick… gracias a ti… gracias porque al conocerte me he dado cuenta de que los problemas que tenemos cotidianos son una tontería, después de verte, fuerte ante tu enfermedad, con tus ganas de ser feliz… creo que eres un ejemplo para el mundo. Doy gracias al mundo por haberme dejado conocerte. Aunque quizá me hubiera gustado más hacerlo en otras condiciones.

\- No me arrepiento de conocerte… nunca Alex. De verdad, de esto he sacado muchas cosas buenas y una de ella eres tú. Gracias por todo, gracias a personas como tú… mucha gente sale adelante. Tú sí que eres un ejemplo de cómo tienen que ser las enfermeras del mundo.

\- Nos estamos poniendo muy cursis, ¿no te parece? - dijo dándome un último abrazo.

\- Algo, pero el día lo merece -dije despidiéndome de ella.

Estaba ya algo cansado pero me quedaban otras conversaciones y por su puesto me quedaba el baile con mi esposa que por nada del mundo pensaba perderme. Él siguiente iba a ser una conversación que había dejado aparcada demasiado tiempo.

Me acerque a donde estaba Kate junto a su padre charlando amigablemente, se la veía bien, sonriente y eso me ayudaba a mí. Al verlos juntos, pensaba en cómo podía haber sido mi relación con mi padre, pero ahora mismo ya ni pensaba en conocerlo, la verdad es que no me importaba no hacerlo.

\- Hola, siento interrumpir - dije cogiendo a Kate por la cintura y casi mirándola tímidamente por si se molestaba. Pero no lo hizo… lo todo lo contrario, se apoyó en mí, se acercó y beso mi mejilla contenta.

\- Hola Rick, ¿estás bien? - dijo Kate enseguida con preocupación en su mirada, a veces desearía que no me mirara así, que todo fuera "normal" por decirlo de algún modo.

\- Sí, solo quería hablar con tu padre, si me permites - dije tragando saliva nervioso. Era una tontería, pero estaba asustado, como un crio delante del director del colegio. El padre de Kate era abogado y su figura impactaba, unido a eso estaba la situación, que suponía que él conocía.

\- Claro - dijo Kate mirándome de forma extraña.

\- No te alejes, luego me gustaría bailar con mi esposa, si no te molesta - dije sonriendo y vi como Kate me correspondía con esa sonrisa que me enamoro y un guiño cómplice.

\- Hola - dijo Jim ofreciéndome la mano - me hubiera gustado hablar contigo antes.

\- Sí, a mi también, lo siento. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, pero todo ha sido muy rápido por la situación, que supongo que conoce.

\- Si, comprendo – dijo aún muy serio, cosa que no consiguió aplacar mi miedo.

\- Solo quería pedirle perdón por hacerle esto a su hija… sé que no le habrá gustado. Solo quiero decirle que el tiempo que tengo voy a intentar hacerla feliz, y que prometo cuidarla a ella por encima de todo. Solo quiero hacerle saber que la quiero y que nunca le haría daño.

\- Lo he visto. Y no estoy enfadado… estoy orgulloso, muy orgulloso de mi hija.

\- Sí, tiene motivos para estarlo, se lo aseguro. Es una mujer increíble - dije sonriendo como un tonto.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos solos, quiero pedirte algunas cosas – dijo muy serio aun.

\- Claro, faltaría más, dígame.

\- En primer lugar, vas a ser mi hijo político, así que tutéame. Soy Jim, o papa, como prefieras. Y tranquilo, a pesar de tener cierta reputación, aun no me he comido a nadie – dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro – relájate hombre… estamos en familia.

\- Gracias… señor, perdón, Jim si me permites – a partir de ese instante, cuando vi que ese caballero no me tenía ningún tipo de animadversión hacia mi persona, me relaje. Ya me tenía ganado y apenas había hablado un par de palabras con él. Ahora ya comprendía a quien se parecía Kate en su carácter.

\- Te permito hijo… - hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor y siguió con sus peticiones - He visto a mi hija, y…te quiere, no sé cuánto ni de qué forma, pero te quiere, sino, no haría esto. No le hagas daño, quiero decir… no te rindas hijo, creo que perderte a ti, después de lo de su madre… la va a destrozar y no quiero verla hundida como aquella vez de nuevo.

\- Me encantaría poder vivir cien años para estar a su lado, pero eso no depende de mí Jim

\- Sí, puedes seguir luchando.

\- Lo entiendo… pero yo… siento, que voy a morir, ¿sabes? y si puedo elegir, prefiero hacerlo sin el malestar de la quimio.

\- Casi te puedo decir que lo entiendo, no debería…

\- No, lo comprendo, entiendo que quieres lo mejor para tu hija, ojala pudiera darle algo más pero… solo puedo intentar hacerla feliz, como ella me hace a mí.

\- De acuerdo, cuidaros mutuamente Rick. Y encantado de conocerte hijo, de verdad - dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo la mano, y sin pensarlo mucho lo atraje para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias, y ahora creo que me merezco ese baile con mi mujer, voy a buscarla - dije sonriendo y buscando a Kate por todos los lados.

\- Aprovecha, porque después voy a quitártela al menos para un baile.

\- Por supuestos Jim… serias al único que permitiría interrumpirnos – dije bromeando.

Sabía que me quería, Jim me lo había confirmado, una parte de mi lo sabía, sabía que no lo hacía por lástima, ni por compasión… Pero hace apenas un mes no me hubiera podido imaginar que me tuviera algo de aprecio. La divise a lo lejos junto a Lanie y los chicos hablando animadamente, así que me acerque a ella sonriente.

\- ¿Me concedería la mujer más guapa del lugar, un baile? – Le dije al oído.

\- Claro - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tímida - no se me da muy bien, pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Solo déjate llevar ¿sí? - y asintió como respuesta.

La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y juntos nos unimos en un movimiento al ritmo de la música, una melodía lenta y cadenciosa que nos acunaba en sus notas.

POV KATE

Me abrace a su cuerpo mientras nos dejábamos llevar al compás de la canción. Me encantaba refugiarme en su olor, ese olor que me relajaba, que sin saber cómo me hacía sentirme protegida. Su cuerpo… había sufrido bastante durante este tiempo, estaba mucho más delgado. Lo sentía tan pequeño, a pesar de ser tan grande…

Su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello y sus brazos fuertes apretando mi cintura, como aferrándose a este momento, para recordarlo siempre.

Me separe lo justo para que pudiéramos mirarnos, unimos nuestras frentes, a pesar de que él era más alto que yo, estuvimos moviéndonos al compás sin dejar de mirarnos intentando leer lo que el otro estaba pensado.

Para ese día yo había escogido un tacón altísimo que me dejaba casi a su altura. Mi vestido era muy sencillo, blanco roto, con un escote barco muy cómodo, que me permitía moverme con soltura. Era largo, pero sin cola, algo poco pretencioso. Me sentía bien con él, y eso fue lo que me decidió a quedármelo.

\- Esta preciosa Kate.

\- Tu tampoco estas nada mal.

\- Lo dudabas - dijo haciéndome sonreír, vi como cerraba los ojos, sin duda, se sentía ya cansado. El día había sido muy largo y ajetreado, debía estar rendido.

\- Rick, creo que debes ir a tumbarte un rato, se te ve agotado.

\- No, estoy bien. Antes tengo que hablar con…

\- Eso puede esperar.

\- Los novios no pueden desaparecer.

\- Los novios se van cuando quieren, así que nosotros nos vamos ya.

\- Tu puedes quedarte si quieres, han venido todas tus amigas, deberías al menos pasar un rato con ellas.

\- No, nos vamos juntos. Ahora somos un matrimonio ¿no?

\- Si - dijo sonriendo, se le veía feliz – gracias.

\- Bien. Quédate aquí un momento y ahora vengo a por ti.

\- Si jefa – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Cuidado… si me haces enfadar, puedo arrestarte… - bromee.

Me despedí de todos rápidamente, diciéndoles que siguieran disfrutando de la boda todo lo que pudieran. Cuando volví a donde Rick estaba, se le veía pálido, se le notaba cansado, estaba sentado en un sofá en el interior de la casa.

\- Vamos - dije agarrándole de la cintura para ayudarlo a llegar a la habitación.

Empezó a desvestirse con algún problema y decidí ayudarlo. Con cuidado empecé a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa, no quería mirarle a los ojos pero sin querer, hicieron contacto y vi como su azul ya no lo era tanto. Le ayude con el resto de ropa intentando tocar lo menos posible, para no incomodarlo. Le ayude a ponerse una camiseta, que tenía bajo la almohada, era ancha y con eso y los slips, estaría cómodo. Destape la cama y se sentó, para luego acostarse. Cuando apoyo la cabeza le vi hacer un gesto de dolor, como agradeciendo el poder meterse ahí por fin y reposar.

\- ¿Quieres algo más? – pregunte dándome cuenta del error de mi pregunta.

\- Me gustaría, pero no creo poder… - respondió devolviéndome la broma - No, tranquila, estoy bien.

\- Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo - me miro extrañado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No hace falta que duermas aquí… yo lo comprendo.

\- Estamos casados, es nuestra noche de bodas, no pienso dejarte solo.

\- ¡Ah sí! - dijo sonriendo – ya te dije que no sé si podre estar a la altura - dijo riéndose.

\- Si me preguntas, te diré lo que pienso – dije haciendo una pausa. Había cambiado de idea, no iría al baño a cambiarme, lo haría allí, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera, debía darle confianza.- Creo que ninguna pareja está en condiciones esa noche - dije haciéndole reír - pero podemos dormir juntos, si te parece bien.

\- ¿Cómo no va a parecerme bien? – me respondió sin dejar de mirarme. Estaba embelesado por mis movimientos, mientras bajaba por mis hombros mi vestido de novia y quedaba al descubierto mi sujetador blanco, mis medias con liga y mi tanga. Sus ojos hacían chiribitas por lo que estaba contemplando.

Sin girarme, me deshice de las medias poco a poco, una a una. Apoyando el pie en la cama, para darle más tiempo a recrearse en la mirada que tenía fija en mí. Después llegó el turno del sujetador, que cayó cuando me deshice de los corchetes. Tan solo llevaba un tanga minúsculo y le veía casi babear…

\- Kate… ¡Dios! No soy de hielo… Por favor, ven… ven…

\- Relájate… -le dije mientras me ponía un pequeño camisón también de color blanco roto a conjunto con mi vestido de novia, al igual que toda mi ropa interior.

Después de levantar del suelo mi vestido de novia y ponerlo sobre una butaca que había en la habitación, me metí en la cama con él. Gatee sobre la colcha hasta llegar a su lado.

Cuando me acerque, note como a pesar de estar muy excitado su respiración, no había señal de nada en su entrepierna… lo había imaginado, pero quise probar. Me acerque tímidamente, a pesar de habernos visto casi desnudos.

\- Ven anda – dijo al ver mi rubor – Gracias Kate… gracias – susurro en mi oído dándome un suave beso en la cabeza.

Me tumbe boca arriba, no osaba moverme, yo estaba nerviosa, pero no soy de piedra, y recordaba perfectamente ese beso suyo, su lengua jugando con la mía, la excitación que sentí y tuve miedo de que si le tocaba, pudiéramos arder.

\- Kate lo que has hecho ha sido precioso, pero no tienes nada que temer… soy incapaz de nada desde que me pusieron la primera quimio. Nada… no funciona, ni siquiera por la mañana. Aunque te juro que quisiera, porque no he visto mujer más bonita y sexy que tú.

\- Rick… - dije sin moverme.

\- Puedo… pedirte algo.

\- Claro - dije mirándole al ver la urgencia en su voz, aunque asustada por lo que pudiera proponerme.

\- Puedo… solo por hoy… pedirte que me abraces, quiero sentirte cerca, saber que eres real.

\- Claro, por supuesto - dije moviéndome hasta colocarme a su lado, pasando mi brazo por su pecho desnudo y cálido. Era curioso, que así como su pelo había caído en su cabeza, en su pecho seguía allí, firme y fuerte, pero suave y terso a la vez.

Rick coloco su brazo sobre mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él si eso era posible, hasta que apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su latido agitado… y nervioso. Era algo tan hermoso saber que estaba latiendo con fuerza y que era por mí. Saber que puedes hacer feliz a alguien solo por estar ahí… ese amor es el que siempre quise sentir, o que alguien sintiera por mí.

\- Jamás pude imaginar que el día de mi boda, no tendría sexo con mi esposa. Pero tampoco imagine nunca que me casaría con la mujer de mis sueños y que sería tan feliz como soy ahora.

\- Todo llegara Rick… a su tiempo… ya verás…

Un amor puro. Ese era el nuestro… de momento. Porque yo sentía que día a día, algo estaba creciendo en mí y que algún día, lo sacaría y lo disfrutaríamos los dos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno otra aclaración, ahora mismo Rick no puede consumar pero no os preocupéis que los efectos pasaran rápidamente y el pequeño Ricky volverá, por eso ya he cambiado a M el rating. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y os espero el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. La semana que viene habrá sorpresas por ser una semana especial para mí…se acerca mi cumple!**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, feliz fin de semana XXXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo. Daros a todos las gracias por leer sin vosotros no tendría esto sentido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV KATE

Me desperté aun abrazada a él. Estaba tranquilo, dormido. Me quede mirándole fijamente durante un buen rato, mirando cada marca, cada rasgo de su cara. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo con una sonrisa aun así, dormido.

Me levante despacio para no despertarlo y salí de la habitación. El resto de los invitados que se habían quedado, entre otros, los chicos, Lanie, mi padre y Martha estaban ya allí desayunando todos juntos.

\- Hola, buenos días a todos.

\- ¡Ey!, aquí viene la novia, ¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas Sra. Castle? - dijo Lanie intentado picarme.

\- Nunca te callas ¿verdad Lanie? me recuerdas a alguien.

\- Si a mí también - dijo Martha riéndose - ¿Cómo está? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Bien, está dormido, ha descansado toda la noche, pero no quería despertarlo.

\- Bueno, lo dejo en las mejores manos. He decidido irme hoy en busca de su padre. Si mi pequeño tira la toalla, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que buscar una solución hasta el último instante Martha – dije decidida a ayudarla en lo que fuera posible.

\- Sí, no sé por dónde buscar exactamente, pero lo hare por donde haga falta, tiene que ayudar a Richard, aunque solo sea una vez en su vida.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta Martha - dijo Ryan mirando a Espo que asintió enseguida.

\- Gracias chicos, me cuesta dejar a mi pequeño, pero aquí no ayudo, así que manos a la obra.

\- Yo cuidaré de él – le dije a Martha muy seria.

\- Lo sé hija. No sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por él.

\- Lo hago porque… es lo que me pide mi corazón - dije nerviosa - voy a llevarle un poco de café para que se despierte y así se pueda despedir de vosotros antes de iros.

\- Vale, gracias Kate – exclamo mi padre contento al verme decidido.

Cuando entré en la habitación seguía dormido plácidamente. Me costaba mucho despertarlo pero sabía que querría despedirse de sus invitados.

\- Rick - susurré cerca de su oído para no asustarle, le acaricié suavemente su brazo hasta que sentí como abría sus ojos despacio, muy despacio.

\- ¡Dios! sin duda esto tiene que ser un sueño… y no quiero despertar - dijo sonriéndome, al tiempo que se desperezaba.

\- Anda, no seas tonto, despierta que todos están esperando fuera para despedirse.

\- Bien… dame un minuto.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunté preocupada.

\- No - contesto rápidamente - pero olvide que es la primera vez que te despiertas conmigo - dijo sonriéndome - no me gustan nada las mañanas, me cuesta mucho despertarme – dijo con su típico mohín de desagrado.

\- Mira… una cosa en la que no nos parecemos.

\- Pero porque tú no sabes disfrutar de lo bueno de la vida – me dijo reprendiéndome.

-O quizás no me gusta perder el tiempo haciendo el remolón - dije en tono de broma pero vi como algo cambio en su mirada - lo siento, no te enfades...

\- No, tienes razón. No estoy para perder el tiempo - dijo incorporándose rápidamente haciendo que la sabanas se bajaran por completo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo casi desnudo - creo que necesito un rato a solas - dijo viendo su desnudez, tardé en reaccionar ya que mis ojos se perdieron entre sus piernas y abdomen, la verdad es que no estaba para nada mal. Anoche ya le había visto pero supongo que la luz del día me estaba dando otro punto de vista, sus músculos en las piernas seguían ahí, alguna que otra marca, y bueno, su calzoncillo dejaba poco a la imaginación - Kate…

\- ¡Oh sí! claro, lo siento, disculpa - dije levantándome avergonzada por haber sido tan descarada mirándole y salí disparada por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. ¡Dios mío! Como podía haber sido tan atrevida para mirar sin ningún descaro su entrepierna…

POV RICK

Me encantaba verla algo nerviosa, ante mi semi desnudez. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, me gustaba el deporte y lo practicaba asiduamente, además, debía entrenar para no perder la forma en mi trabajo. Y si se había quedado mirando, seria porque al menos, le atraía sexualmente. Aunque eso no me valía, eso solamente no.

Me levanté, me metí en la ducha y cuando salí del baño, era otra persona. Me vestí de forma cómoda y como todavía tenía unas cuantas conversaciones pendientes, antes de poder dejar todo atrás, debía ponerme manos a la obra para después poder estar feliz junto a Kate, solo con Kate.

Cuando salí de la habitación todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la cocina hablando, cuando me vieron todos quedaron en silencio. Odiaba eso, dejaba tan claro que la conversación era sobre mí.

\- ¿En serio? No os han dicho nunca que es de mala educación hablar de alguien que no está presente - dije sonriendo y los demás se relajaron y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Ryan decía a su fiel compañero que antes de irse debían darse un baño en la piscina, mi madre estaba hablando con Jim sobre algo de un contrato de trabajo y Kate estaba con Lanie, taza en mano, discutiendo sobre el vestido de alguna de las amigas de mi esposa.

Me acerque a ellos y nos pusimos a desayunar entre risas. Luego los chicos llevaron a cabo su plan de chapotear un rato, mientras Kate se quedaba con Lanie y mi madre en la cocina.

POV KATE

\- Chicas y chico - dijo mirándome mi amiga - yo voy a recoger mis cosas - soltando su taza sobre la mesa.

\- Yo te ayudo – le dije siguiéndola.

\- ¡Ay! me gusta amiga, no le dejes escapar - dijo sonriendo mientras subíamos las escaleras – siempre he dicho que esta como un queso.

\- Te lo confirmo, es más, acaba de sacarme los colores cuando se levantó de la cama y vi lo que había bajo las mantas.

\- No me digas que no… - intento preguntar, pero con un movimiento negativo de mi cabeza comprendió que esa noche no había pasado nada.

\- Un desperdicio de noche, de cama, de hombre… - seguía diciendo cuando la paré.

\- Desde la quimio… - intente decir.

-¡Ah! Claro, es cierto, es uno de los síntomas, bueno, pero prométeme que cuando pase me lo contaras con pelos y señales… porque este hombre no puede desaprovecharse, créeme amiga.

La acompañe hacia la habitación que había ocupado durante la noche, sin duda había habido mucho más marcha en esa habitación que en la mía.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con Espo?

\- ¿Qué? Te lo ha contado ¿verdad?

\- ¿Quién? Nunca me contaría nada, pero de verdad crees que alguien tendría que decírmelo ayer no dejabais de haceros carantoñas.

\- Bueno igual que tú, podrás decir lo que quieras, enamorada o no, pero Rick y tú no paráis de sonreír y de poneros ojitos tiernos.

-Bueno, yo lo reconozco, la verdad es que había mucho más de lo que imagine tras él, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, en serio Lanie… es tan dulce y no para de decirme que soy la mujer de sus sueños

POV RICK

Después de ayudar a mi madre a recoger la cocina, iba al jardín pero encontré a Lanie que bajaba las maletas, así que me acerque para ayudarla.

\- Deja, te ayudo – le dije cogiendo una de las maletas que llevaba.

\- Gracias… y gracias también por invitarme, la fiesta y la boda fueron divinas.

\- La verdad que fue una fiesta preciosa, no podría haber pedido nada mejor.

\- Sí, lo de ayer… fue precioso. Los dos dejasteis claro que hay algo muy especial.

\- Lo sentía de corazón. No lo había preparado – le dije poniéndome serio, cuando llegamos a su coche que estaba en la entrada - Y en parte… es por ti. Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme a ser feliz. Tú me diste el mejor consejo que nadie me ha dado en la vida.

\- Bueno, y tu tuviste la fuerza de voluntad para hacerme caso.

\- No sabes lo que me costó - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Eres increíble Rick… un hombre fantástico.

\- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Lanie de verdad yo… gracias por todo, gracias por los grandes momentos. Gracias por sacarme una sonrisa siempre…

\- ¡Dios! Rick, ven, anda - dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Sentía como los ojos me escocían, esto era una mierda, no quería despedirme de la gente que quería con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bueno si no necesitas más mi ayuda yo…

\- Espera… - me dijo después de subir al coche cogiéndome de la mano con lahabía cerrado la puerta.

\- Si.

\- No le hagas daño a mi amiga.

\- Nunca lo haría.

-Nunca se lo harías intencionadamente, pero se lo vas a hacer. Vas a dejar de luchar y sabes que eso… eso terminara haciéndole daño.

\- Aunque luchara nadie podría decirme o asegurarme que no le haría daño ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Pues entonces, prefiero hacerla feliz el tiempo que pueda, y así poder serlo yo.

\- Lo siento Rick, sé que todo el mundo estará diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer, pero… es porque te queremos, no queremos perderte.

\- Lo entiendo y lo agradezco - dije dándole una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Todavía quedaban los chicos y lo que es peor mi madre, no sé cómo iba a poder ser capaz de hacerlo.

Encontré a los chicos al lado de la piscina cada uno con una copa en sus manos, estaban charlando entre risas y cuando en vieron entrar…no dejaron de sonreír y eso me gusto.

Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo tuviera que estar mal cuando me vieran, cansado de que la gente cuando me viera solo vieran la enfermedad, y no al hombre con el que bromeaban y reían.

\- Hola chicos.

\- Hola Rick – dijeron ambos a la vez.

\- Yo… venia…

\- No digas nada, ¿vale? - dijo Espo - dejémoslo en que te vamos a echar de menos.

\- Sí, sobre todo cuando Kate descargue su frustración contra nosotros - dijo Ryan riéndose.

\- Muy graciosos chicos, pero recordad que sin mí no vais a tener ese gran índice de casos cerrados - dije haciéndoles reír, los chicos sabían sacarme siempre una buena sonrisa, era la jerga policial, la manera de llevar el drama la que me gustaba - Os voy a echar de menos - dije abrazándole a los dos – Y cuidarme a mi chica cuando yo no este… os lo suplico, cuidarla y no dejéis que se olvide de vivir y disfrutar la vida.

\- Eso está hecho compañero. – contestaron uno tras otro.

\- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, nos queda un largo viaje.

\- Pues que os sea leve… - y se fueron los dos, echando a suertes a ver quién conducía.

Me quede allí un rato llenando del aire fresco del mar mis pulmones. Quería acabar con todo esto, pero me costaba tanto tener que hacer esta última charla, tener que decirle adiós a mi madre… pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo para poder dejarlo todo atrás y vivir mis últimos días sin pensar, solo siendo feliz, junto a ella.

Entre al interior y me encontré a mi madre y a Kate charlando, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Creo que a mi madre le hubiera encantado tener como nuera a Kate, es más, podría llegar a quererla como una hija.

Cuando Kate me vio entrar, centro su mirada en la mía y no pude evitar responderle con una sonrisa. Enseguida se dio cuenta y se despidió de mi madre para dejarnos solos, pero antes de eso dejo una leve caricia en mi brazo justo al pasar por mi lado llenándome de esa fuerza que necesitaba.

\- Mama yo… - dije intentando explicarme, pero al levantar la mirada, no pude seguir. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir rodando por mi cara. Sentí como me abrazaba contra su pecho como cuando era un niño.

\- ¡Ey!… cariño… está bien, todo está bien.

\- Sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero te quiero madre.

\- Lo se cariño, yo también te quiero.

\- Se… que quieres que luche… sé que… no quiero decepcionarte, pero… no puedo…no más mama.

\- Cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mucho, ¿me oyes? y yo voy a luchar por ti. No voy a parar hasta encontrar un trasplante para ti cariño.

Me encerré en sus brazos mientras no paraba de llorar, quería a mi madre por encima de todo, una madre es la persona más importante de la vida de cualquiera, esa que siempre está ahí para ti. Y yo sabía lo importante que era para ella, sabía lo que me quería y que todo lo que hizo en esta vida fue por mí y para mí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Esta semana que el miércoles es mí cumple, quiero haceros un regalo yo a vosotros. Esta semana cinco capítulos para que podáis disfrutarlos. Por tanto nos vemos el miércoles con otro capítulo pero habrá también el jueves, el viernes y el sábado.**

 **Un saludo para todos y muy buena semana a todos…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días a tod s** **. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste mucho, empieza el Caskett a tope, ya están solos. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios sois los mejores.**

 **Darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo y sus ánimos para continuar la historia porque ahora me alegro mucho de hablar con ella y que me animara a seguirla que no me desanimara. Sin ella esto no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Nos despedimos de ellos y ver como se iban todos, hizo que mi estómago se retorciera de tal manera que acabe tirado al lado de la taza del W.C.

\- Castle ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Kate apareciendo tras de mí, cuando estaba ya sentado en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Sí, ahora salgo - dije levantándome. Me lave los dientes para quitarme aquel mal sabor de boca y salí a la habitación, donde Kate, sentada en la cama, me esperaba preocupada.

\- Todo bien - dije dedicándole una sonrisa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

\- No lo sé. He pensado que podíamos ir un rato al centro de la ciudad, hacer algunas compras y luego, si acaso, comer fuera… si te apetece.

\- Por mi bien - dijo intentando sonreír

\- Kate, si algo alguna vez no te apetece, quiero que me lo digas, no siempre tenemos que hacer lo que yo quiera.

\- Rick, me conoces. Ya sabes que si algo no quiero hacerlo, no lo haré, y si te pones cabezón…

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué me vas a hacer detective? - dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos payaso - dijo agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí hacia ella.

Cuando llegamos al centro estuvimos andando, dando vueltas y vueltas entre bromas y risas. Parecía que todo era como siempre, ella y yo, por la ciudad, buscando sospechosos. Miraba alrededor y veía a parejas de enamorados besándose, abrazándose, todos agarrados de la mano y sentí una patada en el corazón, a veces olvidaba que a pesar de ser recién casados, Kate no estaba enamorada de mí.

La miré y vi cómo me dedicaba una sonrisa, y me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, porque si tuviera un poco más de tiempo, solo un poquito más, sabía que podía conseguir enamorarla, hacerle comprender que yo podía ser el hombre de su vida. Pero el tiempo corría en mi contra.

\- Rick… tierra llamando a Castle – escuche que decía mientras me llamaba.

\- Disculpa… ¿dime? - le respondí cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? - dijo agarrándome la mano y note la electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo.

\- Yo… no… nada…

Y seguimos andando, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero tampoco iba a amargarle la existencia y hacerla dueña de mis temores… demasiado había hecho ya la pobre.

-No me lo puedo creer pero si es Richard Castle - dijo una voz a nuestra espalda. Cuando me giré vi a mi vecino con su mujer. Era la primera persona que me había dado la bienvenida cuando llegue a este sitio.

\- Hola Steve - dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - dijo mirando a Kate mientras yo abrazaba a su mujer.

\- ¡Oh…! Steve… Gabrielle… ella es… -no sabía muy bien como presentarla, como mi amiga, como mi compañera, como mi mujer...

\- Hola, soy Kate, su mujer - dijo ella tranquilamente a verme dudar, dejándome de piedra.

\- En serio Ricky ¿te has casado y no nos has dicho nada?

\- Lo siento - dije nervioso aun - me case ayer, aquí en casa, si hubiera sabido que estabais pues os hubiera invitado.

\- Con lo que me gusta a mí una boda - dijo Gabrielle sonriendo a Kate - cuídalo Kate, te llevas una joya.

\- Yo sí que me llevo un joya - dije mirando a Kate y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

\- ¡Dios! no me lo puedo creer, me cuesta imaginarte casado colega - dijo Steve riéndose - nos encantaría cenar una noche con vosotros, si podéis hacer una pausa en vuestra luna de miel.

Miré a Kate, no sabía si se iba a sentir bien con la idea. No quería ponerla en un aprieto, bastante tenía con casarse conmigo…

\- Perfecto - dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Pero, de todos modos, esta noche no podéis faltar a la fiesta que damos en la playa. Nunca puedes venir Rick, este año no te nos escapas. Habrá comida, bebida, música…

\- Bien, si tenemos un rato nos pasamos… - dije sonriendo a Gabrielle.

\- Gabrielle están recién casados, no querrán precisamente estar rodeados de gente – dijo Steve riéndose dándome un golpecito.

\- Bueno… creo que a veces es bueno salir un poco, pero ya veremos, igual nos pasamos. Y la cena queda pendiente – le dije intentando escurrir el bulto… la verdad es que no me apetecía, pero Kate disfrutaría de estar con mas gente.

Nos despedimos de ellos quedando otra vez solos, estaba haciéndose tarde y decidimos ir a un sitio pequeño que me gustaba ir a comer cuando estaba por aquí. Nos sentamos en un lugar apartado para estar más tranquilos.

\- Kate si no quieres ir a la fiesta o a la cena yo…

\- No, está bien. Me apetece ir - y vi que lo decía en serio, incluso parecía estas ilusionada con la idea. Quizás era para pasar menos tiempo a solas conmigo, supuse que para ella no era tan cómodo. Baje la cabeza intentando mantener mis sentimientos aún lado.

\- Está bien. Luego si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta – le comente para animarla.

\- No, no voy a comprarme algo para… - pero la corte para explicarle.

\- Kate por favor… ¿tienes ropa blanca aquí a parte del vestido de boda? porque hay que ir de blanco.

\- ¡Oh!, no lo sabía.

\- Además yo tampoco tengo nada, es la primera vez que voy a esa fiesta.

\- Bien, pues vámonos de compras – dijo dando el ultimo bocado al postre que había pedido.

\- Vale – respondí levantándome y ayudándola con la silla para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los conoces? – pregunto intrigada.

\- ¿A ellos?

\- Si.

\- Fueron los que me dieron la bienvenida cuando llegue. Son muy amables y simpáticos. Tienen la suerte de poder disfrutar de esto todo el año. La gente se compra las casas aquí para las vacaciones y ellos se gastaron todos sus ahorros para poder venirse a vivir aquí, cuando se jubilaron, era su sueño.

\- Yo como vacaciones, está bien, pero creo que no podría vivir aquí todo el año.

\- No - dije sonriendo - tú eres de ciudad, a mí también me gusta esto, me gusta la paz que me da… disfruto del sol, de la playa… de la calma. Pero también me gusta el bullicio de la ciudad, la gente, el olor…

\- Si te entiendo - dijo sonriendo.

\- Venga, vamos a ver ese traje.

\- Rick no has comido nada.

\- No tengo mucho apetito.

\- Pero…

\- Venga, esta noche te prometo que como algo.

Pague y nos fuimos de compras. Estuve dando vueltas alrededor de la tienda cuando encontré un simple pantalón blanco y una camiseta del mismo color, al probármelas vi que me sobraba por todos lados, había perdido bastante peso, pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto. Me probé una talla menos y fui a pagar. Kate, se fue a la sección de moda femenina y encontró varios vestidos que estuvo probando uno a uno. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de un pase privado, que hiciera un desfile para mí, verla vestida de blanco de nuevo una y otra vez para mí, pero comprendí que ella quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Ya…

\- Ya has acabado, ya era hora. Como tardáis tanto las chicas en elegir.

\- Oye - dijo golpeándome suave en el brazo - no me digas eso, cuantas veces he tenido yo que esperar por ti.

\- Bueno, pero te prometo que no era por vestirme. Es que cuando me llamabas por segunda vez era cuando me levantaba - dije riéndome.

\- Serás… - pero no pudo evitar ponerse a reír conmigo.

Llegamos a casa a una buena hora, y pensé en darme un baño en la piscina mientras Kate colocaba sus cosas para esa noche. El agua estaba perfecta, sentía como enfriaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, después de calor que habíamos aguantado todo el día, mis músculos se relajaban y cerré los ojos para sentir el olor del mar que estaba a pocos metros… el viento soplaba un poco… estaba en la gloria.

\- ¡Ey! No te duermas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, miré de dónde provenía la voz y casi me da un infarto. Allí estaba Kate con un minúsculo biquini negro que le quedaba… perfecto, sobre todo para que a mí me diera un ataque.

\- ¿Hay un hueco para mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona al ver mi nerviosismo y en cómo me había afectado su presencia

\- He… si… claro… que si - respondí tartamudeando. Maldije por la bajo por ser tan idiota.

Kate se tiró de cabeza, nado un par de largos, mientras yo me aferraba al borde de la piscina para no marearme. La noche anterior, el pequeño Ricky no dio señales de vida, pero en este instante me hacía saber que no había muerto, seguía muy, pero que muy vivo, por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Cuando paró, justo al otro extremo de la piscina donde yo estaba, con el pelo mojado, una sonrisa traviesa en la cara…

\- Cálmate. Calma Richard - me decía por lo bajo para intentar que aquello no se notara demasiado, sino iba a tener un problema, gran problema si nos guiábamos por el tamaño del que creía muerto. No iba a poder volver a mirarla a los ojos el tiempo que pasáramos juntos.

Se empezó a acercar a mí, nadando de forma profesional y empecé a tragar saliva una y otro vez sin descanso, de repente sentí como la boca estaba completamente seca y abierta. La cerré de inmediato, justo cuando salió a la superficie con todo el pelo mojado y sonriéndome justo delante de mí, solo podía pensar en que no se arrimara, en que no mirara abajo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo.

\- Todo bien Ricky - dijo en tono burlón al verme en apuros.

\- Vas a matarme Kate - dije soltando un resoplido y vi cómo se reía a carcajadas mientras salía de la piscina, por las escaleras que tenía a mi lado. Poder ver su cuerpo tonificado, su culo perfecto, esas piernas largas… infinitas, desnudas… esa sensualidad suya única para moverse. Iba a explotar de un momento a otro solo mirándola. Me estaba matando, pero esta manera de morir para nada me importaba. La vi coger una toalla y secarse con ella.

\- Castle te veo en un rato, voy a ir preparándome. - dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo pude asentir con cara de pasmado.

En cuanto vi que había desaparecido salí corriendo de la piscina, de repente me parecía que el agua estaba cociendo y necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría.

Llegue a mi baño, ella se había ido a la otra habitación, donde tenia su ropa. Así que me instale bajo el chorro de agua fría. Aquello debía bajar, sino yo estaría en un problema… la noche anterior, la noche de bodas, viendo como Kate se desnudaba, no había conseguido ni un pequeño movimiento, en cambio, hoy, al verla con ese bikini minúsculo, había despertado una parte de mí que hubiera jurado que estaba dormida para los restos.

No dejaba de imaginarla y verla en mi imaginación, recordar algunas cosas de la noche, y a pesar del agua estar congelada, aquello no bajaba de intensidad. En ese instante, entro Kate en el baño y a pesar de tener un cristal entre nosotros, pudo ver perfectamente porque motivo estaba ahí quieto.

\- Dis… disculpa… no sabía… - tartamudeaba… perdona… - y salió volando de allí.

Ahora si estaba en un lio… ¿Por qué ahora y no ayer Ricky? No hacía más que repetir a mi miembro que seguía con vida propia…

Me seque y cuando termine de vestirme, ya había vuelto a su estado normal… así que ya me sentir capaz de salir y afrontar lo que fuera a pasar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que el pequeño Ricky está volviendo a aparecer jaja. Bueno daros de nuevo las gracias a todos por leer y como lo prometido es deuda mañana habrá nuevo capítulo. Desde aquí daros las gracias por vuestras felicitaciones hoy será un gran día para celebrar lo presencio.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, antes de nada quería agradeceros por vuestras felicitaciones muchas gracias. Después agradeceros que sigáis leyendo y por su puesto vuestro interés en la historia.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias también a mi compi por su felicitación me ha encantado, y quiero darle las gracias también por ofrecerse aquel día la mejor decisión desde que empecé esta locura de escribir.**

 **Gracias y mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Me arregle colocándome el pantalón blanco y la camisa que me había comprado esa mañana. Después cogí una gorra blanca para ir a juego y que ocultaba bastante bien mi enfermedad, o al menos, la parte desprovista de pelo de mi cabeza.

Estaba un pelín cansado por el largo día y también estaba impaciente por ver el vestido que había elegido Kate para la fiesta de esta noche. Estaba sirviéndome un vaso de agua, cuando vi como Kate salía de su habitación. Me atraganté al verla. El momento anterior en el baño había sido crítico, pero este no dejaba nada que desear al otro… Vaya noche me esperaba.

\- Castle ¿Estas bien? – dijo ignorando lo sucedido en el baño unos momentos antes.

\- Si, si, solo entro por donde no debía - dije tosiendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues nervioso? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Yo… no, aunque, claro… eres muy mala Beckett - dije acercándome a ella - Estas impresionantemente sexy Kate.

\- Tu solo piensas con… ya sabes - dijo riéndose. Pero tenía razón, mi compañero había vuelto a dar signos de su presencia. Menos mal que el pantalón era ancho y no podía verse lo de abajo.

\- Tu, no ayudas mucho - dije agarrándola de la cintura y saliendo ambos abrazados. Quería disfrutar de esta noche, de esta y de todas las que la vida me permitiera junto a ella. Me hubiera gustado pasar esa noche a solas con ella, pero entendía que necesitaba un poco despejarse y no estar las 24 horas de día solo conmigo, tenía que ser un poco agotador para ella, para mí era estar en el cielo.

Cuando llegamos, la fiesta estaba en todo su auge, enseguida Steve y Gabrielle vinieron a saludarnos con su sonrisa perenne en su rostro, no podía entender como para ellos todo era felicidad, tenían que estar drogados o algo parecido.

\- Hola colega, Kate. Tío ¿qué te pasa ahora con las gorras? no te sientan nada bien - dijo intentando quitarla.

\- ¡Ey! déjala. Es que me han hecho un mal corte de pelo y prefiero esto que… ya sabes.

\- Tú siempre tan coqueteo Rick. Vamos a por unas copas, disfrutad de la fiesta y no le hagas caso a mi marido Rick estas guapo con lo que sea - dijo sonriéndome tirando de su marido hacia la barra.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? – me pregunto Kate susurrándome al oído.

\- Estoy cansado de ver como cambian sus miradas una vez se enteran.

\- Es normal, es porque les importas.

\- Ya pero no me gusta ver cómo me miran… prefiero no hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – me pregunto preocupada por mí.

\- No, solo… necesito una copa -vi cómo me miraba - sin alcohol, solo necesito refrescarme tengo mucho calor - dije dejándola allí mientras conseguía algo que me refrescara tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Estuve dando vueltas alrededor de la gente buscando a Kate pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba empezando a considerar irme a casa para ver si había decidido irse pero entonces la vi sentada junto a la playa alejada por completo del resto de la gente.

\- Nunca te han gustado las multitudes - dije sentándome a su lado y entregándole una copa de zumo de diversas frutas tropicales.

\- Solo… necesitaba estar sola – respondió seria.

\- ¡Ah! Me voy, si quieres… - le dije haciendo gesto de irme.

\- No, está bien - dijo sonriéndome y cogiéndome de la mano para impedir que me fuera.

\- Si no querías venir porque…

\- Yo… solo, supongo que la presión de que seas feliz, que recaiga solo en mi persona es demasiado para mí.

\- Kate soy feliz por el solo hecho de que estés a mi lado. Pero entiendo que necesites tu espacio, no tienes que estar las 24 horas conmigo, me conformo con 23 - dije en tono de broma haciéndola reír - en serio Kate, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras. Si quieres puedes volver a Nueva York…

\- No digas tonterías, ¿vale? Solo que últimamente, me había acostumbrado a pasar demasiado tiempo sola. He querido huir de ello durante meses, así que el estar sola, no es una opción solo…

-No quiero que tengas tanta presión… quiero que esto sirva para que ambos disfrutemos. No quiero que estés tensa todo el tiempo porque no sabes si soy feliz o no, lo soy Kate, no quiero que lo dudes ni por un segundo. Pero necesito que te relajes y que disfrutes del sol, del mar, de nuestra mutua compañía.

\- Gracias, de verdad. Tú tienes problemas reales y yo me quejo… - dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía olvidar cualquier cosa.

\- Anda vámonos a casa - dije levantándome y tirando de su mano para ayudarla. Caminamos hasta la casa con nuestros dedos entrelazados, agarrados de la mano y descalzos justo por la orilla de la playa, dejando que el mar acariciara nuestros pies. Cualquiera que nos viera podía ver una auténtica pareja de luna de miel.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me senté en la arena mirando hacia el agua tranquila. Kate se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que ella se separó.

\- Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres conocer ya a tu padre?

\- Porque siempre he soñado con ello, y para nada se parecía a esto. Si apareciera ahora, siempre tendría dudas de si lo hacía porque me quiere o solo por lástima.

\- Has… has pensado eso de mí.

\- Sí, mucho. Es normal que tenga mis dudas. Antes me odiabas y de repente haces todo esto. No lo hubieras hecho si estuviera bien - dije mirando al infinito.

\- Quizás tengas razón, pero no lo hago por lástima. Lo hago… por… lo hago por amor - dijo y de repente mi mirada busco la suya - hay muchas clases de amor Rick, como dijo el alcalde cuando nos casó, y yo siento que te quiero, y que te hubiera querido antes si me hubieras dejado conocerte. Creo que si lo hubieras hecho a lo mejor…

\- ¿A lo mejor que Kate?

\- A lo mejor podría quererte de otra forma - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

\- Que de este Rick… de este verdadero Rick, que tenías tan oculto, podría haberme enamorado.

\- Es una pena no haberlo sacado antes - dije sonriéndole, después de sus palabras no pude evitar mirarla fijamente y acercarme a ella hasta que sentí sus húmedos y cálidos labios sobre los míos. Una leve caricia, y tuve necesidad de más. Coloque mi mano en su cara acercándola aún más a mí, profundizando el beso juntando nuestras lenguas en un baile perfecto. Nos separamos despacio con nuestras frentes juntas. Mirándonos…

Y no sé si fue la locura que me provocaron sus palabras o ese magnífico beso tan lleno de dulzura y cariño. Pero me levanté y empecé a quitarme la ropa poco a poco.

\- Rick, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

\- No, solo quiero cumplir otro de mis deseos - dije sonriendo mientras me quitaba la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba. Kate enseguida se tapó la cara con las manos y se sonrojo a más no poder.

\- Rick tapate por favor, no quiero…

\- Venga yo ya te he visto a ti casi desnuda, ahora puedes hacerlo tú, sin tener que sorprenderme en el baño intentando tranquilizarme - dije sonriéndole y girándome para salir corriendo metiéndome en las frías agua del mar.

POV KATE

No pude evitar mirar un poquito entre mis dedos, tenía un magnifico culo eso no podía negarlo. ¡Dios! solo pensarlo hacía que me subiera el calor corporal. La verdad es que ahora mismo no me vendría nada mal una buena ducha fría, parecida a la que se daba él esta tarde antes de la fiesta… no era normal, estábamos casados, los dos lo deseábamos y así y todo estábamos haciendo el tonto…

\- Vamos Kate, está buena - dijo Rick gritando mientras nadaba.

\- Si, por tu tono de voz tiene que estar calentita - dije riéndome.

\- Venga, tienes que ayudarme a cumplir mis deseos.

\- Ya los estas cumpliendo, no te hago falta yo.

\- Pero sin ti, no es lo mismo - dijo poniendo ese mohín de niño enfadado.

\- No pienso desnudarme – le grite.

\- Bueno, pues metete vestida si quieres, me da igual. Pero ven aquí, anda.

Dude mucho, pero vi como Rick estaba disfrutando del agua y me pareció una manera de poder disfrutar los dos. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior intentando decidirme.

\- Date la vuelta, Rick.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Que te des la vuelta.

\- Kate, pero si ya te he visto…

\- Que te des la vuelta o me voy para casa – le amenace.

\- Bien, bien - dijo girándose - no veo lo prometo – dijo. Pero sabía que en esos momentos, había una sonrisa en su cara.

Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de mirarle, por si hacía trampa y se giraba. Tenía razón había visto ya bastante parte de mi cuerpo desnuda, pero era distinto, esta vez era distinto, los dos íbamos a estar desnudos de cuerpo entero y esta vez, estaba el pequeño Ricky presente… ya no había impedimentos.

Me metí corriendo dentro del agua que estaba completamente congelada, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y mis pezones duros.

\- Está congelada - dije dándole un golpe en el brazo para que se girara.

\- Sí, un poquito sí que esta - dijo sonriendo y abriendo los brazos para abrazarme.

De repente se me ocurrió una manera de vengarme por hacerme entrar en el agua, por el frío que estaba pasando.

\- Podías ayudarme a entrar en calor – le dije mirándolo, picara.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo tragando saliva.

\- Sí, ya sabes - dije acercándome a él colocando mis manos sobre su cuello juntando nuestros cuerpos. Sentí como mi cuerpo de verdad entraba en calor junto al suyo. No sabía muy bien que era lo que me hacía sentir pero si estaba segura de que me ponía muchísimo. La erección de esa tarde me había abierto la veda, ya podíamos consumar nuestro matrimonio…

Lo vi cómo me miraba embobado y por un momento pensé que perdería el control pero conseguí centrarme de nuevo en lo que quería hacer.

\- Podíamos…

\- ¿Qué? - dijo tragando saliva sin terminar de creerse el estar los dos desnudos y tan cerca.

Mantuve la compostura como pude y acerque mis labios a los suyos rozándolos un poquito, cuando Rick intento besarme me aleje de él. Seguí jugando hasta que vi que estaba completamente despistado y entonces cumplí mi venganza cogiendo su cabeza y metiéndola debajo del agua.

Cuando volvió a la superficie, tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado, yo no podía parar de reír. Rick nado detrás de mí intentando atraparme. Estuvimos un buen rato allí entre juegos y leves caricias que no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno de los dos.

\- Voy a ir a por un par de toallas - dijo saliendo del agua, y no pude evitar mirarle en todo su esplendor, tenía razón Lanie, estaba como un queso - ¿te gusta lo que ves? - dijo riendo, mientras recogía la ropa de la arena. Creí morirme de vergüenza, me había pillado in fraganti.

Tardo poco en volver. Llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura y otra abierta para mí.

\- Vamos que no miro - dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos y girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Salí rápido del agua hasta llegar a donde estaba esperando para envolverme en la toalla. Nos quedamos ambos mirándonos mientras nuestros ojos se decían cosas bonitas...

\- Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir un sueño más - dijo sonriendo.

\- A sido un placer - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cogimos la ropa y nos metimos dentro de la casa dando por terminado el día. La verdad es que no tenía para nada queja de todo lo que había hecho y mucho menos tenía queja de la compañía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Esto empieza a ponerse bueno, parece que ambos están ya un poco cansados de esperar. ¿Podrán aguantar mucho más? No lo creo jaja. Bueno ya sabéis que nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo que esta semana vais a tener Te aprendí a amar para rato.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y que tengáis un gran día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días a todos. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo sueño o último deseo de Rick. Poco a poco y los que puedan ir haciendo los irán cumpliendo juntos.**

 **Daros las gracias a todos por leer y a mi compi por estar ahí principalmente y por supuesto por su trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Al despertar, me encontré solo en la cama, y no solo eso Kate llevaba bastante tiempo despierta porque podía sentir frías las sábanas en su lado de la cama. Su lado de la cama, no me imagine nunca diciendo eso. Desde nuestra boda, cada uno de esos dos días, durmió a mi lado, junto a mí, que era su marido. La verdad es que pensé que iba a ir peor, que al final Kate se asustaría o algo así, que se iría. Pero está aquí conmigo, mejor que nunca. Cada vez, estamos menos forzados, nuestros momentos de pareja los provocaba ella y nuestros acercamientos eran constantes, cada vez la veía más relajada estando conmigo. Esa noche estuvo soñando, y me acaricio repetidas veces, hablándome en sueños, al principio dude, imagine que soñaría con Josh, pero no, dijo mi nombre, "Rick" repitió mientras me tocaba el pecho e incluso se atrevió a bajar algo más. Eso me lleno de alegría, cuando escuche mi nombre hasta me emocione. Era yo el fruto de sus sueños.

Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré un montón de bolsas en el suelo y a Kate moviéndose como pez en el agua en mi cocina. Me rasque los ojos, aun debía estar soñando…

\- Hola - dije a su espalda mientras me estiraba.

\- Hola dormilón.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - pregunté señalando las bolsas del suelo.

\- ¡Oh! eso, solo son unas cosas que he ido a comprar. Pero ven, el desayuno está casi listo - me acerque hasta donde estaba, su cuerpo era un imán para mí y la abrace por la espalda. Le di un beso en el cuello y de inmediato note su duda al tensarse un instante, pero… enseguida se relajó dejándose caer sobre mi pecho y dándome su cuello para dejarse besar.

\- Buenos días preciosa - dije besándole suavemente la mejilla.

\- Buenos días - dijo girándose y enfrentándose a mí con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Los mejores - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me miro y no supe como descifrar esa mirada, lo único que sé, es que acto seguido sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un rápido beso de buenos días que me dejo con ganas de mucho más.

\- Anda siéntate que esto ya está listo.

Me senté, y Kate coloco una taza de café y un plato con tortitas delante de mí. Enseguida se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Tortitas? Crees que puedes hacerlas mejor que yo ¿no?

\- Bueno, tu pruébalas - dijo sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Me metí un cacho en la boca quemándome la lengua.

\- Porras - maldije.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ante mi maldición.

\- Me he quemado - dije haciendo que Kate se riera a carcajadas - oye que duele - dije sacándole mi lengua.

\- Anda que… - se levantó y me acerco un vaso de agua con hielo.

\- Hombre… acabo de hacerlas, espera.

\- Solo quería saber si estaban buenas. Ahora creo que no notaré el sabor - dije con mi mohín de niño enfadado y allí estaba, otra vez, su risa.

\- Anda come y calla.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que tienes preparado para hoy? – le comente después de probar el suculento desayuno que me había preparado.

\- Vamos a cumplir otro de tus deseos de la lista.

\- ¿A si cuál? No me importaría repetir alguno de ellos - dije con un movimiento de cejas.

\- Para que repetir si se puede hacer otro distinto – dijo untando mantequilla en una de sus tostadas.

\- Si tú lo dices… a ver, sorpréndeme ¿Cuál?

Cuando acabamos de desayunar ambos recogimos la cocina, y fuimos a la habitación, saco ropa vieja del armario, nos vestimos y aquí estábamos bajo el sol abrasador intentando plantar un árbol.

\- ¿En serio? no se para que apunte esto.

\- Tu sabrás… es tu lista- dijo riendo.

\- Es un rollo.

\- Estamos ayudando al medio ambiente, además, todo el mundo debe hacer tres cosas en la vida, escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y tener un hijo… - y callo de repente… al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Si lo sé – seguí con la conversación, para quitarle hierro al asunto, estaba tan contenta que no quería cortarle el rollo - Lo único que me gusta es verte así. Estas muy sexy.

\- Rick… no bromees… hablo en serio - dijo riéndose y haciéndonos reír a ambos.

Seguimos en la tarea, plantando el dichoso árbol, que pesaba una barbaridad, pero empecé a aburrirme demasiado, por lo que decidí hacer algo para solucionarlo. Kate estaba tumbada en el césped, tomando el sol. Me levanté con disimulo y coloque la manguera boca arriba, lo que hizo se salpicara a Kate y la mojara por completo.

\- Castle ¿qué haces? - dijo sintiendo el agua fría empapándola de arriba a abajo.

\- Parecía que tenías calor, además estabas sucia y pensé en - pero no pude acabar la frase porque Kate se lanzó a correr tras de mí, intentaba frenarla apuntando el agua hacia ella pero eso hizo que aún se enfadara más. Cuando me alcanzo me creía hombre muerto. Forcejeamos con la goma calándonos los dos. Hasta que por mala suerte o no…Kate tropezó con la manguera, cayendo al suelo y yo fui detrás de ella al intentar impedir que cayera. Ambos estábamos sucios, empapados y riendo a carcajadas tirados en el césped.

\- ¡Rick! tienes unas ideas.

\- Bueno creo que te ha gustado - dije riéndome de nuevo.

Ambos nos quedamos tirados en el suelo, al sol, al instante se creó una tensión que se podía palpar, nos quedamos serios, mirándonos a los ojos. Y note como el deseo se apoderaba de mí. Tenía unas ganas terribles de atacar esos labios que me volvían loco. La camiseta mojada trasparentaba sus pechos, y me deje llevar, la bese, con tantas ganas que parecía que quisiera comérmela entera, abandone sus labios y fui hasta su oreja que lamí degustándola, y ahí estaba ese lóbulo suave y blandito con el que jugué como si fuera su lengua. Me pareció escuchar un suspiro y al momento un gemido… estaba gimiendo… le gustaba… Pero eso me saco de mi atrevimiento y pare. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Kate se había levantado. Fue un momento mágico, que no se si soñé o si paso realmente.

\- Tú limpias el desastre que has hecho y acabas de plantar el árbol – dijo de pie mirándome - Voy a ducharme.

\- ¡Oh sí! muy bien y me dejas solo… - dije reaccionando algo tarde.

Sabía que eso sería ir ya demasiado lejos, pero cada vez que la tenía cerca en situaciones así… mi cuerpo estallaba de deseo por hacerla mía y todas las veces me costaba más reprimirme, parar aquel fuego que me consumía. El pequeño Ricky había despertado un día tarde, pero ahora no había quien lo parara. Me quede tumbado un rato, intentando volver a la normalidad.

Cuando acabe de recoger todo y de plantar el árbol me fui directo a la ducha, estaba todo embarrado. Cuando salí, empecé a sentir todo el cansancio acumulado. Me pesaban otra vez los huesos y me dolía horriblemente la cabeza.

\- Hola – dije a Kate al ir a la habitación para recostarme un momento. Ella estaba colocando alguna ropa en el armario.

\- Hola – dijo mirándome - ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo algo cansado.

\- Entonces será mejor que duermas un rato.

\- No, estoy bien. Solo… pensé… que hoy podíamos quedarnos en casa, ver una peli o algo así.

\- Por mí, perfecto - dijo sonriendo - podemos hacer algo para comer, ver una peli a la tarde.

\- Bien, pero hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar. Mañana si quieres, te preparo algo especial.

\- Estoy deseando ver si es verdad lo que dices.

\- Vas a flipar - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Hasta entonces, deberías descansar un poco, es temprano aún.

\- Si, me tumbaré fuera un rato en la hamaca junto a la piscina.

\- Vale, yo te acompaño – me contesto.

\- Kate – la llame – ¿me perdonas por lo de antes?

\- No hay nada que perdonar… me gusto – e hizo ademan de salir al exterior.

\- Kate – insistí.

\- ¿Si? – respondió girándose hacia mí.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba empezando a escribir algo?

\- Claro.

\- Me gustaría que lo vieras, saber tu opinión.

\- Claro. Si me lo pasas me pongo a ello.

\- Bien - dije saliendo a por el libro. Estaba nervioso de que lo leyera por si encontraba algunas similitudes entre nosotros en él, pero deseaba su crítica por encima de todo, su opinión para mí era muy importante.

Lo rebusque por el despacho y ahí estaba. Salí a la terraza con él y ahí la encontré tumbada en la tumbona con su biquini puesto y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus maravillosos y enigmáticos ojos.

\- Trae – me dijo al verme - tengo ganas de ponerme a ello.

\- Vale, pero no seas muy mala – le dije con mi mohín de penita.

\- No vas a conseguir nada de mí que no sea la verdad, así que vete a descansar.

Me senté en una tumbona al lado de ella y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo. Estaba dolorido y antes de darme cuenta estaba completamente dormido.

POV KATE

Empecé a leer nerviosa, sabía que para él era algo importante y que confiaba en mí, me demostraba y mucho lo importante que era y a la vez me daba mucho miedo.

Me enfrasque en la lectura durante tanto tiempo que apenas me di cuenta que empezaba a anochecer. La historia, sin duda, enganchaba, se notaba en cuanto a lo que se trataba al caso que sabía de ello, para eso era uno de los mejores detectives que conocía y luego… estaba la parte de los personajes. Sin duda estaba basado en nosotros y eso me daba algo de vergüenza. Podía ver a través de la protagonista, lo que él veía en mí. No podía creer que me tuviera en un escalón tal alto, solo esperaba no decepcionarle.

Ninguno de los dos había comido, me enfrasque en la lectura y sin darme cuenta, era de noche. Me levanté y vi que seguía completamente dormido, tranquilo, sin duda el esfuerzo de plantar el árbol había sido demasiado, pero por no parecer débil había aguantado como un campeón. Me acerque y tiernamente pase mi mano por su mejilla suavemente. No sé qué me pasaba en los últimos días pero… sentía algo, fuerte, dentro de mí cada vez que le tocaba. Lo achacaba al cariño que le iba cogiendo, pero esa atracción, no era la que yo reconocía como enamoramiento, era incluso más fuerte, momentos junto a él que era tan feliz que los disfrutaba tanto que me olvidaba todo. Era un hombre increíble y me hacía sentir cosas que… nunca creía haber sentido antes, y para nada era pena como él pensaba a veces… era admiración, lo admiraba por ser como era.

Después pensaba en el motivo de mi estancia en esa casa y no podía concebir que él que tuviera que morir.

\- Hola - dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndome mirándolo, acariciando su rostro y me sonroje al ser pillada en esa situación.

\- Hola. Es ya tarde, será mejor que vayamos dentro, no vayas a coger frio, además, no hemos comido – quise disimular.

\- Aja… pero… ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Me gusta, aunque no apruebo el nombre de la protagonista, ¿Nikki Heat? Vamos Castle… - dije sonriéndole.

\- Sabía que lo notarías – dijo sentándose en la hamaca.

\- Bueno no era muy complicado - dije riéndome. Me levanté y le ayude a levantarse.

Castle llamo a una pizzería y enseguida nos trajeron nuestra cena. Comimos entre risas y comentarios sobre el libro y acabamos hablando muy seriamente sobre él, intentando ayudarle en algunas cosas que no veía muy creíbles.

\- Bueno vamos a dejar esto un poco aparcado, toca sesión de cine me dijo levantándose y dándome la mano para que la acompañara.

-Bien, yo elijo – le dije siguiéndole a un lugar que no había visto aun. Era una sala con tres sofás colocados en U. Una mesa central y una pantalla gigante colgada en la pared.

\- Bienvenida a mi cine. – dijo mostrándome donde estaba la estantería de los DVD – No, ¡Dios mío! – dije cuando fue corriendo donde estaban las películas - que vas a elegir… seguro que alguna ñoñería.

\- Que poco me conoces - dije sonriéndole.

Al final decidimos ver algo movidito, "Speed". No sé cómo, pero acabamos abrazados en el sofá central. Podía sentir a Castle acariciándome suavemente el brazo, donde apoyaba su mano, poco a poco haciéndome sentir electricidad entre nosotros.

\- Creo… creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir - dije a media voz cuando salieron los créditos, estaba empezando a sentirme algo incomoda, mi cuerpo pedía más y quizá no era correcto, o no convenía, no se… mi cabeza era un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados que ni yo misma entendía. No quería poner nombre a esa electricidad ¿Sexo? ¿Amor? De momento, me sentía intranquila, extraña y antes de dar un paso en falso, quería tener mis ideas claras. Yo había ido allí a cuidarlo, a cumplir su sueño. Yo aquí no importaba, solo él lo hacía. Pero significaba eso que yo no podía ¿disfrutarlo? ¿Quería decir eso que empezaba a gustarme la idea de estar con él?

\- Bien - dijo Castle levantándose y ayudándome a recoger todo.

Cuando nos acostamos quedamos ambos cara a cara, estaba nerviosa, mis pensamientos me pedían explicaciones que no podía dar, y me sentí incomoda ante su mirada. Me di la vuelta y a los pocos segundos, sentí como me atraía hasta su pecho, me deje hacer y al momento, sabiendo que estaba tras de mí, que notaba su calor y su presencia me relaje, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo para acabar la semana y va a ser otro sueño cumplido por Rick. Va a ser un capítulo divertido, lleno de sentimientos y…con mucho deseo por parte de los dos.**

 **Espero que sigáis leyendo y nos vemos mañana buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, aquí tenemos el último capítulo de la semana. Estoy muy feliz con la historia aunque esta semana tengo la cabeza en otro lado pero en cuanto eso pase empezare a pensar en cómo quiero que esto cambie…en darle un final a esto. Para los que os preguntáis cuanto queda os digo que bastante. La historia más o menos como la llevo y lo que quiero de ella estará rodeando los 50 capítulos superándolos. Pero bueno estamos ahí mirando cómo acabarla…por dónde tirar y si alargarla un poco más o no. Pero de momento no creo que se alargue mucho más. Creo que con unos 50 capítulos ya será suficiente, ya le habremos dado bastante de nosotros a la historia y quizás me tome algunas vacas…aunque siempre digo eso y al final término de nuevo escribiendo otra cosa no puedo parar jaja.**

 **Bueno espero que estéis ahí hasta el final y que no se os haga muy largo, intentaré que cada capítulo tenga su sentido y no se os haga muy largo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Cuando desperté estirándome, esperaba encontrar a mi lado otro cuerpo, pero no, ahí no había nadie. Abrí los ojos buscando por todos los lados, pero ni rastro de Castle por ningún lado. Me asuste… igual no se encontraba bien, yo allí estaba para cuidarlo y estaba desaparecido… Lo busque por toda la casa pero nada. Empecé a sentir una presión en el pecho, cuando escuche como entraba un coche en el garaje adjunto a la casa, después oí un pitido bastante estridente y salí a ver que sucedía.

Abrí la puerta aun con el susto en el cuerpo, hasta que me encontré con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces, solté todo el aire que tenía contenido por la preocupación, entonces, es cuando me permití relajarme. ¡Vaya susto me dio!

\- ¿Te gusta? - dije señalando el Ferrari que conducía. Era de un rojo brillante, con los bajos blancos. Un Ferrari con todas las letras… una magia de la mecánica y la electrónica, ahí aparcado frente a mí. No sabía qué hacer, si reír, si llorar, si gritar…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te lo has comprado? – le pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

\- No, hubiera sido tirar el dinero. Pero lo he alquilado para que podamos disfrutar de él hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me encanta la idea – le respondí sin creérmelo del todo… iba a disponer de esa preciosa maquina durante todo el día… vaya sueño.

\- Bien, pues vamos a desayunar, preparamos algo para llevar y nos vamos de picnic - dijo entrando en casa sonriendo.

Cuando acabamos el desayuno y la preparación de la comida, vi como Castle y cogía una manta.

\- ¿Lista Srta.?

\- Si – le respondí casi gritando… soñaba con subirme en ese coche desde pequeña.

\- ¿Quieres llevarlo? – vaya preguntas…

\- ¿Lo dudas acaso?

\- Todo tuyo - dijo lanzándome las llaves que cogí al vuelo con toda la ilusión del mundo.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

\- A un lugar tranquilo, donde me gusta ir cuando vengo aquí.

\- Bien, tú me diriges…

Tardamos apenas media hora en llegar a un desvió, apure la curva y Rick pareció asustarse.

\- ¡Ey! Me gustaría salir vivo de la experiencia…

\- Tranquilo, ¿sabías que es el coche más seguro del mundo?

\- No, no vayas tan deprisa.

\- ¿Y que está hecho básicamente para mujeres porque tienen los pies más pequeños y pueden moverlos mejor en estos pedales tan juntos?

\- No, cuidado… ese coche… - dijo mientras esquivaba un coche que venía en sentido contrario.

\- ¿Y que el pie mide lo mismo que la distancia entre el codo y la muñeca?

\- Kate, me estas asustando… - me dijo muy serio.

\- Venga Rick… ¿no me digas que no has reconocido este dialogo?

\- Ahora mismo me conformo con seguir vivo… - dijo y frene a fondo.

El coche quedó clavado después de algunos metros y cuando le mire, estaba blanco como la pared. Siempre conducía yo cuando íbamos de patrulla, pero claro, no me permitía esos derrapes, adelantamientos y frenazos. Había disfrutado ese trayecto como una niña… ese coche estaba hecho para mi… tan bonito, con esas fantásticas prestaciones… si no hubiera hecho todo eso, hubiera desperdiciado una oportunidad única.

\- Lo siento - dije riéndome.

\- Si consigues llegar al próximo cruce, tuerce a la derecha, ya estamos llegando.

Ya a una velocidad crucero normal, nos adentramos en una especie de bosque, aparque el coche en un lugar idílico, pero pensé que igual podía pasarle algo a esa maravilla.

\- ¿Es seguro dejarlo aquí? – le dije mientras el cogía la cesta con la comida y yo la manta que estaba enrollada. No respondió, por lo que insistí - ¿Vamos a alejarnos mucho?

\- No… tranquila el coche estará bien - dijo riéndose.

Tras pasar por varios trozos demasiados poblados de árboles llegamos a un pequeño claro donde se divisaba un pequeño lago con una cascada, la verdad es que era precioso. Me sorprendió aquel paraíso a tan poca distancia de la civilización.

\- Esto es increíble.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo no está atiborrado de gente? – pregunte curiosa.

\- La gente viene por la playas, no investigan las cosas buenas que hay – dijo y comprendiendo, asentí.

Colocamos la manta cerca del agua y nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro.

\- Me encanta esta tranquilidad que se respira aquí, el aire fresco… - dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- No está mal – dije disfrutando el momento.

\- Ya, la chica de ciudad es la que habla.

\- Tú también eres un chico de ciudad.

\- Si, lo soy, pero se disfrutar de las demás cosas también.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y yo no? – le pregunte mirándolo curiosa.

\- Hasta ahora no te habías cogido vacaciones. La verdad es que pensé que enfermarías cuando te traje aquí. Ya sabes, sin el aire "fresco de Nueva York" - dijo riéndose.

\- Muy gracioso – le recrimine golpeándole suavemente en el brazo.

\- ¿Sabes estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas? Pero así, tranquila, sonriendo… estas increíble Kate - dijo mirando con tanta adoración que… no pude evitar las ganas, me acerque a él y vi cómo se sorprendía ante mi cercanía, pero no me contuve. Deposite mis labios sobre los suyos y deje que mi lengua los humedeciera pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando el abrió sus labios, entonces me separe lentamente.

\- Gracias por el piropo, pero no tienes por qué decirme estas cosas… - dije sonriéndole.

\- Si lo sé, te lo dijo antes. Cada vez que lo diga, ¿me vas a besar? – dijo muy serio.

\- No presiones Rick, que a lo mejor recibes otra cosa - me levanté y sin mirarle me quite la ropa quedándome solo con la interior. Notaba su mirada sobre mí, como me seguía con los ojos, pero… precisamente era lo que quería.

Me metí en el agua y empecé a nadar hasta quedar justo debajo de la catarata y entonces lo miré. Estaba allí de pie, con la mirada fija en mí y con la boca abierta.

-¿Vienes o qué? – le grite incitándole.

Vi como corriendo se quitó toda la ropa, lo hizo con tanta prisa, que patino y casi se cae. Me reí a carcajada limpia ante su torpeza y nerviosismo. No sabía que era lo que me sucedía, estaba jugando con fuego, eso estaba claro, pero… esta vez, quería quemarme, es más, lo deseaba.

Poco a poco, intentando no caerse, se metió en el agua y se acercó nadando rápidamente adonde me encontraba.

\- Me encanta esta Kate - dijo acercándose a donde estaba y colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

\- ¿Qué Kate? – le pregunte directamente.

\- La Kate divertida, atrevida, osada - dijo acercándose aún más a mí, colocándome tan cerca que note el movimiento del pequeño Ricky… haciendo de las suyas. Pero era lo que pretendía.

\- A mí también me gusta - dije acortando la poquísima distancia que había entre nosotros para besarle seductoramente.

Empezamos despacio solo nuestros labios reconociéndose, luego poco a poco abrí mi boca dejando paso a su lengua que estaba deseando entrar en busca de su igual. Mantuvimos el beso pasional con nuestro cuerpo pegados y abrazados, no había ningún espacio entre los dos. Cuando notamos la falta de aire, nos separamos por la necesidad, pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso sobre su labio inferior y atraparlo después entre mis dientes despacio hasta que conseguí sacar lo que me pareció un gemido de su boca.

\- ¡Dios! vas a matarme, aunque esta muerte no me importe en absoluto - dijo intentando una broma pero lo que hizo fue recordarme de nuevo todo y no pude evitar separarme de golpe de él - lo siento, no tenía que haber hecho ese comentario, soy un bocazas – dijo bajando la vista avergonzado, ante su metedura de pata.

\- Si lo eres - dije volviendo a besarlo de forma arrebatadora. Quería intentar mantener eso lejos de mi cabeza. Sobre todo ahora que empezaba a arder de deseo, que comenzaba a tener unas ganas locas de que me poseyera ahí mismo, en ese lugar.

Empecé a bajar mis brazos desde su cuello poco a poco por su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia mí, clavándole poco a poco mis uñas.

\- Kate - dijo respirando de forma entrecortada, separándose - tenemos que parar, por favor, no soy de piedra, Kate… - dijo intentando separarse de mí.

\- Y si no quiero parar - dije intentando alcanzar sus labios de nuevo. Pero en ese instante se separó de mí. Me miro a los ojos directamente y puso las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- Totalmente en serio. ¿Pasa algo? – respondí sorprendiéndole.

\- No, bueno… quiero decir… no… es que… quisiera que fuera así – dijo aun con la respiración acelerada sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse por el sofoco del momento.

\- ¿Así como? – pregunte arrugando el entrecejo. No podía moverme, seguía teniéndome sujeta la cabeza con sus enormes manos en mis mejillas. Como si temiera que al moverme pudiera cambiar de idea.

\- Así, aquí, en la nada, sin tener por menos una cita, algo que te haga recordar que valió la pena.

\- ¿Una cita? – me extraño tanto lo que decía que no sabía cómo responder.

\- Sí – dijo cogiendo aire, como si aquello le costara la vida - déjame invitarte a cenar y llevarte a algún lugar especial, pasar una velada juntos, demostrarte todo lo que siento y nunca te he dicho, y después, si aún quieres… - dijo soltándome y atrayéndome de nuevo a él para hacer más íntimo el momento.

\- ¿Te estas arriesgando a que cambie de opinión? – le pregunte anonadada por la proposición. Me estaba proponiendo seducirme, cuando era lo que yo intentaba hacer en ese momento… desde luego ese si era un ser especial. Jamás imagine que un hombre se negara, o mejor dicho, pospusiera, hacer el amor conmigo solo para mejorar el entorno. Realmente, eso sí era amor…

\- Si cambias de opinión, es que no estas segura de mí, o de mis sentimientos, o de ti misma. Así que prefiero esperar Kate.

\- ¿De verdad? – le pregunte creyendo que toda esa conversación era de chiste, mi marido fue el primer hombre que se me resistió a un intento de seducción, increíble, pero cierto. Pero decidí seguirle el juego, a ver dónde nos llevaría - Bien, una cita.

\- Perfecto. No te vas a arrepentir, va a ser la mejor cita de tu vida. Te lo prometo – dijo besándome suavemente, lo que me hizo suspirar por la frustración que sentía.

\- Entonces ¿nos vamos? – Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, sentía vergüenza de mi misma… me había insinuado, es más, había intentado seducirle y el me proponía una cita. ¡Vaya ridículo! Mi autoestima de mujer quedo a la altura del betún.

\- No, queda mucho tiempo aun - dijo volviendo a atraerme hacia su cuerpo - podemos disfrutar de todo esto un poquito más.

\- Bien, pero vamos fuera anda - dije mientras nadaba hasta la orilla, me sentía frustrada y acomplejada. Allí salí y me volví a tumbar en nuestra manta disfrutando un poco del sol.

Me coloque mis gafas y cerré los ojos. Rick aún seguía en el agua, pero no tardó mucho en salir.

Enseguida sentí como caían gotas de agua encima de mí. Abrí los ojos y me quite las gafas.

\- Rick… - le regañe.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo con esa sonrisa petulante que me volvía loca. Se tumbó a mi lado apoyándose en su brazo mirándome con adoración.

\- Eres… un payaso - dije.

\- Sí, y te gusta. No puedes negarlo – me respondió osado, acercando su cara a la mía para darme un beso.

Deje mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciándosela mientras le sonreía, no me podía creer que estuviera así con él.

\- No me creo lo que nos esté pasando… que estemos así… tan a gusto - dije tímidamente mirándole a los ojos, al vez que mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior.

\- Pues imagínate a mí. Creo que estoy soñando – dijo sin dejar de observar mis ojos fijamente - eres el mejor sueño que existe - dijo mientras me besaba y acariciaba despacio mi cintura con pequeños círculos.

Le empuje suavemente para que quedara boca arriba y me tumbe a su lado colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Podría quedarme así toda la vida – dijo mirando el cielo mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre mi pelo y cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento…-Ojala todo esto… hubiera sido de otra forma – su voz sonó triste y eso me hizo levantar la vista hacia él. - Bueno, da igual cómo ha sido. Me conformo con quedarme con esto… con haberlo vivido y disfrutado junto a ti.

\- Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido, a ti, a Rick, a conocerte de verdad… Porque sabía lo bueno que eras como detective, lo payaso con tus bromas que me sacaban de quicio - dije riéndome - pero no sabía que podías ser tierno, dulce, un buen hombre, de los que pensaba que ya no existían. De los de verdad.

\- Se te olvida decir que soy terriblemente guapo – agrego alzando las cejas.

\- Eso ya lo sabía – le respondí dejándolo casi, casi callado, pero reacciono al instante.

\- Claro, es verdad, era algo que no podías evitar - dijo riéndose.

\- La verdad es que no. Te odiaba pero… - calle de golpe… estaba a punto de desvelarle mi secreto.

\- Pero… ¿Qué? - dijo moviéndose interesado por saber.

\- Bueno… supongo que había algo que me atraía de ti.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto intrigado ante mi revelación.

\- La verdad… - calle dudando de si decirle o no la verdad - me ponías.

\- No… - dijo riéndose sin poder creérselo.

\- Una vez… soñé contigo – le confesé sonrojándome por ello. No le miraba, sino que mis ojos se dirigían al cielo. Si hubiera estado mirándole a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules, hubiera sido incapaz de confesarle mi secreto.

\- ¡Oh! no me digas… ¿seguro? ¿Qué pasaba en ese sueño? – siguió preguntando intrigado.

\- Bueno… - ¿debía o no contarle eso? me pregunte.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo levantando el tono de voz, estaba tan intrigado que no podía esperar a mi narración.

\- Es que era un sueño erótico… ya sabes.

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo riéndose a carcajadas tumbándose de nuevo en la manta.

\- No te rías – le regañe dándole un golpe en la pierna que tenía cerca de mi mano.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo – Kate, no tienes por qué sonrojarte, yo habré tenido cien sueños contigo sobre eso, ya sabes… - dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Solo? - dije haciéndonos reír a ambos.

\- Y en el sueño… - dijo subiendo las cejas - ¿Qué sucedía?

\- No te lo voy a contar… que va… para que luego se lo vayas diciendo a los chicos… No.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos. ¿Dónde está la diversión si no?

\- Voy a proponerte algo… - le dije incorporándome y mirándolo a los ojos muy seria - ¿Que prefieres saber? ¿Lo que paso en su sueño? O… quizá…

\- Sin duda me gustaría más la realidad - dijo sonriéndome. Volvió a colocarse tumbado boca arriba y tiro de mí para volver a la posición de antes.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, ambos relajados, abrazados… soñando con lo que para nosotros era real.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo. Espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis con ganas esa cita de los chicos. Se acerca la unión total entre ambos. Gracias a todos por leer y que tengáis un gran fin de semana todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con la cita que Rick le a preparado a Kate. Espero que os guste y como siempre daros las gracias por estar ahí y leer.**

 **Gracias también a mi compi por su trabajo y todo el tiempo que echa para investigar sobre la enfermedad sin ella estaría perdida. Y por supuesto gracias por tu apoyo constante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

En cuanto llegamos me metí enseguida en la cocina, iba a lucirme, para nuestra cita de esa noche, quería que fuera especial, sacar lo mejor de mí, para ella. Mientras, Kate tomaba un poco de sol en una de las hamacas de la piscina mientras, seguía leyendo mi libro, mi libro para ella… Nunca imagine que ese libro fuera a ser leído por su musa, así que en cierto modo estaba cumpliendo, sin saberlo una más de mis metas.

Cuando acabe la cena, escuche como Kate entraba. Levante los ojos y la vi acercarse con paso tranquilo y sonriendo, desde que estábamos de "vacaciones" se la notaba relajada, como si le gustara estar conmigo allí. Se la veía radiante, contenta… era tan rematadamente sexy con ese andar despreocupado y esa sonrisa constante.

\- Hola, ¿Qué haces? - dijo acercándose donde estaba yo.

\- Es una sorpresa, así que fuera de aquí - dije impidiéndole el paso - ¿Qué te pareció lo que estuviste leyendo?

\- Venga… un adelanto… - dijo acariciando mi cuello y bajando hacia mi pecho con un dedo, intentando seducirme, lo triste para mi voluntad, es que lo estaba consiguiendo – Si no me dices que cocinas, no te digo si me gusto lo que leí…

\- Kate… - dije soltando un suspiro.

\- Vamos, solo algo… -dijo posando sus labios sobre mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto sobre mi pulso.

\- Kate… – proteste - no seas mala.

\- Bueno… voy a vestirme - dijo con voz enfadada, dando la vuelta y tomando dirección a su habitación. A medio camino, se giró dedicándome una sonrisa.

Suspiré, ¿Qué más podía hacer? porque esa noche iba a cumplir otro de "mis sueños", solo esperaba estar a la altura, darle todo lo que esperaba de mí, hacerle disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Suplicaba al cielo, o a mi enfermedad, que me permitiera estar a la altura de la situación. El hacer el amor con Kate, ya no sería un sueño, sería una realidad.

La quimio me dejo inactivo durante unos días, mato mis ganas, mi ilusión, hoy quería presentarle guerra y dejar el pabellón alto frente a la mujer de mi vida. La leucemia me quitaría la vida, pero esperaba me diera cancha para disfrutar esa velada.

Estuve haciendo unas llamadas mientras el horno terminaba su faena. Había encargado unas flores, el postre y encontré dentro de la despensa un vino perfecto para mi cena especial. Perfume el comedor con unas velas, deje la mesa a punto y cuando el horno me dio su señal, casi había terminado con los preparativos. Solo quedaba adecentarme yo, una ducha, y estaría listo.

Cuando acabe de la ducha me vestí con pulcritud, me hubiera gustado ir mucho más arreglado, pero la gorra no combinaba con la corbata. Ropa cómoda y fresca, esperaba hubiera otra ocasión para demostrarle que también podía vestir como un galán. Me calce mi inseparable compañera en la cabeza y salí nervioso de mi habitación. Llamaron a la puerta, eran todos mis encargos, pague y los dispuse en su lugar.

Quise ir a recogerla en su habitación, en parte para no destapar la sorpresa, y en parte para demostrarle que podía ser un caballero. Esperaba le gustara… cumplir mi promesa, darle la mejor cita, algo que pudiera recordar toda su vida, aunque yo no estuviera, formar parte de su memoria… de los buenos recuerdos de la vida.

Cuando llegue a su puerta, la de la habitación que ella había elegido el primer día, pero en la cual, dicho sea de paso, no había vuelto a dormir, estaba muy nervioso, me sudaban las manos y un ligero temblor las sacudía, era como llegar a la meta después de una larga carrera. Golpeé un par de veces y espere hasta que vi cómo aparecía tras esa puerta la imagen más bonita que nunca pude soñar. No tenía esa luz especial del día de nuestra boda, amañada, pero boda al fin y al cabo, pero su sonrisa estaba ahí presente. Cuando levanté la mirada desde sus pies hasta sus maravillosos ojos, me quede boquiabierto, era una imagen soberbia de una mujer, rebosaba feminidad por los cuatro costados. Dios debió inspirarse en ella para crear la mujer. Desde sus pies subidos a esos tacones altísimos que tanto le gustaban a ella, hasta ese vestido de vuelo rojo, que se ceñía a su cintura para subir ajustado hasta sus pechos y allí sujetarse tras el cuello, el mismo que le había besado tantísimas veces esa tarde. Su melena suelta y un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas acompañando al brillo especial de sus ojos.

\- Castle… cierra la boca - dijo riéndose.

\- Es difícil hacerlo ante tanta belleza Kate - dije besándola suavemente en la mejilla y ofreciéndole mi brazo para acompañarla hasta el comedor donde esperaba todo lo dispuesto.

\- No seas cursi… - me respondió ruborizada.

La acompañe por el pasillo, tenía la mano puesta sobre mi brazo y con la otra se daba vueltas entre los dedos a un mechón de pelo. Ella también estaba nerviosa y le gustaba ese juego de seducción, la conocía y eso me hizo sentir seguro.

-Cierra los ojos – le dije al llegar a la puerta del comedor que estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Qué? Venga… Rick – se quejó.

\- Por favor… hazlo por mí – le suplique.

\- Bueno, pero porque me lo pides por favor - dijo sonriéndome y cerrando los ojos.

\- No hagas trampas Kate.

\- Richard Castle, ¿por quién me tomas? - dijo riéndose.

Abrí la puerta y todo estaba cual lo había dejado hacia menos de diez minutos, la deje que se apoyara en mi brazo como lo hizo momentos antes y avanzamos hasta llegar junto a la mesa.

\- Tranquila Kate, te prometí que te gustaría - dije riendo justo en su oído y vi cómo se estremecía ante un roce intencionado de mis labios. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo, así como la falta de visión hacían que sus sentidos estuvieran agudizados y en alerta. Me puse a su espalda y deje que se apoyara en mi pecho.

\- Ábrelos Kate – le dije suavemente mientras atraía su cintura a la mía con mis manos y besaba el hueco de su cuello estilizado y perfumado para la ocasión.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo contemplar como la mesa estaba dispuesta para la cena. La fuente con la comida estaba aun tapada para que se mantuviera caliente, pero los cubiertos, las copas, el vino, los platos, estaba todo preparado para ser usado. La mesa estaba presidida por un centro de rosas rojas.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunte ante su silencio.

\- Me encanta, gracias. Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto, solo es una cena -dijo riéndose-me encantan las rosas, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Es una forma como cualquier otra de darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo, por cada día que llevamos casados, por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra - dije mirándola. Se dio la vuelta y suavemente me beso en los labios, solo una leve caricia, una señal de cariño, una muestra de afecto.

Aparté su silla para facilitarle el asiento e hice lo mismo a su lado. Le serví en la copa que me ofrecía y bebimos mientras no dejábamos de hablar con nuestros ojos.

\- Creo que será mejor que cenemos - dijo Kate sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- ¿Estás ansiosa? – le pregunte para darle algo del intriga al tema.

\- Creo que tu no lo estas menos – dijo bajando la voz de forma seductora. Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esta complicidad que estábamos teniendo en ese momento, a ese juego de palabras, a esa seducción, en una palabra, a la vida a su lado. A ese lado, al de la mujer, al de la persona, del que me fui enamorando durante todos los años estuve como compañero y casi ni conocía.

Me levanté para recoger la comida y de forma triunfante, la deje en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿Lasaña? – pregunto expectante.

\- Es mi especialidad… entre otras - respondí con una sonrisa y un pícaro movimiento de cejas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo dándome su plato vacío.

La serví con una generosa ración, añadí un poco de ensalada para acompañar y se lo entregue. Hice lo mismo con mi plato, pero con menos cantidad, me senté a su lado y sin quitar mis ojos de sus expresiones, espere, ahora la expectación era mía por conocer su reacción ante "mi especialidad". Siempre pensé ser un buen cocinero pero su opinión me importaba demasiado.

Cuando vio mi expectación, quiso jugar conmigo, alargando el momento, pero ella misma tenía también curiosidad por saber cómo sabría esa comida.

\- Esto… es…. – tenía los ojos cerrados, degustaba, saboreaba, estaba paladeando ese rico manjar como soñé que lo haría.

\- ¿Qué…? - dije impaciente.

\- Esto esta increíble - dijo sonriendo y entonces pude expulsar el aire que había estado reteniendo, le gustaba...

\- Ya te lo dije, soy el mejor - dije ya tranquilo después, cerrando los ojos en un gesto triunfante.

\- Si, ya, casualidad… venga, come payaso -dijo con una sonrisa.

No tenía mucho apetito, pero haría el esfuerzo, iba a ser una noche complicada. No sabía si mi enfermedad me daría la tregua suficiente para aguantar, quería dar la talla, estar a altura y que ella sintiera que no se equivocaba conmigo, quería hacerla disfrutar y si era posible hacerlo yo, aunque a mí me bastara tenerla, allí, a mi lado, mirándome con esa sonrisa seductora que me hacía volar.

Cuando acabamos con la lasaña, le retire el plato y apareció mi segunda especialidad, una mousse de chocolate. Ataco la copa y la vi disfrutar de ese dulce manjar casi con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de cada cucharada… Solo paro para ofrecerme la copa, al verme abrir una botella de cava que saque con el postre.

Cuando acabamos de comer, recogí un poco todo y cogí una rosa entregándosela. Ella se la llevo a su nariz llenándose del aroma.

\- Que bien huelen… ¿Cómo sabias…?

\- ¿Que te gustaban las rosas? Se muchas cosas de ti Kate.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto curiosa. Había sido una cena tranquila, en la que nuestros ojos hablaron más que nuestras bocas – Me parece Sr. Castle que cree conocerme usted demasiado, quizá pueda sorprenderle aun hoy.

\- Estoy casi seguro de que si, conozco tus gustos porque durante todos estos años a tu lado, he aprendido mucho de tus gestos, de tus gustos. Todo ha ido guardándose aquí – dije señalando mi mente - Ahora haremos algo que no puedes hacer en la ciudad.

\- ¿Ah no? Dígame Sr. Castle – me pregunto mientras se levantaba de su silla al momento que yo le ofrecí mi brazo para acompañarla.

\- Ven, te lo enseñaré – dije cogiendo una manta preparada para la ocasión. La guie hasta el exterior hasta llegar a la barrera que nos separaba de la arena de la playa – creo que será mejor que te descalces.

Kate, obedientemente, se apoyó en mí, desato sus zapatos y se descalzo. Y así, juntos, cogidos del brazo, nos acercamos a la orilla, tendí la manta en el suelo, y le ofrecí mi mano para que sentara.

\- Ven, hazme caso, túmbate, tenemos entradas para el mejor espectáculo del siglo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto inquieta, mientras cumplía mis órdenes.

\- Te voy a mostrar las estrellas - dije sonriéndole coquetamente.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto algo escéptica.

Me tumbe y ella hizo lo mismo. Allí estaba, con la mujer de mi vida, y no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

\- Ves, aquella es la osa mayor y esa de ahí es la osa menor - dije muy serio a pesar de no tener ni idea del tema, como si fuera un auténtico astrologo. De repente, Kate empezó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Rick, de verdad, ¿esto lo usas con todas?

\- No… normalmente no traigo a nadie aquí, quizá en alguna fiesta de algún vecino, he intentado alguna vez pero... ¿por qué?

\- Pues déjame decirte que sales con gente que no tiene dos dedos de frente - dijo incorporándose por el ataque de risa.

\- Oye… - eso me hizo sentir algo infantil, la verdad, que pensé impresionarla, pero claro, era Kate Beckett, a ella no se la impresionaba enseñándole estrellas. Además de policía, no solo era lista, sino que acabo en la universidad con matricula "Cum Laude"…

\- ¡Ays! Disculpa… - dijo aun entre risas - Castle no has dado ni una.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunte vanidoso… intentaba deslumbrarla con mi verborrea y mis conocimientos y se estaba riendo a carcajadas de mí. A eso se le llamaba triunfar… vaya fiasco el mío.

\- Esa es la constelación de Orión, ¿ves la forma…? y esa, si es la osa mayor.

\- Claro y lo tuyo tiene que estar bien y lo mío mal ¿no? – le dije herido en mi ego masculino.

\- Vamos no te enfades… - dijo parando ya de reír – si en el fondo hacía tiempo que no reía tan a gusto. Eres un payaso, si lo sabía… otra cosa no sé, pero la risa estaba asegurada contigo.

\- No vale, eres mejor que yo en todo… ¿habrá algo en lo que pueda yo ganarte? – dije triste, intento impresionarla y lo único que consigo es que se de unas risas a mi costa.

\- Desde luego, venga no te enfades, mira, sin duda, cocinas mejor que yo… - paro y se tumbó de nuevo a mi lado apoyándose en el codo para mirarme a los ojos, ahora ya de forma seria – y quizá, y digo quizá, aun puedas demostrarme que también sobresales en otros campos – y con un guiño se acercó sus labios a los míos.

\- Pues veras… - iba a darle algún tipo de explicación, pero sus labios invadieron los míos.

Saboree sus labios, su lengua y encontré en su boca el sabor del cava mezclado con el chocolate, una mezcla perfecta pues estaba en la boca de la mujer que quería con todo mi ser. Deguste ese beso como si del mejor manjar se tratara y deje que nuestras lenguas jugaran picaras. Estaba disfrutando ese instante cuando vino a mi mente una imagen. Ella estaba allí, a mi lado, pero no me quería.

-Kate, de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo… y menos aquí - dije señalando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

\- Shs… - dijo colocando su dedo sobre mi boca haciéndome callar – no rompas el momento, además, así puedo darte alguna lección más sobre astrología – dijo soltando una risita antes de atacar de nuevo mis labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles por fin habrá llegado el momento…jaja. Siento haberos echo esperar pero os prometo que el momento llegará el miércoles. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la cita y que tengáis una buena semana.**

 **Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Bueno pues llego el momento clave y me siento muy feliz por ello. Quería daros las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo desde el principio y que aún no os habéis cansado de la historia…este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros tantos los que me escribís por aquí como los que lo hacen por twitter de verdad me hacéis muy feliz. Y en especial hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo a guiguita que creo que es su cumple ¡disfrútalo!**

 **Quiero también dar las gracias a mi compi porque en este capítulo tuvo bastante mano, y por todo…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Sentí sus labios temerosos en un principio sobre los míos, con delicadeza, con adoración. En todos y cada uno de sus gestos hacia mí, se comportaba igual, como si temiera hacerme daño o no creyera aun del todo mi presencia. Y yo que creía que ese tipo de hombres habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Todos se comportaban siempre conmigo de forma tan ruda, casi bruta, mientras que el, a pesar de ser una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, su delicadeza y cuidado eran extremos, me sentía a gusto, tranquila en sus brazos.. No podía creerme que esto me estuviera pasando, Castle… si me lo hubieran dicho hace apenas unos meses…

Pero ese no era el Castle que ahora conocia, ese era una fachada, una máscara de este Rick. Este es el que me gustaba, por este es por el que mi corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que estaba cerca.

¿Enamorada? No sabía si llamarlo así, o si, ¿esto era algo más que pena, amistad, tensión sexual? El saber que estaba tan enamorado de mí, que su máxima expectativa de vida era yo, me hacía verlo como lo veía ahora. No lo sabia, pero no quería preguntarme eso ahora, solo iba a disfrutar el momento.

Escogí tomar la iniciativa, era nuestra primera vez y a pesar de sentir los dos las mismas ganas, quería que para él fuera inolvidable. Iba a seducirle, a llevarle a mi terreno y después dejaría que el hiciera lo que quisiera. Me senté sobre sus piernas y lentamente fui bajando hacia sus labios que me atraían como un imán, le devore a besos la boca y le escuche suspirar, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas un vals interminable, nuestros cuerpos notaban como subía la temperatura y empecé a deshacerme de las barreras que nos molestaban.

Note sus fuertes y calientes manos en mi espalda, se movían impacientes y poco a poco fueron bajando la cremallera de mí vestido hasta el final, después su mano, ya sobre mi piel, hacia caminos desconocidos. Yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en ese instante, cuando note mis pezones endurecerse por la excitación, miré a Rick y me sentí un poco cohibida, su mirada penetrante y seria me demostró lo importante que era ese instante para él.

Poco a poco fue levantando mi vestido, hasta sacarlo por mi cabeza quedándome solo con un pequeño tanga de color rojo. Sus ojos ahora brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, me decían que iba a ser uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida.

\- Kate, eres… tan bonita – me dijo mientras contemplaba mis pechos descubiertos, haciendo que me sonrojara bajo su mirada intensa, azul y brillante.

\- Quiero verte Rick - dije mientras intentaba quitarle la gorra, al principio quiso impedirlo con su mano - Rick por favor ¿No confías en mí? – le dije intentando de nuevo el movimiento.

\- Siempre, ya lo sabes, con mi vida si fuera preciso – respondió fijando sus ojos en los míos.

\- Entonces déjame - dije retirándole la gorra tiernamente y volviendo a besarle.

Poco a poco fui quitándole la camisa, dejando ver el que fue su fuerte torso desnudo. Había perdido la forma, estaba bastante más delgado, las últimas semanas fueron malas, apenas comía aun y eso se notaba, pero aun así lo vi guapo, nunca repare en el de esa forma, y si, Rick era realmente guapo.

Pasé mis manos por su torso desnudo y luego por su espalda atrayéndolo hacia mí, necesitaba ese contacto y al conseguirlo, los dos suspiramos de placer.

Volvimos a besarnos, queríamos darlo todo, luchábamos por complacer al otro de todas las formas posibles. Sus manos en continuo movimiento sobre mi cuerpo hacían que mi piel estuviera encendida por la pasión, creando electricidad por donde pasara su mano.

A pesar de mi primera incomodidad, empezaba a sentirme a gusto, deseándole a cada instante más y con un movimiento rápido me coloque a su lado para atacar su pantalón. Le deshice maestramente el botón con dos dedos y luego mirándole, baje la cremallera. Se notaba su excitación y a pesar de mi timidez, reconocí que me apetecía verlo.

Me coloque de rodillas sobre la manta y me deshice de su pantalón, ahí estaban sus slips, a los que ataque sin tregua, quedando a su erección completamente visible y libre, levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Decepcionada? – pregunto temeroso.

\- Para nada – respondí mientras atacaba con mi boca su miembro, al que saboree como al mejor de los manjares. Nunca fui muy partidaria del sexo oral, pero en ese instante, lo estaba disfrutando. Otro síntoma de que no era solo pena ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo en mí, era complicidad, quizá amor. Mi lengua jugaba con él y podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba y una y otra vez gemía de placer.

\- Para Kate, por favor… - dijo susurrando entre algún que otro gruñido.

\- ¿No te gusta? – le pregunte abandonando por un segundo mi potro de tortura.

\- Demasiado… voy a terminar en nada…

Paro un instante y me miro a los ojos, vi tanto deseo en ellos, que solo pude imaginarme como estarían los míos, porque nunca antes me había sentido con tantas ganas de tener sexo con alguien.

Volvió a retomar su tarea y muy lentamente fue quitando la mano para ocupar el lugar con su lengua que limpio mi humedad por completo, para volver a humedecerme con su saliva. Notaba el recorrido que estaba haciendo y no podía más que respirar fuertemente con anticipación. Iba y volvía haciendo el camino de mi clítoris a mi entrada en un vaivén arrebatador, me agarraba fuertemente a la manta intentando no gritar. Sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas que tenía algo levantadas para conseguir más contacto. Ahora le comprendía, como no parara, en cualquier momento habría terminado. Tanto es así que cuando su lengua entro en mi vagina, estalle… fue tanto el placer, que sin avisar, note una explosión descomunal en mi interior y mis convulsiones fueron recibidas por su lengua que se hallaba aun ahí. Suavemente fue retirándose y acercándose a mis labios, donde yo, aun con la respiración acelerada le recibí.

\- Rick, ¡Dios! Como podías tener este don tan escondido – le dije entre besos.

\- ¿Y usted señorita? No sabía que se le dieran tan bien ciertas cosas…

Nos reímos los dos ante nuestras ocurrencias y es que no había nada mejor en el mundo que la complicidad en una pareja. Siempre eche de menos el poder reír y hablar con Josh. Si, nos acostábamos, no estaba mal. Pero reír, o hablar, o simplemente comentar, no se nos ocurrió nunca. Yo era algo tímida para esas cosas, pero hacerlo con Rick era como hacerlo con un colega, un amigo de toda la vida. Multitud de veces me vio mal o yo a él y compartimos algún que otro secreto, en nuestras largas horas de vigilancia. No solo me sacaba de quicio, sino que muchas veces era un amigo al que le podías contar lo que te sucedía. Esa complicidad en la vida de pareja era aún mejor. Poder decir lo que quieras sin temor a meter la pata o quedar en ridículo… eso era incomparable a cualquier cosa conocida hasta el momento.

Cuando decidí iniciar de nuevo el juego el me paro y se levantó, no oculto su desnudez y yo tampoco lo hice, en ese momento ya me sentía cómoda a su lado. Me tendió la mano y se la di, me ayudo a levantarme y recogiendo la manta y nuestras ropas, recorrimos el camino andado de vuelta a casa. Las luces de la piscina estaban encendidas y el agua nos llamaba. La arena se deslizaba por nuestros cuerpos molestándonos y con un empujón le mande al agua. Dio un grito y soltando mi vestido en la hamaca más cercana, me uní a él.

El agua estaba fría pero con el calor sofocante del día y nuestros cuerpos aun encendidos por la pasión, no molesto. Daba gusto notarte desnudo en el líquido elemento. Nos acercamos y después de besarnos y dejar que nuestras manos nos ayudaran a encender más el momento, comprendí que estaba preparado para un nuevo juego. Posicione mis piernas abrazando su cintura. Me miro y paro de besarme.

\- Kate, no tengo protección aquí… - dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Quién te la ha pedido? – le respondí sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante… estaba ahí porque quería, porque me apetecía, no por pena, no porque se estuviera muriendo, estaba ahí porque iba a satisfacer todos sus sueños, iban a ser todos y cada uno de ellos. Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera… sabía que su quimio había dejado muy débiles a sus soldaditos… pero ¿quién sabe?

\- No, no puedo obligarte… - y no deje que siguiera con sus temores. Le bese como si no hubiera mañana, como si con ese beso le dijera que estaba dispuesta a todo. No quería poner nombre a mis sentimientos, no sabía si llamarles pena, amor, pasión, amistad o tristeza…

Después de unos momentos más donde nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas, ayude al pequeño Ricky a tomar el camino correcto y una vez dentro de mí, le sentí suspirar y gemir. El empezó el movimiento de forma muy pausada, el agua nos ayudaba a movernos y era todo muy relajante. Mi cuerpo volvía a desearle y su movimiento me producía un cosquilleo muy especial en mi interior. El no dejaba de mirarme, sus ojos me trasmitían tanto que solo quería ser especial para él.

No creí durar mucho, pero es que él tampoco tenía esa meta, incremento su movimiento y después de un gruñido me apretó fuerte en las nalgas y paro el movimiento… justo ahí, note como se vaciaba en mi interior, volvió a moverse un poco más y eso me provoco a mi también tener mi segundo orgasmo.

Mis contracciones le animaron y volvió a moverse al instante, lo que volvió a provocar un segundo clímax más intenso que el anterior que me recorrió por entero. Hasta los dedos de mis pies notaron la descarga eléctrica que me provoco y el hizo lo propio y con mis sacudidas, también consiguió otra vez llegar al máximo placer. Fue una consecución extraña pero llena de gruñidos, suspiros y algún que otro grito.

\- ¡Dios Kate! ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto aun con la respiración acelerada.

\- No lo sé… - dije riendo pero aun con mis pulmones pugnando por respirar profundo.

\- Nunca… - supuse iba a explicarme, pero no le deje… le atraje hacia mis labios y le bese intensamente. Había sido algo mágico, no sé si por el agua, por la situación, por nuestra excitación… pero fue una experiencia fabulosa.

Cuando nos repusimos, salimos del agua, algo arrugados ya.

\- Ven, vas a coger frio – me dijo mientras me tapaba con la toalla que había dejado ahí fuera esa tarde.

\- Tengo de todo menos frio ahora… necesito descansar… me tiemblan las piernas… - le dije mientras él me secaba un poco.

Me senté en la hamaca y él lo hizo a mi lado. Me miraba de reojo, mis pezones seguían duros, la sensación del agua y la suave brisa que se movía junto a la playa era quien provocaba esa reacción en mí. Paso la toalla sobre mi espalda y con ella me abrazo.

Era una sensación tan especial, esa afinidad, ese momento de ternura, esos ojos azules que se veían, brillaban en la oscuridad con los reflejos del agua. Ese momento permanecerá en mí memoria por siempre. Porque nunca me había sentido tan bien y tan especial para alguien. Casi podía decir que jamás me sentí tan querida por nadie.

Sin palabras, comprendimos que ese abrazo nos hacia un verdadero matrimonio, ahora si podía decir que estaba casada con el hombre adecuado.

Me beso muy suavemente, solo un tierno roce, pero que al momento se convirtió en algo más intenso. Nunca tenía suficiente de él. Cuando paramos para respirar, se levantó y me llevo de la mano hasta nuestra habitación, allí entre caricias y luz tenue de una vela que encendió justo al entrar, me seco, para después levantarme en vilo y depositarme sobre la cama que nos esperaba. Se tumbó a mi lado y vi sus ojos cansados.

\- Rick, estoy bien, vamos a descansar… venga… que es tarde.

\- Por favor Kate, no, ahora no, me da igual morir esta noche… con tal de poder tenerte una vez más – su voz era baja, no sé si por dar más intimidad al momento, o porque notaba ya el cansancio.

\- Pero si estas exhausto… descansemos, si en un rato te encuentras con ganas repetimos… - le dije apoyándome sobre una mano para verle mejor – no quiero agotarte.

\- Por favor… - insistió. Y no quise contradecirle más… era suya y si el precisaba de mí, yo feliz de complacerle.

Deje que sus labios siguieran sus pasos por mi cuerpo y al instante me sentía preparada de nuevo. La pasión despertaba una y otra vez con sus labios. Eran tan suaves, conocían tan bien el camino a trazar que en pocos segundos había olvidado su cansancio y cualquier cosa, que no fuera mis vellos de punta por sus maniobras.

Nos entregamos en el beso, tanto es así que no me di cuenta de que Rick nos había volcado quedando yo debajo de él. Empecé a sentir como sus labios se movían a través de mi cuerpo, primero la mandíbula bajando por mi cuello hasta encontrar mi fuerte pulso por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, hasta llegar a mi pecho dándole la atención necesaria para que gritara de placer. Lo necesitaba tanto que no pude evitar hasta suplicar…

-Rick por favor… te necesito.

Rick levanto la mirada centrándola en mí y vi una sonrisa de placer, orgullo y auténtica felicidad en ella. Siguió bajando por mi cuerpo haciéndome suspirar por las maravillas que hacía con su boca, son su lengua, sus labios, sus dientes… me estaba volviendo completamente loca. No dejaba de moverme debajo de él, estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y aun no me había tocado donde más lo necesitaba.

Jugueteaba sobre mi ombligo con su lengua cuando sentía como sus dedos pasaban sobre mis labios inferiores llevándose con ellos mi humedad que enseguida limpio con su boca.

\- Estás húmeda otra vez mi amor...

\- Te necesito Rick.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí - dijo mientras se sentaba y yo lo hacía sobre él.

Solo el roce de nuestros sexos nos hizo a ambos suspirar. Me deje caer con cuidado sobre su erección penetrándome hasta el fondo de un solo golpe sacando un fuerte gemido de ambos. Nos quedamos así hasta que empecé a moverme, primero despacio y poco a poco más rápido por la necesidad de liberación y anticipación de mi cuerpo. De repente sentí la mano de Rick sobre mi cintura ralentizando mis movimientos.

\- Despacio Kate, deja que esto dure un poco más. Estoy disfrutando mucho de la vista - dijo sonriéndome y el devolví la sonrisa de forma tímida.

Volví a movernos y note como Rick se movía cambiando el movimiento de la penetración haciéndola más profunda, haciéndome gemir de placer. Empezamos a movernos ambos al unísono como un solo cuerpo, cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que volví a sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba, fue sentir su mano sobre mi clítoris a la vez que su boca sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndola suavemente, y entonces note como llegaba de nuevo al punto álgido.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío Rick! - grité liberándome de la tensión, del placer que recorría cada poro de mi ser.

Esta vez Rick no me dio tregua, siguió con fuerza y rapidez alargando mi orgasmo hasta límites que nunca pensé que podía llegar. Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo, temblaba ante sus caricias y sus fuertes embestidas, hasta que él también tuvo su culminación, liberándonos a ambos otra vez.

Castle termino encima de mí, derrumbado por el esfuerzo. Le acaricié la espalda despacio dejándolo que recuperara el aliento. Poco a poco fue dándome de nuevo señales cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello. Se levantó sobre su codo mirándome con adoración.

\- Eres increíble… - dijo besándome, y para qué negarlo sin duda para mí también había sido una gran noche. Una gran noche en cuanto a lo sexual pero también en cuanto a mis sentimientos, porque ya no podía negarlo lo quería… estaba enamorada de él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Perdón si hay algún error pero poco tiempo para corregir. Daros las gracias de nuevo y deciros que ya tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para centrarme en la historia y darle ese final que tengo pensado darle. Os dije que luego me tomaría vacaciones pero mi mente me ha fallado y ya está pensando en nuevas historias aunque ahora tendré tiempo para todo para escribir y descansar. Quiero hacer una pregunta para saber vuestra opinión es para la siguiente historia ¿Cuál de los ex de Beckett os gusta menos? Tranquilos no es para ponerlo entre medio del Caskett pero es importante…**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis una buena semana, nos vemos el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenas a todos, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y por supuesto daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios ha sido increíble.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Me desperté con pequeñas molestias entre mis mulos sin duda después de una gran noche. Era un dolor bueno, un dolor que hizo que sonriera como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Me estire buscando su grande y caliente cuerpo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Me desperté buscándolo por la habitación pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Me levanté y entré en el baño pero allí no estaba, seguí hacia fuera de la habitación, y antes de girar por la última esquina ya sabía donde se encontraba gracias al magnifico olor que venía de la cocina.

Cuando llegue allí debió escucharme porque se giro enseguida hacia mi dirección.

\- Buenos días preciosa dama -dijo sonriendo - me has fastidiado la sorpresa - dijo acercándose, agarrándome por la cintura y besándome suavemente en los labios - quería llevarte el desayuno en la cama.

\- ¡Mmm! me hubiera encantado - dije devolviéndole el abrazo y aspirando con fuerza su olor -pero te echaba de menos.

\- Me encanta que me eches de menos - dijo acariciándome suavemente el pelo - ahora vamos a desayunar.

Nos sentamos ambos en la mesa sin dejar de acariciarnos con los ojos como dos niños que descubren el amor por primera vez, diciéndonos palabras cariñosas. Entre sonrisas y besos recogimos rápidamente la cocina y para apaciguar un poco el calor de nuestros cuerpos y mentes, pensamos refrescarnos un rato a la piscina.

Nos metimos juntos para intentar conseguir combatir el fuerte calor que hacía aquí en Los Hamptons. Estuvimos jugueteando durante bastante tiempo en el agua, hasta que Rick se quedo parado cerca de la pared. Me acerque rápidamente a él y enseguida me envolvió entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme despacio haciéndome temblar de anticipación.

\- Esto es increíble - dijo sonriéndome - soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

El sí que era increíble, por todo lo que estaba pasando y ahí estaba feliz a pesar de todo, agradeciendo cada minuto que pasaba del poco tiempo que le quedaba y solo por estar conmigo. Yo, que jamás pensé ser nada especial y ese hombre simplemente por el hecho de tenerme entre sus brazos se consideraba afortunado. Precisamente él, y personas como él eran los que más merecían vivir y ser felices.

\- Tu sí que eres increíble – dije emocionada, casi sin poder evitar una lágrima.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupado.

\- Si, solo… que esto es tan injusto.

\- Ya preciosa… pero ¿sabes?... Me da igual Kate, solo me importa esto… estar aquí a tu lado. Ahora más que nunca quiero pensar en el presente y dejarme de un futuro que no sabemos qué va a pasar.

\- Tienes razón, pero tengo miedo… miedo de perderte - dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, Rick me abrazó con fuerza acariciándome con delicadeza.

\- Esto es… ¿es cómo te esperabas? – me pregunto temeroso de mi respuesta.

\- No.

\- Ya… - dijo mirando a lo lejos.

\- Es mucho mejor - dije levantándole la cabeza - soy feliz, nunca pensé que todo esto me diera este tipo de felicidad, estos momentos de autentica pareja. Nunca imagine… que llegáramos hasta este punto - quería decirle que le quería, que estaba enamorada de él pero… no sé porque, no podía… Sería por miedo a decírselo y después perderlo… no sé, pero sentía un pánico casi doloroso a perder aquello que nunca soñé que existiera.

\- Yo tampoco pensé que sería así. Lo soñé durante mucho tiempo pero de ahí a que se hiciera realidad… para mí era una utopía.

\- Los sueños se cumplen Rick - dije acariciándole tiernamente y besándole, enseguida sentí como Rick me devolvía el beso con todas sus ganas.

Ahí nos quedamos, entre besos y arrumacos hasta que prácticamente nuestra piel empezó a arrugarse por el agua.

\- Kate ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Claro, dime - dije.

\- Tengo que ir a devolver el coche, pero luego hay que venirse andado y estoy algo cansado para…

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preocupe.

\- Sí, solo cansado por el ejercicio de anoche - dijo mirándome con su mirada picara -preferiría reservar mi fuerza para esta noche… ya sabes - dijo atrayéndome hacia él y besándome en el cuello haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

\- Bueno, yo voy, pero me debes una - dije besándole y salí del agua con una sonrisa, estábamos tan bien… y porque no, también porque tenía la oportunidad de volver a conducir esta magnífica máquina.

POV RICK

Necesitaba buscarme una excusa para que se fuera, tenía una visita que sabía que le haría mucha ilusión pero antes necesitaba estar a solas un rato con "la" visita. Cinco minutos después de que Kate se marchara escuche como se acercaba un coche a la puerta delantera, me levante y fui a recibir a mi invitado.

Cuando se bajó del coche le ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo pero me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y sentí que así sería, si alguna vez hubiera tenido un padre.

\- Gracias por venir.

\- No hijo, gracias a ti por invitarme. Echaba de menos a mi hija.

\- Normal Sr…

\- Jim, ¿recuerdas? llámame Jim.

\- Si, disculpa, la falta de costumbre… Jim. Gracias por venir sé que a Kate le hará ilusión verte, pero antes necesito hablar contigo de algo profesional.

\- Por supuesto, lo que quieras – me respondió tomando el asiento que le ofrecía en la terraza.

\- ¿Te apetece un café o prefieres algo frio? – le ofrecí.

\- Café por favor.

Preparé un par de tazas bien cargadas y nos sentamos en la terraza, Jim sacó todos los papeles necesarios para poder ponerse manos a la obra.

\- Es la primera vez que hago esto.

\- Bien, siempre es necesario tomar medidas legales hijo, no es nada extraño.

\- Sí, nunca se sabe - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Bien, veras, quiero que mi testamento se divida en dos partes. Mi padre antes de largarse para siempre, imagino que pensó en tapar su culpa con un dinero. Con el tiempo, eso y algo que he ido ahorrando, ha sido bien invertido y ha crecido, así que ahora es una pequeña fortuna. – mi suegro me escuchaba atentamente - El cincuenta por ciento del dinero quiero que se divida, un 30% para investigación de la L.L.A. y el otro 20% para el hospital para que puedan hacer todas la mejoras posibles - dije parando y tragando saliva – Después, el otro 50%, el 25% para mi madre para que no necesite nada el resto de su vida y el 25% por ciento restante para mi mujer.

\- Bien, tomo nota – dijo mientras hacia algunos apuntes en su libreta.

\- Las casas, ese es un tema delicado, mi casa de Nueva York quiero que se la quede mi madre para que tenga una residencia cada vez que esté en Nueva York. Y esta casa quiero que se la quede Kate, aquí creo que tendrá los mejores recuerdos, y si para ella es complicado tenerla, pues que la venda, si así lo quiere - dije mirando al suelo.

\- No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, aunque imagino que le costara volver si algo… si algo te sucede, Dios no lo quiera.

\- Por último, quiero que te encargues de algo cuando yo no este. Quiero que te encargues de esto - dije entregándole el manuscrito del libro.

\- ¿Y esto? – dijo cogiéndolo curioso.

\- Es un libro que escribí hace algún tiempo, quiero que lo envíes donde tengas que hacerlo, me gustaría que se publicara.

\- Yo me encargo, mañana mismo si hace falta.

\- Gracias pero quiero que sea algo póstumo, creo que no soportaría la vergüenza de que mis compañeros de la 12 leyeran esto. Si lo cuento, quizá la publicaré, pero ahora no quiero…

\- Bien, ningún problema – el seguía atentamente tomando notas sobre mis deseos en su libreta.

\- Bien, si tiene el éxito que espero, todo lo que se gane, será para mi mujer. Ella es "la culpable" de que exista… por lo que, ella debe tener el beneficio.

\- Aja. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, quiero que guardes esto - dije entregándole un montón de cartas y un video - el video quiero que lo pongas cuando se abra el testamento y que te encargues de que todas estas cartas lleguen a sus destinatarios.

\- Por supuesto – dijo tomando lo que le entregaba y poniéndolo a buen recaudo en su maletín.

\- Perfecto - le contesté y en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y se escuchó la voz de mi mujercita.

\- Castle ya estoy en casa, ¿tenemos visitas? - dijo y una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

Jim enseguida se levantó para recibirla. La cara de Kate al ver a su padre y como se abrazaron ambos valió la pena por completo.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Kate con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Pues ya ves, me llamo Rick y no dude en venir.

\- Pero…

\- Era una sorpresa - dije sonriéndole.

\- Gracias - me respondió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio, cosa que sacaba siempre un pequeño suspiro… se la veía tan inocente cuando lo hacía.

\- Anda id a pasar un rato juntos, lo necesitáis – dije besándola y entrando en la casa.

\- Pero…

\- Yo estoy bien - le mentí, porque en realidad me sentía cansado no, lo siguiente y tenía de nuevo el estómago algo revuelto.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, ve tranquila.

\- Vale. Papa vamos a dar un paseo, la playa por la mañana esta preciosa, ven - dijo tirándole de la mano feliz. Pero unos segundos después vi como volvía atrás y se acercaba a mí, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias - dijo sonriendo – eres un ángel.

\- Anda vete - dije riendo.

POV KATE

Cogí a mi padre y fuimos juntos caminando por la orilla de la playa, ambos estuvimos callados durante un tiempo, había mucho de qué hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Al final empecé yo, tenía la necesidad de saber.

\- ¿Para qué has venido papa?

\- Para verte preciosa… o ¿acaso estabas muy ocupada en tu luna de miel?

\- Sí, claro… en serio papa, Rick no te llamo solo para eso ¿verdad? He visto tu cartera en la terraza… la del trabajo.

\- Es que vine directo de la oficina - y le miré como diciendo "en serio, búscate una excusa mejor" - No puedo contarte nada.

\- Bien, perfecto, o sea, es algo profesional.

\- Kate, no sigas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a saberlo, vale - dije parando mi paseo y enfrentándolo, levantando un poco la voz.

\- Bien, bien… pero no puedo darte detalles, solo quería hacer testamento.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Kate… hija, es obvio.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Mira Kate, no te cierres, todo el mundo tiene que hacerlo algún día.

\- Ya lo sé papa, pero si lo hace… si lo hace es porque piensa que esto no va a salir bien. No quiero que piense así, no puede pensar así - dije resistiéndome a la realidad, a pesar de que mis lágrimas la conocían y mucho.

\- Mi pequeña… lo quieres ¿verdad? – dijo abrazándome.

\- Sí, mucho más de lo que imagine papa, jamás creí que tras mi compañero estuviera ese hombre, y no…no puedo imaginarme ya, una vida sin él.

\- Es difícil cariño, lo digo por experiencia. Pero al final te das cuenta que tienes aquí a gente que te quiere también, por la que tienes que luchar.

\- Me da miedo de que… no, no quiero pensar en ello y no quiero que él lo piense. Sé que es una tontería, pero quizá, si no pienso en ello, a lo mejor…

\- ¡Ey pequeña! no es una tontería - dijo abrazándome y consolándome como cuando solo era una niña pequeña y asustada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el sábado con un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios. Estoy muy feliz con la historia pero necesito ya darle ese final porque ya he dado todo de mí. Estoy escribiendo los capítulos finales y como siempre son los más difíciles de escribir…**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo un nuevo capítulo y os digo que tengo el fic a puntito de caramelo para acabarlo pero tranquilas aún queda mucho…habrá momentos bonitos, pero sobre todo quedan momentos muy duros así que preparad los pañuelos que lo que queda va a ser muy duro. Gracias a todos de verdad por vuestros comentarios esta semana en especial estoy muy contenta, más contenta que nunca y eso ayuda a escribir los últimos momentos de este fic como siempre son los peores.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Cenamos los tres juntos, no dejaba de mirar a Kate que se la veía triste, tenía que hablar con ella para ver que le pasaba. Tras cenar, nos sentamos en el comedor para tomarnos una copa mientras hablábamos, pero Kate estaba ausente.

\- Voy a darme una ducha - dijo levantándose, me contuve de ir tras ella.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunte a mi suegro, cuando sabía que ella ya no me escucharía.

\- Solo… hemos tenido una conversación que la puso triste.

\- Puedo…

\- Ya te lo contara cuando esté preparada.

\- Bien. Si tú lo dices… Gracias por venir Jim.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme. Y creo que todos estamos cansados – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación. Sabía que lo hacía básicamente por mí, habíamos comentado en la cena que a pesar de llevar una vida bastante tranquila, solía acabar los días agotado. Así que se lo agradecí.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá, pero me traiciono mi equilibrio, solo conseguí que todo me diera vueltas. Sentí a alguien a mi lado hablándome pero apenas oía un rumor. Inconscientemente, me volví a sentar, esperaba que ese pequeño mareo pasara solo. Poco a poco sentí como todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Jim, que era quien al verme parado, volvió para ayudarme.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un mareo - dije con una sonrisa para no asustarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? Creo que deberíamos llamar a un…

\- No, por favor.

\- Pero…

\- Estoy bien, solo quiero que esto dure un poco más antes de… de meterme en un hospital del que sé que no volveré a salir.

\- Está bien. Como quieras, pero creo que debería avisar a Kate.

\- Si no te sabe mal Jim, preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros. No quiero preocuparla - dije señalando hacia la dirección donde Kate había desaparecido.

\- Vale, pero creo que debería saberlo, ahora déjame ayudarte.

\- Bien - me levanté con su ayuda y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación – gracias.

\- Hasta mañana hijo. Descansa.

\- Igualmente – le respondí viendo como seguía pasillo adelante para ir a la que había sido la habitación que ocupo el día de nuestra boda.

Cuando entré, me senté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos intentando mantenerme en esa posición sin caer. La verdad es que no había sido el primer síntoma de mi enfermedad. Llevaba ya un par de días que sentía que volvía para atrás, pero estaba tan feliz que quise negármelo como fuera. Tenía que descansar más, supongo que mis excesos me pasaban factura. Me tumbé en la cama y debí quedarme dormido, hasta que sentí como Kate se tumbaba a mi lado y pasaba su brazo por encima de mi pecho. La atraje más hacia mí y deposite un beso sobre su cabello mojado.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunte con voz preocupada.

\- Mejor, ya mejor, gracias - dijo besando mi pecho y pegándose más a mí.

\- Duérmete, mañana hablaremos, descansa amor.

Me levanté y al abrir los ojos, tuve que volver a cerrarlos por la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana. Debía ser ya tarde y había dormido demasiado, porque me dolía el cuerpo de estar inmóvil. Me levanté con cuidado, mis piernas me pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de cemento y la cabeza parecía abotargada, como si tuviera resaca, ese era un síntoma nuevo, pensé. Me acerque a la ducha y agarrándome fuertemente a ella, me di una ducha fría, quizá así me espabilaría lo suficiente para aguantar el tipo delante de mi suegro y mi mujercita. No quería parecer un zombi y menos delante de ellos.

Cuando salí me encontré con una Kate relajada, o al menos más relajada que el día anterior, hablando con su padre.

\- Buenos días - dije sonriéndoles.

\- Buenos días - respondieron ambos, pero mi mirada estaba fija en ella, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero estaba su padre y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Imagino que Jim se dio cuenta o quizá fue el destino…

\- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo - dijo levantándose y dándome un apretón en el hombro al pasar por mi lado.

Me senté junto a ella en la barra de la cocina y le acaricie de forma tierna la mejilla sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada. Le bese suavemente los labios y sentí su sonrisa sobre la mía mientras me acariciaba el cuello de forma tierna y delicada.

\- Buenos días mi vida - dije volviendo a sonreírle.

\- Buenos días - dijo mordiéndose el labio – ponte en el otro lado de la barra, no quiero que mi padre nos vea así.

\- Claro - dije algo triste - ¿molesto?

\- Castle – me recrimino seria – Es que no me gusta que mi padre vea… - dijo sonrojándose.

\- Comprendo, pero eres mi mujer y somos mayorcitos… - dije algo molesto, obedeciendo sus órdenes.

\- Tienes que desayunar.

\- Ahora no me apetece nada, de verdad - dije al ver su mirada seria, esa era la voz de jefa, poco podía hacer si ella se empeñaba en que comiera.

\- Bueno, pero en un rato comes algo.

\- Si, jefa - dije sacándole una risa a Jim, que volvía de su viaje al baño.

\- Chicos, me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo pero el deber me llama.

\- Qué pena papa - dijo Kate levantándose y abrazando a su padre con fuerza.

\- Nos vemos… aunque espero que no muy pronto - dije dándole la mano.

\- Comprendo… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos despedimos desde la puerta y note como Kate se quedaba algo triste. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al alejarla de las personas a las que quería, pero a mí no me hacía falta nadie más en este momento.

\- ¿Estas bien? – insistí a ver como seguía seria y sin hablar, cuando volvimos a sentarnos en la barra frente al desayuno.

\- Si – mintió Kate, intentando sonreír.

\- Kate, no me mientas, por favor – le dije levantando su rostro con un dedo para que me mirara a los ojos - es normal que eches a todos de menos. Si quieres podemos volver - dije intentando ayudarla.

\- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo acercándose y besándome suavemente los labios - aquí estoy perfectamente - dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Yo necesitaba moverme un poco, mis piernas seguían tiesas y doloridas, así que pensé ir a caminar un rato, y ella se ofreció a acompañarme. Andábamos junto a la orilla, nuestros pies se mojaban con las olas que iban y venían, era una sensación muy placentera, íbamos cogidos de la mano y a pesar de no hablar, nos sentíamos a gusto, hasta que me sentí algo cansado y me senté cerca de la orilla, Kate se colocó a mi lado recostándose sobre mi costado. Hice que se tumbara y me tumbe a su lado apoyándome sobre mi codo para poder mirarla.

\- Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías? - dije haciendo que se sonrojara - y cuando te sonrojas mucho más -dije riéndome. Y recibí un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Tonto!

\- Si, lo soy. Pero te gusta – le respondí bromeando.

En ese instante me sentí atraído por la mano de Kate que se apodero de la pechera de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo tumbado en la arena. Nuestros labios se juntaron de forma salvaje, yo necesitaba sentirla y ella parecía que también a mí.

\- ¡Dios Kate!

\- No hables tanto – exclamo callándome con sus labios.

Nos besamos despacio, degustándonos el uno al otro, sin prisas reconociendo el interior de nuestras bocas con la punta de la lengua, eran tan sensual que empezaba a desaparecer el cansancio con el que había despertado para dar paso a una excitación muy latente en mi entrepierna. Nos complementábamos de tal modo, que ella tenía razón, no hacían falta palabras, nuestros cuerpos sabían lo que debían hacer.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos como dos adolescentes. Empecé a acariciarle suavemente levantándole la camiseta juntando nuestros cuerpos sacándole gemidos una y otra vez cuando de pronto escuchamos algo semblante a un ronquido. Levante la cabeza rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - dije separándome de golpe. Kate empezó a reír a carcajadas, sin poder parar – no le veo la gracia… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es mi móvil – exclamo entre risas, no podía contenerse - tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto - dijo empujándome para incorporase. Miró su móvil y luego a mí.

\- ¿Que?

\- Nada, tranquilo – dijo mirándome - pero tengo que contestar.

\- Vale, vale...

\- Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras se alejaba unos metros para poder hablar tranquila por teléfono.

POV KATE

Me aleje unos metros, algo prudencial para que el no pudiera oírme. Estaba sonriendo, y es que últimamente me costaba mucho no hacerlo, a pesar de todo, el estar con él era lo mejor que me había pasado. Ya no estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo, a mi compañero, estaba disfrutando de cada minuto a su lado más de lo que jamás imagine. Lo mejor era que no debía dar ninguna explicación, estaba bien, me encontraba a gusto… para que poner nombres a los sentimientos pues…

Mire la pantalla y vi que era Martha. Marque su número y al instante me respondió.

\- Martha soy yo. ¿Tienes noticias?

\- Oh querida, menos mal que me has llamado. Esta búsqueda está siendo todo un desafío. Los chicos me están ayudando mucho pero por lo que se ve el padre de Rick tiene un nombre bastante común. Ahora mismo estoy de camino a Minnesota hay una persona en un pueblecito que puede ser el padre de Rick, solo espero que sea él porque ya me he recorrido medio país.

\- Esperemos que sí. Me encantaría poder estar ayudándote Martha, tenemos que encontrarle.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Bien, se le ve bien, está feliz.

\- Gracias Kate, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por él – note que se le saltaban las lágrimas y es que era normal, se trataba de su hijo y dependía su vida de ello - sin ti, mi hijo no estaría tan entero y desde luego no podría yo estar buscando a su padre, tendría que estar cuidándole… y… - el llanto no la dejaba continuar y era comprensible. Por lo que intente restar importancia al asunto.

-No Martha, aquí si alguien debe dar las gracias, soy yo. No imagine nunca que fuera como lo estoy viendo ahora, es un ser tan especial.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que has caído ya en las redes del conquistador de mi hijo – me interrumpió aun emocionada pero queriendo hacer el esfuerzo de sonreír.

-Yo… Veras… - no sabía que responderle… porque la verdad es que si, había caído en la redes de Richard Castle

\- No hace falta que digas nada, conozco a mi hijo y heredo ese don de su padre… ahora comprenderás porque no pude negarme a él… son tan encantadores, que cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya no podrás escapar, estarás rendida a sus pies - dijo haciéndonos reír a las dos - tengo que dejarte, mi vuelo está por salir. Mañana llamare a Rick, tengo ganas de hablar con él.

\- Claro, estaremos esperando tu llamada – le respondí despidiéndome.

\- Cruzad los dedos.

\- Lo hare, gracias Martha.

\- Es mi hijo Kate, daría mi vida por él - dijo justo antes de colgar.

Y lo sabía, a mí no me había llegado la llamada de la maternidad pero sabía lo que una madre podía hacer por un hijo, aun podía recordar a mi madre a mi lado siempre hiciera lo que hiciera.

Trague saliva y volví sobre mis pasos con una sonrisa de nuevo a su encuentro, tenía que ser positiva, Martha lo encontraría y pronto Rick conseguiría su trasplante. Me acerque a él, estaba tumbado, cuando me acerque un poco más me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Ey! dormilón despierta, vamos a darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.

No se movía, ni se despertaba, así que me acerque sentándome a su lado y le zarandee un poco el brazo.

\- Rick… Rick despierta… - cuando vi que no daba señales de despertarse empecé a preocuparme. Me senté más cerca de él y empecé a moverlo con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas - Rick… Rick… Rick….

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Lo siento sé que me queréis matar todos en este momento pero…este fic es así sabías que iba a ver muchos momentos duros, que la felicidad no podía durar mucho…que le iba a tocar sufrir sin más remedio. Pero están juntos y eso seguro que ayuda.**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que tengáis un gran fin de semana nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo este capítulo para que podáis disfrutarlo. Gracias por responder a la encuesta, ya pensaré bien en ello. Sin duda ha ganado Josh pero…tengo mis dudas porque creo que para el personaje que tengo pensado para la próxima historia le vendría mejor Will pero ya pensaré más detenidamente en ello, ahora prefiero disfrutar de lo poco que me queda de esta, tres capítulos a lo máximo y le daré fin a la historia.**

 **Quiero hacer una mención especial hoy a mi compi…gracias por todo y estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Contenta de tenerte como compañera siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV KATE

Decir que estaba asustada era quedarse corto, estaba muerta de miedo mientras esperaba que llegara la ambulancia. Lo abrazaba contra mi pecho, fuerte, como si con mi abrazo le trasmitiera vida. Necesitaba que me respondiera, que dijera algo. Tanto quejarme de lo que hablaba y ahora mismo necesitaba escucharlo, oír su voz, sentir que estaba a mi lado. No dejaba de tocar sobre su cuello, sintiendo su pulso lento, menos era nada, ahí estaba, eso era lo que me mantenía cuerda, que estaba vivo, que respiraba.

Empecé a escuchar como la ambulancia se acercaba, pero yo no podía dejar de tocar su pulso y le hablaba, tenía que intentar que se quedara conmigo como fuera, sabía que me estaba escuchando lo sentía, necesitaba que supiera que estaba aquí con él y que no me iba.

\- Rick, ya vienen… aguanta cariño, estoy aquí. Abre los ojos, por favor ábrelos para mí - dije llorando, no paraba de hacerlo, no podía estar tranquila hasta saber que estaba bien, que todo esto solo era una pesadilla, que iba a despertar e íbamos a estar los dos juntos en la cama disfrutando de la vida.

De repente, me vi rodeado de dos hombres y una mujer que se acercaban hasta la playa corriendo, me rodearon y me pidieron que me quitara, sabía que debía alejarme para que lo atendieran pero no podía, no podía dejar de tocarle el pulso para saber que estaba vivo. Necesitaba sentirlo y que me sintiera para que supiera que estaba ahí.

Nos montamos en la ambulancia y enseguida lo llenaron de toda clase de tubos, apenas podía tocarlo porque estaba rodeado por los paramédicos. Cuando lo monitorizaron empecé a escuchar el rítmico "tic, tic" que me decía estaba ahí, que su corazón aun latía. Cuando terminaron de colocarle toda clase de cables, avisaron al conductor y arrancó la ambulancia.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido Señora? ¿Ha bebido?

\- No, no… tiene L.L.A.

\- ¡Ah! De acuerdo – y empezaron a poner toda clase de productos en el gotero que le habían puesto.

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunte mientras esas dos personas no paraban de poner y quitar aparatos al cuerpo de Rick.

\- Tenemos que hacer pruebas pero no se preocupe, de momento está estable ¿Oye su pulso? - - me dijo amablemente el medico al cargo, y yo asentí con mi cabeza… no podía ni articular palabra - ¿O sea, que esta con la quimio?

\- No, bueno, solo dos sesiones, pero decidió dejarlo.

\- Bien – dijo mientras empezaba a sacar muestras de sangre y meterlas en tubitos varios, supuse que para adelantar trabajo.

\- Se va a poner bien ¿verdad? – dije asustada, quería tocarle.

\- Tranquila, estamos haciendo lo posible para mantenerlo estable – el pobre doctor intentaba mantenerme calmada, sino, seguramente tendría que atender a dos enfermos en lugar de uno, yo estaba al borde del colapso también, verlo ahí inerte mientras le clavaban todo tipo de agujas y tubos me estaba sacando mi vena hipocondriaca y ya empezaba a ver estrellitas frente a mis ojos.

\- ¿Dónde nos llevan doctor?

\- Al Hamptons Memorial señora – me respondió amablemente.

\- Por favor, deben llevarnos a Nueva York, allí están sus doctores – le pedí.

\- Bueno, cuando le hagamos unas pruebas, le llevaremos.

\- No, por favor, quiero que le lleven ahora al Memorial Sloan Kettering Cáncer Center.

\- Pero… - iba a protestar pero vio en mi cara que no había posibilidad de réplica - John vamos a Nueva York, al Memorial Sloan, pon la sirena.

\- Ok Doctor - dijo el conductor pisando con fuerza el acelerador, y a los pocos segundos se unió también el fuerte ruido de la sirena… me daba la sensación de estar en el trabajo persiguiendo a un asesino… ojala… quien me mandaría a mi meterme en esto pensaba de forma inconsciente mientras miles de cosas de los últimos días venían a mi mente. Pero era Rick, era mi compañero… ahora mi marido… tenía que ponerse bien.

Me senté detrás de la camilla, para poder verle mejor y de paso vigilar a los paramédicos que no paraban de quitar y poner cosas al cuerpo inerte de Castle. Le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza donde empezaba ya a sentir como su pelo, su nuevo y fuerte pelo empezaba a dar señales de vida. Tenía que aguantar, Martha estaba cerca de encontrar a su padre y entonces podríamos hacer un trasplante, tenía que aguantar.

El camino hacia Nueva York se me hizo eterno pero al ver las luces de mi ciudad, de mi hogar, sentí como me relajaba. Rick aún no había vuelto en sí y me tenía preocupada pero los médicos me explicaron que era debido a los medicamentos que le habían puesto.

Yo solo rezaba, rezaba por mí, por la necesidad que tenía de él. No podía estar sin él, no ahora, después de descubrir que le quería, que estaba enamorada de mi marido, no de mi compañero, sino del hombre con el que me había casado. Él no se parecía a mi compañero, eran distintos… tanto, que cualquiera diría que eran dos hombres diferentes.

Cuando llegamos lo metieron en urgencias, y el otro doctor entrego una carpeta con todo lo que habían hecho ellos durante el camino. Cuando me encontré de cara con el médico, no podía creer mi "suerte".

\- ¿Kate?

\- Hola Josh… - dije intentando ir tras la camilla que llevaba a Castle.

\- ¿Es Rick? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Si – respondí sin más explicaciones viendo como desaparecía entre las puertas de ese inmenso hospital.

\- Bien, llévenlo dentro ahora mismo voy… - dijo dirigiéndose a los médicos - Kate puedes esperar…

\- Por favor necesito estar con él – le suplique entre lágrimas.

\- Bien. Solo déjame que le hagamos unas pruebas – miro el historial que le dieron los paramédicos y siguió – ahora llamare al Dr. Carter, mientras será mejor que me encargue yo, empezaré con las pruebas para adelantar. Solo será una hora como mucho, luego lo llevaremos a una habitación y podrás estar con él.

\- Pero…- intente insistir.

\- Kate… es lo mejor para él – me cogió de la mano y mirándome fijamente dijo – créeme, está en buenas manos.

\- Bien - dije agachándome para dejar un suave beso en los labios a Rick, poco a poco lo deje ir mientras las lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta.

\- Kate ¿estarás bien? – Me pregunto Josh al verme casi caer - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Necesito que lo ayudes – le grite casi histérica.

\- Lo haré. Deberías llamar a Lanie. Es mejor que no estés sola – me aconsejo.

\- Sí, lo hare, gracias – dije mientras le veía desaparecer por las puertas por donde había entrado Rick.

Me senté en una silla de la sala de espera, pero no podía estar allí parada, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas, pero… ¿a quién llamar primero? Lo normal sería a su madre pero no quería preocuparla sin saber muy bien como estaba, además la necesitaba allí, para encontrar al padre de Castle, aquí no hacía nada, como tampoco lo hacía yo.

Quería llamar a Lanie y a los chicos para que vinieran también, merecían saberlo, pero antes de poder coger el teléfono escuche una voz a mi lado.

\- ¿Kate?

\- ¡Dios Alex! - dije abrazándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está bien Rick? – me pregunto sin deshacer el abrazo que nos unía en aquel momento de tristeza y angustia.

\- Sí, no… quiero decir… - tome aire para poder continuar, intentando parar de llorar para hacerme entender - lo encontré hace unas horas en la playa desmayado y no conseguía que volviera en sí. Me asuste y decidí traerlo aquí.

\- Has hecho bien, tranquila – dijo acariciándome la cara con su mano – ahora solo tienes que esperar, está en buenas manos, las mejores.

\- Creo que me va a odiar.

\- No lo hará porque lo has hecho por su bien.

\- Alex… - le dije sin poder parar mis lágrimas - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No lo sé Kate, me imagino que le están haciendo pruebas pero… - interrumpió sus palabras, no quería nombrar la dichosa palabrita. Ya lo sabía, todos los sabíamos, más pronto, o más tarde tenía que pasar eso… pero ¿Por qué tan rápido?

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me imagino que la L.L.A. se habrá extendido, que estará siendo más agresiva con su cuerpo al parar la quimioterapia. Era algo que esperábamos, aunque quizás no tan pronto.

\- No, no, no… - decía una y otra vez sin parar - no puede pasarle nada… estamos a punto de encontrar a su padre y yo… - no podía ni hablar solo podía llorar desconsoladamente.

Sentí con fuerza los brazos de Alex sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome. Pero nada en esta vida podía tranquilizarme, nada podía quitarme este sofoco, este miedo, este sentimiento de pérdida que tenía cuando él no estaba conmigo. No podía vivir sin él, lo era todo para mí, ya nada tenía sentido sin él y no podía dejarme, ahora no.

Alex había sido providencial en esos momentos, era tan buena y comprensiva con nosotros, siempre nos cuidó de especial manera y ahora lo hacía conmigo. Consiguió sacarme de aquel pasillo y llevarme a la cafetería a tomar un café mientras esperábamos a que llegara el doctor Carter o que Josh pudiera decirnos algo sobre el estado de Rick. Estaba muy nerviosa pero al menos había conseguido dejar de llorar, había tenido un momento de debilidad pero necesitaba estar fuerte, ahora más que nunca tenía que serlo por él, por nosotros.

\- Kate, ¿Estas mejor? – me pregunto Alex cogiendo mi mano y apretándomela fuertemente para que la sintiera.

\- Sí, aunque no lo estaré hasta que no me digan que está bien.

\- Lo sé cariño... ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Os ha ido bastante bien por lo que veo? - dijo sonriéndome. Sé que lo hacía para distraerme y mantener a raya el pesimismo que me abatía. Así y todo, se lo agradecía, esa mujer era genial.

\- Nos ha ido muy bien, a veces no me lo puedo creer Alex… es un ser tan especial.

\- Sabía que lo querías - dijo y yo le miré extrañada - eres una mujer increíble Kate, pero aunque te quisieras negar la realidad y decir que lo hacías porque él te lo pedía, porque era su último deseo… yo sabía que lo hacías porque lo querías.

\- Yo no… - quise explicarle… decirle que yo iba a casarme con Josh, pero no me dejo continuar.

\- A lo mejor no eras consciente de ello. Pero yo vi como le mirabas, como le sonreías, como cuidabas de él… era amor lo que sentías por él Kate. Cuando escuchaba como él hablaba de ti, pensé que exageraba porque estaba enamorado, pero tenía razón Kate, eres una gran mujer, un ser de luz… no podías ir a parar ambos en mejores manos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-No lo soy, si lo fuera lo salvaría, haría algo por ayudarlo – quise explicarle entre lágrimas otra vez.

\- Tú lo ayudas más de lo que podamos hacer el resto del mundo. Tú le haces feliz y eso es lo más importante para alguien a quien le queda… - iba a decir tan poco, pero se calló, cogió aire y siguió hablando - Cuando hablaba de ti, o cuando venías a verlo, se le iluminaba la mirada… no podía negar lo que sentía por ti… no podéis negarlo ninguno de los dos. Nunca en mi vida he visto un hombre tan enamorado como él lo está de ti, nunca he visto a nadie querer tanto a alguien, como para que pasar dos semanas con ella, le valiera más que su propia vida. Él es feliz, no le va a pasar nada, ya verás – dijo secándome una lagrima de mis mejillas con sus dedos - pero si pasara… sé que se iría con esa sonrisa, esa que salía siempre que tu entrabas en su habitación… la mejor sonrisa del mundo, de alguien que es feliz, la sonrisa de la persona que ha conocido al amor de su vida y ha podido disfrutarlo.

\- Sí, pero y yo… ¿cómo me quedare yo?

\- Kate tienes que estar feliz porque él lo ha sido y eso fue gracias a ti. Tú le diste la felicidad que le faltaba.

\- Sí, pero yo me quedare aquí, sola, sin él. Sabiendo que el amor de mi vida se ha ido, como voy a vivir sabiendo que nunca más podré tenerle como le tengo ahora.

\- Kate puedes volver a ser feliz, eres joven… puedes volver a encontrar la felicidad.

\- Puede… pero nunca podré tener lo que he tenido con él, nunca… no estoy preparada para perderlo, y no voy a hacerlo.

\- Además, quien dice que no pueda ser Rick quien siga a tu lado, no le borres de tu vida aun, disfruta de él, aún está aquí, entre los vivos… lucha para que no te vea así, intenta que te vea bien y si tú lo estas, él lo estará.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con otro capítulo… Kate va a pasar de conversación en conversación que sin duda hará que le habrá aún más los ojos… ¿qué le hagan por fin declararse? Ya veremos…**

 **Que tengáis un buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo otro capítulo siento tanto drama pero de aquí hasta el final es lo que toca…aunque eso no quita que haya muchos momentos Caskett y por ello buenos momentos también. Ya he acabado la historia, ha sido difícil pero creo que sin duda ha valido la pena…no tengo ninguna duda.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguirla y ya solo queda disfrutar al veros disfrutarla…**

 **Gracias a mi compi por todo, por su apoyo, por su trabajo, su investigación, y por hacerme sentir segura cuando no lo estaba. Gracias de verdad por todo…y seguimos esto no para.**

 **Los personajes no pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

Alex me había mandado al baño para refrescarme y que Rick no me viera en ese estado cuando lo llevaran a su habitación. Debía estar al cien por cien para él. Cuando entre en los aseos, y vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo que tenía frente a mí, me asuste. Esa no era yo. Nunca me derrumbe de ese modo, ni cuando murió mi madre se me vio en un estado tan lamentable. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar. Mi cara a pesar de estar algo tostada por el sol, lucia unas feas bolsas bajo mis ojos y cuando me refresque y moje un poco mi pelo, entonces sí que ya no pude aguantar más la sensación de asco. Agache la cabeza y saque el café que había tomado. Solo me faltaba eso, ponerme enferma yo. Volví a lavarme y después de colocar un poco mi pelo y secarme la cara, me perfume discretamente, me lave los dientes y decidí que ya no tenía tan mal aspecto, por lo que volví sobre mis pasos para reencontrarme con Alex, en la cafetería. La vi hablando con Josh… no sabía que se conocían.

\- Hola Kate.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo está Richard?

\- El doctor Carter ya ha llegado, a partir de ahora, será él quien se encargara de todo.

¿Porque me decía eso y no como estaba mi marido? Había pasado algo, seguro. Necesitaba saberlo, o preferiría no saberlo. Sí, prefería vivir en una mentira donde todo siguiera tan bien como antes, como ayer. Pero sabía que había vivido durante todo este tiempo en un sueño y había despertado volviendo a la realidad tras el duro golpe de encontrar a Rick inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo está? - volví a preguntar esperando respuestas esta vez – y no me digas que el Dr. Carter esta con él, tú le has visto, has estado a su lado, ¿ya despertó?

\- Le hemos hecho todas las pruebas necesarias. El doctor Carter le hará algunas más, pero esta despierto y pregunta por ti.

No necesité escuchar más para salir corriendo a su lado, Alex me seguía de cerca pero al llegar a la puerta pare en seco, necesitaba coger aire, contener mis lágrimas y mis miedos y sacar todo lo bueno de mi para el. Estaba concentrándome en todo eso cuando llego Alex a mi lado y apretando fuertemente mis manos, recibí su sonrisa y me dejo sola ante el peligro.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré al doctor escribiendo una serie de notas, hablando con Castle, y si, Castle estaba despierto y tenía ganas de hablar, había vuelto.

Me acerque rápidamente a su cama y me abracé a él casi sin dejarlo respirar pero en esto momento necesitaba tanto abrazarlo, hacerle sentir que lo necesitaba tanto como él a mí.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Castle… - dije riñéndole.

\- Es pronto para bromas, bien, vale, lo comprendo - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Os dejo solos - dijo el doctor - que no se levante, tiene que descansar. Cuando sepa algo de los resultados os aviso.

\- Gracias doc. - dijo sonriéndole, pero veía tristeza a la vez que cansancio en su mirada.

\- Lo siento – dije mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué cariño? – me respondió sin entender muy bien a que se debían mis disculpas.

\- Sé que no querías venir hasta Nueva York, pero… - iba a explicarle, pero no hizo falta, el solo se respondió… era demasiado listo para ir con tonterías y subterfugios.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, ojala solo hubiera podido disfrutar, un poco más – dijo haciendo la señal con los dedos… pobre… quería estar conmigo a solas un poco más, a pesar de todo, solo pedía un poco más de mi compañía. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? Si es que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Desde cuando te estabas sintiendo mal? – le pregunte muy seria.

\- No, estaba bien – pero no me miro a los ojos mientras lo decía, claramente me estaba mintiendo.

\- Rick… - dije enojada.

\- Vale, un par de días. Tres como mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reprendí.

\- Solo sabía que en cuanto te lo contara estaría aquí en menos que canta un gallo. Quería disfrutar más de lo nuestro, de este sueño.

\- Rick, yo… te necesito… no sabes cuanto y no puedo… verte mal… no puedo mirar hacia otro lado – dije soltando las lágrimas que había prometido esconder, pero no podía aguantarlas más, pugnaban por salir y mostrarle que estaba rota por dentro.

\- ¡Ey! tranquila Kate. Ven - dijo tirando de mi mano hasta que quede medio tumbada en la cama del hospital justo a su lado - lo sé. Has hecho lo correcto y nunca me enfadaría contigo por cuidar de mí. Te quiero Kate y que te preocupes es lo más bonito que podías hacer por mí, eso quiere decir que no está todo perdido… - dijo evitando un golpe que le di en su vientre.

\- Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo.

\- Ojala - dijo besándome suavemente en la cabeza.

\- Tienes que descansar - dije intentando levantarme pero él me lo impidió.

\- Tú también necesitas hacerlo, ven preciosa - dijo dejándome sitio en un lado de la cama para que yo pudiera entrar. Me tumbe apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y envuelta entre sus brazos escuchando su constante latido, eso me relajo y consiguió que me quedara completamente dormida.

Me desperté un par de horas después y estaba durmiendo el también. Estuve un rato más acariciándole y dejando pequeños besos sobre su costado y su pecho intentando no despertarlo. Pero necesitaba ir al baño, así que, lo más despacio posible, me levanté y estiré bien las piernas que estaban adormecidas por la mala posición en la que había estado a su lado intentando no molestarle. Fui al aseo y después de recogerme el pelo y enjuagarme un poco la cara, decidí salir un momento fuera, en busca de un poco de aire, antes de volver a su lado. Sabía que tenía que hacer un montón de llamadas, necesarias todas ellas, pero eran las 4 de la madrugada y podía esperar un poquito más para que la gente que pudiera descansara. En cuanto a Martha prefería llamarla cuando Castle estuviera despierto y así él mismo pudiera llamarlo, le daría más tranquilidad escuchar a su hijo que a mí.

Los resultados aún no habían llegado y estaba preocupada, pero me imagino que el que estuviera de guardia en los análisis no tendría mucha prisa. Salí al exterior y tomé todo el aire del mundo. Sin duda estábamos en casa, este aire no se parecía en nada al de Los Hamptons. Quería volver a casa, tenía tantas ganas pero sabía que si volvía era por esto y… eso hizo que me diera miedo volver a pisar mi hogar.

Vi una señora a mi lado fumando y de repente me entraron un montón de ganas de un cigarrillo. Llevaba años sin probar ninguno, solo fume en mi adolescencia, hacía ya bastante tiempo de ello, en una época de rebelión que acabo con la muerte de mi madre. Pero ahora mismo necesitaba uno para quitarme esta angustia que sentía.

\- Perdone – le dije acercándome a ella lentamente para no asustarla.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto algo asustada.

\- ¿Le molestaría invitarme a fumar? - dije señalando el cigarrillo que ella tenía entre sus dedos.

\- No, por supuesto, claro - dijo entregándome la cajetilla, de donde extraje uno y se la devolví.

\- Muchas gracias - dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y me aleje.

Me senté en un banco que había enfrente del hospital y sentada, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, me fume tranquilamente ese cigarro.

\- Hola – escuche a mi espalda y en un instante vi a Josh sentado a mi lado - ¿Fumando? ¿Tu? Kate, has cambiado mucho…

\- Pensé que ayudaría pero… no ha servido de mucho.

\- No ayuda - dijo quitándomelo y tirándolo al suelo - esto solo puede matarte.

\- Salió el doctor que llevas dentro - dije sonriendo.

\- Es lo que soy – respondió siguiendo la broma - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal - dije sin poder mentirle.

\- Siento mucho todo lo que paso Kate. Siento que Castle…. este pasando por esto.

\- Gracias – le respondí, porque parecía sincero… igual había comprendido que lo nuestro no tendría buen final, con o sin Rick.

\- Creo que tengo que darle las gracias, aunque en este momento… no lo tengo muy claro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte no entendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

\- Le pedí que cuidara de ti y te hiciera feliz. Ahora no veo esa felicidad, pero estoy segura de que lo has sido, si no, conociéndote, ya habrías vuelto a la ciudad - dijo riéndose.

\- Sí Josh… si cumplió su palabra, me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo el poco tiempo que hemos podido disfrutar sin que volvieran los síntomas - dije sonriendo, no era un tema para hablar con tu anterior novio al que dejaste por él.

\- He visto cómo te preocupas por él. Al principio, antes de saber esto, pensé que te habías vuelto loca, luego pensé que lo hacías por pena, porque eres una mujer increíble que no podía negarse a ello. Ahora te veo, como lo miras, como te preocupas, como hablas de él y… veo que el idiota fui yo – dijo parando para coger aire, para el también era complicado estar hablando de eso conmigo. Eran sus sentimientos los que habían sido pisoteados - Nunca estuviste enamorada de mí, ahora lo comprendo. Nunca has sentiste nada parecido por mí, como lo sientes por él.

\- Josh… - quería disculparme… porque era cierto lo que decía, pero no me dejo continuar, puso su dedo sobre mis labios y siguió hablando.

\- No Kate. Sé que no lo hiciste queriendo. Quizás ni tu misma sabías que era amar, estar enamorada o querer a una persona más que a ti misma. Ahora esta enamorada y eso se nota. ¿Y sabes qué? – espero mi respuesta que le di con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado – Que te veo feliz y, por eso, yo soy feliz.

\- Gracias – era un buen chico… siempre lo fue. Quizá demasiado bueno para mí y no lo supe ver, o el no supo conquistarme o mantener la chispa… había pasado así… no había mas explicación.

\- Kate, sigue luchando. No te vengas abajo. Mientras haya vida siempre hay esperanza y sabes que yo creo en los milagros. A veces pasan cosas, que ni los propios médicos, podemos vaticinar. El cuerpo humano es la maquina más maravillosa del mundo y a pesar de que estudiamos años y años para entenderla, siempre escapa a nuestras previsiones – estaba mirando al vacío, sentado a mi lado, contemplando la noche y hablándome con el corazón en la mano – Quédate junto a él, dale tu amor. Eso le hará ser fuerte, eso le empujara a luchar contra todo lo que le venga. Pero… por si acaso, no te quedes con nada dentro Kate. Dile lo que sientes, que no se quede con ninguna duda de que le amas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo he dicho ya? – le estaba oyendo y parecía la voz de mi conciencia. Quizá el me conociera mucho más de lo que yo nunca imagine y por eso me estaba diciendo todo eso… Porque, lo mismo que acababa de decir, lo había tenido yo en mi mente desde que llegue a ese hospital. Me quería hacer la fuerte mientras estábamos en Los Hamptons, pero era inútil… y allí ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él, que lo quería como nunca quise a nadie que estuviera a mi lado.

\- Te conozco, te cuesta mucho hablar de ello. No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy Kate. Díselo, demuéstraselo… se feliz cada minuto que tengas para estar a su lado.

\- Gracias por el consejo. Y siento mucho todo lo que paso. Tenía que habértelo explicado bien… pero me sentía tan mal por hacerte daño que… quería que tú me lo hicieras a mí, quería que me odiaras.

\- Kate nunca podría odiarte. Estaba enfadado, claro, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Me acababas de dejar por otro tío. Pero no podía odiarte, nunca podría hacerlo. Y ahora que se lo que has hecho, lo especial que eres, mucho menos. Ve a su lado Kate, y díselo… no esperes más para decir algo que sientes y de paso harás feliz a la persona que quieres, no esperes para decir algo de lo que estas tan segura. Sé feliz Kate te lo mereces - dijo levantándose y dejándome allí de nuevo sola.

Me sentí mal por haberle dejado, por haberle hecho daño, pero no me arrepentía para nada de casarme con Rick, de estas dos semanas que habíamos pasado juntos. De cada caricia, cada beso, de haber hecho el amor con él… y no me arrepentiré de cada minuto que vayamos a pasar juntos. Josh tenía razón no podía esperar más para decir algo de lo que estaba segura, más segura que nunca antes en mi vida.

Le quería, tanto, que me dolía el corazón por no haber manifestado aun mis sentimientos. Era el amor de mi vida, el único hombre que me hizo completamente feliz, él me había enseñado el verdadero significado del amor.

Me levante sin pensar y fui corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Rick… seguía profundamente dormido, no se había ni movido y respiraba acompasadamente… y me quede quieta recuperando el aliento, mirándole, contemplando el hombre que me había cambiado por fuera y por dentro. Un hombre que hacía seis años que trabajaba a mi lado y que nunca me dijo nada por temor a perderme… realmente eso debía ser mucho amor, si prefería callar a hablar y quizá… perderme.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo…que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos el viernes con un capítulo especial…por fin ¿Kate se declarara?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días a todos, quiero agradeceros que leáis mi fic y tengo mucha ilusión puesta en él y sé que al final aunque ahora os cueste creerlo os va a gustar…sé que no os fallare. Pero eso no significa que no os vaya a hacer sufrir mucho porque así es de malo el momento que tienen que pasar, lo he intentado hacer lo más realista posible pero…no soy experta además también mi inspiración me pide lo que me pide. Prometo que habrá buenos momentos entre tanto drama.**

 **Las prisas no son buenas y bueno siempre que me decís que es vuestro cumpleaños intento felicitaros para que veáis que os leo y que me gusta leer vuestros comentarios. Pero he tenido poco tiempo, pero a pesar de ello quiero felicitar a JessTELLOBO que el miércoles fue su cumpleaños y me olvide. Felicidades por atrasado y este capítulo va dedicado para ti en especial…creo que será un buen capítulo para dedicarte. Espero que hayas pasado un buen día.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

Me desperté asustada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en cuando abrí los ojos, ni recordé donde me encontraba, hasta que comprendí. Lo que estaba viendo, no era una pesadilla, era una realidad, había vuelto a esta maldita habitación de hospital. Me desarrope para levantarme, estaba cansado de estar allí, tumbado, pero no me dio tiempo a levantarme, en ese instante, se abrió la puerta y vi como Kate venia corriendo hacia mi para intentar impedirme el movimiento.

\- Castle ¿Qué haces?

\- Levantarme - dije enfurruñado.

\- Tienes que descansar, tienes que recuperarte.

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito salir de aquí – le explique.

\- Bien, espera, voy a buscar a un médico para que nos traiga una silla de ruedas.

-¿En serio? – Le pregunte sorprendido – ¿Para qué?... Kate, tengo leucemia, mis pies están bien – estaba muy enfadado, pero no con Kate, al fin y al cabo ella había hecho lo que teóricamente haría cualquiera, estaba enfadado con mi cuerpo, por no reaccionar a mis órdenes, por no dejarme vivir un poco más de tiempo tranquilo.

\- Es de la única manera que saldrás de aquí, así que tú eliges – me explico muy seria.

\- Bien - dije al ver su cara, sabía que no podía ganar cuando se ponía en plan mandón.

Salió de la habitación y volví a poner mis posaderas en la cama, completamente resignado y vencido. Sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí pero… a veces sentía que necesitaba hacer esto solo, sin que nadie a mi lado sufriera. Pero yo elegí tenerla a mi lado, fui egoísta y decidí ser feliz junto a ella, a pesar de que ella no me quisiera o no estuviera enamorada de mí. La obligue a vivir "mi infierno" conmigo, ahora no podía hacer nada para alejarla de todo ese dolor.

Quizás tenía que haber pensado mucho antes en todo esto, pero el deseo de tenerla, supero al resto, la necesidad de su compañía, a la necesidad de alejarla de todo lo malo que iba a pasar. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que habíamos vivido o hecho, que me dijo una vez que era feliz y era todo lo que me llevaría de este mundo conmigo. Pero, de aquí en adelante, sabía que ella misma querría borrar su memoria, o sencillamente, a mí me gustaría que no tuviera que vivirlo conmigo… Lo triste, es que la conocía y ahora más que nunca estará ahí, a mi lado.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo entrando - te he conseguido la mejor - dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándome una silla de ruedas que debió coger de algún lado. Me ayudo a levantarme para poder sentarme allí, y solo ese movimiento, hizo que me sintiera agotado. A lo mejor ella tenía razón y necesitaba descansar.

Salimos hacia el pasillo y dimos un par de vueltas, pensé que íbamos sin destino final pero parecía que Kate sabía muy bien adonde me llevaba. Fuimos a una especie de patio interior que estaba rodeado de un montón de plantas y había unos pocos bancos para poder sentarse y tomar un poco de aire, aire sin olor a medicinas. Nos sentamos en el banco más alejado, con ayuda de nuevo de Kate. Lo hicimos muy juntos como últimamente hacíamos casi todo, sin darnos cuenta. Nos mantuvimos ambos en silencio, durante un tiempo, tranquilos y agarrados de la mano hasta que Kate sacó lo que la estaba royendo por dentro.

\- Tengo que decirte algo – tomo aire y siguió, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo - He estado hablando con alguien que me abrió los ojos – media sus palabras, las estudiaba antes de decirlas, como si aquello fuera primordial para ambos - Hay algo que debo contarte y que no puedo, ni quiero, seguir callando. Pensaba que si lo ocultaba…

\- Kate – le dije cogiendo su cara y elevándola para que me mirara, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso y tenía miedo, el mismo que veía en sus ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo Rick… te quiero - dijo mirándome muy seria.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté arrugando el ceño, sin saber, ni comprender que era lo que quería decir.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti.

Cuando dijo eso me quede mirándola, sus ojos me decían siempre lo que rondaba por aquella cabecita y hoy más que nunca, gritaban lo que ella me había dicho. Necesitaba saber si decía la verdad o era solo un nuevo regalo que me hacía para que me sintiera mejor. Estos días había cambiado, era ella la que había dado el paso para ir más allá pero nunca me imaginé… esto.

\- Rick… - pero no la deje seguir la bese con fuerza en sus labios sorprendiéndola en un principio hasta que sentí como ella me devolvía el beso con pasión y con ¿amor?

\- Te quiero - le dije en apenas un susurro cuando nos separamos, quedando nuestras frentes juntas y nuestros ojos cerrados viviendo el momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba sonriéndome, con tanta felicidad, que no pude evitar que apareciera en mi cara una sonrisa igual. Kate estaba enamorada de mí ¿qué más podía pedir? Tiempo, eso es lo que pedía tiempo para poder hacerla feliz, para poder vivir nuestro amor juntos y felices.

Volví a besarla una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin poder dejar de sonreír. Estaba tan feliz que ahora mismo me dijeran lo que me dijeran no me importaría porque Kate estaba enamorada de mí. Estaba tan eufórico, que no sabía cómo conseguir mantenerme quieto y callado cuando lo que quería era gritar al mundo entero, saltar y bailar como un auténtico loco.

\- Rick… Nunca te había visto así… Estás feliz – dijo entre lágrimas de emoción.

\- Muy feliz. Kate… esto… es… lo mejor que podías haberme dicho - dije recogiendo detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo rebelde que se le había caído ocultando su perfecta cara.

\- Yo… siento no habértelo dicho antes - dijo bajando la mirada y tragando saliva.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – ella se sentía tímida, y era natural y normal, acababa de decirme que me quería… había necesitado mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo y yo encima le pedía explicaciones. Pobre… - Kate… esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo no sé cómo podre agradecerte esto con el tiempo que me queda…- Dios mío, Kate, ¿sabes qué significa esto para mí…? No… no lo puedes saber – estaba tan eufórico que ni la dejaba hablar.

\- Yo… creo que después de la conversación que tuvimos en la playa, cuando me besaste de ese modo, me desarmaste, antes de que tuvieras la magnífica idea de bañarnos juntos desnudos -dijo riéndose - creo que ahí me di cuenta de que sentía algo más de lo que yo misma creía.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes preciosa? ¿Por qué mi vida? – le preguntaba cogiendo su rostro, quería ver sus ojos, su cara mientras me explicaba, sabía que mirando sus ojos, nunca podría mentirme.

\- Solo… tuve miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Todas las personas que quiero, acaban alejándose de una forma u otra. Mi madre, mi padre, incluso a Josh, fui yo quien termino alejándolo… yo tenía miedo de que si lo decía en alto te alejarías de mí.

\- Nunca podrías alejarme de ti Kate, nada en este mundo podrá conseguirlo ahora, solo la muerte… y porque no es algo que yo pueda dominar.

\- Pero… - ella aún seguía asustada, temía perderme.

\- Sí, sé que… voluntariamente no me alejaría de ti nunca. Te quiero Kate - volví a repetirle porque ahora si podía decírselo con tranquilidad – Nunca olvides eso mi vida, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y no conseguirás nunca que me separe de ti voluntariamente. ¿Me oyes?

\- ¿Te gusta decirlo? - dijo riéndose al oír mis afirmaciones y ver mi rostro entusiasmado por todo lo hablado.

\- Me he tenido que aguantar mucho estas semanas para no decírtelo. Ahora que puedo…. Déjame que lo diga, y gritaría, pero son las cinco de la madrugada y creo que alguna gente puede sentarle mal si me pongo a chillar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quería hacerte sentir incómoda con mis sentimientos, pensé que te cansarías de mí si te atosigaba una y otra vez con lo que siento.

\- Pues ahora puedes decirlo todo lo que quieras - dijo agarrándose a mis hombros para acercar de nuevo nuestras bocas en un tierno beso.

\- Te quiero… te quiero…. te quiero - iba alternando con cada beso.

\- Ya es tarde, así que vámonos - dijo levantándose. Me ayudo de nuevo a pasar a la silla de ruedas y cuando estaba bien sujeto allí, tiré de su cintura con fuerza hasta que perdió un poco el equilibrio haciendo que cayera sobre mis rodillas – Castle - me regaño, pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Solo quería decirte una cosa querida esposa - dije volviendo a besarla con pasión, juntando nuestras lenguas en un lucha por demostrar nuestro amor. Poco a poco fuimos ralentizando el beso solo usando nuestros labios, adorándonos. Nos separamos despacio ambos abrazados el uno al otro y en un suspiro junto a su oído volví a declararle mi amor - Te quiero.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la habitación dándonos arrumacos como dos enamorados. No dejábamos de sonreír, de tocarnos, de besarnos. Se había abierto la veda y ahora no podía dejar de decirle que la quería cada cinco minutos, haciéndola reír. Me encantaba verla así tan risueña, tranquila, relajada. Aunque eso sabía que duraría poco, en cuanto el médico entrara para darnos noticias sobre mi estado. Pero hasta entonces quería disfrutar de esta Kate cada segundo que pudiera.

De repente sentí como se ponía seria y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sin duda había recordado algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Teníamos que haber llamado a tu madre ya.

\- No pasa nada, para preocuparla siempre hay tiempo.

\- No, no puedes volver atrás. Tienes que llamarla. Quise hacerlo yo anoche cuando llegamos pero… pensé que si tu hablabas con ella estaría más tranquila.

\- Bien, lo haré - dije besando esa arruguilla que le salía en la frente cuando estaba preocupada por algo.

Cogí el teléfono, busque su entrada en la agenda y espere a escuchar su voz. Respire profundamente y aguante el aire en mis pulmones, todo el posible, no pensaba tener que volver a pasar por esta situación, la de volver a decirle a mi madre por lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que estaba haciendo, sabía que era difícil para ella y que querría estar aquí conmigo, pero su idea de salvarme la vida, superaba cualquier temor o dificultad. No estaba de acuerdo, porque sabía lo que le costaba, pero se lo agradecía porque me hacía sentir especial, querido. No cambiaría ni un minuto de todos los que pase a su lado, por haber conocido a mi padre. Ella que había sido abandonada a su suerte con un niño pequeño, le había sacado adelante, le había dado su amor "a su manera" y ahora, por salvar a su hijo, tenía que buscarle, a la persona que más daño le había hecho. Ni me imaginaba por lo que tenía que estar pasando en estos momentos. Más o menos, ella tenía idea de por donde se podía encontrar porque cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad, apareció en el banco el dinero de mi padre. Ella jamás lo toco, siempre dijo que ese dinero era mío y yo debía ser quien le diera utilidad. Yo no lo toque, pero mis abogados me aconsejaron que lo moviera, porque si no podría ocasionarme gastos cuantiosos y eso hice. Compre mi casa en Los Hamptons y poco más.

Desde que entre en la policía, al salir de la universidad, siempre había tenido un sueldo, no había vivido mal pero no era una persona caprichosa y mis necesidades eran cubiertas por mi madre, así que… ese dinero creció y ahora podría usarlo Kate cuando yo faltara.

Escuchaba los tonos, y una parte de mi rezaba porque saliera el contestador automático, si, era un cobarde, pero el tener que decirle a tu madre por segunda vez que te estas muriendo no es algo de buen gusto.

\- ¿Diga? - se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, miré a Kate, estaba allí, a mi lado, como siempre. Tragué saliva y lo deje salir todo de golpe.

-Mama soy yo, estoy en Nueva York en el hospital, estoy bien pero…

\- Ahora mismo voy para allá - dijo justo antes de colgar.

Note como las lágrimas después de pasar por mi rostro, desaparecían entre las sabanas. Sabía el dolor que les causaría a mis seres queridos, y me dolía, pero eso a su vez, me hacía sentir tan querido.

Mirando a Kate supe que viviría siempre pasara lo que pasara en los corazones de mi gente y en sus recuerdos, eso me hizo sentir orgulloso del camino que había recorrido, porque gracias a él, esas personas estaban a mi lado.

En ese instante note otra vez como todo se volvía oscuro, y escuche a Kate llamarme, pero no tenía fuerzas para responderle, después escuche gente hablando a mi alrededor, pero no podía responderles, eso era un esfuerzo casi sobre humano y me deje ir, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Mi inspiración esta perfecta y aun habiendo acabado recientemente esta historia ya me he puesto manos a la obra para la próxima. Me la quiero tomar con tranquilidad pero tengo la necesidad de escribirla así que ya he empezado mi nueva historia donde también habrá dram como en todas pero también habrá muchos momentos Caskett. Por ahora su nombre será Escondidos y ya os iré avisando cuando vaya avanzándola un poco sobre que iré la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy quiero daros como siempre las gracias por leer porque ya sabéis sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido. Pero hoy en especial quería agradecerle a la gente de twitter por todos sus mensajes, por sus menciones, su favoritos… gracias porque a veces puede parecer que os tengo menos presente pero eso no es así me gustan muchos vuestros mensajes, me hacéis reír y por supuesto me demostráis que estáis metidos en la historia y eso es lo que me gusta. Así que hoy va dedicado para todos vosotros aunque a lo mejor no sea el mejor capítulo para dedicaros pero que sepáis que todos van dedicados a vosotros a todos los que leéis porque por ello me pongo a escribir porque sé que estáis ahí esperándolos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Desde que llamo a su madre hace unas horas se le veía mucho más apagado, sabía lo importante que para él era su madre y lo poco que le gustaba verla mal. Le notaba triste, a la par que agotado.

Sabía de sus intenciones, quería ser egoísta y solo pensar en él lo que le quedara de vida, pero… era tan bueno, tan leal, que por mucho que quisiera, siempre pensaba en la gente a la que quería, antes que en él.

Le vi desvanecerse de nuevo, le llame un par de veces pero no hacía caso, así que llame a la enfermera, ella me pidió que me tranquilizara y me dijo que estaba dormido, pero que de todos modos, llamaría al médico. Así lo hizo y su doctor me confirmo que simplemente el agotamiento le gano, estaba profundamente dormido, que si a la noche no despertaba, ya verían, pero que ahora le dejara reposar. Así lo hice y le deje un rato solo. Me senté en el pasillo, justo delante de su puerta para intentar yo también recomponerme después del susto.

Llevaba un rato sentada, mirando hacia el infinito, intentando no pensar, no sentir, pero era tan complicado… Ahora que ese hombre me importaba, se iba a ir de mi vida, como todas las personas que me importaron. Quizá lo mío fuera una maldición pensé, riéndome interiormente de mi ocurrencia… Yo, Kate Beckett pensando en maldiciones, cuando era la persona menos crédula del mundo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

\- Kate - levanté la mirada hacia la dirección de la voz y me encontré con Lanie mirándome.

Me levanté y la abracé como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en el mar. La había echado mucho de menos, la necesite en mis momentos de duda, en mis malos momentos, esos en que el miedo me vencía y el pánico aparecía.

\- ¡Dios Lanie! te he echado tanto de menos - dije apretándola aún más.

\- Yo también amiga mía - dijo separándose para mirarme, las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas, quizá lo hicieron demasiado, en las últimas horas - ¡Dios mío! mírate Kate, estas más delgada y tus bonitos ojos…

\- Yo… - no podía hablar, era intentarlo y volver a llorar aun con más vehemencia.

\- ¡Ey! tranquilízate, vamos a sentarnos, ven - dijo ayudándome a sentarme, sin dejar de agarrarme de la mano.

\- Estamos esperando pruebas. Pero… no pinta bien - dije llorando de nuevo.

\- Ya Kate, está bien. Él es fuerte, es muy fuerte no te puedes rendir, todavía no.

\- Yo… todo iba tan bien… no puedo perderlo. Ahora menos que nunca, le quiero Lanie…

\- Lo sé – dijo mi amiga mirándome fijamente, como sabiendo lo que iba a decirle.

-No, estoy enamorada de él. Le quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin él. No sabría vivir sin él. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas… me he acostumbrado a él, a estar a su lado, siempre, en cualquier momento de mi vida, él siempre ha estado ahí… si me alejo cinco minutos ya noto un vacío, lo echo de menos. ¿Cómo voy vivir sin tenerle cerca?

\- Pues si Kate, estás enamorada - dijo haciendo que ambas sonriéramos - hubiera sido increíble en otras circunstancias. Pero aun así me alegro. Porque no hay cosa más hermosa en esta vida que encontrar el amor de tu vida y poder disfrutarlo, sea el tiempo que sea Kate. Eso que has vivido, no será en vano, te lo llevas para siempre aquí - dijo colocando su mano sobre mi pecho – siempre lo habéis sido, o simplemente tú no te dabas cuenta, pero cuando estáis juntos, sois muy especiales.

\- Él lo es. Sin duda nunca hubiera pensado decir esto - dije riéndome - pero sin duda, estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Somos tan distintos… pero conectamos de una forma tan especial… estos días han sido los más importantes y más bonitos de mi vida… y no quiero que se acabe, no es justo…

Me quede un rato fuera con Lanie intentado ponernos al día. Estaba feliz de volver a tenerla cerca. No paraba de reír por sus cosas cuando levante la mirada y vi como el Dr. Carter se acercaba hacia la habitación de Castle.

\- Dr. Carter, ¿se sabe algo? – pregunte ansiosa.

\- Tengo los resultados. Venia para hablar con Rick - dijo muy serio, lo que me dio a entender que la cosa no iba bien.

\- Doctor… - quise interrogarle antes, pero estaba claro que primero hablaría con Rick.

\- Mejor entremos, si no ha despertado, veremos de que consiga tener conciencia – dijo muy serio.

\- Bien - dije tragando saliva. Sentí como Lanie me agarraba de la mano parándome.

\- Te espero aquí cariño, estaré esperando por si me necesitas.

\- Gracias - dije intentando sonreírle pero estaba muy nerviosa.

En realidad sabía que en esa carpeta que llevaba el médico no iba a poner nada bueno, solo rezaba porque no fuera tan malo, porque no sabía si podría superarlo.

Entré y vi a Castle despierto, pero aun recostado. Al menos verlo así me sacó una pequeña sonrisa, había despertado por sí solo, eso ya era algo. Me acerque y le di la mano, quería que sintiera mi apoyo

\- Hola Dr. Carter, Kate… me quede dormido hablando contigo, lo siento… - se disculpó cuando me vio.

\- Rick, venia para hablar contigo, veras, estas aquí por las decisiones que tomaste y lo sabes, ¿verdad? – pregunto el Doctor mirándole muy serio.

\- Lo sé.

\- La cosa no está bien, como supongo que habréis imaginado – hizo una pausa valorativa, como para darnos a entender que todo lo sucedido era por culpa de Rick y de su idea de no seguir con la quimio - La L.L.A. se ha ido extendiendo rápidamente durante todos estos días. Rick sintiéndolo mucho tu esperanza de vida se ha acortado.

\- Pero… - dije intentando preguntar, pero las lágrimas me lo impedían - todavía… hay opciones ¿verdad? No ha pasado ni un mes, le quedaban dos meses para…

\- Siento deciros que ese tiempo se ha reducido, las defensas que tenía anteriormente fueron destruidas por la quimio, y al no seguir con la medicación, esas defensas no se han reproducido.

\- ¿Y si encontráramos un donante de medula? – pregunto Castle. Por primera vez le vi asustado, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse por el agotamiento.

\- Una semana, dos a lo máximo para ver que el trasplante funcione y no las tendremos todas con nosotros. Va a ser muy complicado. Además, ten en cuenta, que en la lista de posibles receptores, no serás prioritario, espero que lo comprendas. Por lo que solo queda el caso que alguien te la done a ti, y rezar para que tu cuerpo tenga la fuerza aún suficiente para poder luchar.

\- Pero Doctor, eso no es justo… él lo necesita porque…

\- Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada. En el fondo el también sentía tener que darnos esas noticias tan desalentadoras.

\- No, no me vale con que lo sienta - dije gritando y secándome con rabia las lágrimas - no quiero un no como respuesta, tenemos que seguir luchando, todos. Así que no me diga que se acabó.

\- Kate no he dicho… - intento hablar pero mi desesperación le callo.

\- ¿Qué? están casi diciéndonos que se han rendido, ¿no lo comprendes Rick? – Decía cada vez más alto – y no voy a permitirlo, no quiero.

\- Kate, él no tiene la culpa - dijo Rick intentando tranquilizarme - ellos han hecho todo…

\- No, tu tampoco. No nos vamos a rendir. O al menos yo no pienso rendirme aún, haré lo que haga falta, ¿me oyes? lo que haga falta - dije gritando mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

\- Kate… Kate… Kate… - escuchaba como me llamaba Lanie pero necesitaba huir de todo, huir del miedo que recorría mis venas hasta envenenarme el corazón, no podía rendirse, nadie podía hacerlo. No podía imaginarme una vida sin él, no quería imaginarme una vida sin él.

POV RICK

Sabía cómo se sentía Kate, yo me había hecho a la idea, pero ella no. Yo tampoco quería morirme, ni quería pensar en ello siquiera, pero estaba preparado por si pasaba. Yo si me había hecho a la idea, supongo que ella no había querido pensarlo y eso había hecho que ahora no quisiera ni siquiera escuchar que cabía esa posibilidad. Que en realidad era lo más probable. Pero no quería que pensara que yo había dejado de luchar que yo me había hecho ya a la idea de tal manera que todo me daba igual.

Cuando dejo la puerta abierta, vi a Lanie y le hice una señal para entrara, así lo hizo y el doctor después de despedirse de mi de forma muy atenta, cerró la puerta.

\- Lanie… por favor, ayúdame, estoy agotado, pero necesito hablar con ella… por favor… te lo suplico.

\- Castle, no deberías moverte de la cama, mira, estas empezando a sangrar por la nariz… no deberías… - me dijo acercándome una toalla del baño.

\- Necesito hablarle, por favor – le implore.

Y debí de darle mucha pena, porque después de limpiar la sangre y de taponarme el orificio con un algodón me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y me llevo con Kate.

Salimos de la habitación en su búsqueda, necesitaba hablar con ella y sabía muy bien donde podía encontrarla. Estaba con apenas fuerzas, pero precisaba hablar con ella, hacerle entender que daría hasta el último aliento de mi vida por la lucha, por intentar vivir todo lo máximo que pudiera a su lado. Porque ese era mi destino, ese era mi deseo, mi objetivo. Ella era todo para mí, y quería estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Porque cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más quería.

La encontramos y cuando la vi, avise a Lanie, que me acerco y tras dejarme allí, se fue para no molestarnos. Ella estaba en nuestro banco, donde hacía apenas unas horas, por fin me dijo que me quería.

\- Hola preciosa – le dije mientras cogía con la fuerza que podía su mano.

\- Rick no deberías…

\- Estoy bien – le mentí para tranquilizarla.

\- Rick… - me dijo levantando la mirada y viendo el algodón empapado en sangre que llevaba en mi nariz.

\- Déjame hablar Kate, por favor. Necesito que sepas, que entiendas, que no he dejado de luchar. No dejare de hacerlo nunca mientras te tenga a mi lado. Tu eres mi apoyo, mi razón de vivir, te necesito - dije tragando saliva para mantener bien sujetas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - Necesito que entiendas que no puedo, aunque quisiera, rendirme, porque mi corazón necesita estar aquí a tu lado. Y también quiero que entiendas que para nada quiero rendirme, no quiero irme… quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado, y quiero que esto dure mucho… quiero verte envejecer a mi lado… quiero besarte un millón de millones de veces - dije haciéndonos reír a ambos - quiero despertar cada noche a tu lado hasta que sea un viejecito con el pelo blanco y sin dientes. Quiero hacerte feliz Kate. Así que no puedo, ni quiero irme, no quiero morirme. ¿Me oyes? así que no pienso rendirme ni siquiera en mi último suspiro de vida. Hasta en ese momento luchare por estar aquí, por permanecer a tu lado. Para que veas que es verdad, antes cuando estabas fuera… me desperté solo y aproveche para hablar con mi madre.

\- ¿Si?

\- Le he pedido que no venga. Quiero que le encuentre, quiero que le busque y que al menos haga algo por mí por primera vez en su vida, quiero que encuentre a mi padre porque quiero y deseo vivir, pero solo si es a tu lado, porque nada tiene sentido, si no estás tú.

Kate se lanzó a mis brazos besándome con fuerza con pasión pillándome desprevenido teniendo que agarrarme con fuerza a la silla para no caerme. Y me deje llevar, me perdí entre sus besos y sus caricias, deseando más que nunca poder vivir, deseando más que nunca tener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra todo esto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que ambos van a luchar juntos y con todas las fuerzas a pesar de que las cosas se han complicado. Pero juntos siempre consiguen ganar a todos así que…esperemos que contra esto también puedan juntos.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días a todos aquí estamos un día más con un capítulo más. Quedan muchos capítulos todavía y sé que van a ser capítulos muy complicados pero sé que también van a ser emocionantes…y llenos de sentimientos…espero que a pesar del sufrimiento podáis, disfrutarlo. Ayer estuve releyendo los últimos capítulos y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a pesar de haberlos escrito yo…a pesar de saber lo que iba a pasar…van a ser tristes por momentos pero por otros serán muy emocionantes por los sentimientos que ambos tienen…solo espero que os guste, que os guste el resultado a pesar del duro camino.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV MARTHA

Estaba muy preocupada, no podía evitarlo, quería estar a su lado. No en vano era la persona más importante de mi vida, por él lo dejaría todo y a pesar de saber que estaba en buenas manos, mi vena maternal me decía que él me necesitaba allí.

Nunca fui una persona dada al llanto y mucho menos a perder el tiempo en regodearme en mis problemas. Mi carácter siempre me empujo a luchar, a no conformarme con arreglar las cosas. Siempre supe que si luchaba por conseguir algo, ganaría. Por eso ahora me encontraba ahí, frente a una puerta que me quizá me devolviera al pasado, al momento en el que engendre al ser más importante de mi vida. Mi hijo.

Tampoco he sido nunca una persona religiosa, a pesar de mi educación católica, se rezar, conozco las iglesias y de pequeña mi madre me obligaba a cumplir con la doctrina que me enseñaban en el colegio. Pero nunca pensé que una simple oración, arreglara algo. Sin embargo, llevaba unos días recordando esas enseñanzas para pedir por Richard, para suplicar por su cura, o por encontrar al padre y que fuera compatible su medula con él.

También me debatía entre la cordura y el deseo. Mi cordura me ordenaba de forma rotunda estar ahí, frente a esa puerta, en una ciudad lejana de mi lugar de residencia, Nueva York. Y mi deseo, el de madre coraje, que es lo que siempre me he considerado, me ordenaba que volviera a su lado, que fuera a darle la mano para cuidarlo, mecerlo si era necesario en mis brazos para que pudiera estar tranquilo, su madre cuidaría de el con su vida si era preciso. Pero no debía… mi lugar era ese, buscando a su padre para conseguir salvarle la vida a mi descendente. Además, si hacía caso a mi intuición, no podría haberlo dejado en mejores manos. Me basto verlos juntos el día de la boda, para saber que esa mujer era la indicada para estar junto a Rick, porque ella le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, lo veía feliz y con ganas de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y eso se lo debía a su mujer. Kate era una mujer especial, un ángel que llegó a su vida en un mal momento y en lugar de huir, se quedó junto a él para hacer de esposa, enfermera, amiga. Era la indicada y lo supe nada más verla, esos ojos de esa mujer hablaban muy claro. Quería a mi hijo.

Solo esperaba que por fin encontrar al padre de Rick… esperaba dar con él, luego lo demás sería fácil porque o lo hacía por las buenas o lo haría por las malas, no pensaba consentir que dejara tirado a su hijo, tenía que estar ahí por él ahora, aunque luego volviera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Llegue a la dirección que me facilitaron los chicos, ya había visitado a otros "James Smith" y había sido en vano, pues es un muy nombre común por aquí. Pero para mí no era un nombre cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera, yo ese día, en el que le conocí, me enamoré. Una sola noche, me basto para caer rendida a los pies de la mayor farsa de mi vida. Él me engaño, solo fui una noche más en sus noches de soledad.

Cuando supe de mi embarazo, lo busque pero no aparecía nadie. Hasta que un día cuando mi pequeño contaba con tres añitos, lo encontré por casualidad. Yo estaba de gira, no recuerdo ni el lugar, mi hijo me acompañaba siempre y durante el día le llevaba a algún parque, o a pasear. De forma repentina, me pareció ver una silueta conocida que me llamo la atención, me acerque y ahí estaba el, con un niño pequeño, debía tener una edad semblante a Richard. Allí comprendí la verdad.

Cuando lo vi ejerciendo de padre con otro niño, me sentí hundida, derrotada, pero sobre todo, humillada. El también me vio y se acercó a mí, me suplico silencio y me conto lo sucedido.

Una noche en la que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su mujer, se sentía frustrado por no conseguir descendencia… ¡qué ironía! Salió a pasear, se metió en el teatro, igual que podría haberse metido en un café o en un cine. Pero no, fue a ese lugar donde yo representaba con bastante éxito "Pigmalión". Allí me vio y según él, quedó prendado de mi actuación. Al final de la obra, vino a felicitarme al camerino y después de una conversación, dijo sentirse a gusto a mi lado por lo que me invito a cenar. Una cosa llevo a la otra y tonta de mí, caí rendida en sus brazos sin pensar en que pudiera estar casado. A las pocas semanas, su mujer logro quedarse en cinta, por eso no volví a verlo. Desde ese momento, se había dedicado por completo a ese hijo que engendro con su mujer, olvidándose de mí, y de las posibles consecuencias de esa noche.

Tras ese encuentro, no lo volví a ver, ni a saber de él. Recibí un día una citación de un notario para hacerme la entrega de una cantidad bastante abultada de dinero para mi hijo, con la condición de mi total discreción sobre "el tema".

Al principio decidí no aceptar semejante soborno, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su hijo? pero luego pensé que si él no quería conocerlo, quien salía perdiendo, era él, no mi pequeño, que se fuera al cuerno… no le necesitábamos. Guarde ese dinero, lo invertí bien para que mi hijo dispusiese de un buen futuro a su mayoría de edad. Pero mi chico se parecía a mí, era orgulloso y muy digno, por lo que decidió no tocar ese dinero para la universidad, entre unos ahorros míos y su esfuerzo estudio y luego paso con nota los exámenes de la academia de policía y después los de detective. Le gustaba su trabajo, por lo que siguió ganando dinero y aumentando el que le dejo su padre, hasta que decidió invertirlo en la casa de sus sueños.

Y aquí estaba yo ahora, delante de la puerta de ese "hombre" si es que podía llamársele así, para incumplir ese acuerdo, para que hiciera algo por mí, no por su hijo. Salvar aquello que me dio ese día y que perdería si no le donaba su medula.

Levanté el puño para llamar a su puerta, la mano me estaba temblando pero la golpee con fuerza y decisión. Espere rezando para encontrarme con él cara a cara. Tenía tantas ganas de reprocharle todo, pero sabía que este no era el momento, me hijo me necesitaba y tenía que ser lo más rápida posible para volver a su lado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no podía creerme lo que me encontré. Era una mujer de mi edad con una niña pequeña en brazos. Se veía guapa a pesar de su edad, que podía ser más o menos la misma que la mía.

\- Hola ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

\- Si, disculpe las molestias. Busco a James Smith.

\- Es mi marido. Pero ahora mismo no está en casa, pero si desea dejarle un mensaje yo puedo… - me decía, pero a la mitad de la frase yo ya no la escuchaba.

\- ¿Va a tardar mucho? – pregunte nerviosa, mirando mi reloj.

\- No creo, ¿si quiere pasar? – Dijo cediéndome el paso – puede esperarle dentro.

Me lo pensé un poco pero no lo creí oportuno. Me decidí por dejarle un mensaje.

\- Puede decirle que Martha Rodgers vino a verle – saque una tarjeta de mi bolso de mano y se la entregue a la señora en cuestión – Y aquí tiene mi número de teléfono, dígale que me llame a la mayor brevedad posible – su cara era de sorpresa, pero más se sorprendió cuando añadí - es urgente.

\- Claro, por supuestos, se lo diré, descuide - dijo mirándome con preocupación al verme tan nerviosa.

Me fui de allí decidida. Si mañana por la mañana no me había llamado, volvería y entonces sí que tendría que hablar conmigo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

POV RICK

Estábamos sentados en la habitación cada uno con sus pensamientos. La veía tranquila pero me pareció triste.

\- Kate.

\- ¿Si? - dijo levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Estamos bien ¿verdad?

\- Claro - dijo mirándome con cara extrañada.

\- Es que… me preocupa que te enfades - dije abatido.

Se levantó sentándose a mi lado, me beso suavemente y se abrazó a mi cuello con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Todo bien, muy bien - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes? me encanta estar así contigo. No es el mejor lugar, pero tengo mucha imaginación.

\- ¿Ah sí? Demuéstramelo – dijo retándome.

\- Mira… por ejemplo… cierra los ojos y a ver si lo ves – le dije poniendo mi mano libre sobre sus ojos - Me imagino contigo en un lugar paradisiaco, tumbados en la playa, bajo el sol mientras me besas apasionadamente.

\- No está mal… A mí también me encantaría - dijo agarrándome por la cara y besándome con fuerza en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes? He pensado en hacer otra lista.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ya no te basta casarte conmigo?

\- No es eso. Es otro tipo de lista, una lista de lugares donde… -dije subiendo las cejas de forma pícara para que me comprendiera.

\- ¿Ah sí? Anda…

\- Si.

\- No te vale con la playa, la piscina, tu cama, la ducha… - dijo mientras iba enumerando con sus dedos los lugares donde nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión.

\- Todo eso me encanto, pero son lugares normales… - dije arrugando la nariz - aquí en el hospital tiene que ser…

\- Ni te lo imagines - dijo riéndose.

-Tienes que ayudarme con la lista, no puedo hacerla solo.

\- Richard Alexander Castle, ni siquiera se te ocurra pedírmelo.

\- Vamos – le dije estirando su mano para que se tumbara a mi lado, intentándola convencer.

\- Castle - dijo mientras se le escapaba un pequeño gemido.

\- Podemos hacerlo rápido.

\- Rick, para…- dijo intentando levantarse - cada hora y media vienen a cambiarte la medicación.

\- Bueno, creo que no podría durar mucho más que eso - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Eres un caso.

\- ¡Vamos! dime que tu no lo deseas.

\- Claro -dijo poniéndose tímida - pero no pienso hacerlo aquí.

\- Eres una aguafiestas.

\- Venga… vamos a hacer algo fructífero, deja de pensar en actos impuros.

\- Esos son muy puros, lo hago por amor - dije haciéndole cosquillas. Veía como se reía sin poder parar y yo también sonreí porque verla así era lo mejor del mundo para mí.

\- Me quedaría así toda mi vida.

\- Yo también.

\- Te quiero Kate.

\- Yo también te quiero Rick. No sabes lo que…no sabes lo importante que eres para mí. El conocerte ha sido... Nunca imagine el amor así.

\- ¿No te enamoraste? Nunca antes…

\- Chifladuras infantiles, supongo que si debe tener, pero sentir como me siento ahora. No, creo que no.

\- Yo creo que tampoco. Aunque una vez creí… pero ahora… ahora sé que no - dije acariciándole suavemente la mejilla - Cuando te conocí me di cuenta que nunca he sentido algo parecido.

\- Yo… veras… mis padres se querían, eran una pareja increíble. Pensé que lo suyo era especial, extraordinario. Pensé que eran únicos y que eso no podía existir, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pensé que conocía el amor verdadero, pero no lo conocía de verdad. Gracias por mostrármelo - dijo besándome.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, uno junto al otro sintiendo nuestras respiraciones tranquilas. Ahora me daba cuenta de que ella también me quería de verdad, ahora sabía que todo esto valió la pena, aunque fuera a terminar tan pronto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos si Martha por fin a encontrado al padre de Rick de una vez por todas…esperemos que así sea y que sea compatible ;)**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y que tengáis un buen día nos vemos el miércoles…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, os dejo otro capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV MARTHA

Estaba abatida y cansada de tanto viajar, de tener que demorar mi próximo proyecto, de estar lejos de casa, pero todo me daba igual. Estaba sentada tomando un té, esperando una llamada que quizá no se produciría, su llamada.

Si todo salía bien, no volvería a alejarme por tanto tiempo de Richard. No fui una madre al uso, pero a partir de este momento, en que mi carrera ya había tocado techo con el "Tony" que me entregaron ese invierno, quería estar cerca de mi hijo, de su mujer. De esa familia que querían formar. Estaría en Nueva York, a mano para poder echarles un cable si me necesitaban, tampoco era cosa de estorbar. Viaje mucho a lo largo de mi vida y a pesar de sentirme joven aun, era momento de descansar. Me cansaban lo indecible los aeropuertos, los trenes, quería descansar de la vida tan agitada que había tenido. A pesar de todo, fue una vida plena, llena de experiencias y vivencias que serían un buen fruto para un libro, quizá…

Quería que fuéramos una familia normal por una vez en la vida, quería estar junto a él. Sabía que me quería tanto como yo, pero sabía que cuando era pequeño estuvo demasiado tiempo solo. Tuve que trabajar duro para sacarlo adelante, pero si pudiera volver atrás sin duda pasaría más tiempo a su lado. Es la mejor y la única forma de poder vivir la vida de verdad, vivir la vida feliz.

Estaba allí en mis pensamientos y mis deseos, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Tragué saliva, intentando prepararme para la batalla que quizá se avecinara ante una negativa.

\- ¿Si? – respondí tensa.

\- Hola madre.

\- Hola cariño – me relaje al escuchar la voz de mi hijo - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy perfectamente madre – que bien mentía, pensé, quizá también heredo algo de mi talento para el teatro - ¿Cómo te va por ahí?

\- Creo que he dado con él. Solo estoy esperando a que me llame. En cuanto lo haga no tardaré en estar ahí contigo.

\- Estoy deseándolo, te echo de menos - dijo pero podía oír su sonrisa en su voz.

\- Yo también cariño. ¿Cómo está tu mujercita?

\- Aquí disfrutando de mi compañía - dijo riéndose.

\- Seguro que sí, mi pequeño Don Juan, pero tengo que dejarte cariño, por si llaman, no quiero tener la línea ocupada…

\- Te quiero madre - me dijo antes de colgar y no pude evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de todo lo veía animado, contento…. eso sin duda le ayudaría en su recuperación.

Estaba aún sonriendo a la vez que limpiaba alguna lágrima furtiva cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Sin duda Rick había olvidado decirme algo cuando colgó tan rápidamente.

\- ¿Olvidaste algo cielo? - se produjo un silencio en el otro lado del teléfono hasta que escuche a alguien suspirar.

\- Martha soy yo…

\- ¡Ah…!

\- Mira Martha… No puedes venir a mi casa… comprende que

\- James, mi idea no es arruinarte la vida, ¿vale? – Dije muy seria cuando me recompuse del error cometido pensando que era Richard - Pero tenemos que hablar, y no puedo esperar.

\- Martha, no…

\- Mira - dije seria, iba a plantar batalla si era necesario - o te presentas en una hora en el Sheraton Duluth Hotel o te juro que me planto en tu casa y entonces sí que vas a salir tocado de esto – se escuchó un silencio que interprete como una derrota por su parte.

\- Tú ganas. Estaré allí en media hora - dijo y le colgué enfadada.

Solo le importaba su familia, y ni siquiera pregunto por su hijo. Eso me enfado bastante, pero por lo menos accedió a verme, luego solo faltaría convencerlo ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, porno no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

Seguí sentada en la cafetería el hotel, en una mesa cercana a la puerta, pero lejos de la ventana para tener algo de privacidad. Cuando lo vi entrar le reconocí inmediatamente al igual que él, que después de unos segundos buscándome, vino directamente hacia mí, estaba mayor, como yo por supuesto, pero aún mantenía esa gallardía que rebosaba hace 42 años en aquella noche que pasamos juntos. Sus ojos eran los mismos, su donaire al andar, su porte era el mismo y la voz, al menos por teléfono, era la misma. No sabía que sentía en este momento, se parecía tanto a mi pequeño pero con unos años de más, ojala mi hijo pueda llegar a su edad pensé.

\- Hola - dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Hola.

\- Martha yo…

\- No, déjame hablar a mí, después ya dirás algo si tienes vergüenza para hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo el serio y nervioso.

\- Estoy aquí por mi hijo. Necesita tu ayuda, por desgracia, la mía no le ha servido.

\- Claro, ¿cuánto necesita? Sabes que lo que… - pero paro al ver como con mi mano le solicitaba callar.

\- Si, ya conozco tu forma de ayudar, dinero… pero no, él tiene todo lo que pueda desear respecto a es.

\- Mira Martha… para mí no es nada fácil. Tengo una familia…

\- Lo sé, y no te pido que la dejes. Solo te pido que ayudes - dije tragando saliva - nuestro hijo tiene leucemia y necesita un trasplante de medula, todos nos hemos hecho pruebas y no somos compatibles con él, así que tú eres nuestro último recurso.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo mientras su tez se tornaba roja y una gota de sudor caía por su rostro.

\- Se está muriendo - dije rompiéndome - eres una de sus últimas oportunidades.

\- Martha… porque… tu… tenías que haberme avisado antes – dijo entre tartamudeos.

\- Llevo semanas buscándote, no eres fácil de encontrar.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto inmediatamente.

\- En Nueva York, yo parto hacia allí en cuatro horas – dije mientras consultaba mi reloj, no iba a estar ni un minuto más de lo preciso en ese dichoso pueblo que solo me traía recuerdos.

\- Yo iré contigo. Prefiero que mi familia no se entere pero… si es necesario se lo diré a mi hijo. Quizás él también pueda donar.

\- Gracias… - dije tragando saliva, fue más fácil de lo que imagine… quizá aún tuviera el corazón que me pareció ver en el 42 años atrás.

\- ¿Gracias? Martha, puedes acusarme de cualquier cosa, porque lo más seguro es que tengas razón, pero soy humano y quiera o no, es mi hijo, si hay alguna posibilidad, alguna forma o manera en la que yo pueda salvarle la vida, lo hare. Yo no he formado parte de su vida, por miedo a perder a mi familia, pero como comprenderás, no voy a dejar que se muera sabiendo que puedo salvarle la vida – cogió aire y soltándolo continuo hablando - Sabía que estaba bien, que era feliz y eso me bastaba, pero ahora… ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas Martha?

Y así acabo nuestra conversación, calle al comprender que no lo juzgue tan mal, al fin y al cabo, era una persona comprensiva e iba a intentar ayudar, incluso llamando a su hijo si fuera necesario. Eso me dio ánimos y después de quedar en vernos en el aeropuerto, nos despedimos.

POV KATE

Estaba cansada no había podido dormir mucho en los últimos días. Solo quería estar a su lado mirándolo constantemente para asegurarme que estaba bien, que su corazón seguía latiendo de forma constante.

Quería estar ahí a su lado pero necesitaba un poco de aire, no me encontraba del todo bien y suponía que era por estar tanto tiempo en un sitio que no me gustaba. Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, y estar aquí encima porque mi marido estuviera enfermo. "Mi marido" aún me costaba hacerme a la idea. Salí al patio interior en el que por fin conseguí abrirme a él, en el que por fin me declare, dejándole claro cuáles eran mis sentimientos. Eso hizo que todo fuera más fácil entre los dos, ya sabíamos solo con mirarnos lo que queríamos él uno al otro.

Me senté en el banco mirando hacia el cielo, buscando entre las estrellas alguna fugaz a la que pedir un deseo. Pero no me encontraba en Los Hamptons, aquí no se podían observar las estrellas, apenas el cielo era visible. Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme, y recé…nunca antes había creído en nada pero desde que esto paso no dejaba de rezar a quien me oyera para que lo salvara, cualquier ayuda que llegara sería bienvenida.

\- Kate

Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con mi amiga de pie, mirándome. Se sentó a mi lado, colocando su mano sobre mi pierna, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que yo lo rompí.

\- Es tarde Lanie ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Acabo de salir de trabajar, tenía ganas de verte - dijo y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Deberías descansar.

\- Puede, pero me aburro demasiado, ahora en el trabajo, sin vosotros nada es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y Espo?

\- Se acabó.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, estamos bien, lo hemos pasado bien y con eso me quedo. Siempre hay que quedarse con las cosas buenas Kate.

\- Yo me quedo con las cosas buenas, pero en esta historia hay cosas… demasiado malas.

\- Si, comprendo, pero al menos hay una cosa buena, os queréis y estáis juntos. Eso es lo más importante.

\- Ya, tienes razón. Tendría que volver - dije levantándome de golpe, pero volviéndome a sentar cuando sentí como todo me daba vueltas, hasta estar a punto de caer.

\- Kate ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… - dije aguantándome la cabeza como si eso sirviera de algo - si… un momento.

\- No, amiga estás cansada, muy delgada. Así que no me digas que estas bien.

\- Lanie, ahora el importante es él, a mí se me pasara cuando salga de este dichoso hospital.

\- No Kate, ahora la importante eres tú. Porque si tú no estás bien, no podrás ayudarlo. Vamos ahora mismo a que te hagan una analítica. Debes tener anemia, por lo menos.

\- Lanie no creo…

\- Kate… basta.

\- Lanie… - pero la miré y sabía lo terca que era, no me dejaría en paz hasta que me los hiciera, así que me levanté y fuimos hacia la sala donde se encontraban las enfermeras, allí estaba Alex entre muchas otras.

\- Hola chicas – salude tímida.

\- Hola Alex - dijo Lanie saludándola - necesito tu ayuda.

\- Pues tú dirás.

\- Necesitaría que Kate se hiciera una analítica.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal cariño? – me dijo Alex asustada.

\- Ni caso… estoy bien – le respondí.

\- Acaba de marearse, ha adelgazado un montón, solo tienes que mirar las ojeras que tiene.

\- Gracias Lanie - le dije de forma irónica.

\- Venga Kate, vamos abajo y que te echen una ojeada – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome con ella.

\- Bueno… - dije enfadándome, aunque sabía que lo hacían porque estaban preocupadas por mí - pero de esto, ni una sola palabra a Castle.

\- Si, si… lo que usted diga señora, pero anda, vámonos - dijo Alex, y fui detrás de ella seguida muy cerca de Lanie que vigilaba que no me escapara, como si fuera una niña pequeña con temor a las agujas… que dicho sea de paso no me gustaban ni un poquito.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El viernes nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios. Esperemos que a Kate no le pase factura las noches sin dormir y casi sin comer.**

 **Gracias a todos y tengáis un buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capitulo 38

**Buenos días, os dejos con un nuevo capítulo. Me encanta que os metáis tanto en la historia como para especular sobre la salud de Kate…simplemente me encanta. Veremos qué es lo que pasa. Tengo que avisaros que hoy tengo boda y por lo tanto esta noche me recogeré bastante tarde. Con esto quiero decir que el capítulo de mañana…no es que se anule pero si se retrasara hasta que tenga cuerpo para subirlo jaja…seguramente después de comer lo subiré.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios ya superamos los 300 sois increíbles para nada esperaba esto cuando empecé a sido una grata sorpresa.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Ahí estaba de nuevo a su lado, después de hacerme los dichosos análisis, volví a su lado porque era donde tenía que estar, donde quería estar. Apenas lo veía despierto apenas unos minutos, por culpa de los medicamentos. Entendía en parte porque no quería venir aquí, él quería aguantar el máximo tiempo posible fuera de estas cuatro paredes, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo traído. Solo unos días más y quizás ya no hubiera habido ninguna esperanza, aunque hubiera pocas, existían y mientras hubiera vida, habría posibilidades de salir de aquella pesadilla. Lanie después de mi paso por urgencias, donde me atendieron, se había ido a su casa, debía descansar porque al día siguiente le esperaba otro duro día de trabajo.

Pasados unos minutos, estaba cansada de estar allí sentada, dando miles de vueltas buscando la forma de colocarme para estar a gusto, pero no había manera, aquel sillón era el más incómodo del mundo. Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando se abrió la puerta y me quedé estupefacta al ver quien era, no me lo podía creer.

\- Martha…

\- Hola querida.

\- ¿Esta…?

\- Si. Está aquí - dijo entrando y dejando pasar a un hombre alto, fuerte, que sin duda tenía que ser el padre de Rick porque esos ojos… esos ojos sin duda eran los mismos que los de mi marido – Kate, él es James, el padre de Rick, James ella es Kate, la mujer de mi hijo.

\- Nuestro hijo - le corrigió - encantado de conocerte, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias - dijo mientras me daba amablemente la mano a forma de saludo. Su mirada destilaba sinceridad, quizás de verdad quisiera a Rick pero la vida a veces es demasiado complicada y puede con nosotros, nos supera.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Martha acercándose al lado de su hijo.

\- Con los efectos del tratamiento, está casi todo el tiempo dormido.

\- Pero…

\- Se pondrá bien, tiene que ponerse - dije mordiéndome el labio intentando aguantar las lágrimas que esos días salían con tanta facilidad.

\- Quiero hacerme las pruebas ya. No quiero perder un minuto más por si tenemos que buscar otro posible donante.

\- ¿Otro posible? - pregunté extrañada.

\- Ojala pueda hacerlo yo, pero si no… haré lo posible por encontrar a alguien, tengo un hijo y quizás… cuando se entere de todo esto me odiara, pero… seguro que si sabe que puede ayudar, lo hará, es buena persona. Incluso tengo dos nietos que… haré lo que haga falta.

\- Bien, ya tenemos algo que no teníamos hace unas horas… opciones - dije abrazándola para transmitirle todo mi apoyo, ahora tenía que ser la fuerte porque para mí esto era duro, pero imaginaba que para una madre seria lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.

\- Bien.

-Quédate con él, yo le acompaño Sr. Smith.

\- James, por favor – dijo sonriendo – Perfecto, vamos.

Salimos por la puerta en busca de Alex para que se encargara de hacerle las pruebas de compatibilidad lo más rápido posible, teníamos poco tiempo que perder… a Rick le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

\- Entonces… ¿estas casada con mi hijo?

\- Si, hace solo tres semanas.

\- Oh… me alegro. – dijo. Se le veía nervioso, sin saber cómo afrontar el tema – ¿Y tú sabes lo que opina tu marido de mí? – dijo directo… en eso mi marido se le parecía. Siempre directo al grano, sin preámbulos…

\- No le odia, si es eso lo que pregunta, solo necesita que le expliquen algunas cosas.

-Y lo haré, aunque creo que cualquier excusa que le de no va a ser válida. Solo he sido un idiota, un cobarde que tenía miedo a perder, y ya estaba perdiendo cuando me aleje de él.

-Si lo hizo James, tiene un hijo increíble.

-Si, eso es lo único que me reconforta. Que Martha supo hacer lo que yo no tuve valor de hacer.

\- Es por aquí… - dije tomando el camino al cuarto donde solía estar Alex. Solo que cuando di la vuelta en una esquina, ahí estaba la enfermera, esa mujer tenía el don de la oportunidad, siempre estaba cerca cuando la necesitabas.

\- Alex – le dije al verla – a ti te buscaba.

\- Hola Kate, pues ya somos dos. También andaba en tu busca, tengo tus resultados y…

\- Alex eso puede esperar. Te presento a James, el padre de Rick. Quiere hacerse las pruebas de compatibilidad.

\- ¡Dios mío! Escuchaste mis plegarias, encantada señor, si me acompaña… - dijo sonriendo - es tan guapo como su hijo, ¿sabia? – dijo con su habitual desparpajo.

\- Gracias - dijo James algo tímido... no estaba acostumbrado al humor de nuestra amiga enfermera…

\- Sígame - dijo Alex llevándose a James.

Yo volví sobre mis pasos para retornar a la habitación de Rick, sabía que no estaba solo pero necesitaba estar allí cuando se despertara, quería aprovechar cada minuto que estuviera despierto.

Cuando llegue, estaba entreabierta la puerta y escuché como Rick hablaba con su madre. Oí mi nombre y me quede parada. Podía ser interesante…

\- Kate es la mujer de mi vida madre, y no quiero que sufra, sé que no te gusta el tema, pero… si me pasa algo… quiero que cuides de ella.

\- No digas eso Richard… - dijo Martha - no quiero que pienses en esas cosas.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros que valgan. Ya está aquí tu padre, así que solo hay que esperar un poco, a ver si al menos sirve de algo después de 42 años sin hacer nada. Además, quiere conocerte, tu dirás que quieres… ahora tú tienes la palabra.

\- Ya… - dijo a media voz, parecía desanimado y no debía, no ahora que estaba ahí su padre.

Era hora de entrar en escena, como diría mi suegra, no debía desanimarse. No ahora que estaba en camino la curación… el inicio de una nueva vida juntos y volver al trabajo y a disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

\- Hola - dije sonriendo. Cuando me vio, se le ilumino la cara y eso me hizo sentir especial.

\- Hola preciosa - dijo tirando de mi mano para que me agachara y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. Quise separarme pero me agarro con fuerza para dejar un beso tras otro.

\- Bueno chicos, os dejo un rato solos - dijo Martha riéndose, mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación.

\- Por favor Rick ¡qué vergüenza! – exclame sonrojándome y separándome de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Eres mi mujer, y te echaba mucho de menos.

\- Vale, pero tu madre… ha hecho un largo viaje y le apetecía estar contigo.

\- Y a mí, pero también contigo… pero con esta medicación…

\- Lo sé, pero eso hace que te sientas mejor. Tu padre está haciéndose las pruebas de compatibilidad y cuando te hagan el trasplante podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – me pregunto susurrándome, como pensando que estuviera tras la puerta.

\- Si. Se parece mucho a ti.

\- Si… ¿Cómo es?

\- Haber… no me dio mucho tiempo a fijarme, pero es alto, tiene el pelo ceniza y unos ojos azules igual a los tuyos.

\- ¿Sabes? es una tontería y no debería importarme pero… me gustaría que se sintiera orgulloso de mí… y no sé porque, pero me importa lo que piense.

\- Estará muy orgulloso, yo lo estoy - dije volviendo a besarlo.

\- Si todo va bien, podrían quitarme esta porquería de medicación. No quiero estar todo el día dormido.

\- Rick es…

\- ¿Lo mejor? – Grito enfadado - Es una mierda, quiero estar despierto más de un par de horas al día-dijo bajando la voz casi en un susurro.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, pero hasta entonces intenta no exaltarte, ¿vale?

\- Si, jefa… - respondió bajando la voz.

\- Te quiero Rick – le dije acercándome a su oído. No podía evitarlo, ahora me apetecía decírselo a cada momento y ver como su cara se trasformaba.

\- No sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me dices esas cosas - dijo haciéndonos reír - yo también te quiero. Y aunque te cueste creerlo, estos medicamentos no me quitan para nada el deseo que despiertas en mí - dijo levantando las cejas haciéndome reír.

\- Rick no, me has oído antes y te lo repito ahora, No.

\- Venga… por favor, no seas aguafiestas - dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

\- Dentro de poco, podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido - dije susurrándole en el oído, cuando me separé vi como tenía los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior entre sus dientes - Eres un caso - dije riéndome.

\- Y tu mi perdición - dijo besándome el cuello.

\- Castle para…

\- Y si no quiero…

\- Rick… - pero no me dio tiempo a contestar cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo apareciendo Martha y haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente - os dejo un rato, voy a tomar algo - dije intentando ocultar la risa al ver a Rick frustrado. Le di un beso en los labios antes de salir y lo deje allí frustrado, y algo enfadado.

Salí al exterior y me encontré a James hablando con Alex. Me acerque despacio a ellos y carraspeé para hacerme notar. Ambos enseguida se giraron hacia mí.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté con miedo.

-Todavía no sabemos nada. Pero pronto los tendremos, solo podemos esperar - dijo Alex con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba siempre.

\- Bien - dije sonriendo intentando calmar al padre de Rick que se le veía muy nervioso - ahora podemos ir a ver a Rick si quieres, está despierto…

\- Yo… prefiero…

\- Estará contento de verte.

\- Tengo… tengo miedo.

\- Él también.

\- Bien, pero necesito un segundo.

\- Pues mientras tanto, Kate ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?

\- Claro - dije mirándole extrañada, le dedique una sonrisa a James y me fui tras Alex.

\- Verás… tengo los resultados de tus pruebas. No es grave, pero tienes anemia Kate, y tienes que cuidarla. No puedes seguir así…

\- Pero si estoy bien Alex… en serio.

\- Sí, pero tu cuerpo no puede con todo. Así que tienes que descansar más, comer más y mejor y tienes que tomarte algunas vitaminas. En una semana o así te repetiré el análisis a ver si vamos mejorando, sino tendrás que medicarte. Pero, como te vas a portar bien, no voy a tener que hacer nada que no quieras ¿verdad?

-Vale, vale… - dije resignada - pero ni una palabra a Rick, solo le faltaría tener que andar preocupado por mí.

\- Bien, mientras te portes bien, no diré nada, pero como vea que no comes, o no descansas en condiciones… te mandare al doctor. Ahora Martha está aquí y puede ayudarte. Haz turnos con ella.

\- Pareces mi madre - dije haciéndola reír - bueno te dejo antes de que Rick se duerma. Por cierto, me gustaría hablar con el doctor Carter, es por la medicación.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Se siente mal acaso?

\- No sé, se encuentra muy cansado todo el rato y solo dice que no se quiere dormir.

\- Pero ahora es lo mejor para él.

\- Lo sé. Pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es, alguien tiene que hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Creo que eso solo puedes hacerlo tú, de todos modos, hablare con el doctor - dijo sonriéndome y dejándome allí parada como una idiota.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ya sabéis mañana nuevo capítulo por la tarde jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y simplemente porque estoy disfrutando mucho de vuestros comentarios y porque sé que disfrutáis mucho leyéndola, la semana que viene habrá capítulos los mismos días de siempre pero el jueves subiré otro más extra…para que podáis disfrutarla un poco más y para que estos momentos duros pasen lo más rápido posible jaja.**

 **Gracias y que tengáis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos tardes a todos jaja. Aquí os dejo un capítulo que por partes es duros, por partes tierno. Espero que no me queráis matar por él…solo hay que esperar un poco más jiji.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios…**

 **Y gracias a mi compañera por todo su apoyo y su trabajo…desde aquí decirle que sin ella esto no sería lo mismo y que cuento con ella para el siguiente…siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Estaba con mi madre y me contaba anécdotas varias que le sucedieron buscando a mi padre. ¡Vaya privilegio el mío! tener aun a mi madre conmigo, a mi lado, era una de las mejores delicias de la vida. Notaba como mi cuerpo se cansaba, como empezaba a aparecer la fatiga y mis ojos luchaban una cruel guerra para permanecer abiertos, necesitaba estar despierto… aunque más que despierto, precisaba pasar más momentos como estos, buenos instantes para poder llenarme de fuerza, de ánimo, de valor para enfrentar lo que aún tenía delante, una lucha encarnizada contra el tiempo, a favor de la vida.

La puerta se abrió, apareció por ella la sonrisa más bonita del mundo que iluminó toda la habitación. Sonreí al verla, era la mujer más hermosa, y era mi mujer.

\- Hola cariño - dijo sonriéndome – te traigo a alguien que quería verte - dijo dando paso a un hombre, alto, de pelo canoso y los ojos azules un azul profundo. Me sonaban esos ojos, eran los que veía cada mañana en el espejo.

De forma refleja, mi cuerpo se tensó y la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara. Sabía que estaba aquí para ayudarme pero… no podía darle nada, en cuanto a él, mi corazón estaba hueco, no sé si alguna vez podría ofrecerle el amor que parecía ofrecerme, en estos momentos no. Porque el tiempo para él había volado. Además, de que ahora mismo, era un don muy valioso del que no disponía para perderlo con él, no era alguien importante en mi vida. A pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo, para mí seguía siendo un hombre que nos abandonó, tanto a mi madre como a mí. Agarré con fuerza la mano que siempre estuvo a mi lado en esos momentos, la mano de la persona que había sufrido tanto como yo por culpa de esa persona, quise cogerle la mano a modo de protección, para evitarle más daño del que hizo en su día.

\- Hola - dijo nervioso acercándose y ofreciendo esa mano que ahora ya no quería. Y ahí se quedó, en el aire, tan sola y abandonada como estuvo mi madre durante el parto, la niñez y la adolescencia de mi vida, sola. Ahí estuvo bastantes segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahí se quedaría sin el abrigo de la mía que sostenía la de mi madre.

\- Rick… - me regaño Kate, pero la miré con mala cara, callando cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer al respeto… en ese espacio de mi corazón, ni ella tenía entrada.

\- Estoy cansado, si no os molesta, prefiero quedarme solo.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió detrás de él, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras su entrada. Kate se quedó cruzada de brazos mirándome enfadada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a jugar mucho más al niño pequeño y mal criado? – Me pregunto molesta por mi comportamiento - No tenías que haberlo tratado así.

\- Yo… no quiero verlo. Solo me hace recordar la soledad y el abandono que vivimos mi madre y yo. Kate, tú no puedes entenderlo... No quiero volver a ser ese niño que se quedaba días y días esperando ver si entraba por la puerta – pare mientras a mi mente venían esos días tan tristes de mi infancia - hasta que me di cuenta de que nunca vendría. ¿Sabes por qué me apellido Castle?

\- No.

\- Por él - dije riéndome irónicamente - fue el apellido falso que le dio a mi madre, Alexander Castle – Ahora sentía rabia y mis palabras iban cargadas de ella - Hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de que no existía… no sabes cuánto sufrió – paro para coger aire y tumbarse en la cama, una vez acomodado siguió hablando - Pensé que podría… pero no, ahora que lo he visto no puedo, es superior a mí.

\- Si lo odias tanto, si es tanta tu inquina hacia el ¿Por qué recordarlo? ¿Por qué usar ese apodo que te lo recuerda? – me pregunto acercándose y colocándose en el lugar que hacía unos segundos ocupaba mi madre.

-Por si escuchaba algún día nombrarme, que supiera que conocía su mentira, su engaño. Era mi forma de hacérselo saber, era mi forma de llevar esa carga que tengo desde que era un niño. Para no olvidar todo ese dolor. Ahí era cuando necesitaba a mi padre, ahora no me interesa tener uno, ya no lo necesito.

\- Entiendo que… que te sientas así. Pero está aquí por ti Rick. Esta aquí para ayudar y eso…

\- ¿Y eso le da derecho para desaparecer durante cuarenta años? No así que no pude esperar que me tire a sus brazos, no puedo hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo, no voy a obligarte, está bien. Pero no te pongas así, no quiero que te alteres. Si no quieres verlo… - dijo mientras cogía mi mano para trasmitirme su apoyo incondicional.

\- No puedo, no en este momento - dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

\- Vale, estoy aquí contigo ¿me oyes? - dijo limpiándome las lágrimas dejando leves besos sobre mi mejilla.

\- Kate yo…

\- Ya… no hablemos más - dijo besándome con suavidad en los labios. Sentirlos sobre los míos hizo que me olvidara de todo y todos, solo podía pensar en ella, y en cómo sentía sus labios sobre los míos.

\- ¡Uf! ¿Cómo lo haces para borrar de un plumazo todo lo malo? - dije sonriendo al separarse de mí.

-Mira… veras, estuve pensando, y bueno… la verdad es que… yo, creo, me parece que tengo muchas ganas de… ya sabes - dijo sonriéndome con cara de pícara.

\- Kate, espera, ¿y me lo dices ahora? - dije haciendo el amago de levantarme, consiguiendo con eso que se riera… así me gustaba verla, contenta.

\- Rick… - dijo sin parar de reír - tenemos que esperar un poco, quizás cuando todo salga bien antes de irnos podíamos…

\- No puedo esperar tanto - dije tirando de ella hasta conseguir que se tumbara a mi lado.

\- Tendrás que esperar - dijo sonriéndome de forma pícara, había caído entre mis brazos, podía olerle el pelo que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. Mi entrepierna estaba a la altura de su trasero, ella podía sentir como no iba de broma, el pequeño Ricky estaba disponible, porque solo olerla, mi cuerpo a pesar del cansancio y la medicación reaccionaba. Empecé a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y jugaba con él, mientras mis mano se apoderaban de uno de sus pechos sobre la ropa.

\- Cuando recupere un poco de resuello, te vas a enterar bandida – dije mordiéndole el cuello, cual vampiro sediento, con mi lengua, con mis dientes… le hacía saber que no iba de broma.

POV KATE

Me tumbe a su lado y él enseguida me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. No podía dejar de acariciarlo, de besarlo. Nunca antes me había sentido así, lo necesitaba a cada minuto, cuando no estaba a su lado me costaba respirar, dormir, sonreír… Él lo era todo para mí… y cuando pensaba que llegaría un momento que no podría tenerlo a mi lado, me desesperaba, no podría vivir sin él, estaba claro. La gente me decía que no me quedaría más remedio que acostumbrarme, pero no, no podría hacerlo.

\- ¡Ey! deja de pensar - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Te quiero, ¿sabes? – no podía evitarlo, era mirarlo y que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Se había convertido casi en una acto reflejo.

\- Lo sé. Pero ¿a que no sabes que yo te quiero más? – ahí estaba, tomándome el pelo y riendo a pesar de estar enfermo, de acabar de conocer a su padre, de estar medicado y sufriendo dolores horribles. El seguía haciéndome reír.

\- Claro, en algo tendrás que ganar - dije riéndome.

\- Serás… - dijo mientras sus manos me atacaban en sitios clave para darme mi merecido a base de cosquillas. No podía dejar de revolverme sin parar de reír y quedándome casi sin respiración.

\- Para Rick, por favor… vale ya, para…

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio? - dijo continuando con la tortura.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Pues quiero… quiero que hables con Alex…

\- ¿Para qué? – le respondí arrugando el entrecejo, ¿Qué querría ahora de la enfermera?

\- Para que me quite la medicación…

\- Rick no voy a hacer eso - dije poniéndome seria.

\- Kate no puedo…

\- Esperemos a los resultados de las pruebas y luego ya… lo pensaremos ¿vale?

\- Bueno… Vale - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras yo no dejaba de acariciarle.

\- ¿Estás cansado cariño?

\- Sí, mucho… pero no quiero estarlo.

\- Descansa, tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento. Sé que en unos meses estaremos de vuelta en la comisaria resolviendo casos juntos y que luego… podremos tomarnos unas vacaciones.

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

\- Me da igual mientras sea contigo.

\- Me gusta ese destino -dijo sonriéndome pero con los ojos ya medio cerrados por el cansancio que le provocaba la medicación para quitarle el dolor.

\- Duérmete mi amor, yo estoy aquí contigo… protegiéndote de los malos sueños…

\- No voy a tener malos sueños, porque voy a soñar contigo… mi musa… mi amiga… mi mujer… mi vida - dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse completamente dormido.

Me quedé observando lo tranquilo que estaba mientras dormía, parecía que nada malo estuviera pasando, que el maldito cáncer no estaba corriendo por su cuerpo matándolo poco a poco… destruyendo cada célula buena de su cuerpo.

Trague saliva para mantener mis lágrimas bajo control y besé suavemente sus labios antes de levantarme. Estaba cansada pero no podía dormir hasta que no supiera a ciencia cierta que James podía ser un donante para Rick.

Salí al exterior y me encontré con Martha y James hablando tranquilamente. Me había olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado hacía solo apenas unos minutos, horas… no tenía ya ni noción del tiempo. Me acerque a ellos y cuando me vieron ambos rehuyeron mirarme.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunte. Mi intención era disculparme con James… verdaderamente, Rick había sido muy descortés con él, pero en estos momentos, no podía recriminárselo.

\- Si-contestaron ambos a la vez, me quede mirándolos extrañada.

\- James siento mucho… - intente disculparme.

-No Kate, tranquila, está bien. Entiendo que no quiera verme y me lo esperaba, solo… quizás siempre se tiene esperanza.

\- Es bueno tener esperanza - dije dedicándole una sonrisa triste - estoy segura que al final acabara aceptándote. Solo necesita conocerte un poco, pasar más tiempo contigo, necesita encontrar algo buena en esta relación…

\- Lo sé. No es fácil ver a tu padre cuarenta años después. He sido un mal padre… no puedo reprocharle lo que paso ahí dentro, me lo merecía.

\- Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti, que puedes ser un buen padre, o al menos un buen amigo, de momento, algo es algo. Dale tiempo y verás como todo irá bien.

\- Ahora comprendo a mi hijo y porque se casó contigo - dijo sonriéndome - eres una buena mujer, me alegra que te encontrara.

\- Gracias James, pero la suerte fue mía.

\- Disculpen… - dijo Alex apareciendo por detrás.

\- No te disculpes Alex, ¿alguna novedad? - pregunté entusiasmada.

\- Si… pero yo… lo siento, pero… no son compatibles, no puede ser su donante.

\- Pero… - sentí como el mundo se me venía encima, él era mi esperanza, era la esperanza de todos. No podía ser que no… no podía escuchar un no, esto era superior a mí.

\- Kate lo siento, tranquila, buscaremos...

\- Y ahora - dije llorando sin poder parar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Martha, por Rick pero toda la esperanza que tenía se había venido abajo con una siempre palabra NO.

\- Llamaré a mi hijo, mañana por la noche estará aquí. Sé que ayudara a Rick con los ojos cerrados, gracias a Dios tengo dos grandes hijos.

\- Pero y si no…

\- Lo hará. No perdamos aun la esperanza.

\- No sé si…

\- ¡Ey Kate! - dijo Martha abrazándome - no nos vamos a rendir, mientras Rick respire hay esperanza.

\- Pero cada día que pasa… no quiero… Martha no puedo vivir sin él - dije llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Vamos Kate, mañana saldrá todo mejor, ya lo verás… - dijo Alex abrazándome, intentando reconfortarme.

Y en esos momentos de desesperación, note como no podía aguantar más, como si mi cuerpo no pudiera sujetarme, como si nada pudiera sostener mi peso. Cerré los ojos para coger aire… y todo se apagó.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo…y aunque sé que ahora mismo me querréis matar…solo ya os avisé que quedaría mucho aún por sufrir…pero tened paciencia y nos vemos el lunes. Para que todo esto pase más rápido ya sabéis que la semana que viene habrá 5 capítulos para que la cosa pase mejor.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes, buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **No me odiéis….**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con el capi. Esta semana a pesar del drama que nos rodea os regalaré bueno momentos lo prometo…tanto drama tampoco es bueno jiji…pero no os fieis el drama no acabara todavía.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Me desperté desorientada sin saber muy bien donde me encontraba. Cuando abrí los ojos reconocí el hospital. Mil suplicas aparecieron en mi mente, rezaba porque todo hubiera sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero en ese momento me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Martha y volví a derrumbarme al darme cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, que todo era real… que Rick día a día perdía más posibilidades de vivir, de quedarse a mi lado, al lado de su madre.

\- Kate ¿te encuentras bien? Te has desmayado y Alex junto con James te han traído aquí para que descanses.

Intente levantarme pero todo me daba vuelta, con ayuda de Martha me volví a tumbar en la cama de hospital en la que me encontraba y cerré los ojos intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, todo había vuelto a su lugar, ya nada daba vueltas. Tome una bocanada de aire para intentar relajarme. Cuando lo expulse, intente de nuevo volver a incorporarme, pero no me dejaron. Por la puerta apareció Alex seguida de Lanie… ahora sí que estaba en problemas, porque no me iba a dejar moverme de la cama, la conocía y a cabezona no le ganaba nadie. Si ella se proponía algo, nada se lo impedía.

\- Kate… por Dios, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – la tranquilice… solo me faltaba que se pusiera histérica - solo algo mareada. Pero tengo… que volver… - dije intentado volver a levantarme pero Lanie me sujeto con fuerza en la cama para que no lo hiciera. En una situación normal no hubiera podido hacer nada para impedirme levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado, derrotado, apenas podía moverme sin que me costara un mundo hacerlo.

\- Tienes que descansar – me dijo muy seria – sino voy a atarte… así que elige.

\- No puedo, tengo que estar con él.

\- Está dormido, y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo si no quieres enfermar Kate. Tienes que tomarte un respiro o serás tú la que tendrás que quedarte ingresada. Tú cuerpo se ha colapsado, sin olvidar la anemia que tienes – fui a hablar, pero no me dejo de nuevo – sí, vi tus análisis señorita… bueno, ahora ya señora – dijo bromeando - necesitas descansar y luego comer bien. Hasta que no lo hagas no estarás en condiciones para cuidar a nadie y mucho menos de tu marido. Si quieres cuidarle, antes tienes que hacerlo tú.

Sabía muy bien donde dar para que le hiciera caso, sabía que lo único que me importaba ahora mismo era él, solo él era mi prioridad en este momentos, nada ni nadie más me importaba ni siquiera yo misma.

\- Bien, pero solo un par de horas – le dije intentando convencerla - luego volveré con él.

\- Kate… - intento llamar mi atención, pero yo estaba demasiado preocupada por Rick en ese instante.

\- Lanie… - dije retándola.

\- Vale ya, un par de horas mínimo. Luego comerás algo y si terminas lo que te traigan, te permitiré levantarte para ir a verlo, no me obligues a atarte. Al menos habrás descansado un poco, me oyes. Nada de ejercicio por ahora, nada de intentar mover peso. Tienes que cuidarte, esto solo ha sido un pequeño susto, si sigues así tendrás graves problemas Kate, y recuerda que ahora lo importante es que Rick este bien y el solo estará bien si lo estás tú.

\- Vale, vale… Lo haré… pero cuando él este fuera de peligro. Mientras tanto solo me importa él, es lo único que importa ahora.

\- Kate si él supiera todo lo que esta pasando, no dejaría que lo hicieras. Tienes que cuidarte por él. No puedes dejar de pensar en ti. Imagínate que él se recupera y tenéis que quedaros por ti.

\- Lo haré… intentaré dormir y comer más ¿vale? Pero no podéis alejarme de él porque entonces sí que enfermaré.

\- No pretendemos hacerlo – dijo mirando a Alex y Martha que asentían a todo lo que ella decía.

\- ¿Dónde está James? - dije buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Está intentando hacer venir a su hijo. Cuando llegue hablara con él para que se haga las pruebas. Aún hay esperanzas Kate, mi hijo es fuerte y va a luchar hasta que llegue ese donante… lo sé lo va a lograr.

\- Eso espero - dije mirando hacia abajo hacia mis manos, donde apenas me quedaban más uñas que devorar de los nervios.

POV RICK

Me desperté sobresaltado. Acababa de tener una pesadilla donde Kate recibía un disparo y yo no conseguía salvarla. Pero gracias a Dios todo fue una pesadilla, pero al despertar y no verla a mi lado, me preocupe. Intenté levantarme, pero no podía, con tanto cable, tubo y agujas, fallé al primer intento. Pero no desesperé, y volví a intentar levantarme. Cuando lo conseguí vi cómo se abría la puerta y sonreí esperando que fuera Kate quien entrara por esa puerta, pero me sorprendió ver a Lanie.

\- Lanie, hola… ¿Está bien Kate?

\- Yo también me alegro de verte - dijo sonriéndome y ayudándome a colocarme en la cama de nuevo.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Está bien, la mande a descansar.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, solo tu podías convencerla - dije riéndome.

\- Era eso, o yo mismo la drogaba para que descansara.

\- Me alegro de que lo hicieras - dije mirándola como colocaba de nuevo todo lo que colgaba de una maquina conectada a mí. Estaba triste que no estuviera conmigo y supongo que mi rostro lo debía decir claramente.

\- No pareces muy contento.

\- No… yo… estoy bien – intente mentirle.

\- Castle… nos conocemos… ¿Qué sucede?

\- He tenido una pesadilla. Disparaban a Kate y yo… me asuste, necesitaba verla, para saber que está bien.

\- Estará aquí en un par de horas, ya sabes cómo es, no aguantara mucho lejos de ti.

\- ¡Dios! Lanie… Nunca pensé que… no podía imaginarme jamás estar con ella - dije sonriendo como un idiota – y ahora, que es una realidad… no te lo puedes ni imaginar, es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Es tan especial… tan única.

\- Sabía que estabas loco por ella – dijo sentándose en el lugar que hasta hacia unos momentos ocupaba Kate.

\- Creo que no era bueno ocultándolo ¿verdad?

\- En realidad cuando eras un idiota lo hacías muy bien. Pero cuando la seguías como un perrito faldero lo dejabas demasiado claro - dijo haciéndonos reír.

\- Lanie yo… necesito pedirte algo.

\- Dime… pero conste que no voy a casarme contigo… aprecio mucho mi cuello y Kate me lo partiría… - los dos rompimos en risas… como se notaba el compañerismo y el buen rollo. Después se puso seria y me respondió - Lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

\- Si… esto acaba mal.

\- Que no lo va a hacer.

\- Ya, pero… si pasara… no la dejes sola. Cuídala.

\- Sabes que no podría abandonarla, es mi amiga, la considero casi como una hermana. Nunca la dejaría.

\- Necesito que… a ver… no sé cómo explicarme… es que no quiero que me olvide. Pero a la vez, me gustaría que encontrara a alguien, que volviera a ser feliz. Este mundo no merece perderse esa sonrisa - dije conteniendo las lágrimas - quiero que sea feliz, quiero que si falto, ella pueda vivir, que rehaga su vida.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Bien. Gracias

Cuando paramos de hablar la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró mi madre. Se le veía algo más apagada que hacía unas horas, cuando la vi. Miré a Lanie por si me estaban ocultando algo, y si… pude notar esa pequeña nota de preocupación en la cara de mi compañera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estáis ocultando algo… lo noto ¿Es sobre Kate?

\- ¿Qué? No ¿Qué dices? ya te dije que Kate estaba bien - dijo Lanie pero notaba que me mentía en algo.

\- Madre… - a ella si la tenía calada… ella sabía que me diría la verdad.

\- No es Kate. Rick cariño… las pruebas… - no termino de decirlo y acabo bajando la vista.

\- No somos compatibles - dije mirando a ambas que no sabían muy bien donde poner los ojos para no echarse a llorar - no se para que me hice ilusiones, era imposible que apareciera ahora de la nada para salvarme la vida, era de locos, era como una película de esas ñoñas – dije enfadado.

\- Veras cariño, tu padre… bueno… James - dijo al ver cómo la miraba – está intentando buscar a tu hermano para que te ayude.

\- ¿Mi hermano? – respondí extrañado. La primera noticia que yo pudiera tener un hermano. Aquello parecía un cuento de esos misteriosos donde no hacen más que aparecer personajes de la nada, y que después de mucho lio, terminan siendo los culpables de todo. Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un folletín y cada vez era peor.

\- Sí, tienes un hermano. Él quizás pueda ser tu donante, no pierdas aún la esperanza.

\- ¿Kate lo sabe? – pregunte intrigado.

\- Rick… - dijo Lanie, pero la interrumpí. No me estaban diciendo algo y yo lo podía ver en sus ojos, en sus rostros, en todo el misterio que estaba rondando aquella absurda conversación.

\- Lo sabe, por eso no está aquí ¿Dónde está? – Ahí estaba el meollo de la historia… Kate no estaba a mi lado y eso quería decir que le había pasado algo. A mí no podían mentirme.

\- Esta… - intento decirme mi madre, sin mirarme a los ojos.

\- No me digas que descansando. Quiero saber dónde está, exijo verla ahora mismo.

\- Rick cariño… - mi madre otra vez… lo veía en su cara, algo no funcionaba.

\- Madre – le dije ya enfadado. Aquella discusión estúpida estaba cansándome mucho, me sentía agotado y mis ojos, otra vez querían cerrarse.

\- Bien. Espera que vaya a por una silla – dijo Lanie cuando comprendió que no podrían pararme.

Me llevaron en una silla de ruedas hasta una puerta cerrada, una habitación del hospital. De repente sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, Kate estaba ingresada… ¿Qué le había sucedido? Miré con pánico a las dos mujeres que me acompañaban y parece que ambas se apiadaron de mí.

\- Rick antes no te mentí. Kate está bien, solo necesita descansar. Últimamente ha sufrido mucho, come poco, duerme poco y… su cuerpo se ha resentido. Cuando se enteró de que… no eras compatible con tu padre se desmayó. Solo necesita descansar, algo de comida y ya está. Así que no te preocupes, solamente es cansancio y algo de anemia.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Está bien. Pasa y compruébalo por ti mismo - dijo sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa si era de verdad entera y no a medias… Kate estaba bien, solamente algo cansada. Pero ahí estaba yo, ahora me tocaba a mí devolverle algo de todo lo que estaba haciendo. No iba a separarme de ella y la obligaría a comer y descansar. A mí me haría caso.

Entré empujado por mi madre, me dejo "aparcado" muy cerca de donde se encontraba mi Kate. Si, mía… y me arrime a la cama donde dormía. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía en condiciones? Y todo por mi culpa, yo había sido el culpable de todo esto. Escuché como la puerta se cerraba a mi espalda y supe que estábamos a solas. Con sumo cuidado agarré su mano, con suavidad, intentando no despertarla. Yo la quería, quería lo mejor para ella y ahora se encontraba en una cama de hospital y todo por mi culpa. Había dejado de cuidarse por cuidarme a mí. No cuide de mi esposa y eso me dolía en el alma. Estaba pidiendo a todos mis amigos que la cuidaran, y yo, la descuide… ironías del destino.

Hasta ese instante, no me fije, no me di cuenta de su pérdida de peso, de que apenas comía y si lo hacía, era a deshora. Mi falta de apetito, la hizo olvidar el suyo, si yo me hubiera obligado a comer más, ella también lo hubiera hecho. Además, estaba claro, las ojeras en sus ojos eran oscuras, a falta de horas de sueño reparador, en una cama y no en una butaca. Y todo era por estar todo el día y noche a mi lado, cuidándome, preocupándose por mí. Yo tenía que haber cuidado de ella, y ahora…

Llevé su mano hacia mi boca dejando un suave beso en su mano. En este momento pensaba en como hubiera sido su vida si nunca hubiera sabido lo mío. Ahora mismo estaría salvando el mundo y no aquí en esta cama donde parecía tan pequeña y frágil. Solo podía pensar en eso y en que todo esto acabara para que ya pudiera descansar, necesitaba que descansara y descansar yo también. La quería, por encima de todo y quería que dejara de sufrir. Si supiera a ciencia cierta que ella dejaría de sufrir con mi desaparición, ahora mismo me quitaría de en medio. Pero sabía que su sufrimiento no terminaría así, sabía que sufriría una y mil veces más y todo por mi culpa.

¿Qué podía hacer para ahorrarle todo este dolor? ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejara de sufrir por mí y se centrara en ella?

\- ¡Dios mío! si alguien sabe la respuesta que me la grite, que me de alguna señal para saber lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito algo que me ayude porque si no me voy a volver completamente loco – dije en voz alta ante mi desesperación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles habrá nuevo capítulo y espero que esto bueno…mejore algo. Recordad que el jueves habrá un capítulo extra que espero que disfrutéis.**

 **Chao a todos y que tengáis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Quiero daros las gracias por leer la historia y por vuestros comentarios sois los mejores…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV RICK

Kate seguía dormida eso tenía que ser muy buena señal. Yo, sentado en mi silla de ruedas sin dejar de mirarla y de acariciarle la mano. Ahora me tocaba a mí cuidar de ella.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y entró mi madre que se sentó a mi lado en la butaca que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Kate. Se quedó un rato en silencio, me miraba preocupada, preguntándome con sus ojos pero yo estaba inmerso aun en mis pensamientos para conseguir que Kate se recuperara. A pesar de eso empezaba a sentir un dolor insoportable en los huesos, como si pesaran más de lo normal. Mi cuerpo se estaba quejando y dolía cada vez más.

\- Rick, tienes que volver para que te den tus medicamentos.

\- No – dije rotundamente.

\- Cariño….

\- No pienso tomarme nada que me de sueño, tengo que cuidar de Kate. Si acaso pide un calmante a Alex, me duele la cabeza – le mentí.

\- Así no la cuidas. Si ella se levanta y ve que has dejado de tomarte la medicación…

\- Me da igual, que se enfade si quiere. No pienso tomarlo más.

\- Pero si tú mismo acabas de decir que…

\- Nada de peros. Ahora estoy muy seguro de que quizás me quede demasiado poco, y no pienso pasarlo dormido.

\- Pero vendrá tu padre y…

\- Ese no es mi padre - dije enfadado.

\- Si lo es. No se ha portado como tal pero ahora va a ayudarte. Vas a salir de esta y luego si quieres le reclamas todo lo que quieras.

\- No voy a moverme de aquí.

\- Bueno pues pediré que te traigan aquí una cama – dijo impotente al comprobar que no conseguiría moverme.

\- No pienso tomarme nada de todos modos.

\- Vale - dijo resignada - pero te traerán una cama para que al menos estés más a gusto. Esa silla no tiene que ser muy cómoda.

\- Tengo la de Kate.

\- Rick cariño, por favor… no hagas eso. No te cierres…

\- No voy a separarme de ella madre - dije sin darme cuenta que las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos - necesito estar a su lado. Sé que todos tenéis esperanzas porque si no, no podríais estar aquí. Yo también quiero tenerlas pero… tristemente, soy realista y las posibilidades, si ya eran pocas cuando llegue aquí, ahora son casi nulas. No quiero estar dormido, no… solo quiero estar con ella.

\- Lo comprendo - dijo mi madre triste.

\- Madre yo… - no quería menospreciarla, no se lo merecía, pero no me salían las palabras.

\- Sé que también quieres estar conmigo, tranquilo, no me siento mal por eso. Sé que la quieres, nunca antes te había visto así. Lo vuestro es tan bonito, es precioso cariño. Haberos enamorado así, luchar juntos ante todo esto, como os miráis, como os cuidáis el uno al otro. No me enfado porque quieras estar a su lado, y no voy a decirte nada más sobre tus medicinas, solo te pido que no dejes de luchar, de creer, de soñar…no te rindas todavía Richard - dijo con lágrimas que le limpie despacio dejando pequeñas caricias en su rostro.

-No quiero, ni puedo dejar de luchar. Pero intento pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, con vosotros. No me voy a rendir pero necesito tenerla a mi lado, disfrutar de ella. De que me sirve tenerla, teneros a vosotros, si estoy todo el día dormido. No puedo, no quiero dormir más. Siento que algún día dormiré y ya no me despertaré. Tengo mucho miedo mama, tengo miedo de morirme, tengo miedo de dejaros solas a las dos – en ese momento yo también lloraba y apoye la cabeza en el cuerpo de mi madre que estaba de pie a mi lado. Ella me acariciaba la cabeza, donde antes brillaba mi pelo y donde ahora brillaba una horrible calva, a pesar de que estuvieran saliendo algunos pelos pequeños y débiles - Te quiero mucho madre.

\- Yo también mi pequeño - dijo abrazándome con fuerza, y me deje llevar, había conseguido estar fuerte durante mi enfermedad, pero ahora más que nunca tenía miedo, pánico a morirme. Tenía miedo de no poder estar con ellas, de no poder ver sus sonrisas…

De repente Kate empezó a removerse en la cama y mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla justo antes de limpiarme las lágrimas e irse para dejarnos solos. Me arrime más a la cama y empecé a dejar suaves besos por el dorso de su mano que seguía sujetando con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper.

\- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? - despertó mirándome algo desorientada.

\- Estás en el hospital cariño, te desmayaste – le dije bajito.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo levantándose de golpe al darse cuenta de todo.

\- Cuidándote - dije mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

\- Rick… no deberías…

\- Kate quiero y necesito hacerlo.

Se levantó sentándose en la cama. Luego se sentó sobre mí colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Le acaricie el pelo tranquilizándola, sabía que era lo que le había venido a la cabeza, y que tendría miedo, tanto como tenía yo.

\- ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto tímidamente.

\- Claro cariño… - le respondí.

\- Perdona por no decirte nada, pero… no quería preocuparte.

\- Lo sé. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, que luego me preocupo más pensando que es lo que me ocultas. ¿Vale? – le dije serio para que comprendiera el motivo de mis palabras.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Tuve que sacárselo a punta de pistola - dije haciéndonos reír a ambos.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí - dijo besándome suavemente los labios, y me perdí en ellos feliz de poder sentirlos una vez más sobre los míos - ¿No deberías estar en la cama? – pregunto preocupada.

\- No, tenía que estar aquí contigo.

\- Ya descanse suficiente, estoy bien. Te toca a ti, tienes… - se estaba poniendo mandona… así que la interrumpí.

\- Será mejor que compartamos cama - dije subiendo las cejas y sonriéndole de forma pícara.

\- Puede, pero nada divertido señor Castle, le recuerdo que estamos en un hospital.

\- Prometido señora Castle - era la primera vez que lo decía y sonaba tan bien que no pude evitar repetirlo - señora Castle… me gusta.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo suena?

\- Me encanta. Eres mi esposa, mi mujer… y soy muy feliz por ello.

\- Yo también – dije, pero veía tristeza en sus ojos, aunque no quise decir nada y solo la volví a besar.

\- Kate he dejado la medicación.

\- Pero…

\- Eso solo me daba sueño, no me iba a salvar.

\- Pero te quitaba el dolor. Hacía que no te sintieras mal.

\- Pero me perdía muchas cosas, perdía pasar tiempo contigo. Así que…

\- Bien – dijo comprendiendo el motivo que le acababa de explicar- Haz lo que quieras, pero si empiezas a sentirte mal…

\- Tranquila - dije volviendo a besarla, mientras acariciaba sus piernas desnudas por la bata de hospital. La verdad es que era muy fea, pero ahora mismo me daba igual, me dejaba sentir su piel, ver sus largas piernas que me hacía sentir completamente vivo, a pesar del cansancio que me pesaba - quiero hacerte mía Kate.

\- Y yo quiero serlo - dijo besándome con fuerza, con pasión, y sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir de pecho.

La tumbe con cuidado en la cama colocándome a su lado y seguí besándola por el cuello, su hombro, y de nuevo sus labios. Estaba empezando sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, a sus besos, a sus caricias… cuando escuchamos una voz algo cohibida.

\- Vengo a… ¡oh! lo siento, vuelvo en un rato - dijo una enfermera saliendo tan deprisa como había entrado.

Miré a Kate y estaba roja como un tomate y tapándose como podía con la sábana de la cama yo no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

\- Tonto, no te rías - dijo golpeándome el brazo - ¡qué vergüenza! me quiero morir - dijo tapándose la cara con las sabanas haciendo que aún me riera más.

-Estás guapísima cuando te pones así de sonrojada - dije quitándole las manos de la cara para poder verla mejor. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos hasta que no pude más y la besé. Pero esta vez no era pasional, era un beso cargado de amor. Nos besamos despacio como con miedo… solo el roce de nuestros labios, una pequeña caricia, que hacía que mi corazón saltara de alegría. La atraje hacia mí acariciándole la cara suavemente apartando su pelo mientras mis labios atrapaban a los suyos. Esto era lo que me hacía sentir vivo, esto era lo que me hacía sentir lleno de vida y lo que me llenaba de la fuerza necesaria para ganar esta dura batalla. Nos separamos despacio sin dejar de sonreírnos y mirándonos con tanta adoración que sentía que estaba en el cielo y que ella era mi ángel de la guardia.

\- Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero - dijo dejando pequeños besos sobre mis labios entre cada palabra.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- ¡Uf! ahora me siento frustrada - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Si quieres te ayudo a deshacerte de esa frustración.

\- Sí, claro… para que vuelva a entrar la enfermera -dijo enfadada.

\- Podemos quizás conseguir algo de tiempo a solas. A lo mejor se puede poner un papelito de no molestar como en los hoteles.

\- Sí, claro, y pedir cava al servicio de habitaciones - dijo riéndose.

\- Déjame a mí, quizá pueda hacer valer mis amistades. Pero de esta noche no te escapas - dije besándola de nuevo con fuerzas renovadas.

\- Mmm… ¿y qué es lo que me vas hacer?

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? - dije besándole el cuello haciéndole suspirar mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja que sabía le encantaba - voy a besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, sin dejar ninguna sin degustar. Luego voy a hacerte el amor, hasta que grites mi nombre, que sin duda callaré besando tus labios una y otra vez. Porque no pienso dejar de besarte en ningún momento. Voy a hacerte sentir con cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Voy a hacer que la noche sea inolvidable, eso te lo prometo - dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de nuevo haciéndola gemir.

Me coloque sobre ella y le bese con fuerza. En estos momentos yo tampoco estaba para muchos trotes, me dolía más la cabeza y notaba mi cuerpo muy pesado. Yo también la necesitaba, y solo escucharla gemir, ver como temblaba ante mis caricias, hacía que me pusiera a cien…

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo entrado Lanie, la cual empezó a reírse nada más vernos -chicos estáis muy mal, de verdad… ¿os parece normal?

Yo volví a reírme y Kate frustrada de nuevo cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a su amiga que tampoco dejaba de reír.

\- Dudo de sus amistades señor Castle… sobre todo teniendo yo unas tan chismosas – dijo Kate aun algo enfadada por la interrupción de su amiga – ¿es que en este lugar no hay una sola persona que sepa llamar a la puerta antes de abrir? Un poco de intimidad por favor… que este hombre tiene necesidades y esta mujer también…

Los tres rompimos en carcajadas frente a la afirmación de Kate, que cuando se lo proponía, sabia ser muy convincente.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana habrá un capítulo extra como ya os dije…esperemos que consigan un tiempo juntos y a solas sino van a explotar jaja. Bueno daros a todos las gracias y deciros que creo que el capítulo de mañana os gustara.**

 **Gracias por todo y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **P.D: NO SÉ NADA SOBRE COMPRADA POR MAGNATE PREGUNTEN A** **Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION SI ES SUYA LA HISTORIA.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días como ya os dije esta semana va a ver más relax en cuanto al drama va a estar más alterno los momentos buenos con el drama, así que aprovechar que aún queda por venir momentos muy, muy duros. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y avisaros de que este capítulo es M**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación que me habían adjudicado después de mi desmayo, ya me encontraba bien, solo precisaba dormir unas horas a pierna suelta y comer algo. Tanto Alex, como Lanie eran unas exageradas y montaron un cirio impresionante por un poco de cansancio. Apareció Rick con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, incluso parecía otro, estaba resplandeciente. Se acercó despacio a mi cama y se tumbo a mi lado, me beso suavemente y me dijo:

\- Lo he conseguido – tenía la misma sonrisa que tendría un gato después de atrapar un ratón.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tenemos un par de horas para nosotros, completamente solos. Nadie nos va a molestar -dijo justo en mi oído a la vez que me mordisqueaba el lóbulo. Mi sangre se calentaba solo con su contacto.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Eso da igual… lo importante es que lo he conseguido.

\- Les has dicho que…

\- Creo que no hacía falta - dijo riéndose.

\- ¡Dios mío! qué vergüenza, creo que no voy a poder mirar a tu madre, ni a Alex a los ojos en lo que me queda de vida… vaya ridículo, no deberías haberlo hecho… que van a pensar de nosotros -dije y Rick empezó a reírse de mi - ¡Ey! - dije golpeándole el pecho.

\- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, cuando te avergüenzas, ese color te sienta tan bien en la cara... Pero ¿sabes lo que más me gusta? -dijo atacando mi cuello y haciendo que suspirara - me gusta cuando te olvidas de todo, cuando te centras en ti y en mí, juntos. Sin pensar, solo disfrutando el momento.

Le bese con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí, le necesitaba, precisaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Quería quitarle la ropa, que me hiciera suya… todo mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

\- ¡Dios Kate! quiero besarte mil veces – dijo poniéndose manos a la obra. Era algo especial esa sintonía que teníamos. No sé cómo, pero sabía exactamente donde acariciarme, donde poner sus labios para que yo disfrutara y sintiera esa unión.

Sentí como bajaba por mi estómago dejando besos por cada zona, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, viendo como disfrutaba de las sensaciones que me producían sus caricias. Mientras yo, en esos ojos tan azules, veía todo lo que el sentía al proporcionarme placer. Me sentía tan amada, deseada, segura, viva.

Poco a poco me fui quedando sin ropa interior, mientras él seguía con su bata del hospital y los slips. Bajó hasta donde más lo necesitaba dejando allí también besos y pequeños mordiscos provocándome suspiros de necesidad. Quise acelerar un poco para que acabara esa tortura y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza dirigiéndole hacia donde más lo necesitaba y pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mis partes más íntimas. Eso me proporciono un roce tan especial que en ese momento pensé llegar al clímax, pero solo era el principio. Empezó a mover su boca hasta llegar a mi clítoris haciéndome saltar ante la inesperada intromisión de dos de sus dedos en mi cavidad vaginal y empezó a moverlos tan deprisa mientras no perdía la succión sobre mi clítoris. Una fuerte sacudida interior empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Era el mejor orgasmo que había notado en mi vida, tanto, que me fue imposible evitar un quejido de placer a la vez que su nombre caía de mis labios en un suspiro.

Lo sentí de nuevo subiendo por mi cuerpo, besando cada parte por donde pasaba. Cuando llego a mi pecho le dio una ración extra de mimos a cada uno de ellos haciéndome gemir de nuevo. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y allí se detuvo besándome, lamiéndome y dejando pequeños mordiscos justo en mi cuello, seguro que voy a ir marcada unos días pensé mientras disfrutaba. Poco a poco arrimo su boca a mi odio y solo sentir un cálido aliento hizo que me estremeciera.

\- Te quiero - susurro casi en un suspiro y ya no me pude resistir más a la tentación. Era mi turno para hacerle saber lo que podía hacer una mujer enamorada.

De forma salvaje, le quite la bata del hospital y sus slips. Cuando deje al descubierto sus partes, me dio por pensar en Ricky y en su timidez la primera noche que dormimos juntos, lo que me hizo sonreír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora? – me pregunto al verme tan sonriente.

\- Creo que el "pequeño Ricky" ya me conoce, no es tan tímido como la primera vez – le dije haciéndonos reír a los dos.

\- Ahora no pierde oportunidad de saludarte – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me coloque sobre él, me incline y el "pequeño Ricky" volvió a demostrarme su alegría al verme. Estaba preparado para mí, así que con mi boca y mi lengua tuve una larga conversación con él. Escuchaba los suspiros y la rápida respiración de Rick y eso me calentaba también a mí. Notar lo que provocaba en su cuerpo, me excitaba tanto o más que cuando me poseía.

Escuchando sus jadeos, comprendí que aquello no duraría mucho más, así que me coloque a su lado y ambos nos acercamos. Inmediatamente tenía a mi marido pegado a mi espalda y con su erección a punto de entrar en mi interior. Cuando accedió desde atrás, pude notar mejor la longitud y eso me provoco un placer sublime.

\- ¡Oh Dios! -suspiré al sentir como me llenaba por completo. Nos quedamos ambos así parados, solo sintiéndonos durante un momento. Intentando alargar ese momento de pasión, de deseo, de amor.

Poco a poco fui moviéndome despacio, al igual que él. Lo necesitaba tanto, lo quería y lo deseaba tanto que no quería perderme en toda esta pasión que nos estaba consumiendo, pero por un momento vino a mi mente que podía ser la última vez que pudiéramos hacer el amor y sentí como unas lágrimas furtivas caían por mi rostro sin poder pararlas.

\- Kate… ¿te hice daño? – pregunto preocupado.

\- No pares… - casi le grite, moviéndome más rápido sacando un fuerte gemido de su boca.

\- Kate pero…

\- No pares… no pares nunca… te quiero - dije y le besé porque quería que ese momento fuera eterno, quería que nunca acabara, pero sobre todo quería que fuera especial, quería que fuera completamente mágico.

Rick me abrazó con fuerza atrayendo hacia su pecho mientras él también se unió a este baile que nos estaba volviendo locos, que nos estaba llevando al punto álgido de la pasión desbordada. Sentí como cada vez aceleraba más y más las embestidas como si tuviera la necesidad de acabar, como si ya no pudiera aguantar más.

Me uní al movimiento, haciendo que las embestidas aumentaran y que la penetración fuera cada vez más profunda volviéndome loca. Mi cuerpo entraba en ebullición, me sentía tan cerca del final, que no sabía si aguantaría hasta que el tuviera su orgasmo. Notaba como mi piel estaba pegajosa contra la suya, caliente por la cantidad de placer que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Note como una especie de electricidad volvía a correr por mi cuerpo. Sabía que ya estaba llegando. Aumentamos un poco más el ritmo y cuando sentí como Rick tocaba justo sobre mi clítoris con sus manos caí rendida a la pasión que corría por todo mi cuerpo, llegando a mi segundo orgasmo. Tenía razón, sin duda esta noche iba a ser magnifica.

No conseguía recuperarme, cuando vi que cambiaba nuestras posiciones dejándome sobre la cama y pude sentir su miembro aún duro en mi interior y casi sin poder hacerme a la idea sentí como volvía a embestir con más fuerza, mucho más profundo, y con eso hacía que mi orgasmo se alargará, haciéndome creer que no podría soportarlo… me sentía tan excitada y sensible que solo un roce me hacía sentir a punto de explotar. Aumento el ritmo ya más descontrolado. Veía su piel brillando de sudor, sus ojos oscurecidos mirándome en todo momento y su respiración agitada, estaba cerca, así que decidí levantar mis `piernas rodeando su cintura profundizando más la penetración, y solo con dos o tres movimientos más termino llenándome de su semilla. Vi como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y como susurraba mi nombre, eso me gustó tanto, que explote en un nuevo orgasmo que me consumió por completo.

Rick cayó rendido encima de mí, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme despacio en mi hombro y mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. Todavía lo tenía dentro y no quería que se desconectara de mi cuerpo, no todavía, quería estar así un poco más, abrazados, sintiéndonos.

Rick se levantó y nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, con nuestros rostros sonrientes. Rick intentó levantarse, pero se lo impedí abrazándole de nuevo, fuerte contra mi pecho.

\- Rick no te levantes.

\- Pero… te estaré aplastando…

\- Necesito sentirte un poco más, no te muevas…

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que…

\- Me da igual…quédate aquí conmigo.

\- Mmm… sabes esto ha sido mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda haber soñado en la vida – dijo levantando las cejas de forma insinuante.

\- ¿Si?

\- Lo único es que en mis sueños vestías distinto, llevabas un uniforme de enfermera.

\- Sí, claro, por ahí sí que no paso.

\- Da igual, eres la mejor enfermera que nunca haya podido imaginar. Y sin duda la más sexy -dijo besándome el cuello y no pude evitar gemir ya que aún tenía mi cuerpo demasiado sensible por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Rick… ¿sabes? – le dije pensativa.

\- Mmm… - ronroneo en mi oído. Sentía su peso y notaba que estaba relajado, tranquilo. A la par que cansado por el ejercicio.

\- En la comisaria siempre estabas hablando con los chicos sobre tus ligues de los sábados por la noche…

\- Kate… ¿no estarás celosa ahora?

\- Me da igual lo que hiciste antes… ahora eres mío – le dije riendo – no estoy celosa… solo quería preguntarte si fueron ellas las que te enseñaron como conseguir lo que has hecho hoy conmigo.

\- No Kate, lo que contaba a los chicos eran mis correrías de joven, desde que te conocí, no tuve ojos para nadie más.

Me quede callada, pensativa… no podía creerme lo que acababa de confesarme, ¿hacia dos años que se acostaba con una mujer?

\- Venga… yo estaba con Josh, ya lo sabes… no me creo que hiciera tanto tiempo que no…

\- Bueno…alguna a habido no soy un santo, tenía mis necesidades pero…el último año sobre todo…me iba con mujeres pero al final…no podía…pensaba en ti en todo momento Kate - dijo dejando de mirarme y poniéndose a mi lado.

\- Pero… - era algo insólito, nunca jamás pensé que pudiera tener unos sentimientos tan grandes hacia mí.

\- Sé que tú estabas con Josh, y me dolía, pero no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Tú no conocías mis sentimientos, no era más que tu compañero y tu segundo. Además de chincharte y hacerte perder la paciencia, no optaba a más. Así que me conformaba.

Me acerque a él, se le veía lejano al momento que acabábamos de vivir ambos y ahora yo, por una simple pregunta, me sentía culpable por haberle recordado que no hacía mucho yo estaba con otro hombre… pero eso me hizo pensar… y le dije abiertamente, mientras me apoyada sobre su pecho, me acerque a su boca con mis labios.

\- Pues yo también tengo que confesarte algo… - dije dejando un suave beso en esos labios que aún tenían sabor a mí.

\- Es igual Kate, ahora estamos juntos… estás conmigo… me basta. De verdad… no te preocupes – dijo queriéndome evitar el mal momento que yo le había provocado.

\- En serio… déjame… - en esos momentos capte su atención y me miró fijamente, interesándose por mi confesión.

\- Como quieras…

\- Es la primera vez que siento un orgasmo como este… nunca tuve más de dos juntos y desde luego jamás dos con tal intensidad. Pero lo que nunca me paso fue conseguir tres y de tal magnitud… eres un campeón… a pesar de todo, has logrado lo que nadie logro – vi como su cara seria se convertía en sonriente – palabra de policía – dije levantando mi mano derecha como cuando jure guardar y hacer guardar la ley y el orden en la academia. Él sabía que eso era sagrado para mí, al igual que lo era para él. Me devolvió el beso y dijo:

\- ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para otro?

\- No lo creo….

\- Pues la verdad… es que no me importaría uno rapidito.

\- Contigo no quiero rapiditos, quiero que dure mucho tiempo Rick - me miró extrañado a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Me encantaría poderte hacer el amor durante horas y horas Kate. Esto… es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Sabes que para mí esto no es solo sexo ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé - dije y le volví a besar.

Había estado a punto de romper la magia… pero conseguí recuperarla.

De todos modos, me quedaba con la confesión de que durante el último año, fue incapaz de tener relaciones con cualquier otra mujer, porque estaba enamorado de mí. Eso sería algo que llevaría en el corazón mientras viviera, porque ese amor, su amor, era único y especial.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que esta semana os esté gustando.**

 **Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días, feliz de que os siga gustando y de que os haya gustado este parón de drama. Bueno seguimos con la historia en busca del donante para Rick espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV MARTHA

Estaba en la cafetería esperando a James, había salido a esperar a su hijo que estaba llegando con sus nietos. No querría estar ahora mismo en su piel, cuando le contara a su hijo su aventura conmigo, la existencia de Richard y mucho menos, que le había estado engañando durante tantos años. Estaba allí con mi café cuando le vi entrar, un hombre de unos 40 años y dos niños pequeños. Se acercaron donde me encontraba y quise que me tragara la tierra.

\- Hola – dijeron James y ese otro hombre, que seguía con los dos críos cogidos de la mano.

\- Hola – respondí levantándome y apretando la mano que me ofrecía el que imagine seria su hijo.

\- Martha él es mi hijo Alexander - me quedé mirándolo al escuchar aquel nombre, el nombre que me dijo que era el suyo, hacía ya cuarenta y tantos años.

\- Encantado - dijo con una sonrisa sin saber muy bien lo que le esperaba.

\- Cariño, siéntate tengo que hablar contigo.

\- James si me permites yo me llevo a los niños – le dije cuando comprendí que aún no le había contado todo lo que pasaba.

\- No, quédate - dijo mirándome casi suplicante. Estaba asustado, lo veía en sus ojos, y lo cierto es que no había para menos.

\- Pero los niños… - dije volviendo a sentarme. Me había pillado y no podía escapar… hasta que a lo lejos, vi como nuestra amiga la enfermera entraba en la cafetería. Así que la llame suplicando al cielo que pudiera ayudarme.

\- Alex - la llamé cuando la vi llegar. No quería ponerla en un compromiso… pero… que otra cosa podía hacer.

\- Hola Marta – dijo sonriéndome cordialmente.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le suplique.

\- Claro mujer… Lo que quieras.

\- Puedes quedarte un momentito con los nietos de James. Solo serán unos minutos – me miro extrañada, pero al ver mi cara de súplica, no pudo resistirse.

\- Claro. Hola chicos ¿Cómo os llamáis? – les pregunto agachándose para ponerse a su altura y así poder coger confianza con ellos.

\- Ella es Emma y yo soy Edgar – dijo el chico muy serio mirando a su padre y abuelo.

\- Encantada, yo soy Alex. ¿Os apetece venir conmigo? nos tomaremos un helado ¿vale? – les dijo sonriendo… esa chica valía para todo…

\- ¿Podemos papa? – preguntaron los niños nerviosos por aceptar lo antes posible.

\- Claro - dijo el padre besando la cabeza a su hijo mientras le sonreía.

De este modo, la simpática enfermera, salió de la mano con los dos niños hacia la barra a pedir un helado para los niños.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, vi como James intentaba aclarar sus ideas pero… no encontraba las palabras exactas para poder expresar todo lo que tenía que contarle a su hijo, y era comprensible.

\- Papa ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto inquieto - Me estas asustando.

\- Hijo, veras yo… tengo que contarte algo. Antes de nada quiero pedirte perdón por haberlo ocultado durante tantos años, pero… es que…

\- Al grano, por favor.

\- Yo… yo conocí a Martha hace muchos años, tú aún no habías nacido… ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia. Yo estaba pasando por un mal momento… tu madre…

-¿Tuviste una aventura? ¿Eso quieres decirme? – pregunto directo Alexander mirándole de forma seria. Como si ya se imaginara todo lo que sucedía.

\- Tu madre y yo habíamos discutido… estaba algo…

\- A mí Papa, no me tienes que dar explicaciones sobre eso. A quien deberías pedir disculpas es a Mama – le respondió muy serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Y lo hare si es necesario, ella no sabe nada de todo esto aún. Pero no es por eso. No te lo hubiera contado si no… si no necesitara tu ayuda. Veras, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor muy grande.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor Papa?

\- Veras, Martha y yo… tuvimos un hijo. Es… de tu edad y yo…

\- ¿Qué? – hasta ese momento había mantenido la calma. Se le veía un muchacho educado y tranquilo, exactamente como yo recordaba a James, cuando lo conocí.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo a perderos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que abandonaste a tu hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste? Siempre te tuve como modelo de padre, y créeme nunca abandonaría a mis hijos. Ya sabes todo lo que me costó conseguir la custodia compartida de mis hijos, para que nadie pudiera quitármelos y ahora ¿tú me dices que tienes otro hijo del cual no has sabido nada en todos estos años? – lo había dicho casi sin coger aire, se está enfadando y se notaba en sus facciones, su rostro empezaba a enrojecer e iba levantando la voz por momentos.

\- Sé que es difícil de entender pero…

\- No Papa, no puedo entenderlo. Sabes lo que he luchado por tener a mis hijos conmigo. No puedo creer cómo pudiste abandonar a tu hijo.

\- Lo siento. Me merezco tu enfado, pero él no – le dijo haciéndolo callar al momento con su afirmación.

\- Claro que no, él no tiene culpa – respondió algo más tranquilo.

\- No la tiene, por eso te he pedido que vinieras, para que nos ayudaras – dijo mirándome a mí, a lo cual asentí cuando Alexander también me miro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Vi como tragaba saliva, le costaba hablar de ello. Sabía que le importa Richard, su único problema era que había sido un cobarde y ahora que podía perderlo de verdad, se sentía mal.

\- Mi hijo… nuestro hijo está enfermo – dije tomando la palabra por primera vez.

\- ¿Enfermo? – pregunto arrugando el entrecejo, como solía hacer muchas veces Rick.

\- Veras… Tiene leucemia, se está muriendo - dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas, como sucedía últimamente -necesita un trasplante de médula. Tu padre y yo… pensamos que seriamos compatibles, pero no ha sido así. También se han hecho las pruebas de compatibilidad todos sus amigos pero no hubo suerte. Así que tu padre, pensó en ti. Siento que tengas que saber de la existencia de tu hermano en esta situación… pero… - instantáneamente me interrumpió para aceptar.

\- Claro que lo haré. Me haré las pruebas necesarias, faltaría… Y llamaré a Mary… para pedirle permiso, para que los niños también se las hagan. Lo ayudaré sin dudarlo… pero me gustaría luego… me gustaría luego conocerlo, si no te molesta Martha.

Me gusto que se dirigiera a mí… pidiéndome permiso de esa forma tan bonita para conocer a su hermano. Eso demostraba lo buena persona que era, incluso ofreciendo que sus propios hijos se hicieran las pruebas para ver si la compatibilidad era positiva.

\- Por supuesto. Le encantara conocerte – le respondí sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Tú… ¿ya lo conoces Papa?

\- Si – dijo bajando la mirada – Y no me ha perdonado todo lo que le he hecho, o mejor dicho, lo que no he hecho por él, en todo este tiempo.

\- Lo siento… pero también le comprendo…

\- Yo también lo hago. Me gustaría que todo esto saliera bien e… intentar arreglar las cosas, pero es difícil.

\- Suerte papa, la vas a necesitar – miro hacia la barra, donde los niños degustaban un helado cada uno junto a Alex que les escuchaba atentamente - pero pase lo que pase, yo si quiero tener relación con él. Siempre quise tener un hermano. Pase lo que pase quiero que se lo cuentes a mama, que no la engañes más y que aceptes tu responsabilidad.

\- Lo hare, pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar…

\- Bien, haré unas llamadas y nos pondremos manos a la obra. No hay tiempo que perder – dije al ver como la cosa iba por derroteros que a mí no me incumbían

\- Luego ya lo conoceré. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión - dijo sonriendo y levantándose para unirse a sus hijos.

La cosa había ido bien, mi niño todavía tenía posibilidades y eso me valía para seguir luchando, para poder sonreír a la vida un poco más. Me levanté y sentí la mano de James deteniéndome.

\- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunto serio.

\- Sí, voy a contárselo a Rick – le respondí.

\- Bien.

\- Siento mucho… que todo haya ido así.

\- Algún día tenía que pasar, merezco un poco de su odio.

\- Nadie merece el odio de un hijo - dije dedicándole una sonrisa por primera vez y abandone la cafetería en busca de mi pequeño para darle las buenas noticias.

POV RICK

Estaba feliz, había conseguido olvidarme de todo por unas horas. Pero ahora estaba agotado. Mi cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias del exceso de ejercicio. Me dolía mucho la espalda, las piernas y estaba totalmente agotado. La cabeza volvía a dolerme horriblemente, pero viendo la sonrisa de Kate a mi lado, olvidaba todos los dolores y solo podía devolverle un poco del esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo por mí.

Cerré los ojos, al sentir como me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, note que el dolor cedía de forma suave y dulce. Ambos estábamos tumbados, vestidos, tras pasar un buen rato, juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto.

\- Si, tranquila - respondí entreabriendo los ojos mirándola mientras me sonreía.

\- Estas nervioso ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, sí, un poco. No todo el mundo conoce a un hermano que tiene cuarenta y tantos años - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Es un poco raro, la verdad.

\- Bueno… yo soy raro.

\- Sí ¿verdad? Te pega mucho - dijo riéndose.

\- Oye… - dije haciéndome el enfadado.

\- Seguro que os caéis bien, ya verás.

\- No sé. ¿Te imaginas que es todo lo contrario a mí? ¡Uf! me lo imagino serio, un banquero o algo así… creo que me odiara y no entenderá mis chistes.

\- Pues yo creo se reirá, aunque sea de ti.

\- Muy graciosa – le dije achuchándola en mis brazos.

Justo en ese instante, escuchamos como golpeaban la puerta. Ambos nos levantamos, yo quedando sentado mientras ella se ponía de pie y se colocaba su ropa arrugada de haber estado tumbada junto a mí.

\- Adelante - dijo Kate mirándome, se le veía algo nerviosa también.

Cuando se abrió, entró un hombre de mi edad, moreno y ojos azules, la verdad es que nos parecíamos bastante. Era alto, se cuidaba, porque mantenía un buen tipo. Se le veía también nervioso y no dejaba de mirarme, eso hizo que me sintiera un poco incómodo.

\- Hola, me llamo Alexander – se presentó.

\- Yo… - me quede completamente mudo. Tenía razón Kate, sin duda esto era muy raro.

\- Disculpa… es una situación algo extraña. Él es Rick - dijo Kate tomando la palabra - y yo soy Kate - acercándose a él y ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Es mi mujer - dije al ver como la miraba. Me estaba poniendo celoso de mi propio hermano. Estaba como loco, pero esa mujer, después de dos horribles años de penitencia, era mía, solamente mía.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa… - dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Encantado. Yo… quiero decirte antes de nada que acabo de enterarme de que tengo un hermano así que esto es un poco…

\- Raro – acabamos la frase Kate y yo al unísono… la escena fue de lo más graciosa, por lo que los tres nos pusimos a reír.

\- Creo que voy a dejaros, para que os pongáis al día. Nos vemos luego - dijo besándome en los labios antes de salir.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta, hice un gesto para que mi hermano se sentara en la silla que había junto a mi cama para que pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos y cómodos.

\- Yo… siento mucho que mi padre… nuestro padre te abandonara. Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, ten por seguro que hubiera hecho lo necesario para que pudieras contar con él.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa - dije sonriéndole - él pensó que tenía que elegir y os eligió a tu madre y a ti, de eso ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa.

\- No tenía que haber elegido, por lo menos en cuanto a ti se refiere. Un hijo es un hijo… es para toda la vida.

\- ¿Eres padre? – le pregunte.

\- Sí, de dos niños. Luego cuando puedan quieren conocerte. Les he hablado ahora de ti y les parece chulo tener a un tío poli.

\- Bueno no es tan chulí - dije riéndome - ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Lo mío no es tan "chulí". Soy profesor de Universidad.

\- Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Lo están, son unos críos increíbles. Veras… Estoy divorciado y he luchado por tenerlos conmigo, por la custodia compartida. Por eso, por eso, me cuesta entender lo que mi padre hizo contigo.

\- Ya… a mí me dolió durante bastante tiempo… pero al final me hice a la idea de que no iba a tener padre. Supongo que lo supere y ahora… "Sorpresa" – dije poniendo cara de payaso.

\- Ahora sigues sin querer tener uno imagino.

\- Me cuesta… más que por el daño que me hizo a mí, me importa el que hizo a mi madre. Ella me vio sufrir por su ausencia y sufrió por mí. Por eso… no sé si podre perdonarle.

\- Te comprendo. Pero… al menos, a mí me gustaría seguir viéndote.

\- Claro. Me encanta tener un hermano - dije sonriendo y ofreciéndole mi mano. Pero él se levantó y me abrazo con fuerza.

\- Sé que todo va a salir bien. Veras… vamos a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. Siempre quise tener un hermano y aunque ahora ya sea mayor… él saber que existes, me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

\- Estaré contento de conocerte y de conocer a tus chicos.

\- Creo que te llevaras bien con mi chico… yo no sabía de donde salía esa pasión por ser policía… y mira, resulta que se parecía a su tío. Además, y le gusta hacer bromas, contar chistes, es un graciosillo. Me han contado que tú también eres así, os llevaréis bien, ya verás -dijo sonriéndome.

No pude evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de todo ahora más que nunca no me sentía solo. Tenía una familia, una familia mucho mayor de la que siempre había imaginado. Quería disfrutar de mi nueva familia, de esta vida que tenía ahora… quería disfrutar de la compañía, esa que siempre me había faltado. Sin saberlo, ya había perdonado a mi padre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana sabremos los resultados de las pruebas ;) Gracias a todos por seguir con la historia y por vuestros comentarios sois muy grandes. Ya es oficialmente el fic más comentado de todos los que llevo…por twitter…y por aquí. Mil gracias a todos.**

 **Nos vemos mañana con el último capítulo de la semana que espero que os deje con un buen sabor de boca jiji.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días, llegó el gran día ¿tendrá finalmente Rick su donante?**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Gracias a mi compi por su trabajo en la historia y por aceptar seguir el siguiente camino conmigo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV KATE

Estaba nerviosa esperando los resultados a las pruebas de compatibilidad. No podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación sin poder parar. Los médicos nos había dejado claro que aunque fueran compatibles había pocas, muy pocas probabilidades de que funcionara porque el tiempo se nos había echado encima…pero mientras hubiera esperanzas yo iba a creer con todas mis fuerzas en ellas.

\- Kate para un poco me estas mareando - dijo Rick con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le sonreí y fui a sentarme a su lado, enseguida me atrajo hacia su cuerpo agarrándome por la cintura y dejo un suave beso en mi cabeza haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Solo quería estar con él… ¿era mucho pedir?

\- Estoy nerviosa.

\- Lo sé. Yo también, pero es tontería ponerse nervioso. Cuando ya abran esa puerta te doy permiso para que lo hagas - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también…nunca lo olvides - dijo poniéndose de repente serio. No sabía muy bien que decirle para hacerle entender que lo sabía… pero justo en ese momento.

\- Hola chicos - dijo Alex entrando con el médico. ¿Y que era eso que llevaba en la cara? Una sonrisa, eso tenía que ser buenas noticias ¿No?

\- Hola - dijo el doctor Carter - tengo los resultados y hay un donante para ti Rick.

\- ¿Si? - dijo emocionado, por primera vez, con auténtica esperanza.

\- Sí, Edgar Smith.

\- ¿Edgar?

\- Si, el niño pequeño.

\- Oh…

\- Tu sobrino Rick - dije abrazándole con lágrimas en los ojos, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que por fin llegara una buena noticia. Todo podía salir mal pero ahora había un rayo de esperanza y me iba a aferrar a él.

\- Esto… esto es increíble.

\- Lo es… es un rayo de esperanza - dijo Alex sonriéndonos.

\- Yo tengo que deciros que… a pesar de todo… es muy complicado que el trasplante funcioné. Puede, que tu cuerpo no lo acepte, incluso puede que no funcione la operación porque tu cuerpo está muy perjudicado.

\- Lo sé… pero es la última oportunidad que tengo. Si no lo hago moriré así que… tengo que hacerlo.

\- Lo prepararé todo para que mañana mismo, puedas entrar en quirófano. Hasta entonces disfruta de tu familia, te lo mereces campeón - dijo el médico y Rick se levantó y se abrazo a él sorprendiéndolo y luego abrazo a Alex.

\- Gracias a los dos, gracias a todos de verdad me habéis tratado increíblemente. Me habéis hecho sentir bien a pesar de todo.

\- Gracias a ti Rick… conocer a gente como tu es todo un regalo - dijo Alex casi llorando - bueno vamos a avisar al resto de tu familia. Tenemos que preparar al niño para la operación y hacerle algunas pruebas.

\- Ok. Gracias chicos. Y tened por seguro que pienso disfrutar de esta noche - dijo mirándome y haciendo que me sonroja al máximo.

Estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez tan asustada. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, ahora teníamos esperanzas lo que hace apenas unos días era casi impensable pero… todo podía acabar mañana, podía irse de mi vida y eso hizo que mi corazón se asustara solo de pensarlo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto preocupado acariciándome tiernamente la cara con sus grandes manos.

\- Sí, pero… - ¿le digo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza?

\- ¿Qué? Puedes contarme lo que sea preciosa.

\- Tengo miedo.

-Y yo también mi amor, es normal. Pero no queda otra ¿no?

\- No.

\- Entonces vamos a luchar hasta el final. Vamos a tener esperanzas y con la fuerza de los dos y de todos los que nos quieren vamos a sacar esto adelante.

\- Rick pero… ¿y si te pierdo…?

\- No me vas a perder.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque he nacido para estar contigo… y todavía no he podido disfrutarte. No puedo irme ahora que te tengo… mi corazón late fuerte cuando estas a mi lado Kate… si tú estás aquí no puede pasarme nada malo - dijo emocionándome. Aunque yo no pudiera demostrárselo con las palabras como él, podía demostrárselo de otra manera, así que me agarré a su cuello acercándolo a mí y le bese, le bese diciéndole con cada caricia de mis labios cada sentimiento que tenía cuando lo sentía cerca… le decía cuán importante era para mí, y lo que le necesitaba. No podía vivir sin él y me iba a aferrarme tanto como él se estaba aferrando a la vida, a una vida juntos.

Estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que empezó a llegar nuestra familia. Iban a darle la vida a Rick de nuevo y eso, eso era mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Lo vi feliz, relajado con su hermano y con sus sobrinos. Sin duda Alexander tenía razón Edgar enseguida se hizo con su tío, eran tan para cual no era difícil de entender como él precisamente él iba a ser su donante.

Aproveche el bullicio de gente y salí fuera de la habitación. Necesitaba estar sola para poder afrontar a lo del día siguiente. Solo quedaban unas cuantas horas y mi futuro se decidiría pero… había un futuro para mí sin él. No podía imaginármelo, ya casi no recordaba un buen momento sin él… ¿cómo iba a poder ser de nuevo feliz? No, no podría serlo.

Estuve un buen rato sentada en la puerta del hospital. El aire libre me ayudaría pensé, pero no. Estaba allí sola, con la mirada en el infinito intentando no pensar, cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Cuando me giré me encontré con mi amiga.

\- Kate ¿estás bien?

\- Si… no… no lo sé.

\- ¿A pasado algo?

\- Sí, Rick tiene… donante.

\- Cariño eso es bueno, es muy bueno - dijo abrazándome, sonriendo, cuando se separó vio que yo no sonreía - Cariño ¿que está mal con eso?

\- Que… - dije llorando, no podía sacar esto que me estaba matando una vez más.

\- Kate…

\- No quiero perderlo…no puedo…. - dije llorando mientras escondía mi cara en su hombro... no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Todo podía salir bien, pero también podía ser que mañana estuviera sola para siempre sin él… era una realidad de la que no estaba preparada.

\- Kate cariño, no sabemos qué va a pasar. Tenemos que esperar… no está en nuestras manos pero estaremos ahí apoyándole… nuestro apoyo le llegara y eso le ayudara. No te derrotes antes de que pasa nada.

\- Pero… no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza…

\- ¡Ey! pase lo que pase estaré ahí contigo… siempre ¿me oyes amiga?

\- Lo sé.

\- Vamos a tomarnos un buen café… vas a necesitarlo las próximas horas, van a ser largas.

\- Si. Quedan unas horas y… me gustaría pasarlas a su lado.

\- Lo sé pero antes necesitas un momento para reponerte.

Me levanté limpiándome con fuerza las lágrimas mientras la seguía hasta la cafetería. A veces, sobre todo, en momentos como estos, agradecía tenerla como amiga… solo ella podía ayudarme en estas situaciones. Aunque normalmente no me invitaba a un café.

Nos sentamos en la cafetería con el aire acondicionado a tope por el calor que hacía fuera. Pero a pesar de todo cogí mi café caliente y me lo tomé en pequeños sorbos intentando relajarme… aunque eso fuera imposible…

\- Kate, has vivido mucho con él.

\- Sí, ha sido poco tiempo pero he vivido mil veces más que en dos años con Josh.

\- La verdad es que…no os he visto mucho juntos pero… te veo… y te miro a los ojos… y veo lo feliz que eres cuando hablas de él… la misma felicidad que veía cuando él hablaba de ti… bueno, cuando aún habla de ti. Él está preocupado por ti Kate… esta aterrado más que por morir, por las personas que deja aquí. Está preocupado por ti y por su madre. Él necesita saber que estaréis bien si algo falla.

\- No podré estar bien… es imposible…

\- Cariño… sé que iba a ser muy difícil, pero el tiempo… lo cura todo.

\- Nada curaría nunca su ausencia - dije levantando la voz, suspiré bajando la cara. Sabía que Lanie solo quería ayudarme pero… una vida sin él nunca iba a ser fácil… nunca iba a ser igual…

\- Cielo… no te cierres en banda, no es bueno para ti.

\- No, lo sé, lo siento Lanie, yo… solo… sé que va a vivir… tiene que hacerlo.

\- Bien pensemos en positivo, en ello - dijo sonriéndome.

Ambas nos quedamos un rato en silencio, agarradas de la mano ella intentando transmitirme todo su apoyo y yo… intentando apoderarme de él. A lo lejos, vi como Alex se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara y unos papeles. Enseguida me puse de pie para enfrentarla.

\- Alex ¿pasa algo?

\- Si… bueno… no tiene que ver con Rick… bueno en algo si… pero es más contigo.

\- ¡Ah! - suspiré.

Me hizo sentarme y ella se sentó enfrente justo al lado de Lanie. Se quedó un rato en silencio sin decir nada, y empecé a preocuparme.

\- ¿Eso que tomas es café?

\- Si. ¿Quieres uno?

\- No, solo… disfrútalo… durante un tiempo no podrás tomarlo.

\- ¿Soy alérgica o algo? - dije a modo de broma.

\- No, Kate… estas embarazada.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Si…Kate está embarazada jaja. Bueno la verdad es que quería que esto fuera lo más realista posible, por eso no hizo que apareciera que estaba embarazada en los primeros análisis porque sería imposible que saliera aún en ellos. Creo que aún es demasiado pronto pero no podía esperar más para que le dieran el resultado. Así sí que acertasteis estaba embarazada aunque los síntomas eran por la anemia aún no podía tener síntomas de malestar por estar embrazada.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y el lunes nos vemos con la reacción de Kate y ¿Se lo contara a Castle? ¿Si se lo cuenta cuál será su reacción?**

 **Gracias y buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días a todos. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo donde veremos la reacción de Rick al saber la noticia y por supuesto la de Kate ;)**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios me sacan una sonrisa cada uno de ellos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV KATE

Me quede completamente helada, no me esperaba esto y mucho menos ahora… ¿era el mejor momento? La verdad es que no hay ningún momento perfecto para ello, cuando viene, viene pero… esto no me lo esperaba.

\- Kate felicidades - dijo Lanie levantándose y abrazándome con fuerza mientras yo seguía como una estatua.

\- Kate ¿no estás contenta? - pregunto Alex muy seria, mirándome.

\- Yo… no sé… no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Te lo tengo que explicar amiga? – pregunto Lanie riéndose.

\- ¡Ays! Lanie… no me refiero a eso.

\- ¿Kate usaste protección? - pregunto Alex de forma profesional.

\- Bueno… no.

\- ¿Entonces? Kate si no usas protección pasan estas cosas querida.

\- A ver, lo sé, no soy tonta. Pero pensé… bueno Rick pensaba que la quimio lo dejo estéril.

\- Si podría suceder, pero también podría ser que no, eso no es una ciencia exacta… depende del hombre, de la cantidad de quimio, del lugar donde se halle el cáncer, son muchas cosas que pueden jugar en favor y en contra. Además con la poca quimio que recibió era muy complicado que sucediera así. De todos modos, si no querías ese niño, deberías haber tomado medidas.

\- Si te soy sincera Alex, no había ni pensado en tener relaciones con mi marido, debido a la situación, ya sabes… es más, la primera noche… el no pudo… nada, que fue todo un cumulo de situaciones. ¿Y ahora…?

\- ¿Ahora qué? Ahora a cuidarse… a cuidar de ese bebe… de vuestro bebe Kate - dijo Lanie acariciándome.

\- Yo… no sé si estoy preparada.

\- Nadie lo está nunca Kate. Pero estoy segura que serás una gran madre.

\- Yo… ¿debería decírselo? – pregunte aun sin tener muy claro que hacer.

\- Claro. Eso le dará ánimos.

\- O puede derrumbarlo. Si piensa en que se perderá la vida de su hijo, a lo mejor se viene abajo.

\- Kate… creo que será feliz si lo sabe… puede durarle mucho esa felicidad o un rato… pero será feliz… si pasa lo peor, que esperemos que no. Creo que deberías decírselo pero… eso solo depende de ti.

\- Ahora sí que no le puede pasar algo… yo no sé… lo necesito para cuidar de mi niño… de nuestro niño.

-Os merecéis ser felices Kate, y si existe alguien en este mundo… un Dios o lo que sea, tiene que ayudaros… solo tenéis que tener fe… solo tenéis que estar ahí y apoyaros el uno al otro.

\- Voy a ser madre - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa… no me lo podía creer… iba a darle un hijo al hombre de mi vida, a mi marido.

\- Anda… creo que es hora de que te vayas con él.

\- Si. Gracias por todo chicas.

-Estaremos contigo el tiempo que dure la operación y después… seguiremos ahí… cerca.

\- Si - dijo Alex - y por favor Kate… sé que es duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte por ese bebe que tienes dentro.

\- Si lo seré - dije sonriendo.

Fui pasillo adelante hacia la habitación de Rick sin dejar de tocarme la barriga… aún no se notaba nada y tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pero ahora… sabía que tenía que luchar con más fuerza que nunca… iba a ser madre y aunque nunca había pensado en ello, ahora mismo era lo mejor que me podía pasar y encima un hijo con él… un hijo con el hombre de mi vida… un hijo con el hombre que ha hecho que mi vida de un giro de 360 grados, pensé.

Entré en su habitación, estaba tranquilo riéndose junto a su sobrino y su hermano, sus salvadores. Pasaron de no conocerse, a ser la personita que iba a salvarlo. No pude evitar sonreír al verlos así, tan relajados… sonrientes.

\- Hola - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de adoración y me sonrojé.

\- Hola.

\- Edgar vamos.

\- Papi no quiero.

\- Anda vamos pesado - dijo cogiendo a su hijo sobre su hombro haciéndole reír. Eso me hizo pensar en mi futuro hijo y en Rick con él… sería un gran padre… el mejor.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto viendo como salían su hermano y sobrinos de su habitación.

\- Si - dije extrañada.

\- Te fuiste y pensé que algo iba mal.

\- No, tranquilo. Solo… necesitaba un café.

\- Oh… a mí no me dejan - dijo haciendo un mohín y yo lo bese para borrarlo de su cara dibujando una hermosa sonrisa – pero ese beso sabía a café, que rico, quiero más.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

\- Bien, son increíbles.

\- Me alegro.

\- Pero te he echado de menos - dijo abrazándose a mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él dejando un suave beso sobre mi estómago. Sentí un montón de cosquillas al sentir allí sus labios.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Tomando un café con Lanie.

\- ¡Oh! bien.

\- Rick yo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que contarte algo.

\- Si es malo, prefiero no oírlo.

\- No sé, según se mire… - le dije mirándolo, estaba intrigado – pero malo del todo, no es… - dije riendo.

\- Bien… entonces suelta que me tienes intrigado.

\- Es que… me acaban de decir que…

\- Vamos Kate suéltalo.

\- Que estoy embarazada…estamos esperando un hijo Rick - dije de golpe. Le mire seria y allí estaba, con la boca abierta y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - Rick di algo.

\- Es… la mejor noticia que me podían dar - dijo levantándose y abrazándome con fuerza. Los dos rompimos a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, de dos personas enamoradas que iban a ser padres. Además sabía lo importante que era para él… y eso me hacía aún mucho más feliz a mí.

\- Vas a ser padre - dije mirándole sonriendo como nunca antes.

\- Vamos a ser padres - dijo besándome una y otra vez sin parar de sonreír.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Kate.

\- Tenía miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Miedo a tu reacción, a que esto no te ayudara…

\- Kate soy feliz pase lo que pase. Ahora voy a luchar como un jabato para quedarme más aún si es posible. Para nada me voy a querer ir sabiendo lo que dejo aquí. Esto me da aún más fuerza para luchar, porque quiero vivir mucho más de este sueño… quiero ser feliz mucho más tiempo a tu lado… tu eres mi amuleto Kate… la fuerza… mi fuerza para luchar.

Y lo besé, lo besé como si no hubiera mañana porque estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, dulce y tierno que me tenía completamente loca. Lo quería y ambos lucharíamos por él… tanto yo como este pequeño que crecía dentro de mí daríamos todo de nosotros para tenerlo a nuestro lado ahora y siempre.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Sera niño o niña? - preguntaba sin parar todo emocionado.

\- ¡Ey! para el carro, vale. Apenas estamos de semanas, queda mucho.

\- Ya - respondió de repente poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rick?

\- Me encantaría poder vivir todos esos momentos, cada momento, pero no sé si…

-Hey vamos a vivirlo los tres juntos.

-Eso espero…

-Bien, podemos si quieres elegir ahora los nombres. ¿Qué le pondrías si fuera niña?

\- Si fuera niña no tengo dudas.

\- ¿Ah no? - pregunté sorprendida.

\- Me gustaría que se llamara Johanna - lo miré sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Rick no tienes…

\- Me gusta… y te recordara a ella. Creo que es prefecto. Sería como la forma de hacerle partícipe de esta nieta y mi forma de darle las gracias por traerte a este mundo… - dijo besándome.

\- Gracias, no lo había pensado pero… me gusta - dije sonriéndole - ¿Y si es niño?

\- Te toca a ti.

\- Me gustaría… que se llamara como su padre.

\- En serio… el pequeño Ricky ya sabes quién es no sé si…

\- Rick - dije golpeándole suavemente en el hombro.

\- Rick Junior… me gusta - dijo soñador como si pudiera verlo.

\- A mí también me gusta… vas a ser un gran padre.

\- Y tú la mejor madre.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- No lo creo, lo sé. Eres la persona más increíble del mundo, incluso con esa personita que llevas dentro… estoy seguro que te desvivirás por él.

\- O ella.

\- O ella - dijo besándome.

\- ¿Cómo…como te lo imaginas?

\- Si es niña… me la imagino con tu pelo… siempre me ha gustado tu pelo… me encanta lo natural que es… me gusta tocarlo, me gusta olerlo… sin duda tendría que usar tu champú… -dijo haciéndome reír - me la imagino pequeñita… morenita… con tu sonrisa… y esos ojos tuyos que me tienen completamente hipnotizado… si es así, será preciosa. Bueno si se parece un poco a mí tampoco estará nada mal.

\- No claro - dije riéndome - y es niño.

\- Si es niña será mi princesita y si es niño será mi príncipe. Me lo imagino moreno con el pelo de su padre - dijo poniendo caras, haciendo reír a carcajadas mientras me abrazaba a él - y tendría esa sonrisa tuya…

\- Y tus ojos… me gustaría que sacara tus ojos…

\- ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

\- ¿Estas de broma? Tienes lo ojos más azules que conozco… me pierdo en la profundidad de tu mirada… son increíbles.

\- Pues son reales - dijo besándome.

Estábamos muy bien, tan tranquilos que nada ni nadie debía molestarnos…pero parece que no quisieron hacernos caso porque de repente dieron en la puerta y entró el Doctor Carter con dos enfermeras entre ella estaba Alex.

\- Siento interrumpir chicos, pero ha llegado la hora.

\- ¿Ya? - pregunté con cara de sorpresa, no podía creerme que hubiera pasado ya todo el tiempo… no podía creerme que hubiera llegado ya el momento. Pero era algo normal cuando estaba con él, perdía la noción del tiempo… y eso era porque estábamos a gusto juntos.

\- Lo siento pero…

\- Está bien. Nos vemos en unas horas, ¿vale Kate?

\- Prométemelo.

\- Kate.

\- Prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo - dijo tocándome la barriga y yo coloque mi mano sobre la suya intentándole dar entre dos las fuerzas necesarias para poder salir de esta, para que pudiera volver con nosotros cuanto antes.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero Kate, nunca lo olvides.

\- Nunca lo olvidare - dije sin poder dejar de llorar como una niña pequeña. Sentí como Lanie se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba mientras la camilla de Rick salía de la habitación camino del quirófano. En el último momento salí corriendo pasillo adelante y paré la camilla justo antes de entrar, para besarlo una y otra vez, con todas mis ganas…. quería recordar sus besos… sus cálidos labios por el resto de mi vida…

Me separé de él pero no quite mi mirada manchada por las lágrimas hasta que no lo perdí por completo de vista y entonces es cuando me derrumbe por completo tirada en el suelo envolviendo mi cuerpo entre mis brazos y llorando de forma desconsolada porque este día podía matar una parte de mi para siempre.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias por todo nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo. Queda ya poco y queda lo principal de la historia, espero que os mantengáis ahí hasta el final.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Estos capítulo que quedan van a ser muy intensos quedáis avisados. Solo deciros que quedan aún seis capítulos más…mucho drama…muchos sufrimientos y un final…solo queda esperar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV KATE

Me desperté de golpe, me faltaba el aire y sentía una presión en todo mi cuerpo…en mi corazón. Sentía como que me faltaba el aire y que todo a mí alrededor me apretaba, me sentía encerrada…

\- Kate… Kate…

Abrí los ojos y empecé a respirar de forma exagerada… intentando que entrara aire en mis pulmones pero por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía recuperarme de esa falta de aire.

\- Kate… respira tranquila vale… tienes que relajarte… respira despacio… así hazlo como yo -decía Lanie a mi lado agarrándome por la mano.

Cuando conseguí recuperar mi respiración me incorpore, quedándome sentada sobre la cama donde me hallaba. Después intente levantarme, pero Martha que me miraba con cara de susto me lo impidió.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Esta Rick bien? - dije volviendo a alterarme.

\- Cariño… Rick sigue en el quirófano… todo va bien, no debes preocuparte… tienes que relajarte vale…

\- Pero…

\- Kate si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por el niño que estas esperando – dijo Lanie muy seria.

\- ¿Hijo? - preguntó Martha mirando tanto a Lanie como a mí.

\- Veras… Martha me hubiera gustado que te enteraras de otra manera - dije mirando con disgusto a Lanie - pero… vas a ser Abuela.

\- ¡Oh querida! - dijo abrazándome con fuerza - es la mejor noticia que podías darme. ¿Mi hijo lo sabe?

\- Sí, se lo dije antes de despedirnos… estaba muy feliz.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros - dijo volviendo a abrazarme - ahora quiero que te tumbes ahí y no te muevas, tienes que cuidar de mi nieta.

\- O nieto – le recalco Lanie.

\- Espero que sea niña, así podre peinarla y vestirla y ponerle un montón de pelucas… no sabes lo que se quejaba Rick cuando era pequeño - dijo haciéndonos reír a todos.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – dije mirando la cama y la habitación. No recordaba haber entrado allí.

\- Has sufrido un crisis de ansiedad… tienes que relajarte porque eso puede afectar al feto.

\- Lo siento, intentaré relajarme, aunque no es fácil, con la situación.

\- Pues hazlo… yo estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias - dije sonriéndole.

\- Yo también me quedo, total allí en la puerta del quirófano, no soluciono nada.

\- Gracias Martha.

\- Tranquila hija… porque, ¿sabes que para mí ya lo eres? eres mi familia y ahora más que nunca. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

Sentí con Martha como si estuviera con mi propia madre… me di cuenta en ese instante que habría otro momento importante en el que iba a echarla mucho en falta… pero la sentía aquí, justo a mi lado, en el interior de mi corazón, y siempre iba a estar ahí conmigo… protegiéndome, de todo lo malo, como si fuera mi ángel de la guarda.

Pasaban las horas y a pesar de tener a Martha a mi lado o a Lanie empecé a sentir de nuevo una fuerte presión en el pecho…se acercaba ya la hora de acabar la operación y sentía miedo…miedo a que no hubiera salido bien. Intentaban ayudarme en que no pensara, pero no podía… mi marido… mi amigo… el hombre de mi vida… el padre de mi hijo. Como no iba a pensar en él cuando era la persona más importante de mi vida.

De repente se abrió la puerta y pensé que era noticias pero era mi padre que entraba preocupado y se abrazó a mí con fuerza. Martha y Lanie se levantaron y se fueron sin decir ni una palabra. Me abracé a él como si hiciera un mundo que no nos veíamos.

\- Papa.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabais aquí?

\- Yo… me olvide por completo, yo solo…

\- Vale tranquila. ¿Qué te paso?

\- Un crisis de ansiedad, pero estoy bien.

\- Me alegro. Cuídate. Cariño… no quiero que esto… te haga enfermar. Sé de qué hablo y perder a tu madre, casi hizo que me fuera con ella… no quiero que pases por lo mismo.

\- Papa, él va a estar bien.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Lo estará… lo siento aquí - dije presionando mi pecho.

Pensé en contarle lo de mi futura maternidad, después de todo Martha ya lo sabía, creí que él también se merecía saberlo y a lo mejor, hablar con él de eso, haría que dejara la preocupación a un lado por un momento.

\- Papa… tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes cariño.

\- Yo… estoy embarazada - dije emocionada - vas a ser abuelo - dije sonriéndole a la vez que lloraba de emoción y vi como su cara se iluminaba y me abrazaba con fuerza. Sentí que él también lloraba al ver como mi camiseta se mojaba con sus lágrimas.

\- Cariño… me haces muy feliz.

\- Gracias… yo también lo soy.

\- Desde cuando…

\- Me he enterado hace unas horas… justo antes de…

\- Cariño todo va a salir bien, ahora estoy seguro - dijo abrazándome como cuando era una niña… la pequeña de papa.

Me sentí segura en sus brazos como me sentía en los de Rick… no sabía que me deparaba en el futuro pero una cosa tenía clara, no iba a estar sola, ni yo, ni este bebe que esperaba, no íbamos a estar nunca solos… teníamos una familia que nos arroparía siempre, pero si él no estaba siempre faltaría algo en mi corazón, en mi vida, habría una agujero muy profundo que me dejaría para siempre su perdida.

\- Kate - dijo Martha entrando - parece que van a salir.

Me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo literalmente hacia la puerta por donde debía salir Rick del quirófano. Cuando lo vi… sentí una presión en mi pecho, estaba muy blanco, tan quieto… pero podía escuchar su latido en la máquina que llevaba adosada y eso me tranquilizó. De momento estaba vivo, de momento luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por quedarse conmigo, por quedarse con su nueva familia.

Lo seguí hasta que lo metieron en la UCI, donde no me dejaron entrar, lo seguí con la mirada a través del cristal hasta que lo dejaron en una cama tumbado, rodeado de un montón de tubos y maquinas. Salió el doctor Carter y me lancé a por él sin dejarle casi ni salir.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

\- Tranquila Kate… la operación… se ha complicado un poco, estaba muy débil, pero… ha salido de ella y eso es bueno. Ahora tenemos que esperar… las próximas 48 horas son muy importante para saber si acepta o no el trasplante.

\- Y si no lo acepta.

\- No podremos hacer nada. Le despertaremos para que puedas despedirte de él… pero es lo máximo que se podía hacer. Pero no pensemos mal… esperemos. ¿Vale Kate? 48 horas, si todo va bien y no aparecen complicaciones, tendrá muchas oportunidades… eso no signifique que más adelante lo rechace, pero cuando llegue el momento lo afrontaremos.

\- Gracias doctor. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- Ya pero… se han portado muy bien con todos, no se han dado por vencidos. Así que muchas gracias - dije abrazándole, porque me había dado esperanzas y este momento era lo que más necesitaba.

Me giré y me abracé a Martha con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba feliz sabía que solo habíamos ganado una batalla pero en estos momentos era bastante.

James apareció con cara preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo está?... vengo de ver a Edgar…

\- Vivo… está vivo y eso es bueno - dije con lágrimas en la cara - ¿Cómo está el peque?

\- Dormido, pero todo está bien.

\- Me alegro… es un héroe.

\- Sí, no sabes lo que va a fardar de ello con sus amigos del cole - dijo James sonriendo.

\- Me gustaría agradecérselo.

\- Tardará aún en despertar.

\- Bien, ¿me avisarás cuando pueda…?

\- Claro, claro… tranquila.

De repente apareció Alex, con cara cansada y una leve sonrisa, sin duda por la pequeña victoria que acabábamos de vivir.

\- Alex… - le dije sin saber muy bien si reír o llorar.

\- Hola Kate.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido…?

\- ¡Uf! he sufrido por él, durante un momento, parecía que se nos iba pero… me ha demostrado una vez más lo luchador y lo fuerte que es - dijo mirándole a través del cristal.

\- ¿Cuándo podré estar con él?

\- En unas horas, pero solo podréis entrar de uno en uno. Y no durante mucho tiempo, no queremos que haya ninguna infección, no la soportaría, está muy débil y no queremos correr ningún riesgo. Mascarillas, sin besos y sin tocaros, a no ser con guantes, de momento. Ahora debemos ir con sumo cuidado.

\- Bien, haré lo que me digáis pero necesito tocarlo, necesito estar cerca, saber que está bien.

\- Y yo no pienso impedírtelo, creo que le vendrá bien, pero… con cuidado.

\- Lo tendré, nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño.

\- Rezad todos… estos días son los más importantes. Si sale de estas 48 horas, tenemos muchas posibilidades.

\- Ya, pero hay posibilidades de que vuelva a…

\- ¿A rechazarlo? No creo, de todos modos, no pensemos en ello, además a pesar de que pueda ocurrir, nos dará algo de tiempo… para pasar con él. Si lo rechaza ya sea ahora o después no habrá nada que hacer. Solo tendréis unos días con él pero nada más… esperar algo más seria un milagro.

\- Él creía en los milagros… y yo pienso creer por él.

\- Me gusta verte así de fuerte.

\- Será porque hay una parte de él dentro de mí - dije haciendo reír a todos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó James extrañado.

\- ¡Oh! vas a ser de nuevo abuelo - dije sonriendo, con una sonrisa única que solo puede darte el conocimiento de ser madre… de saber que un pequeño ser estaba creciendo en tu interior…un pequeño ser creado por los dos, creado por un gran amor… un amor para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Veremos cómo salen las cosas solo queda esperar para verlo. Quedan unas horas muy largas de espera.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios…estoy atónita por la gran cantidad de mensajes que estoy recibiendo de la historia por todos los lados…sois increíbles.**

 **Deciros también que la nueva historia está cogiendo ya forma y que con ayuda de Ladydkl estoy segura de que va a triunfar también. No quiero robarle protagonismo a esta, por eso aún no os dejo un resumen…pero cuando llegue el momento lo tendréis para ver si os gusta de que va la cosa.**

 **De momento solo deciros que nos vemos el viernes, que tengáis una buena semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un capítulo importante para la historia. Gracias a todos por los comentarios muy feliz por ellos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Cuando llego la hora de poder entrar en cuidados intensivos a visitar a Rick, me llamaron a una sala, allí después de contarme todo tipo de reglas, me empezaron a colocar uno de esos trajes que llevaban las enfermeras para entrar allí. Llevaba también un gorro, guantes, patucos sobre mis zapatos y una mascarilla, pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de sentirlo respirar, de tocarlo que estaba empezando a inquietarme, pero sabía que era por su bien y haría lo que hiciera falta.

Martha me dejo entrar primero, sabía que ella tenía que estar igual que yo de nerviosa, pero… me ofreció el puesto y era algo que tendría que agradecerle siempre porque no hubiera podido esperar para verlo.

Me dejaron pasar y entré en una habitación cuyas paredes eran de cristal, supongo que para tenerlo mejor vigilado. Rick estaba conectado a un montón de cables y diversas maquinas que hacían ruidos muy extraños. Escuchaba sus latidos suaves, pero estaban ahí de forma constante. Me acerque despacio con temor de molestarle o de hacerle daño, solo con mi cercanía.

Di un par de pasos más, hasta que quedé justo a su lado, cerca de poder tocarle. Se le veía tan tranquilo... Alargué mi mano para tocar su brazo, pero en el último momento me eche hacia atrás… sentí una especie de electricidad que corría por todo mi cuerpo empezando por los dedos de mi mano. Volví a acercarme despacio, dejando una pequeña caricia sobre su brazo solo con las puntas de mis dedos enguantados.

Volví a sentir una presión al verlo así, pero intenté yo misma darme ánimos, tenía que pensar en que habíamos ganado una batalla, de que, de momento, estaba vivo, había salido de la operación, tenía que pensar en lo luchador que era y en que nunca… se iba a rendir… nunca nos iba a dejar.

Coloque mi mano cubierta de látex, sobre la suya, entrelazando mis dedos con los de él. Luego subí con cuidado su mano hacia mi boca cubierta y bese despacio cada uno de sus dedos… sentí como mis lágrimas mojaban la mascarilla y esta sus dedos. Recordé lo que había sucedido en los últimos años de mi vida… la muerte de mi madre y desde hacía apenas un par de meses solo, él, y todo esto había centrado mi vida. Cuando todo esto acabara dejaría todo de un lado y me centraría en una sola cosa, en ser feliz, con y para mi familia. Me iba a ocupar de mi marido, de mi futuro hijo… pero para nada iba a dejar de ser policía porque era mi vida, pero pondría por una vez, a mi familia en su sitio… no la abandonaría. Ahora iba a tener un motivo para querer volver a casa todos los días… no podía dejar de sonreír antes aquello pensamientos, porque nunca antes los hubiera imaginado, a pesar de haber querido siempre encontrar ese tipo de amor en mi vida… a pesar de todo eso, nunca tuve la fe necesaria. Ahora… tenía fe, en mí, en él y en los dos juntos… nadie ni nada podía separarnos, ni pararnos… esto sin duda era una unión… mágica como él diría.

No hacía más que contemplarle, no podía dejar de mirarle. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, feliz, segura, en paz, amada… me hacía sentir como hacía mucho que no me sentía, como antes de que… mi madre muriese… de que me la arrebataran.

Podía imaginarme con solo cerrar los ojos una vida a su lado, con nuestro pequeño corriendo feliz detrás de él. Me lo imagine con su gran sonrisa presidiendo su cara. No me era difícil imaginarme una vida feliz a su lado porque solo había pasado unas semanas y han fueron, sin dudarlo las más felices de mi vida… las semanas en las que había vuelto a ser la pequeña Katie, esa que murió unos años atrás con mi madre. Él la había vuelto a resucitar y ahora solo podía soñar con esa Katie a su lado siempre… con hacerle feliz, tanto como él me hacia mí, con vivir… simplemente eso, vivir a su lado, que no era poco.

Salí para dejar a Martha que entrara, sentí como el cansancio se volvía a apoderar de mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba estar ahí, aunque no fuera a su lado, no podía alejarme de él. Cuando salí, ni me di cuenta de toda la gente que estaba allí esperando a saber de él… eso demostraba lo importante que era para todos.

Enseguida sentí los brazos de mis compañeros de la comisaria, a los que hacía bastante que no veía, sin duda tanta preocupación, había hecho que descuidara algunas llamadas. Solo esperaba que lo entendieran.

\- ¡Ey! jefa ¿todo bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ryan con cara de preocupación.

\- Si.

\- Es que no tienes muy buena cara.

\- Gracias chicos - dije con una sonrisa burlona – Yo también os quiero.

\- ¿Cómo está el campeón?

\- Hay que esperar aún. Pero es fuerte, saldrá de esta - dije mordiéndome el labio para impedir que saliera ninguna lágrima más, no frente a los chicos.

\- Seguro que sí, con lo testarudo que es - dijo Espo riéndose.

\- Chicos yo… quiero deciros algo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

\- Bueno Rick y yo… vamos a haceros tíos - dije sonriéndoles. Sus caras hicieron el resto, estaban emocionados y felices por nosotros.

\- ¡Felicidades! - dijeron ambos a la vez abrazándome.

\- Gracias chicos.

\- ¡Madre mía! esperemos que no salga con el cabezón del padre - dijo Espo haciéndonos reír.

De repente vi como Lanie se acercaba y me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome sentir de nuevo llena de fuerzas renovadas, esas que necesitaba para poder mantenerme en pie, para luchar a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo lo has visto?

\- Yo… respiraba… - es lo único que pude decir… era con lo único que podía quedarme… con que su corazón seguía latiendo.

\- Kate… tienes que seguir fuerte…

\- Lo sé - dije limpiándome con rabia las lágrimas - y voy a estarlo… por los tres - dije tocando mi barriga donde poco a poco iba a ir creciendo nuestro pequeño… y ya deseaba ver su cara al nacer y la cara de Rick… la de orgulloso padre… la vida le debía eso…. ser feliz.

Martha, mi padre, James y Alex, se quedaron allí. James y Alex, para no alejarse mucho del pequeño Edgar. Yo me fui con los chicos y Lanie a tomar algo en la cafetería, tendría que ir dejando el café, así que me decidí por una buena tila, para poder calmar mis nervios y los del bebe, por si el también recibía eso de mí.

\- ¿Entonces? Ya tenéis planes de futuro… vamos, que la boda al final… fue muy real.

\- Bueno fueran las razones que fueran eran muy reales. Solo que ahora nuestros sentimientos, o al menos los míos, han cambiado por completo.

\- ¡Dios! Me cuesta imaginaros juntos - dijo Espo con cara de asco.

\- Venga Espo… estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se veía de lejos - dijo Ryan sonriendo.

\- Lo dijo porque considero a ambos como mis hermanos y eso es raro…

\- Pues ya te dijo yo, que no es mi hermano, ni lo veo así - dije sonriendo.

\- No me cuentes nada… ¡Uf!

\- Pero ya sabes que a mí, si - dijo Lanie con su cara de querer saberlo todo, pero todo, todo…

\- Chicos será mejor que dejemos el tema, porque Espo no está preparado para escuchar lo que hace su hermanita - dijo Ryan y recibió un buen golpe en el hombro de su compañero - ¡Augh!

\- Eso te pasa por listillo - dijo haciéndonos reír.

\- Chicos, siento no haberos avisado antes pero… estaba algo… nerviosa por todo apenas… pensaba en nada.

\- No ha salido ni un solo minuto del hospital, casi la tengo que atar a una cama para que descansara.

\- Te entendemos, lo que no entendemos es como Lanie no nos dijo nada.

\- Estaba bastante ocupada con ayudaros a vosotros. En resolveros los casos y aparte, ayudando a Kate. Porque, que sepas Kate, que desde que Rick y tú no estáis, si no es por mí, estos de aquí, no atrapaban a nadie - dijo haciéndome reír. Agradecía tanto, de verdad, que los chicos y Lanie estuvieran aquí. Me sentía mejor… me transportaba al pasado cuando nos reuníamos para discutir sobre algún caso, o a tomar algunas cervezas tras cerrar uno… eran muy buenos tiempos… solo faltaba él y ya lo estaba echando de menos. Miré mi reloj, ya había pasado media hora por lo tanto Martha ya habría salido y quería volver a entrar un rato más para estar a su lado, le añoraba.

\- Chicos os dejo, tengo que volver al lado de mi marido.

\- ¿Has visto…? ni atándola a la mesa - dijo Lanie haciéndonos reír.

\- Nos vemos luego Kate, tenemos un caso. Por cierto recuerdos de parte de Gates.

\- ¡Oh! dale recuerdos de mi parte y las gracias por todo.

\- Os echamos de menos… - dijo Ryan dándome un abrazo y susurrándome al oído - Lanie exagero antes, pero desde que te fuiste, hay menos criminales en la cárcel cumpliendo por sus delitos.

\- Cruzad los dedos y seguro que estaremos pronto ahí - dijo besándole la mejilla. Le di un fuerte abrazó a cada uno de ellos y me volví de nuevo a la UCI.

Cuando llegue a la parte de la sala de espera vi que había mucho revuelo, mucho movimiento de médicos y enfermeras corriendo pero no esperaba lo que encontré. Cuando tuve algo de visión entre todo aquel grupo de gente, sentí que el corazón se me paraba. Martha estaba apoyada sobre James, sentada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y cuando lancé mi mirada hacia Rick lo vi allí tumbado en la cama rodeado de médicos. Sin darme cuenta, sin sentir mis piernas como corrían, emprendí carrera hacia la habitación. Sentía como un montón de brazos tiraban de mí, alejándome de él, las lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho… solo escuchaba gritos de gente… el pitido del monitor de su corazón con un ruido constante avisando de que no había latido… no había vida….

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, id preparando los pañuelos porque el capítulo de mañana seguramente dejará alguna que otra lágrima. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y espero que la sigáis hasta el final, ya queda menos.**

 **Buen día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Sé que a muchos no os gusto el capítulo de ayer, solo pido que terminéis este capítulo hasta el final si luego no queréis seguir leyendo no os diré nada. También quiero daros las gracias a todos los que seguís confiando en mí y en esta historia. Luego ya os daré una serie de explicaciones al final del capítulo ahora a leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV KATE

No respiraba… no volvía en sí y note como mi respiración también se paralizaba esperando a la suya… siempre al compás… siempre unidos. No podía escuchar lo que decían todos los allí reunidos, solo escuchaba voces y veía como se movían de un lado para otro sin parar intentando reanimarlo estaba metida en una nebulosa donde estábamos él y yo, todo lo demás estaba borroso. Me agarraban, me separaban de él, pero yo necesitaba estar ahí, estar a su lado… no podía dejarlo, no podía. Escuchaba a los médicos hablando, casi gritando, moviéndose como locos a su alrededor y yo solo podía mirar como su corazón no latía… se iba y yo… me iba con él.

\- Por favor, no le deje morir… por favor… - escuchaba como Martha gritaba desesperada y yo sentía que empezaba a desfallecer… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

Me deje caer en el suelo sin dejar de llorar pero sin apartar la mirada de su falta de latido, necesitaba ver aunque fuera un mínimo latido.

\- Por favor Rick… no me dejes… no me dejes… sin ti... - no pude acabar vi como los médicos negaban y empezaban a separarse de él. No… no podían rendirse… no todavía… no.

Me deshice de los que me sujetaban y salí corriendo hacia él, nadie pudo pararme y entré corriendo, sin pararme a buscar trajes, mascarillas, patucos, guantes o gorros, tenía que abrazarle, abrazarme al cuerpo caliente de Rick… estaba caliente, no podía estar…

\- Sigan intentándolo, por favor, no paren… - grite desesperada.

\- Kate no podemos… - me dijo el Dr. Carter muy serio.

\- Que no paren… vamos sigan intentándolo - dije intentando yo misma hacerle la respiración cardiopulmonar a Rick.

\- Bien, una vez más chicos… Una ampolla de epinefrina, rápido.

Me separaron mientras posaban los electrodos para intentar traerlo de vuelta, a mi lado. Me quede de nuevo manteniendo el aire mientras los médicos volvían a rodearlo. Cuando se separaron para poder darle la descarga sentí el silencio en la sala, como si el mundo se parara. No se escuchaba nada… solo el pitido correspondiente a la máquina que avisaba que el corazón no latía. Aun no escuchaba nada más y cuando vi la mirada del Dr. Carter sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban. Todos volvían a ponerse en marcha, pero les retire de un empujón. Volví a acercarme a él, acariciándole la cara, mis lágrimas caían sin parar, yendo a parar sobre su cuerpo inerte, cuando de repente sin nadie esperarlo, escuche como el pitido se detenía un segundo y después volvía a pitar como antes, dándome a entender que su latido había vuelto. Los marcadores daban lectura y en ese instante miré al doctor Carter pidiéndole, rogándole una explicación de aquello.

\- Esto es un milagro Kate… está latiendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Está vivo? – pregunte muy asustada.

\- Si - dijo observándole más de cerca y controlando de nuevo su pulso - quiere luchar… quiere quedarse.

\- ¡Dios mío! - dije sin parar de llorar - está vivo… está vivo - dije casi gritando, para que Martha pudiera escucharme.

\- Kate… - dijo mirándome.

\- Martha está vivo - dije abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas y ambas llorábamos, pero con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunte mirando a un escéptico Dr. Carter que no dejaba de comprobar todo lo que tenía conectado mi marido a su cuerpo.

\- No lo sé… lo habíamos perdido, pero está vivo. Es un luchador… un gran luchador.

\- Esto puede…

\- Esto no significa nada… sabíamos que podía haber complicaciones… tenemos que seguir esperando, por ahora está aguantando pero… seguimos necesitando tiempo.

\- Necesito que esto acabe – dije con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

\- Lo sé Kate pero… no podemos hacer nada más… solo él puede hacerlo y de momento creo que nos ha dejado claro a todos que no está por la labor de irse.

\- Más le vale - dije soltando una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- 40 horas más Kate… quedan 40 horas más y entonces sí que habremos dado un buen paso aunque aún haya posibilidades de un paro, pero ya tendremos un porcentaje con el que se poder luchar.

\- 40horas… las 40 horas más largas de mi vida.

\- Y de la mía querida. Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Los médicos habían dejado de luchar. Y yo creo… que ha sido otra cosa superior, te sintió a tu lado y te escucho, sabía que no podía irse y dejaros solos, no se lo habrías perdonado nunca. Así que mi hijo se está aferrando a la vida como luchador para quedarse contigo… y al lado de ese pequeñajo… así que gracias.

La abracé con fuerza… sin duda era una mujer increíble y desde que la conocí se había portado como una autentica madre conmigo y era algo que tendría que agradecerle siempre. Además de traer al mundo al que ahora era mí marido.

\- Vamos querida, tienes que descansar.

\- Quiero quedarme con él.

\- Sabes que no puedes… y ese nieto mío tiene que descansar también y estar tranquilo, tanto estrés no le viene bien.

\- Sí, pero… necesito saber que está bien…

\- Si pasa algo te avisaré, duerme un rato, tranquila.

Eché una última mirada hacia la cama y pasé mi mano por su pelo, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Deje un suave beso sobre su cabeza y salí para poder descansar. No quería alejarme de él, pero todos tenían razón, tenía que esperar 40 horas y no podía estar allí esperándolas o me volvería loca… además tenía que pensar también en mi pequeño bebe… tenía que cuidarlo desde ya… necesitaba alejarlo de todo este estrés… de todo este dolor.

POV RICK

Podía sentirla a mi lado, podía escuchar todo a mí alrededor pero era como si estuviera paralizado. No podía moverme, no podía hablar, no podía abrir los ojos para mirarla.

Quería hacerlo para tranquilizarla, quería consolarla, decirle que estaba bien… que lucharía por ella… que estaba aquí… siempre a su lado. La sentía tocándome despacio, sentía sus lágrimas calientes caer sobre mi rostro y solo quería limpiarlas, solo quería volver a ver esa sonrisa en su cara pero… no podía hacer nada…

Necesitaba hacer algo, pero todo esto me estaba inquietando… era una sensación rara era como si estuviera viéndolo desde fuera y no pudiera hacer nada… Hace unas horas sentí como mi alma se liberaba de este cuerpo tan destrozado… como me elevaba y salía de este maldito cuerpo cansado de luchar… pero luego… no sé qué paso… no sé muy bien como expresar lo que sentí…

Podía verla, sentirla, escucharla pedirme que me quedara… rogándome… y me di cuenta de que por muy cansado que estuviera de esta lucha, no podía dejarla…,no quería dejarla…,aún no sé cómo lo hice, pero lo hice… supongo que mi corazón me estiraba para reunirse con el suyo… supongo que el amor me ha trajo de vuelta.

Ahora la notaba sentada junto a la cama… aun llorando… sufriendo… y yo… necesitaba liberarla de todo este pesar, de todo ese dolor, pero por mucho que lo intentaba… no podía moverme… no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

La notaba moverse y colocarse tumbada junto a mí, sus lágrimas calientes y de repente empiezo a hablarme en susurros y yo… solo intentaba concentrarme en eso, en su voz... en apenas un susurro.

\- Rick… no sé si me oyes… pero… necesito que sigas luchando un poco más… solo te pido un poco más… te necesito a mi lado… ambos te necesitamos… yo no… no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti… no puedo y no quiero… te quiero… me has… me has enseñado lo que es amar y la felicidad y ahora no puedes quitármelo porque me he hecho adicta a ello - dijo soltando una pequeña risita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - te quiero grandullón, te quiero mucho… - y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, suaves, solo como una caricia, pero me sentí más vivo que nunca… me sentí vencedor en esta vida… porque pasara lo que pasara, había disfrutado de ella… había estado con el amor de mi vida… con el ser más especial de este mundo… y quería seguir disfrutando de ella… quería conocer a mi… a nuestro pequeño… quería disfrutar de la familia que nunca tuve… quiero vivir… merezco vivir y si nadie puede ayudarme lo haré yo… yo luchare por mí y por todos los que aun necesitan de mí, todos los que me quieren… luchare por ellos… no me rendiré nunca… nunca.

Escuche como alguien entraba y sentí como Kate se levantaba. No podía ver que ocurría pero sentí a través de su piel que Kate se había puesto algo más seria.

\- Hola. Solo quería saber cómo estaba - preguntó una voz que conocía…

\- Hola… sigue igual… tenemos que esperar - contesto Kate y… entonces me di cuenta de con quien hablaba.

\- Es normal…me he enterado que ha tenido una crisis.

\- Sí, pero la ha superado. ¿Josh… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- Serás sincero.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay…?

\- Ahora pocas… si pasas las 48 horas desde la operación, bueno estaremos al 50%. Ya será un porcentaje con el que podemos tener esperanzas. Cuando despierte y empiece a comer, recuperarse, le harán pruebas para ver los índices y ahí se sabrá si todo va bien… si estará recuperado… y si venció a la L.L.A. - dijo mientras le escuchaba atentamente… me sentía… raro al estar escucharles hablar sin que ellos supieran que los oía…

\- Gracias por ser sincero.

\- Bueno creo que os debía una.

\- No me debes nada Josh, si alguien hay aquí que deba algo a alguien soy yo. Tú cuidaste de él cuando llegamos… tú me has ayudado a darme cuenta de algunas cosas… gracias… - sentí como Kate se separaba de mí… y a pesar de no poder verlos sabía que Kate le estaba abrazando y me sentí celoso… si celoso… aunque sabía que yo había conseguido su amor…aunque sabía que era de mí de quien estaba enamorada pero… era yo quien quería abrazarla en este momento.

\- Volveré para preguntar. Me alegro de que vaya bien… te mereces ser feliz y aunque me cueste decirlo… sé que él ha sacado lo mejor de ti…

\- Si - dijo Kate y volví a sentir su mano sobre la mía…tenía tantas ganas de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos…de decirle que era ella la que me hacía feliz a mí… pero por ahora no podía hacerlo. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y volví a notar a Kate con su mano apoyada sobre mi pecho… y me di cuenta de que la quería aún más de lo pensaba, si eso era posible… me di cuenta de lo importante que era ella para mí… me di cuenta de que ella ya me había salvado una vez cuando me ayudo a ser yo mismo y ahora estaba volviendo a salvarme… era mi ángel de la guarda… mi compañera… mi mujer…. la mujer de mi vida… la madre de mi futuro hijo… ante eso intente relajarme porque sabía que a su lado todo saldría bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ahí está el capítulo. Dar las gracias a los que confiasteis en mí. Mi opinión siempre sobre escribir un fic y cuál era su objetivo siempre ha sido claro: es entretener y dar esperanza. Siempre apuesto por un final feliz y mucho más en una historia como esta donde se necesita esperanza. Ahora quiero explicar él porque de estos dos capítulos, bien Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION me pidió un final alternativo para la historia donde Rick muriera. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con publicarla por aquí, pero no quería negarme a escribirlo porque se lo merecía. No me arrepiento tampoco de hacerlo porque ha sido un reto para mí. Por lo tanto el capítulo anterior era necesario para ese final alternativo aunque yo sabía desde el principio que en mi historia Rick tenía que sobrevivir sí o sí. Por lo tanto, el lunes continúa la historia desde aquí esperando a que Rick despierte de una vez pero con la seguridad que os da que ya os he dicho que no me gustan los finales tan trágicos.**

 **Aun así, como ya he dicho hay un final alternativo escrito, que no va a ser publicado aquí pero si será publicado en otra página forocastle. Solo quiero decir que quien quiera leerlo podrá hacerlo durante el día en esa página. Yo aun así dejaré el link del capítulo en mi twitter para el que quiera leerlo, (todavía no está publicado) ha sido un reto para mí, el capítulo más difícil de escribir pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Espero que os guste a quien lo leáis.**

 **Bueno no me enrollo más os dejo que tengáis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con nuevo capítulo, solo queda una semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo después del mal trago veremos a ver cómo les va a nuestra pareja favorita. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y gracias por confiar en mí y en lo que escribo para mi es importante para animarme a seguir día a día, así que mis gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Una vez, ahí estaba, a su lado. Todo el mundo me decía que tenía que descansar pues muy bien, lo haría, pero cerca de él, a su lado.

Ya habían pasado casi las 48 horas desde que se realizó la operación y no veía la hora de que por fin despertaran a Rick… necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, que me tocara, sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Que digo…necesitaba escucharle hablar, sin parar.

Escuche como la puerta se abría, apareció el Dr. Carter, seguido por Alex, ambos sonrientes.

\- Hola – me saludaron.

\- Hola.

\- Venimos a quitarle la sedación… llego la hora de la verdad.

\- Bien… ¿cuándo?

\- En una hora o así… imaginamos que despertará…

\- Y si no lo hace – pregunte ansiosa.

\- ¡Ay Kate! No pienses en eso, seamos positivos, ¿vale? Después de eso le haremos muchas pruebas durante los próximos días, y si todo sale bien…

\- ¿Qué pasara Dr.?

\- Entonces podréis iros a casa y estará en observación, iremos a veros algún día, otros, solo ira Alex y después de unas cuantas visitas a mi consulta y de una analítica anual, estará completamente recuperado - dijo y me levante para abrazarlo - no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo. Aunque… tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en este luchador – dijo tocándole la pierna sobre la sabana.

\- Yo también - dije cogiendo la mano de Rick entre las mías.

\- Bien, en cuanto notes que empieza a despertarse, me avisas. Quiero ver sus reacciones y sus constantes.

\- Lo haré - dije con una sonrisa. Estaba deseando sentir su mirada de nuevo, necesitaba perderme en ese azul suyo que hacía que me sintiera en el cielo.

Pasaban los minutos y empezaba a inquietarme, a ponerme nerviosa, necesitar escucharle hablar, necesitaba algo para darme cuenta de que estaba bien… de que estaba de nuevo conmigo.

Me senté en mi silla, con mi mano cogiendo la suya. De repente y casi sin darme cuenta sentí algo… su mano me acariciaba la mano de forma suave. Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con su mirada pura sobre la mía y sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara.

\- Pensé que era imposible, pero estás más bonita que antes -dijo bajito.

\- Tú sí que estas guapo - dije besándole suavemente en los labios antes de darle al botón para avisar a las enfermeras. No podía dejar de tocarle, de besarle toda la cara…

\- Voy a tener que operarme muchas veces para que me recibas así – me dijo burlón.

\- No lo digas ni en broma - dije riñéndole, pero vi su sonrisa y no pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa.

En ese momento entró Alex, seguida por Martha, James, Lanie y los chicos.

\- ¡Oh! veo que todos me echabais de menos - dijo aun con la voz adormilada.

\- Nos diste un buen susto cariño - dijo Martha abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Ya…

\- No, no te lo imaginas – le dijo Alex…

\- Si lo hago – repitió el convencido.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas, siempre tienes que quedarte por encima - dije enojada haciendo reír a todos.

Alex estuvo mirando algunas cosas y apuntándolas en su historial y todos nos quedamos callados esperando a que nos diera respuestas.

\- De momento todo bien. Solo tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas y si todo va bien… podrás salir de la UCI y después de unos días bajo control, irte a casa.

\- Gracias. ¿Y mi héroe? - dijo preguntando por Edgar.

\- Esta descansado.

\- ¡Oh! cuando despierte me gustaría verlo. En realidad - dijo mirando a James - me gustaría hablar con todos, con Alex y contigo James, también - dijo tranquilo, lo había llamado James pero que quisiera hablar con él ya era un buen avance.

\- Por mí, está bien – dijo su padre serio.

\- Pero ahora, aunque os quiero mucho a todos, me gustaría hablar con mi mujer un momento a solas - dijo agarrándome de la cintura de forma posesiva.

\- Bueno dejamos a los tortolitos solos - dijo Lanie sacándolos con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos salieron Rick tiro de mí haciendo que me sentara en la cama y sin dejar de mirarme y de agarrarme la mano me dijo:

\- Lo que he dicho antes era verdad….

\- ¿El que cariño?

\- Lo de que se por lo que habéis pasado.

\- Rick…

\- No, no sé cómo explicarlo pero podía oírte, podía sentirte a mi lado, sentir como me hablabas, me besabas, me tocabas… pero no podía moverme ni siquiera abrir los ojos por mucho que lo intentara.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Si… quería estar a tu lado… despertarme y consolarte y no podía me sentía… tan impotente.

\- Ahora puedes moverme, ahora puedes verme, tocarme y besarme - dije agachándome para besarlo suavemente en los labios - tenemos un montón de tiempo para hacer eso.

\- Siento haberte echo pasar por todo esto… se lo que has sufrido y me siento mal por ello.

\- Tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mí. Te quiero Rick… y por tenerte aquí conmigo haría lo que hiciera falta.

\- Gracias por salvarme…

\- ¿Yo?...

\- Sentí como me iba… como mi corazón se paraba… era algo súper raro como si estuviera viéndolo desde fuera… el verte mal… el sentirte llorando… así de desgarrada… me hizo darme cuenta de lo que te quería y de cuanto merecía la pena la lucha. Por un momento me rendí, deje de sufrir de sentirme mal… deje de estar atado a este cuerpo destrozado… pero tú calor me hizo darme cuenta de que merecía la pena todo ese dolor por tener una vida larga y plena a tu lado. Me hiciste darme cuenta de lo que valgo y vales… lo que mereces la pena… me salvaste una vez más Kate.

\- Tu sí que me has salvado… tú me has enseñado a amar… me has enseñado a ser feliz… Gracias a ti he… empezado a vivir…

\- Pues vivimos juntos este maravilloso sueño - dijo besándome suavemente y sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caer de mis ojos pero esta vez era de completa felicidad, de volver a tenerlo… de volver a sentirme viva a su lado.

\- Te quiero tanto…

\- No tanto como yo - dijo sonriéndome - tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí, de poder vivir nuestra vida juntos… de poder ver la carita de nuestro pequeño.

\- Para eso aún queda mucho - dije riéndome.

\- No tanto… - dijo y se acercó a mí para besarme.

\- He tenido tanto… miedo.

\- Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy aquí y parece que todo va bien… no pienso dejarte ni un minuto más.

\- Hola - dijo Alex entrando - siento interrumpiros, pero… tengo que llevármelo para unas pruebas.

\- Bueno… quizás solo unos minutos - dijo mirándome y haciéndome reír.

\- Pórtate bien… y no tardes - dije besándole un par de veces despacio en sus dulces labios.

\- Te quiero… - dijo poniendo morritos.

\- Y yo a ti - dije sonriendo como una loca enamorada.

Me deje caer en el sillón sin poder comprender que me estaba pasando… hace solo unas horas pensé que mi vida se había acabado y ahora… sentía que no podía ser más feliz… que no podía estar más viva. Solo él tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir bien, especial, feliz, sonriente en todo momento. Nadie podía quitarme esa sonrisa de la cara si él estaba a mi lado y así de bien y feliz.

\- Hola

\- Hola - dije sobresaltándome. Era James quien se asomaba por la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

\- Está bien James. Muy bien.

\- Me alegro. Crees…

\- Creo que todo esto le ha hecho pensar… y… sí creo que la cosa entre vosotros va mucho mejor… tendrás una oportunidad pero no podrás fallarle más.

\- Lo sé… y no pienso hacerlo, todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que a veces no hacer algo daña más que hacerlo. Así que pienso estar aquí hasta que él se sienta a gusto.

\- Todo irá bien. Alex y los niños ayudarán… sé que irá bien.

\- Vengo de ver a Edgar y… está deseando ver a su tío favorito - dijo haciéndonos reír - se ha quedado prendado de él.

\- Es fácil hacerlo.

\- Sí, Martha lo ha hecho muy bien.

\- Si lo ha hecho.

\- Espero… espero poder hablar luego con él.

\- Si pero dale tiempo… él te avisara cuando esté preparado, lo sé.

\- Esperaré lo que haga falta.

\- Haces bien James.

\- Hola… - dijo otra voz asomando por la puerta… menos mal que aquello era la UCI y solo se permitía una persona…

\- Hola Lanie.

\- ¿Interrumpo? - dijo mirándonos a ambos y yo miré a James para saber si habíamos acabado.

\- Sí, yo ya… me iba - dijo saliendo por la puerta tras dedicarme una sonrisa… una muy parecía a la que su hijo tenía siempre preparada para mí.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien.

\- ¿Y Rick?

\- Está perfecto… parece que todo esto de estos días ha sido una pesadilla.

\- No…

\- Ya sé que no podemos cantar victoria todavía, pero…lo veo bien… y eso me hace feliz… necesito tener esperanza.

\- Lo sé.

\- Le quiero tanto… que me duele incluso ahora, no tenerlo cerca. Tengo que estar loca… de verdad ¿lo he visto hace solo dos minutos?

\- Es normal.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, estas enamorada… y embarazada, por si te parece poco.

\- Lo estoy. La verdad es que lo estoy. Para que negarlo, porque no gritarlo a todo el mundo. Me hace feliz…solo verlo, solo sonreírme, hablarme, besarme… hace que me sienta en la luna.

\- Estoy muy feliz por los dos y deseando que salgáis de aquí, vamos a hacer una gran fiesta por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga - dijo riéndose - tengo unas ganas locas de verte completamente feliz viviendo la vida a tope como nunca antes te he visto.

\- Pues cuando esto acabe haremos una fiesta de verdad…

\- ¿Te volverías a casar con él?

\- Una y mil veces.

\- Pues deberías hacerlo, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues… que deberías hacerlo… la primera vez fue por razones no muy claras. Ahora lo tienes muy claro.

\- Pues me gustaría… de verdad. Si todo esto va bien… quiero que me hagas un favor Lanie - dije sonriendo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Veremos a ver como salen las pruebas y si pronto puede irse a casa. El final será el sábado habiendo otros tres capítulos aun por delante que espero que os guste. Esta semana también subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Todavía no estoy muy segura que día será si el jueves o el viernes pero el miércoles os daré el resumen de la misma para ver que os parece de momento os dejo el título** _ **Escondidos**_ **. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que también me acompañéis hasta el final en esta historia de la que cual he aprendido mucho así que estoy feliz de haberla hecho.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways.**

 **LIINK FINAL ALTERNATIVO: t4422p90-te-aprendi-a-amar**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy quiero agradeceros a todos los que leéis este fic desde el principio. Daros las gracias a todos por confiar en mí y por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Este capítulo prometí dedicárselo a alguien cuando llegara el momento, pues bien ha llegado. Así que quiero dedicárselo a Javier ( jagorfe en twitter) por todo su apoyo, sus mensajes y porque se lo prometí así que aquí va el capítulo tan esperado para él y para mucho de vosotros. Gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV KATE

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Ya había pasado dos días, ya habían hecho un montón de pruebas a Rick y cada vez que tenían que llevárselo con ellos sentía una presión en el pecho. Sabía que estaba bien, pero no podía evitar que me llegaran un montón de recuerdos de esos malos días… lo peores días de mi vida.

Cuando regresaba me pegaba a él como una lapa… sabía que se daba cuenta, pero no decía nada para no hacerme sentir peor.

Estaba deseando una buena noticia… un alta que tanto estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tranquila Kate… - dijo el doctor riéndose y Rick le acompaño - al final me echarás de menos.

\- No se ofenda, pero… no quiero verlo, al menos no dentro del hospital.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Y tendrás que verme, pero tardarás.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir? - dije tragando saliva.

\- Que tendrás que venir a revisiones pero… puedes irte a casa. Nos vemos en quince días para la revisión.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si - y me lancé a sus brazos, estaba tan feliz.

\- Que corra un poco de aire - dijo Rick. No pude evitar sonreír y me acerque a él para darle un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Eso está mejor?

\- Por ahora - dijo haciéndome reír.

Fui con el doctor para dejar todo claro, para poder firmar el alta y enterarme de todos los cuidados. Cuando regrese a la habitación, lo vi feliz riéndose rodeado de sus sobrinos… sin duda iba a ser un auténtico padrazo.

\- Hola querida – dijo Martha que había llegado en mi ausencia.

\- Hola Martha - dije abrazándola.

\- ¿Todo listo? - preguntó Rick.

\- Todo listo, cuando quieras podemos irnos - dije sonriéndole.

\- Bien, vamos todos a casa, tenemos mucho que celebrar - dijo Rick cogiendo en brazos a su sobrina y abrazando a su salvador.

\- Rick no puedes…

\- No empecemos… déjame, hoy aunque sea un poquito… - dijo poniéndome mala cara.

\- Bien, vale. Pero vámonos ya. He llamado a los chicos y nos estarán esperando en La guarida, pero no podemos…

\- Solo un rato… la verdad es que dentro de poco me sobrareis todos como comprenderéis - dijo abrazándome por la cintura haciendo a todos reír.

\- Anda vamos a celebrar tortolitos.

Se le veía tan feliz, tan relajado. Lo veía ahí con su nueva familia y sabía que todo lo que había pasado le había ayudado a entender que solo hay una vida y hay que vivirla. Verlo así con su padre relajado, simplemente charlando hacía que me sintiera completamente orgullosa de él.

Lo vi acercarse y sin evitarlo se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llego se abrazó a mí y juntos nos íbamos balanceando al ritmo de la música… al ritmo de la vida…

\- Te quiero.

\- Lo sé - dije abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer ahora? - dijo y no pude evitar soltar una risita – Sra. Castle que mal pensada eres.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Sí?

\- Sí, solo quería abrazarte, y besarte… solo eso. Pero si te pones así… tendré que hacer un esfuerzo - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Antes de eso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dije en el oído mirando a mi cómplice haciéndole el gesto.

\- Me encantan las sorpresas.

\- Espero que esta también te guste - se quedó mirándome con cara de saber…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó entusiasmado y nervioso.

\- Solo quería saber si… te gustaría… - sentí como apagaban la música y todo el mundo nos miraba… éramos el centro de atención.

\- Si me gustaría ¿Qué? - dijo impaciente.

\- Déjame acabar - dije dándole un suave golpe en el pecho - si te gustaría volver a casarte conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero hacerlo bien… quiero volverme a casar contigo sabiendo lo que siento, sabiendo porque lo hago.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces? - dijo preguntándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Porque te quiero - le dije seria, pero al ver su sonrisa, sonreí como una loca.

\- ¿Lo habéis oído? Me quiere… me quiere a mí. Así que lo siento chicos pero es mía - dijo haciendo a todos reír - hay alguien que pueda casarnos… porque está deseándolo… haber que hago… si le hace ilusión… - dijo riéndose.

\- Eres un payaso… - dije dándome la vuelta riéndome pero enseguida me agarro con fuerza por la cintura girándome y sorprendiéndome, me beso con ganas sin importarnos nada, ni nadie.

\- Me casaré contigo una, dos, tres… mil… las veces que quieras Kate. Las veces que quieras me casaré contigo porque es una celebración de nuestro amor… es la manera más loca que tengo de decirte que te amo como no he amado nunca a nadie… así que… claro que quiero casarme contigo de nuevo - dijo sonriéndome y limpiándome alguna lagrimilla que había conseguido salir debido a mi emoción.

\- Te quiero.

\- Te quiero.

\- Bueno, como ya estáis casados y esto es una declaración de vuestro amor… pues no os importara que os case yo - dijo Lanie emocionada.

\- Vamos a allá - dijo Rick agarrándome de la mano y colocándonos uno enfrente del otro para volver a decir nuestros votos, para declarar al resto del mundo el amor que nos teníamos… para poder celebrar la vida… una vida juntos.

\- Bueno ¿queréis vosotros decir vuestros votos?

\- Si - dijimos ambos a la vez sonriendo.

\- Pues venga… que tenemos ganas de celebrar - dijo Lanie riéndose.

\- Empiezo yo - dije agarrándole la mano - Richard Castle te quiero… porque eres la persona más increíble que he conocido. Te quiero porque gracias a ti he conocido el verdadero amor ese con el que siempre había soñado pero que aún no había descubierto. Te quiero porque me haces feliz… gracias a ti solo sé sonreír. Te quiero porque ahora más que nunca sé que juntos podemos vencer a cualquier cosa. Por eso Richard Castle quiero casarme contigo… porque te quiero - dije con lágrimas de emoción en la cara.

\- Bien me toca - dijo tragando saliva - Katherine Beckett… eres la mujer de mi vida, siempre lo supe pero ahora lo he confirmado. Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo… me has salvado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Gracias porque por ti estoy aquí rodeado de todos los que nos quieren. Te quiero Katherine Beckett… gracias a ti soy más fuerte, mejor persona y más feliz. Te quiero Kate… como no he querido antes a nadie en mi vida y… sé que el destino ha creado todo esto para que estuviéramos juntos. He… hemos sufrido mucho pero ahora en este momento sé que todo ha merecido la pena. Te quiero Kate y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz - cuando acabo no pude evitarlo y le bese en los labios con todo mi amor.

\- ¡Ey! que no he dicho que os podáis besar - dijo Lanie haciéndose la enojada.

\- Lo siento - dijimos de nuevo los dos a la vez, provocando la risa del resto.

\- Bien… Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle por el poder que me otorgo yo misma y el amor que envuelve el aire…os declaro marido y mujer puedes… - pero antes de acabar ya estaba Rick besándome de nuevo con todas sus ganas - bien… no se para que me molesto - dijo Lanie separándose de nosotros.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

Estuvimos celebrando con todos y terminamos finalmente ambos agotados en la cama tras una gran noche de boda…ya que la primera vez no la pudimos tener esta si la habíamos aprovechado al máximo.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes?

\- Bueno quiero volver a trabajar pronto.

\- Pero…

\- Tengo que hablar con Gates no puedo alargarlo más.

\- Pero si me dejas… yo también vuelvo.

\- Rick tienes que descansar, no estarás preparado…

\- Bueno… haré trabajo de oficina. Hablando de eso, creo que tú también deberías.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Kate estás embarazada.

\- Si lo sé. Pero eso no me impide hacer mi trabajo.

\- Solo… no quiero que estéis en peligro.

\- Es mi trabajo - dije enfadada.

\- Lo sé… yo también soy poli.

\- Lo siento.

\- Solo me preocupo por vosotros. Por los dos Kate.

\- Estaremos bien, cuando no me vea preparada lo dejaré.

\- Bien, pero… podemos disfrutar un poco de esto - dijo con tristeza en su mirada y eso era algo que no podía aguantar.

\- Yo… esperaré unos días. Quizás una semana para celebrar no nos vendrá nada mal.

\- Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer estos días?

\- Yo… pensé en… podemos volver a Los Hamptons.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, creo que nos quedaron sitio para tu lista - dije levantando las cejas.

\- ¡Oh! Tienes muchas razón tenemos que volver - dijo colocándose encima de mí y besándome sensualmente en cuello volviéndome loca.

\- Tenemos que cuidar de nuestro árbol - dije sacando un gruñido de su boca haciéndome reír.

\- Prefiero hacer otras cosas - dijo besándome el cuello mientras me acariciaba con sus manos, deseosa de todas sus caricias, de todo su cuerpo… de la unión de los dos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, solo quedan dos capítulos que estoy segura de que os van a gustar es un regalo para aquellos que habéis estado desde el principio disfrutando y sufriendo a la vez con esta historia, así que mil gracias.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el viernes pero mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia para ver si os gusta. Os dejo ahora con un pequeño resumen ya me contaréis pero ahora lo importante es disfrutar de lo poco que queda. :´(**

 **Escondidos:**

 _ **Richard Rodgers es un prestigioso detective privado. Ha llevado casos muy importantes en los últimos tiempos y ha conseguido una gran repercusión en su mundo, incluso la policía de Nueva York le ha pedido su ayuda. Ahora se enfrenta a un caso que puede cambiar su vida por completo. Un marido, le pide que busque a su esposa y su hijo que desaparecieron hace un mes y no hay rastros de ellos. El marido piensa que han huido y quiere recuperar a su hijo por encima de todo. Su objetivo es encontrar a Katherine Beckett y al pequeño Lucas.**_

 **Espero saber vuestras opiniones XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Buenos días a todos este capítulo es agradecimiento a todos los que habéis seguido con entusiasmo la historia, por meteros tanto en ella que llegabais hasta a sufrir jaja. Bueno muchos en su momento me dijisteis que este lugar era apropiado para su primera vez y no fue posible…otros me pedisteis que volvieran pues bien aquí están de nuevo ;)**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo pero sin dejar de daros las gracias, este fic ha sido muy especial para mí y para todos los que hemos participado de él. MIL GRACIAS.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Capítulo 51**

POV RICK

Ya llevaba unos días fuera del hospital… disfrutando de la vida… disfrutando del amor… disfrutando de mi mujer. No podía dejar de mirarla allí en nuestro sitio especial, en aquella cascada donde por fin Kate decidió darlo todo y donde yo… le prometí hacerla feliz… donde le prometí de alguna manera que haría lo que fuera para merecer su amor… para merecerme todo de ella. Y ahora un mes… dos después de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, aquí estábamos de nuevo… los dos felices y esperando la llegada de nuestro pequeño.

\- Deja de mirar y vente conmigo - dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio pues sabía lo que eso causaba en mí.

Me quité la camiseta y me entré en el agua que estaba perfecta para poder disfrutarla. Me acerque hasta ella abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello con amor… con todo mi amor.

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? - le pregunté sin dejar de besarla.

\- Claro que me acuerdo… me rechazaste - dijo poniéndome mala cara y haciéndome reír - si claro tu encima ríete.

\- Pero al final mereció la pena.

\- Si aunque… me quede con ganas de más… con ganas de que me hicieras el amor aquí justo aquí - dijo susurrándome en el oído sacándome toda esa necesidad, pasión que me sacaba solo con mirarme.

\- Eso puedo solucionarlo.

\- No creo - dijo picándome.

\- Dime lo que quieres Kate.

\- Quiero que me beses - dijo y no el deje casi acabar cuando mis labios estaban sobre los suyos de forma posesiva, atrayéndola hacia mí sin dejarla respirar. Sentí como su piel se estremecía ante mi contacto. Me separé despacio quedando nuestras frentes pegadas.

\- ¿Qué más quieres Kate?

\- Quiero que me toques, quiero sentirte por completo Rick… - dije en suspiro…

El beso recorrió suavemente el cuello mientras mis manos investigaban sobre su cuerpo a ciegas… sin necesitar mirar… me sabía su cuerpo… por completo… cada peca… cada lunar, cada cicatriz… todo lo que la hacía perfecta… lo que me demostraba que era real… tan real como la vida misma.

Desabroché la parte de arriba su biquini con algo de dificultad haciéndola reír. En cuando pude hacerlo la agarré de la cintura para levantarla y enseguida me enrollo la cintura con sus largas piernas. Le bese el cuello y fui bajando hasta que llegue sobre sus pechos metiéndome su pezón en la boca mientras el otro lo estimulaba con mi mano. Sentí como Kate tiraba de mis pelos… si mis pelos… y no pude evitar sonreír sobre su piel… ambos estábamos tan necesitados el uno del otro que sabía que pasara el tiempo que pasara siempre íbamos a estar así, tan desesperados el uno por el otro… nunca íbamos a dejar de sentirnos así…cada vez era única…era como un auténtico sueño del que nunca querría despertar.

Sentía las manos de Kate que bajaban por mi espalda atrayéndome más hacia ella. Sentí como mi erección empezaba a dolerme necesitaba tanto estar ya dentro de ella que no pude resistirme más y la baje despacio en el agua. Baje mis manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus braguitas las cuales fui quitando despacio hasta que desaparecieron por sus preciosas piernas. Coloque mi mano por su espalda atrayéndola hacia mi mientras la besaba más…sus beso eran completamente adictivos para mí. Empecé a acariciarla…pasando mi mano por sus piernas abriéndoselas para poder tocarla donde más lo necesitaba. Sin previo aviso introduje un dedo en su interior mientras con mi mano tocaba sobre su clítoris, sentí la reacción de Kate al sentir sus dientes sobre mi hombro para intentar mantenerse lo máximo posible.

Volví a atacar sus labios con fuerza mientras sentía como su mano se introducía dentro de mi bañador y me acariciaba con sus frías manos haciéndome estremecer de auténtico placer.

\- Rick te necesito - dijo devorándome después con su mirada… esa que tanto me decía… esa en la que siempre podía confiar cuando tenía miedo… o necesitaba algo para darme cuenta de que esto era real, no un sueño.

Me bajo rápidamente el bañador liberándome, la agarre por sus nalgas levantándola y enseguida sentí sus largas piernas envolviéndome. La bese con todas mi ganas sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, sus muslos… solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer y nuestros gemidos. Sentía el agua fría sobre mi espalda en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo abrazado al mío.

No podía más, la necesitaba tanto que agarré mi erección y poco a poco la coloque sobre su entrada… nuestros sexos rozándose haciendo que nuestras bocas se separaran en busca de un poco de aire. Nos miramos a los ojos y empuje lo justo para penetrarla por completo.

Nos quedamos así los dos quietos, mirándonos y diciéndonos tanto. Acerque mis labios a los suyos uniéndolos esta vez con suavidad, en un beso de amor. Sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuello profundizando el beso. Cuando nos separamos no hizo falta decir nada ambos empezamos a movernos a la vez, con una gran intensidad… nos necesitábamos tanto… era como si nuestros cuerpos ardieran cuando entraban en contacto.

Nos movíamos al compás sin dejar de acariciarnos, de besarnos. Sentía como Kate estaba a punto cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y aumenté la velocidad de mis embestidas. Coloque mis manos sobre sus nalgas bajándolas hasta que sentí como mis manos se llenaban de su humedad. Apreté mis dedos como pude y sentí como llegaba a su orgasmo cuando sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mi erección.

La deje sobre el suelo saliendo de su interior pero agarrándola para que se pudiera mantenerse en pie. No pude evitar sonreír con orgullo al ver cómo le costaba guardar el equilibrio

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De cómo estas - dije conteniendo mi risa.

\- Tonto, es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé. Y eso me encanta - dije besándola con ganas. No la solté durante bastante tiempo sin dejar de besarla hasta que sentí como sus manos agarraban mi erección con delicadeza, a la vez que determinación, haciéndome saltar – Kate - me queje.

\- ¿Que? ¿No puedes soportar que te toque? - dijo riéndose en mi oído.

Le agarre fuerte por la cintura haciéndola girar y me agarre a su espalda desde atrás y empecé a mordisquear su hombro haciéndola suspirar. La agarre con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, clavándole mi erección sobre el final de su columna. La escuche suspirar y yo ya no pude más, la empuje para que se agachara y la penetre de golpe sorprendiéndola… no la deje acomodarse y volví con fuerza una y otra vez sin parar. Sentía como estaba muy cerca de llegar al clímax, pero necesitaba que ella llegara de nuevo conmigo. No deje de acariciarle el pecho, la espalda, de besarle el cuello y por último le acaricie su lugar más sensible, con vehemencia. Empezaba ella también a estar cerca, notaba su corazón acelerado, sentía como sus paredes se iban cerrando a mí alrededor y que ya no podía más.

\- Kate… Dios…

\- Hazlo Rick… hazlo - y no necesite que me dijera más, un par de embestida y llegue al clímax. Enseguida sentí como ella también llegaba quedándose casi sin aire. Tuve que aguantar como pude mi posición de pie y aguantar el peso de Kate.

Nos quedamos durante un buen rato así quietos intentando recuperarnos y cuando lo conseguimos, le di la vuelta y la bese despacio en los labios saboreándola con mi boca.

\- Ha sido increíble – me susurro al oído.

\- Sabía que lo sería - dije sonriéndole con orgullo.

\- ¡Anda! listillo, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar - dijo recogiendo nuestra ropa y saliendo hacia la manta que teníamos en la orilla.

Se tumbó y enseguida yo me uní a ella. Me coloque apoyado sobre mi codo sin dejar de mirarla. De repente miré su figura y pensé en cómo iba a cambiar en los próximos meses. No pude evitarlo y coloque con suavidad mi mano sobre su estómago.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Kate sorprendida.

\- ¿Solo… cuando podre notarlo?

\- Es muy pronto Rick.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy deseando… tenerle en mis brazos… teneros a los dos.

\- Yo también - dijo colocándose de la misma forma que yo y nos quedamos así mirándonos a los ojos. Kate me toco suavemente la cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos por las cosas que me hacía sentir.

\- Te quiero…

\- Yo también… esto es increíble, como si fuera un sueño… o algo escrito por mí. Nunca lo hubiera soñado o escrito mejor. Sin duda la realidad supera a la ficción. Te quiero tanto… me siento tan bien… tan feliz… que no puedo casi ni creérmelo.

\- Créetelo, es todo real.

\- Lo sé, tus ojos, me lo dicen todos los días.

\- ¿Sabes? estoy segura de que vas a ser un padre excepcional… él mejor.

\- No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, que soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo y que sin duda eres la mujer de mi vida… y la mejor para ser la madre de mis hijos.

\- Estoy deseando que este entre nosotros… aunque habrá muchos cambios.

\- Si… pero estaremos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

\- ¿Sabes? siempre pensé en cómo sería mi vida con el hombre de mi vida… con mis hijos pero… tienes razón, la realidad ha superado a todos mis sueños.

\- Tú siempre has sido mi sueño Kate.

\- Cuando paso todo… cuando me pediste que me casara contigo… tenía miedo… mucho miedo. Te tenía cariño… te admiraba, pero poco a poco fui conociéndote… y sin duda aprendí todo de ti… aprendí lo que es el amor de verdad… y al final, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Te quiero tanto.

\- No tanto como yo.

\- No lo hagas una competición…

\- Es verdad, siempre ganas en todo… pero en esto gano yo - dije empujándola y quedando yo sobre ella y la bese suavemente haciéndola reír - Estoy feliz de verte feliz… estoy feliz de verte sonreír… tu sonrisa Kate… tu sonrisa es lo que me llena de vida.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo… siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si aún queda un capítulo un epílogo que espero que os deje con un buen sabor de boca después de tanto sufrimiento. Daros las gracias hoy y siempre por esta historia porque vosotros la habéis hecho grande.**

 **Daros también las gracias por el apoyo para mi nueva historia no dejáis de sorprenderme. Solo espero que esa historia me dé al menos la mitad de buenos momentos y de alegrías que me ha dado esta pero espero que la mitad de trabajo y comedura de cabeza jaja. De verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Sin más despedirme hasta mañana que espero que podáis disfrutarlo XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Epílogo

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con el epílogo de esta historia sin duda la que más alegrías me ha dado y la que sin duda sé que seguirá dándomelas. Gracias a todos los que habéis participado de ella, sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido ninguno. Darle las gracias por supuesto a Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION por dejarme escribir esta historia que dé me ha hecho aprender mucho y disfrutar y sufrir con ella como nunca. Me ha dado guerra a mí y a mi compañera pero sin duda ha merecido la pena.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo tanto por aquí, como por twitter o por la página de forocastle, de verdad no sé cómo agradeceros vuestro apoyo porque sin él no creo que hubiéramos conseguido salir adelante con ella.**

 **Por último y en especial darle las gracias a mi compañera ladydkl por su apoyo, su trabajo y por saber sacar de mí cosas que no sabía que tenía. Por enseñarme a ser mejor y por seguir ayudándome. Hoy con vuestro permiso quiero dedicarle este capítulo a ella, por ser especial por ser un apoyo durante todo el trayecto, por enseñarme tanto. Ladydkl mil gracias a ti también y gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Idea de Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 **Epílogo**

POV RICK

No podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Kate con nuestro pequeño en brazos sentados en la orilla del mar… disfrutando del buen tiempo. Al verlos así, no pude evitar recordar el momento más bonito de mi vida… una semana antes.

Mi hijo iba a nacer y Kate sufría por traerlo al mundo. Yo solo podía darle mi apoyo, estar ahí y dedicarle toda clase de palabras de amor para hacerla sentir mejor, que notara que estaba allí con ella. Cuando el doctor me llamó para ayudar a mi bebe a venir al mundo, no podía creérmelo, era el momento más especial de mi vida y estaba muy nervioso.

Cuando corte el cordón umbilical y el médico me lo dio para cogerlo en brazos, sentí como mi corazón gritaba de alegría. Le miré como si fuera la cosa… era lo más importante de mi vida… era parte de mí.

El médico me lo quito para lavarlo y me acerque a Kate que estaba completamente agotada y muy emocionada.

\- Cariño… ya está aquí.

\- Quiero verlo.

\- Ahora te lo traerán. Es precioso.

\- Esto… es tan…

\- Emocionante.

\- Es lo mejor de mi vida…

\- Chicos aquí tengo a vuestro campeón – dijo dándome al niño.

Lo acerque a Kate y se lo coloque con cuidado encima de su pecho. Cuando lo sintió, vi como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, esa emoción, esa sonrisa… era una versión de ella que nunca había visto antes. La imagen más bonita de mi vida… una que querría guardar en mi corazón para siempre. Saque mi móvil y saque una instantánea para poder recordarla siempre.

Después suavemente me senté cerca de Kate y pase mi brazo por su espalda atrayéndola hacia mí. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y sin dejar de mirar a nuestro pequeño estuvimos así durante un buen rato hasta que Kate rompió el silencio.

\- Es tan perfecto.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Tiene mucho pelo - dijo riéndose - y es tan guapo, se parece a ti.

\- Si, por eso es tan guapo - dije sacando una sonrisa de ella.

\- No me lo podía imaginar… por mucho que lo intentaba no podía.

\- Es perfecto… es único… es parte de los dos. Yo tampoco podía imaginarme como sería pero si sabía que sería perfecto.

\- Rick…

\- Es perfecto porque es fruto de nuestro amor… para nosotros siempre será la persona más importante.

\- Eso si es verdad.

\- Lo sé, siempre tengo razón – dije riéndome y dejando un beso en su frente. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio disfrutando de nuestro bebe… disfrutando de nuestra gran familia.

Ahora viéndola así de feliz con el pequeño Ricky Junior en brazos, era tan dichoso. Me di cuenta de que no me valía con solo verlo nacer… con solo llegar a verlo en casa… ya no me bastaba con eso solo… ahora necesitaba vivir cada momento importante a su lado… al lado de los dos… quería una vida larga y plena para poder disfrutar de la gran suerte que tenía.

Me acerque despacio sentándome a su lado. Kate enseguida me sonrió y me paso a nuestro pequeño para que lo cogiera. Podía sentir su sonrisa sobre mi hombro allí donde tenía su cara posada.

\- Esto es increíble.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Sabes? Sé que tengo que volver a trabajar pronto pero… ahora mismo no lo echo de menos… no quiero dejar de pasar tiempo con él.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco… podíamos vivir de lo que gano vendiendo mis libros.

\- Pero soy tu musa… creo que me necesitas ver en acción - dijo de forma sensual sacándome un gemido de frustración.

\- Kate eres muy mala - dije haciéndonos reír a ambos.

\- No quiero dejar de trabajar. Forma parte de mí… pero quiero tomármelo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Quizás pida un ascenso.

\- ¿A capitán?

\- Bueno… si lo consigo… podría disponer de más tiempo libre y sería menos peligroso para…

\- Seguro que lo serás.

\- Sé que siempre quisiste….

\- No solo quería ser tu compañero. Quizás ahora si eres mi jefa…es mucho mejor - dije besándole suavemente los labios haciéndole reír.

\- Entonces…

-Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites y quieras Kate… yo, la verdad… es que he pensado mucho en ello y quizás… lo deje.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo?

\- Me gustaría escribir… y así podría ocuparme más de nuestro pequeño.

\- Bueno…

\- Además tengo la inspiración en casa… siempre podrías ayudarme…

\- Siempre… te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

\- Bien… - de repente se puso nuestro pequeño a llorar y se lo pase a Kate - creo que nuestro pequeño tiene hambre - dije besando a Kate y ayudándole a levantarse para ir al interior.

Estaba muy feliz. Llevábamos una semana solo con el pequeño Ricky con nosotros y nuestra vida ya había cambiado. Hacía un mes que mi libro había salido y por ahora era todo un éxito. Tenía que haber ido de gira para promocionarlo pero sabía que el momento del nacimiento se acercaba y entonces decidí quedarme. Ahora no podía alargarlo más y mañana mismo salía durante una semana para poder hacer la gira. Tenía que aprovechar la baja por maternidad de Kate para que el peque no se quedara solo. Me costaba mucho tener que alejarme de ellos y no pasar más tiempo, juntos, pero sabía que si quería que el libro funcionara tenía que poner de mi parte. Necesitaba que ese libro saliera bien… porque sin duda era parte de nuestra vida… era algo que quería mostrar al mundo… porque en él mostraba a mi Kate… a la verdadera Kate… a mi heroína.

Hoy venía toda mi familia… nuestra familia para poder quedarse con Kate. Sabía que ella podía cuidar de nuestro peque sola… no era por eso… pero no quería que se quedara sola… no quería que notara mucho mi ausencia, que lo pasara de la mejor forma posible. Y bueno, también serviría para celebrar la vida…celebrar el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño.

La fiesta había empezado pero yo seguía en nuestra habitación… aquí solo, pensando y dando gracias por la suerte que había tenido. Hace apenas un mes o así también pase mi primera revisión y todo fue muy bien. Una Kate muy embarazada me acompaño, sabía lo nerviosa que estaba… lo mal que lo paso días antes solo de pensarlo. Pero ahora… estamos bien, muy bien. Me he recuperado y Kate gracias al embarazo y a mis cuidados también se recuperó bastante bien. Solo necesitábamos estar juntos para poder recuperarnos… nuestro amor fue lo que nos salvó a los dos.

Terminé de peinarme el pelo rebelde, ese que eche de menos durante un buen tiempo y salí fuera de la habitación chocando con Kate que entraba.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Estamos esperándote.

\- Solo… estaba preparándome.

\- ¡Oh! Claro - dijo pasando sus manos por mi pelo despeinándome, puse cara de enfadado pero no pude mantenerla mucho, cuando vi su sonrisa.

\- Eres muy mala…

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, pero también eres el motor de mi vida.

\- Rick…

\- Te voy a echar tanto de menos.

\- Solo será una semana.

\- Entonces… ¿No me echaras de menos?

\- Claro que sí, tonto. Ambos te echaremos de menos.

\- Hablando… ¿Dónde está?

\- Con su tía Lanie y su abuela Martha.

\- ¿Ya lo están malcriando?

\- Si, como si tú no lo hicieras.

\- Pero yo soy su padre… soy el único que lo puede hacer.

\- Si, ya… me tocara a mí siempre ser la mala, como si lo viera.

\- Por supuesto… se te da mejor hacer de poli malo… detective - dije y la bese suavemente en los labios.

De repente sentí como algo tiraba de mi pantalón. Me separe de Kate y al mirar hacia abajo me encontré con mis dos sobrinos mirándome con caras de pillos.

\- Hola chicos - dije cogiendo a Emma en brazos y abrazando a Edgar… mi salvador.

\- Tío Rick, te estamos esperando… es que…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Son unos aburridos - dijo poniendo mala cara y haciéndonos reír.

\- Vamos, la fiesta empieza - dije haciéndoles cosquillas a los dos y los oí reír, me sentí feliz de tenerlos en mi vida… sin duda fue un sorpresa muy agradable.

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Aquí estamos juntos… cuatro años después con nuestro pequeño… el alma de la casa corriendo sin parar mientras Kate llega a casa tras un largo día.

\- Hola - dijo besándome al entrar.

\- Buenas noches ¿Todo bien?

\- Algo cansada.

\- Bien… hoy hemos hecho la cena los chicos.

\- ¿A si? - dijo cogiendo a Ricky en brazos.

\- Si mami.

Estuvimos comiendo entre risas…la verdad es que se parecía a mí mucho, era un listillo y la verdad es que era mi niño mimado. Aunque a pesar de todo… a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con él… era un niño de mama. Cuando llegaba su madre pasaba por completo de mí… su mama era para él, su heroína.

\- Mami quiero helado.

\- No, que luego te dolerá la barriga.

\- Por fi…

\- No me mires así.

\- Papi… - dijo mirándome y yo… nunca podía negarle nada. Y le imité poniéndole esa misma cara para intentar camelárnosla.

\- No me miréis así.

\- Por fi… - dijimos los dos.

\- Bien… pero si se pone malo…

\- Yo me ocupo - dije levantándome para coger el helado. Cuando me senté le ofrecí a Kate que abría la boca provocándome. Pasará el tiempo que pasara siempre me hacía sentir tan vivo… siempre estaba dispuesto para ella…siempre…nunca habíamos perdido la pasión el uno por el otro…

\- Papi…

\- ¡Dios Richard!… déjame que te limpie anda - dije al verlo con toda la cara llena de chocolate.

Lo limpie bien y lo lleve a acostar… cuando le deje allí tranquilito y preparado, deje que Kate se despidiera de él y fui hacia nuestra habitación y le prepare un buen baño a mi mujercita, para que se relajara. Cuando llego me miro sonriéndome.

\- ¿Es para mí?

\- No había pensado invitar a la vecina de arriba.

\- Muy gracioso - dijo agarrándose a mi cuello para abrazarme y besarme - ¿me acompañas?

\- Por supuesto - dije quitándome la ropa en un segundo para meterme en la bañera con ella.

\- Esto es increíble.

\- Lo es.

\- Mal día…

\- Bueno… da igual… lo has arreglado por completo… ambos lo habéis arreglado.

\- Sabes que haré lo que sea para que te sientas bien.

\- Lo sé. Gracias - dijo girándose para besar mis labios.

\- Gracias a ti Kate… gracias por todo este tiempo… por hacerme feliz.

\- Gracias a ti…

\- Te quiero…

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Siempre.

\- Siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Mil gracias a todos ilusionada por la gran acogida, por vuestro apoyo siempre a pesar de todos los problemas y los malos momentos que os he hecho pasar con esta historia.**

 **Gracias…gracias y gracias.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo o eso espero con mi nueva historia Escondidos y serán muchas más si ahí seguís vosotros.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
